Vento Loud:
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Dedicado para Arokham: La historia gira alrededor de Natasha Ivanisevic-Loud, hija de Alexander y Leni, en su camino para convertirse en la líder de la Yakuza, recorrerá un camino plagado de peligros y con la ayuda de sus amigos. Clasificación "T" por violencia y semi-crossover con Vento Aureo de Jojo s Bizarre Adventure. La portada fue hecha por Arokham, muchas gracias, amigo.
1. Chapter 1

**The Loud´s Bizarre Adventure: Vento Loud:** **Nuevo proyecto, ésta vez con The Loud House y Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo. ¿De qué será la trama?. Para empezar, muchos que comentaron en el "Anuncio de Próximos Proyectos" que subí esta semana, voy a seguir su consejo, darle mayor protagonismo a Natasha, ¿quién es?, enseguida se los cuento con sumo de detalle. Sí, lo único que no me gustó de ese Arco fue que le sacaron mucho protagonismo a Giorno Giovanna, casi toda la saga fue con Bruno Bucellati, Abbacchio, Narancia y Mista, pero casi nada del hijo de Dio, hubiera sido buena idea que Araki Hirohiko se apegara más al personaje central pero bueno, ¿qué podes hacer?. La respuesta es simplemente nada, pero aquí cambia la cosa:**

 **Para empezar, responderé a la primera pregunta que me he hecho a mí mismo: Natasha Ivanisevic-Loud es un OC creado tanto por mí como por mi amigo Eduardo Orejuela Cortes, es la hija de Alexander (Otro de mis OC) y Leni Loud. Representando él como Dio, tanto Alex como la rubia Loud tuvieron una hija, pero no quiero hacerles tanto spoiler porque en sí, éste proyecto es un homenaje para Arokham, quien está haciendo las versiones de THL con Jojo´s, así que no quiero chocar con sus obras, de las cuales son muy buenas.**

 **Por eso yo estoy en mi camino y sin desviarme al respecto, agregaré otra cosa: La sinopsis trata sobre esta chica, hija de Alexander y Leni, quien vive en Japón, en donde aspira a convertirse en la Jefe de la Yakuza, pero éste es un sendero complicado, lleno de peligros, sin embargo, con la ayuda de una banda de conocidos, Natasha iniciaré un viaje hacia el poder, enfrentándose a los peligrosos Usuarios Stands. Otra cosa que señalo es que no me voy a apegar al manga, no, eso olvídenlo, no quiero que quede como una "Copia" de "Vento Aureo", así que será como mi fic de "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos", sin embargo, en ésta versión será más OOC/Manga, un 90% distinto y un 10% a lo segundo.**

 **Aún quedan pendientes algunos Usuarios que les dejé en aquella nota, así que esperaré un poco, no voy a soltar tantos capítulos a la vez, porque todavía estoy con "Te amo", mi fic de Lincoln-Luna, el cual ya entró en la Fase Central y en el camino hacia el Epílogo, sumado también a otros proyectos que tengo en mente, no solo con Loudcest, sino también con otro de mis OC, Yoshikage Alexander, novio de Luna Loud, en donde tengo planeado un Lemon entre ellos dos y también de Alexander-Leni, pero como dije, paso a paso.**

 **Como siempre digo: No soy dueño de The Loud House ni Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure, éstas son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, empresas y países. El OC de Natasha es compartido entre Eduardo Orejuela Cortes y yo y el objetivo es solo entretener.**

 **¡Que lo disfruten!.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Tokyo, Japón, 2014: **Los Cielos se habían comenzado a nublar, aquella mañana de calor y humedad daban como siguiente escena la previa llegada de una tormenta que refrescaría las calles de aquel país del Lejano Oriente, pero mientras que las personas, los civiles comunes y corrientes estaban en sus trabajos, en las escuelas, universidades u otros estaban volviendo a sus hogares, algunos con prisa para no ser sorprendidos por la lluvia, además de que no tenían ningún paraguas, el sonido de un relámpago que estaba por estallar fue interrumpido por un combate, cuya procedencia era desconocida.

Allí se encontraba un hombre moreno y de cabellos negros, mexicano-estadounidense, quien se estaba enfrentando a un misterioso enemigo, pero éste parecía tener mayor poder, una estrategia que no podía descifrar y una rapidez que daba miedo, parecía que se adelantaba a cada ataque que lanzaría al respecto, provocando heridas que llegaban a sangrar por todo su cuerpo, debilitándolo y dejando a aquel joven sin ninguna posibilidad de poder defenderse correctamente.

\- _"¿Qué...Qué...Qué clase de Usuario Stand es esta persona? No puedo...no puedo asestarle ningún golpe, solo unos muy pocos, como si me atrajera con un cebo y de ahí cayera en su trampa...Dios...no tengo mucha fuerza y Silver Chariot le ha perdido el rastro".-_ Pensó el moreno, mientras que escuchaba una voz fría, un aire a muerte, la cual apoyó sus manos sobre sus hombros, tomándolo por sorpresa.

\- Bobby Santiago, tu nombre completo es Roberto Alejandro Martínez-Millan Luís Santiago Jr, nacido en Royal Woods, una familia muy grande, novio de Lori Loud, pero ¿sabes una cosa?. Sería una lástima que tengas que volver tan pronto a casa, si tan solo hubieras escuchado de las advertencias que te dieron mis hombres, ahora no estarías en este embrollo, pero tranquilo, podrás morir en paz, cuando haya terminado de destruirte, miembro por miembro.- Advirtió aquel personaje, mientras que lo atacaba con una gran severidad, igual que una tormenta.

La actividad eléctrica se hizo sentir y con ella, estaba unida a la pierna derecha de Bobby, la cual era destruida por una misteriosa ráfaga de golpes, empujando al muchacho hacia un vacío cercano.

\- ¡Carajo, no puedo perder contra ti, tengo una misión que cumplir y no permitiré que lastimes a mi familia, a Lori y a mis seres queridos! ¡SILVER CHARIOT!.- Juró el moreno en que pelearía hasta el final, sin embargo, aquel misterioso enemigo lo tomó con fuerza de la garganta de su Stand, dejándolo sin aire para que respirara.

\- La verdad que eres resistente, tengo que admitirlo, pero te estás convirtiendo en la piedra de mis zapatos. Ahora has cambiado tu muerte: Morirás de la peor manera. Adiós, Roberto Santiago, le enviaré mis condolencias a tu futura esposa.- Se despidió aquel enemigo, quien se alejó de allí pero el misterioso Stand que llevaba consigo le aplicó al pobre moreno todo un bombardeo de golpes, provocando que cayera al vacío, mientras que una cortina de agua comenzaba a caer sobre Tokyo, Japón, borrando las huellas de la batalla y la sangre que había sido derramada.

* * *

Por su parte, en Royal Woods, allí el clima era agradable, tranquilo, sin embargo, en el Aeropuerto de Lasing, la Capital del Estado de Michigan, una integrante de la Familia Loud tomaba un vuelo de suma importancia hacia el Lejano Oriente. Llevaba consigo una maleta negra, sus credenciales y dinero para poder instalarse en el hotel que había pagado por aquella "Fundación".

Aquella integrante era una chica de unos 16 años, cabellos largos y rubios, de una gran belleza, vestía una falda violeta junto con una blusa del mismo color y unos zapatos negros, llevaba consigo una misión muy importante, pero no le gustaba tener que irse lejos de su hogar, de su familia, sin embargo, iba a conocer Japón y eso le daría una buena inspiración para sus futuros libros que estaba escribiendo, ya que siguió los pasos de su madre con ser una gran escritora.

\- _"Mi nombre es Lily Loud, han pasado cuatro años desde que Lincoln derrotó a Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic, un enemigo mortal para nosotros, los Louds, desde el Siglo XIX que nuestras generaciones fueron perseguidas por aquel personaje, cuyo Stand fue "The World". Pero hace pocos días, recibimos un informe de parte de nuestros agentes en el extranjero, reportando que habían encontrado a alguien que tenía lazos sanguíneos con Alexander".-_ Pensó Lily, mientras que miraba por la ventanilla del avión, el cual tomaba altura y se dirigía a su destino, aunque éste sería un viaje largo, de 16 horas, por lo tanto, aprovechó para apoyar su cabeza contra el asiento y quedarse profundamente dormida en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _¿Es en serio, William?.-_ Preguntó Lincoln a uno de sus agentes, el cual se hallaba en Japón. El muchacho al recibir las noticias al respecto, se puso serio.- _Bien, muchas gracias. Cuídate, sí, sí, ya lo tengo pensado. Nos vemos.-_ Se despidió de aquella persona y de ahí colgó el teléfono. Se hizo a un lado en su silla, pasó sus manos por la cabeza, intentando pensar, en hallar una respuesta a la duda, al problema que tenía planteado, pero en ese momento, escuchó que la perilla de la puerta se abría y con ello aparecía Lily, su hermanita de 16 años.

\- _¿Querías verme, Linky?.-_ Preguntó ella y su hermano le pidió que tomara asiento.

\- _Sí, Lily, verás, ha...ha habido un pequeño problema.-_ Pidió el joven, mientras que ella se sentaba, quedando confundida.

\- _¿Qué clase de problema?.-_ Quiso saber la rubia.

\- _Verás, ¿recuerdas que Leni había sido secuestrada por nuestro rival?.-_ Comenzó a recordar, el albino, todo al respecto de su batalla contra aquel joven de cabellos rubios y ojos rojo-escarlata. Lily, por su parte, asintió con la cabeza.- _Bien, Bobby viajó hasta allí y parece ser que logró averiguar un poco más de todo este asunto. Lily, lo que te voy a decir, queda aquí, ¿sí?. No lo puede saber nadie, nuestra familia ya tuvo que muchas bajas en el Pasado cuando peleamos contra él, por eso voy a pedirte a ti que lo guardes este secreto.-_ Le encomendó aquella misión, la rubia se puso seria y volvió a asentir.- _Bien, como te dije, Leni cuando fue secuestrada por Alexander y la tuvo retenida en los Balcanes, ella se enamoró de él y tuvieron...bueno...ya sabes, relaciones sexuales, pero el punto aquí es que jamás encontramos rastro del hijo o hija que tuvieron ellos, se lo pregunté a ella, pero no lo recuerda, debe ser que durante el ataque a su mansión, él la dejó inconsciente, para protegerla y de ahí matarme, pero le salió mal lo último y logré destruirlo. Pero las cosas se han puesto bastante complicadas. Según me dijo Bobby, del cual ahora no tenemos contacto alguno desde hace ya 24 horas, William, otro de los nuestros allí, encontró el celular de él, enviando esta foto al respecto. Por eso te pido que vayas a Japón, tú tranquila, todo está pagado por la "Fundación Speedwagon", lo que necesito es que averigües del paradero de la persona.-_ Finalizó el chico de relatarle cada parte de la historia y de ahí encomendarle dicha misión al "País del Sol Naciente".

Lily iba a tomar parte en esta historia, así que se levantó de su silla y con un aire de valentía, aceptó la misión.

\- _No te preocupes, Linky, te prometo que no fallaré.-_ Juró la rubia.

\- _Perfecto, dentro de unos días partirás a Japón, estate preparada.-_ Pidió el chico, para que luego ella se retirara del lugar con rumbo a su habitación.

Pocos después, Lily ya tenía todo listo para partir hacia su misión en aquel país del Lejano Oriente. No sabía a qué clase de enemigos podría enfrentarse, pero contaba con su Stand, "Echoes", el cual la protegería de cualquier peligro que le impidiera llegar hasta su objetivo final.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Pronto, el avión tomó altura, poniendo su rumbo hacia Japón y con una de sus pasajeras que se hallaba profundamente dormida. Necesitaría descansar lo suficiente, porque para cuando llegara a aquel país, necesitaría emplear todos los recursos que tenía a la mano para conseguir información sobre la persona de la fotografía.

¿Quién podría ser? ¿Por qué tenía de especial?. Pensó para sus adentros, esto sería un buen principio, material para alguna novela de misterios, género policial, de detectives, su madre, Rita Loud, siempre le había dicho que utilizara el ambiente que la rodeaba para obtener inspiración al respecto, era toda una fuente inagotable de ideas, pero por otra parte, Lily no quería distraerse del objetivo, se estaba dirigiendo a Japón no como turista, sino como enviada por Lincoln para averiguar y recolectar datos sobre la misteriosa persona que se hallaba viviendo en aquel país.

Pronto, se inclinó en su asiento y cerró los ojos nuevamente, sería un largo viaje hasta llegar a aquel país y por mucho que su mente no la dejara en paz, ella solo quería descansar un buen rato.

* * *

 **Tres horas antes de la partida de Lily:**

Mientras tanto, en las zonas costeras de Tokyo, Bobby abrió los ojos, sentía su cuerpo muy pesado, el sonido de la lluvia, relajante pero a la vez salvadora, lo había recuperado. Se levantó con dificultad, sentía que había sido atropellado por un tren bala, le dolía la cabeza pero cuando intentó levantarse, vio que su pierna izquierda estaba quebrada por la caída.

\- _"Mierda, mi pierna, agh, tengo...tengo que advertirle a Lincoln sobre esta persona...¡Dios! ¡Agh, debo salir de aquí urgentemente, antes que sepa que aún con_ vida!".- Pensó el mexicano, arrastrándose y tratando de buscar algún punto firme para levantarse, pero el dolor era de lo peor.

Justo en ese momento, el muchacho vio que alguien se acercaba, su corazón latía a más no poder, ¿sería el maldito que lo había atacado y dejado en ese estado o uno de sus agentes?. Tenía que concentrarse, olvidarse del dolor y prepararse para pelear, si eso llegaba a pasar, no le quedaba más opción que esa última, ya que escapar iba a ser una misión suicida. Cuando pensó que iba a tener que pelear, aquella persona resultó ser un pescador que volvía con su hijo y se le acercaron para ver cómo estaba.

\- ¿Le pasó algo, Señor?.- Preguntó el pequeño que iba con su padre.

\- Necesito...necesito ayuda, por favor...- Pidió el chico, quien fue auxiliado y llevado hasta la casa en donde vivía aquella familia, pero por sus heridas necesitaba ir a un hospital de forma urgente, sino tendría problemas, pero antes de hacerlo, llamó a Lincoln por teléfono, ya que su celular se había perdido en la batalla.

* * *

 **A unos 20 kilómetros al Sur de la posición de Bobby:**

El agente William, enviado junto con el mexicano, tenían que encontrarse en aquel punto de encuentro que era un bar pegado a los playas, pero por la tardanza, aquel peli negro debió retirarse del lugar, ya había llamado varias veces al novio de Lori pero sin ninguna respuesta oficial, así que decidió ir a buscarlo, no podría haber ido tan lejos.

\- Roberto, soy yo, Willy, escucha, ¿en dónde estás?. Llevo casi dos horas esperando tu llegada a este bar, no me puedo quedar por mucho más tiempo, llámame.- Pidió el americano y colgó, tras haberle dejado un mensaje en la casilla de correo, pero todo era en vano. Comenzó a caminar con su paraguas, deteniendo las enormes gotas de lluvia que caían desde el Cielo y buscaba a su Camarada, pero no había rastro alguno.- _"¿En dónde estará?".-_ Se preguntó una vez más, mientras que cubría un enorme radio de la playa, pero en aquellos decidió hacer una llamada más para comunicarse con Bobby: No tuvo suerte, pero en ese momento escuchó una tonada, un sonido tan familiar y que le daba nauseas al recordarlo: Era el tono para las llamadas del novio de Lori.- ¡Roberto! ¡Roberto!.- Llamó William, pero no lo encontró, solo halló el teléfono celular de Bobby a orillas de la playa, estaba con varias manchas de sangre, así que lo tomó y buscó con la mirada al joven, el cual estaba desaparecido.

Al no parecía cuadrar bien el asunto, ¿por qué se deshizo de su teléfono? ¿O era otro asunto de mayor gravedad?. No sabía adónde podría estar su compañero, así que revisó el álbum de fotos, en donde halló una que le llamó la atención, así que decidió llamar a Lincoln y le dio todo el reporte de lo ocurrido.

* * *

 **Volviendo con Lily y su vuelo a Tokyo:**

Ahora lo sabía bien, no sabía quién era esa persona, pero cuando llegara allí lo iba a poder descubrir.

* * *

Mientras que el avión de la rubia Loud continuaba con su viaje hacia aquel país, en Tokyo, la lluvia había comenzado a caer y a empapar las calles, a refrescar el ambiente, mientras que la actividad eléctrica se hacía sentir junto con un poco de viento, en una de las tantas escuelas que había allí, una joven de cabellos rubios, ojos rojo-escarlata, vestía el clásico uniforme femenino japones y cargaba consigo varias carpetas junto con su maletín, salía de aquel edificio con rumbo hacia su hogar, además de portar con un paraguas, sabiendo que podía adelantarse aquella tormenta.

\- Genial.- Bufó la rubia, viendo que llovía a cántaros, acomodó sus cosas y abrió el paraguas, para luego guardar sus pertenencias y salir caminando de allí hacia su destino.

\- ¡Nos vemos, Natasha!.- Se despidieron varias chicas que eran amigas de ella.

\- ¡Hasta el Lunes, chicas!.- Exclamó ella, alegre, mientras que caminaba por las calles para volver a su casa, queriendo descansar tras un largo día de estudios.

Las calles estaban llenas de personas que salían a aquella hora, su inocencia provocaba que se chocara cada 2x3 con la gente que caminaba por allí, no era una tonta, pero por esas características de su madre, ella terminaba teniendo accidentes. La lluvia no paraba de caer y el ambiente estaba más fresco que antes, tenía un tramo un poco largo hasta su casa, se tomaba el subterráneo (o metro) y de ahí arribaba a su hogar.

Justo en una parte de la calle, había un hombre de traje negro y lentes oscuros hablando por teléfono, hasta que se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo, ya que vio a Natasha pasar por allí y no tenía buenas intenciones con la chica.

\- Hola, preciosa, ¿estás perdida?.- Preguntó aquel sujeto de cabellos teñidos de verde.

\- No, para nada, solamente estoy saliendo de la escuela.- Respondió la chica, siendo cortés con aquel hombre, pero se sentía incómoda.

\- ¿No te gustaría pasar un rato conmigo?. Tengo caramelos que te van a gustar.- "Prometió" pero eso no le gustó.

\- No, gracias, quiero volver a mi casa.- Se negó la chica, pero el sujeto la tomó con fuerza del brazo, jalando a la muchacha y sacaba una navaja.

\- ¡Escúchame bien, puta de mierda! ¡Vas a respetarme, ¿ok?! ¡Si no quieres que te arruine tu ridículo rostro, será mejor que entres a mi auto y comiences a practicarme un buen bucal, ¿sabes lo que le hago a las putitas como tú que se niegan?!.- Preguntó bastante amenazador, poniendo dentro de la boca su arma blanca, la cual amenazaba con hacerle una herida terrible, pero en aquellos momentos, Natasha tomó coraje y agarró con fuerza el brazo del sujeto, torciendo el mismo y soltando la navaja.

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste, hijo de puta?!.- Preguntó ella, acercándose a su rostro, mientras que un puño salía, de forma misteriosa y le daba un golpe en la cara, provocando que se le quebrara la nariz y se estrellara contra el auto, justo en el capó del mismo.

El atacante quedó mareado, confundido, la sangre había caído sobre el vidrio quebrado y se mezclaba con la lluvia, la cual no paraba de caer. Aquel sujeto solo pudo balbucear, decir unas cosas pero fue inconfundibles, mientras que Natasha tomaba sus cosas, en especial la billetera, la cual se había caído al piso y registró que todo estuviera normal, en especial una foto en donde aparecían dos personas, uno era un joven rubio, traje formal oscuro y ojos rojo-escarlata y la otra persona también tenía el color en sus cabellos, pero ésta era una bella chica, de sonrisa dulce y llevaba en sus manos a una bebe recién nacida.

\- _"Aunque no estén conmigo, ustedes me protegen en donde se encuentren".-_ Pensó la rubia escarlata, la cual se alejó de allí, dejando a su atacante mareado, pero éste sacó su celular.

\- Hola, Jefe, sí...sí he...he tenido un problema, necesito apoyo, ¿Qué me pasó?. Me acaban de dar una paliza...Avenida Meiji, sí, envía a un grupo para que me reemplacen, ya que iré al hospital.- Pidió el hombre de cabellos verde teñidos, para luego llamar a Emergencias y caer inconsciente sobre el capó hasta la llegada de al ambulancia.

* * *

Natasha llegó justo a tiempo a la Línea que la llevaría desde Ginza hasta Chiyoda, en el corazón del Centro de Tokyo. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras a toda prisa, ya que estaba llegando tarde para abordarlo y no quería tener que soportar la hora pico, así que corrió como pudo hasta llegar al andén y detenerse, no sin antes chocarse con varias personas y teniendo que pedir perdón por lo que había pasado.

\- _"Ufff, justo a tiempo".-_ Pensó ella, viendo que estaba a tiempo para volver a casa y sin ninguna demora, pero lo que no sabía, era que alguien la estaba siguiendo y que tenía una conexión con el ataque producido con anterioridad en la Avenida Meiji.

La formación llegó y ella entró a uno de los vagones, en donde se sentó y pudo cerrar los ojos un rato, ya luego acomodaría sus pertenencias al llegar a su hogar, sin olvidarse de tenía una pequeña herida en el rostro pero ya sanaría, producto del contacto de su piel con el filo y helado metal de la navaja del atacante. Por suerte no había logrado llegar a su cometido, le dio un buen susto a Natasha, la cual esperaba no volver a toparse nunca más con una persona así.

Pero no todo parecía terminar, ya que en ese momento, una misteriosa mujer se acercó caminando hasta ella: Era de cabellos negros, aspecto emo, llevaba una blusa top lila junto con una bufanda, botas negras y falda del mismo color, ésta se hizo pasar por una pasajera de la formación del subterráneo, pero en aquellos momentos, un hombre dejaba su asiento para bajarse en la próxima estación, sin embargo, cuando ella ocupó ese lugar, se giró hacia Natasha.

\- Qué clima, Dios mío.- Dijo la chica emo.

\- Sí, como que detesto bastante el calor, la humedad y los cambios de tiempo.- Sostuvo Natasha, la cual se estaba secando la lluvia que había empapado su rostro.

Grave error de movimiento, al decir esa palabra, ya estaba en el punto de mira de la mujer.

\- ¿De dónde eres?. No eres de por aquí.- Preguntó la peli negra.

\- Vivo aquí desde hace mucho, aunque nací en Sarajevo, Capital de Bosnia-Herzegovina.- Respondió la chica, quien no sabía sobre su misteriosa "recién llegada", la cual la miraba con seriedad.

\- Escucha, no vengo a conversar sobre el tiempo, estoy buscando a un maldito que atacó a Tomoya Shinzo en la Avenida Meiji, ¿tú has visto algo raro?.- Preguntó la chica.

Natasha sabía del nombre de esa calle, pero no del hombre, fue entonces que la segunda sacó su celular y le mostró una foto.

\- Es este.- Mostró a la "víctima", cosa que dejó sorprendida a Natasha: Era el hombre que había intentado atacarla.

\- Pobre hombre, ¿está bien?.- Preguntó Natasha, haciéndose la que no lo sabía y que "pedía que se recuperara", pero en aquellos momentos, la chica se acercó hacia ella, mirándola fijo, con esos ojos que parecían muertos, buscando algo, una pista que saliera a la luz y que "caminara con patas cortas".

\- ¿No me estarás mintiendo? ¿No es así?.- Preguntó ella.

\- ¿Quién eres?.- Quiso saber Natasha, manteniendo la calma, miró el mapa de las estaciones, le faltaban dos para llegar a su destino.

\- Me llamo Maggie.- Se presentó la chica emo, quien no se despegaba de la joven.

\- _"¿Qué le pasa a esta chica?. Ni que fuera lesbiana o bisexual, esto no me gusta, ¿qué tendrá entre manos?".-_ Quiso saber Natasha, viendo que no se alejaba y de ahí comenzó a transpirar, cosa que provocó que Maggie pasara su lengua por la mejilla derecha de ella.

\- Este sabor, Natasha Ivanisevic-Loud, este es el sabor de una mentirosa.- Alegó la chica, dando a conocer en sus resultados que había sido engañada.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Acaso eres...?.- Quiso saber la rubia escarlata.

\- ¿Creíste que me podías engañar?. No, estás equivocada: De ti no hace falta saber que no eres de por aquí, naciste en Sarajevo, Bosnia-Herzegovina, como me dijiste, no mencionas a tus padres pero llevas una foto de ellos en tu billetera, vas a la escuela secundaria "Nichia Gakuin", ubicada en el Distrito de Ginza, éste es tu último año respectivo, te encanta diseñar ropa, en especial abrigos y botas para el Invierno, sales a las 14:00 PM y tomas siempre esta línea del Metro de Tokyo. Así que ¿tú pensabas que me engañarías?. No, ahora escucha, el hombre que golpeaste, Shinzo, es de la Yakuza y yo trabajo para ellos, así que más te vale prepararte para pagar el daño que has hecho.- Dio Maggie a conocer todo un informe, mientras que se levantaba y Natasha veía un aura que cubría a la joven, la cual hacía una pose, manteniendo la seriedad, para luego estar lista en castigarla.

\- _"¿La Yakuza?. Pero si ese hombre no sabía que era de esa Organización, me estaba acosando y me defendí, pero tengo que pelear, nunca hay que abandonar la pelea hasta que haya terminado por completo".-_ Pensó la rubia, quien se puso de pie y quedó a cara de su contrincante, las personas parecían estar preocupadas por lo que iba a pasar, ¿sería acaso una pelea por algún motivo de infidelidad, pelearían por un chico o algo más?.-

\- Natasha Ivanisevic-Loud, prepárate para recibir tu castigo.- Advirtió Maggie, quien hizo aparecer a un personaje humanoide, de una contextura y altura similar a ella, llevaba la cara oculta, aparte de la boca había un casco adornado con una fila de mohawk como espigas cortas. En el centro llevaba cremalleras que colgaban desde la base del cuello y su abdomen, en la parte posterior de sus manos y la parte superior de sus pies.- Te presento a mi Stand "Sticky Fingers".- Presentó la chica a aquel ser, el cual estaba listo para pelear.

\- _"Si tan solo la distraigo por un tiempo, podré llegar a mi casa, pero no permitiré que le haga daño a la gente y a mí, así que pelearé".-_ ¡"SABATON"!.- Pensó Natasha, mientras que aparecía su Stand: Tenía la apariencia de una Emperatriz, llevaba un kimono azul y con detalles blanco-plateados, rubio y escarlata, con ello había una Armadura Samurai, el Casco y por último, portaba una filosa katana.

Maggie guardó silencio, mantuvo la frialdad y su objetivo en mente: Derrotar a Natasha.

\- Muy bien, ¡que comience la batalla de Stands!.- Ordenó la peli negra y de ahí, la rubia escarlata sonrió, para dar por comenzado el combate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: El Pasado de Natasha**

 **Flashbacks:** Natasha Ivanisevic-Loud, una chica de 15 años, cabellos rubios y ojos color rojo-escarlata, dulce, inocente como su madre pero con un carácter aguerrido y feroz, heredado por su padre. Su lugar de nacimiento fue en Moscú, Rusia, tierra de Zares y de la famosa Unión Soviética, pero muchos no conocen casi nada de su historia familia.

Todo comenzó en aquellos tiempos pasados, en donde el enemigo de la Familia Loud, cuya desgracia aconteció hace más de 100 años, por una antigua promesa y en donde todo terminó echando raíces y formando lo que sería la tormenta perfecta, bajo la máscara de la unión y amabilidad, habían deseos de poder y riqueza, de odio y amor, en donde una de esas personas buscaba tenerlo todo bajo su puño y que había renacido de las cenizas. Ese alguien era Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic, quien había quedado huérfano tras la muerte de su familia, la cual estaba unida a la Familia Imperial Zarista, pero que por un incidente que le costó la vida al hombre más importante de Rusia, la miasma, la desgracia había caído sobre ellos y pagaron con sus vidas, sin embargo, aquel niño que sobrevivió y vivió en un Orfanato, fue transferido hacia aquella otra familia, los Loud, quienes tenían una promesa con los Ivanisevic, tras haber sido salvado su padre y el pequeño que viajaba en el carruaje que había caído por el precipicio y en donde había muerto la esposa de aquel hombre inglés.

Sin embargo, en el momento de llegada el hijo del Señor Lynn Loud y Alexander nunca se llevaron bien, había una diferencia entre ellos dos, una completa abertura, una brecha que no paraba de expandirse para nada en el Mundo y que tarde o temprano traería a consecuencias irreparables y hasta mortales.

La lucha por apoderarse de la riqueza de la Familia Loud, por parte de Alexander y su intento de matar al padre de Lincoln, llevó a que él fuera expulsado y jurara su venganza y con la "Máscara de Piedra", rechazando su Humanidad, dio por iniciada la trágica historia que marcaría a dicha generación y a las que vendrían en el Futuro. Con sus amigos, el único superviviente de aquel clan se enfrentó contra la persona que fue su hermano adoptivo, dándole muerte y destruyendo su cuerpo, decapitándolo, sin embargo, volvería y con una carta más bajo la manga, en donde justo en el viaje que tenían su esposa y él, fueron atacados por Alexander, quien se enfrentó una vez más a Lincoln, pero utilizando lo poco que le quedaba, se sacrificó por salvarle la vida a ella y a una pequeña bebe que había perdido a sus padres durante la matanza en el barco, a costa de morir junto con su hermano adoptivo en las llamas.

* * *

El tiempo pasó como el viento por los prados verdes, nuevas generaciones de Louds aparecieron, pero con ello llegó la desgracia una vez más: Alexander regresaba con todo, ahora con un nuevo cuerpo y con el deseo de aniquilar de una vez por todas aquellos rivales, uno por uno, pagarían con su sangre y no quedaría nada de ellos, sería como Troya al momento de ser invadida y destruida por los Aqueos (Griegos). Él fue reclutando gente que se convertirían en sus Mercenarios y Agentes, tenían como misión destruir a los Louds y recibieron los Stands para combatir, sin embargo había alguien que le hacía recordar a una persona que había conocido hacía más de 200 años y era aquella bella, tierna y dulce rubia, la cual enamoró y derritió su frío corazón.

\- _Esta chica, Leni, no quiero que la maten, ¿sí?. La quiero viva y más les vale no hacerle daño cuando llegue aquí, porque si me entero de que le pasó algo, juro que alguien tendrá que pagar con su vida.-_ Impartió sus órdenes a sus fuerzas, quienes las acataron y secuestraron a aquella rubia, llevándola a Moscú y provocando el viaje de aquellos chicos para salvar a su hermana y detener la amenaza de una buena vez.

* * *

Había sido secuestrada y llevada ante el enemigo mortal de todos los Loud, temblaba del miedo y más al estar rodeada de toda esa gente, parecía estar dentro de una de las películas de terror favoritas de Lucy, esas personas que la miraban con ojos acosadores, con ganas de probar su sangre, su cuerpo, algunos de los más atrevidos y desgraciados se acercaban pero eran detenidos por sus compañeros, otros simplemente la ignoraban y preferían burlarse de su padecimiento, pero cuando uno intentó atacarla, ella pegó un grito que se escuchó por todo el Palacio.

\- ¡Quiero probar tu sangre, déjame, VAMOS, NO SEAS PUTA!.- Pidió aquel bruto, pero fue arrojado por una fuerza sobrehumana contra una de las paredes, estrellándose y quebrando una columna, la cual se agrietó bastante y un enorme fragmento le cayó encima.

Todos quedaron atónitos y movieron el cuerpo inconsciente del atacante, mientras que hacían una reverencia ante la persona que recién aparecía, saliendo de las sombras, vestía todo un conjunto negro, como si fuera un uniforme, guantes y botas del mismo color, cabellos rubios y ojos rojo-escarlata. Leni temblaba del miedo al ver que se acercaba dicho personaje hacia ella, parecía que moriría del terror hasta que sintió las manos frías y muertas de él sobre su rostro.

\- No...no...por...por favor...no me lastime...se lo suplico...por favor...- Rogó ella, con la voz entrecortada.

\- Tranquila, Leni, no te haré ningún daño.- Prometió el rubio a ella.

\- ¿Cómo...cómo sabes mi nombre?.- Quiso saber la chica.

\- Dios, ha pasado tanto tiempo y eres como aquella persona que conocí hace ya 200 años, eres tan bella y pura, tu piel, tu rostro, todo encaja: Eres perfecta.- Alegó el joven con ese tono de voz que daba miedo, pero que a la vez parecía calmarla.

Seguía pasando sus manos por el rostro de la joven, tan delicada, tan bella, parecía un Ángel en medio de todo ese "Infierno"; Leni temblaba todavía del miedo pero por alguna extraña razón, no pensaba alejarse del rubio, ¿qué podía ser peor: Tener que estar rodeada de esos Mercenarios o estar con él?. Esa era su carta por jugar en aquellos juegos del destino y prefería arriesgarse por la segunda opción.

\- ¿Qué...qué vas a hacer conmigo?.- Preguntó Leni, quien no quería imaginarse sobre su destino.- ¿Vas a matarme? ¿Te comerás mi carne, me chuparás la sangre?.- Esas preguntas la atormentaban bastante, pero el muchacho volvió a acariciar sus cabellos y tomó su rostro.

\- Shhh, no te va a pasar nada, te lo prometo.- Prometió él de que no tendría ningún rasguño y nadie la lastimaría.

\- ¿Entonces?.- Volvió a preguntar la chica, pero el rubio la recostó sobre la cama de aquella habitación.

\- Mejor descansa, Leni, ha sido un viaje largo.- Le recomendó el muchacho, quien la tranquilizó y de ahí ella se durmió un rato.

* * *

Los primeros días de Leni como "invitada" de Alexander fueron bastante complicados, ella quería escapar pero no podía dejar aquel sitio que era vigilado por sus hombres, por esos Usuarios Stand, quienes no permitirían que la chica se fugara, aún no le había dicho el por qué la quería allí, ¿qué objetivo tenía todo ese baile?. Había pasado una semana y cuando se cumplieron dos, finalmente apareció el rubio, quien tenía aquel mensaje importante.

\- Buenos días, Leni, ¿cómo has amanecido?.- Saludó el chico a ella.

\- Alex, ¿puedo llamarte así?.- Preguntó la rubia.

\- No hay problema.- Contestó de forma tranquila, mientras que se sentaba a su lado, volviendo a pasar sus manos por el rostro de la chica, esta vez no sentía tanto miedo, sino que parecía ser arrastrada por una "Corriente Magnética", pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué había de especial en aquellos momentos?. De golpe, ella sintió un tierno beso en sus labios.

\- Ven, vamos.- Le invitó a dar un paseo por la Mansión suya y aceptó.

Salió ella de su habitación, pero se encontró con el sitio totalmente vacío, no había un alma, ¿en dónde estaban sus Mercenarios? ¿Adónde habían ido?. Quería preguntarle al respecto, fue entonces que el ruso tomó unas flores que habían allí y se las dio a ella.

\- Para ti, para la Loud más hermosa de todo el Mundo.- Dijo el muchacho con un tono educado, llevando a que Leni tomara aquellas flores, eran unas bellas rosas que crecían en los jardines de la mansión. Ella las tomó con cuidado, ¿y si era una trampa?.- No temas.

Leni las tomó y con un poco de torpeza casi se le caen, llevando a que pudiera generarle a Alexander un ataque de furia, pero no pasó nada, sino que se río bastante. ¿Ese era el enemigo que quería destruirlos?. No parecía serlo, pero tampoco podía guiarse por las apariencias, él era la persona que estaba buscando dominar al Mundo, destruir a todo aquel que estuviera en su contra y borrar la existencia de su familia; así que debía estar a su lado, ganarse su confianza hasta que llegaran Lincoln y las demás para salvarla.

* * *

Sin embargo, al pasar el tiempo, la relación entre ambos se hizo más fuerte, pero las derrotas en el frente se iban acumulando, muchos de sus Mercenarios eran vencidos y otros habían muerto peleando, sumado a que cada día estaban más cerca de llegar a Moscú, cosa que ya ansiaba el joven, que arribaran allí y así destruirlos, pero en aquellos momentos, Leni había tenido una idea y era celebrar su relación con el joven de una manera "picaresca".

Una tarde, ella se había vestido de Maid, Sirvienta, mostrando su belleza y en especial sus pechos al rubio, el cual quedó cautivado y tuvieron relaciones sexuales, en donde Leni quedó embarazada y poco antes de que llegaran los enemigos, nació Natasha, bautizada con el nombre de la hermana mayor de Alexander.

\- Es preciosa.- Dijo el chico, viendo a su hija recién nacida, sin embargo, no tenían mucho tiempo, habían sido padres, pero no estaban casados, su relación estaba por llegar a su fin y la batalla final entre las dos familias iba a estallar, proclamando a un único vencedor.

\- ¿Qué haremos con ella?.- Preguntó Leni, quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos.-

\- La enviaremos lejos, muy lejos de aquí, a Japón, allí estará a salvo.- Fue la respuesta final del rubio, quien le entregó a la pequeña niña varias cosas de ellos, en especial la muñeca de Natasha, su hermana mayor, varias fotos en donde aparecían ellos tres y una donde solo estaban Leni y Alexander.

La decisión de ambos había sido tomada: Natasha fue enviada a Japón por uno de los Agentes de Alexander, el cual la entregó a una familia y de ahí, el resto es historia.

* * *

Por su parte, la vida de la chica rubia y de ojos rojo-escarlata en aquellas tierras no había sencillo, por su inocencia y torpeza, terminaba en problemas con las autoridades de la escuela, más que nada ante la gente que se aprovechaba de ella, además de que nunca conoció a sus biológicos, solo teniendo las fotografías de ellos, le causaba un gran dolor, sintiéndose totalmente y la familia que le había tocado estaba siempre ocupada por el trabajo.

El tiempo fue pasando y llegó el día en que ella se independizó de su familia, viviendo en un apartamento del Centro de Tokyo, dedicándose al diseño de ropas, se ganaba su dinero y además de ir a la escuela, pero la realidad social era que en ese barrio donde vivía y en otros distritos, operaba la Yakuza, la cual extorsionaba, amenazaba de muerte y llegaba hasta provocar atentados contra las personas que debían el dinero de la "Protección" a sus locales, cosa que le daba asco ver a gente así, se aprovechaban de los demás porque no podían enfrentarlos, ¿para qué?. Iba a ser un suicidio al respecto.

Pero en su mente tenía un pensamiento, una idea de cambiar todo y lo iba a poner en marcha, sin importarle el peligro que representaría, pero eso sería mucho más adelante en esta historia.

* * *

 **De vuelta al Presente:** En el Aeropuerto Internacional de Haneda, ubicado en la Capital Nipona, Lily Loud arriaba al lugar de los hechos, su misión era averiguar más a fondo de lo ocurrido con el hallazgo de Bobby y William por las fotos de la misteriosa rubia y de ojos rojo-escarlata. La curiosidad le invadía bastante a la chica Loud, por lo cual aprovechó su llegada para comenzar a buscar pistas al respecto.

\- _"Mmmm, ¿en dónde estará Bobby?. Es raro que no haya llamado desde hace un montón".-_ Se preguntó Lily, ya que el novio de Lori estaba desconectado, desaparecido por completo.

Pronto, ella salió del Aeropuerto y partió en un taxi hacia el Centro de Tokyo, debía investigar bien a fondo todo este asunto y no dejar ningún cabo suelto.

* * *

Por su parte, la batalla entre Natasha y Maggie estaba por comenzar, Sticky Fingers vs Sabaton, las personas del subterráneo estaba bastante concentradas, ¿por qué pelearían? ¿acaso era por un novio, por dinero o era para alguna película?.

\- Espero que estés lista para morir, Natasha, pagarás caro por lo que le hiciste a Shinzo.- Le advirtió la chica emo, quien tomó posición de combate.

\- Eso ya lo veremos, Maggie.- Finalizó la rubia y de ahí se dio por comenzada la pelea.

* * *

 **No se preocupen que esta historia no va a estar apegada al manga. En el capítulo que viene se verá más sobre qué pasó con Bobby al respecto y con Lily, sumado a un flashback, pero esta vez involucra a Lincoln y su familia.**

 **Ojo que este capítulo es un Prototipo, ustedes denme su opinión, si debo cambiarlo, lo haré. Los reviews de insultos no serán tomados en cuenta y se los borrará, solo se permiten comentarios constructivos y positivos.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos vemos en el capítulo que viene: "Sabaton vs Sticky Fingers". Buen día Miércoles para todos ustedes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Sabaton vs Sticky Fingers**

 **Flashbacks:** En una habitación un tanto oscura, allí se hallaba un pequeño "Moisés", una cuna para bebe, en el cual yacía dormida una recién nacida, la cual estaba arropada y con dos muñecas que estaban a su lado. De pie frente a aquel objeto, un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos rojo-escarlata se encontraba frente a la recién nacida, a la cual le pasó sus manos por los pequeños cabellos rubios que le estaban saliendo.

\- _Natasha, Mi pequeña Princesa Imperial, me gustaría que el tiempo nos hubiera dado la oportunidad de conocernos mejor, pero no podrá ser, lo siento. Yo...te voy a extrañar muchísimo, pero quiero que sepas que nosotros vamos a estar contigo, por siempre, ¿sí?.-_ Le habló Alexander, quien se hallaba junto con Leni, sabía bien que se acercaba el momento de la Batalla Final contra aquellos enemigos que venían a por él y con la misión de rescatar a Leni, de terminar con su reinado de terror y destruir sus deseos de dominación mundial, sin embargo, ese tiempo que compartió junto con la rubia Loud, habían sido preciosos, en especial por el nacimiento de su hija.

En aquellos momentos, el ruso le dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña y depositó un par de fotos en los que estaban Leni, él y Natasha juntos, una de Leni, otra de él y la última de ellos dos juntos. Los ojos de su madre estaban humedecidos, quería poder estar con ella, que sean una familia feliz, ¿acaso no era eso lo que deseaba también la persona que la había secuestrado? ¿Quién sabe?. Sin embargo, la pelea final estaba por comenzar y poco antes, Natasha fue enviada por uno de los Agentes de Alexander a Tokyo, en donde fue criada por una familia, la cual no tenía mucho para ella, debido a sus trabajos.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks de Moscú y comienzos del de Lily:** Pasó el tiempo y con ello estaba finalizado el asunto de Alexander, el cual había sido derrotado y muerto a manos de Lincoln en una épica batalla de Stands entre Star Platinum vs The World, terminando el encuentro con la victoria del albino y la muerte del enemigo de la Familia Loud desde hacía 200 años.

Con el correr de los años, la vida volvió a la normalidad para los Loud, hasta que en un momento dado, tal vez haya sido obra del destino, recibieron una noticia que provenía desde el Lejano Oriente, en el "País del Sol Naciente", donde corría el rumor entre los miembros de la "Fundación Speedwagon" de que se había visto a una misteriosa joven de cabellos rubios, ojos rojo-escarlata, parecida a Leni y que según decían, era una Stand Master. Este asunto llegó a oídos de Lincoln, el cual envío a William y a Bobby a Japón para que iniciaran toda una investigación al respecto, que recavaran datos y en especial de que averiguaran si ella era amiga o enemiga, ya que por esa apariencia tan familiar, llamaba la atención a más de uno.

\- _Esto es lo que el Agente Matthew envío hace unas semanas atrás.-_ Dijo Bobby, el cual entregó su celular y mostró una de las fotos enviadas por uno de sus compañeros en Tokyo, revelando la apariencia de aquella chica, la cual le trajo ternura a Leni, quien estaba allí. Intentó ocultar esa emoción con su ternura y dulzura, pero Lincoln se terminó dando cuenta rápidamente.

\- _Caballeros, ¿podrían esperar afuera unos minutos?. Tengo que hablar con Leni al respecto.-_ Pidió Lincoln con un aire de seriedad, se preocupaba por sus hermanas y familia, pero no podía tolerar los secretos a su alrededor, ya que había madurado mucho al respecto.

Bobby y William se retiraron del lugar en silencio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Pronto, la rubia quedó ante la seria mirada de su hermano, el cual se levantó de su silla y le pidió a ella que tomara asiento en uno de los sillones de la oficina.

\- _Leni, toma asiento.-_ Pidió el chico, mientras que ella obedecía y le hacía compañía, además de tomar la foto de aquella rubia y mostrarla.- _Dime la verdad, ¿ok?: ¿La conoces a esta chica? ¿Qué relación tiene con Alexander? ¿Por qué mostraste una sonrisa cuando la viste?.-_ Fueron las preguntas que el joven le lanzó a ella, quien se sentía que estaba en un interrogatorio como en las películas de policías y delincuentes, enfrentando al Policía Bueno y al Malo.

La rubia bajó la mirada, quedándose callada al respecto, ¿tenía que mentirle a su hermano?. Ella no sabía bien qué carta jugaría para salvarla en esos momentos, así que decidió arriesgarse, decirle toda la verdad en esos momentos, a pesar de que estaría "vendiendo a aquella chica rubia".

\- _Lincoln...yo...-_ Dijo la joven.- _Ella...ella...-_ No podía expresarse, temblaba del miedo, le costaba ensamblar las palabras al respecto.

\- _Leni, tranquila, ¿sí?, recuerda que aún no sabemos si es aliada o un peligro.-_ Llevó el albino la calma a ella, cosa que le tranquilizó un poco.

\- _Escucha, Linky, esa chica rubia y de ojos rojo-escarlata, ella es mi hija, ¿sí?. Alexander y yo fuimos sus padres.-_ Respondió la rubia, mientras que Lincoln se quedaba callado la boca, no podía decir nada, pero aún así mantenía su seriedad al respecto.-

\- _Cuéntame cómo fue lo que pasó.-_ Pidió el albino de que le relatara todo al respecto.

Leni se acomodó en el sillón y empezó con el relato de lo ocurrido, sobre su viaje, el secuestro a manos de Alexander y cómo fue generando, creando una amistad que luego pasó a ser una relación romántica y que por un "juego", en el cual ella se había disfrazado de Maid o Sirvienta, despertando los deseos más profundos del ruso de cabellos rubios, tuvieron relaciones sexuales y con ello vino su embarazo junto con el nacimiento de Natasha, hasta que fue enviada a Tokyo, Japón por su propia Seguridad.

Lincoln había oído toda la historia, en sí parecía estar enojado por el secreto que Leni le había ocultado durante tanto tiempo, pero aún así mantuvo la calma, sin abandonar su seriedad, se levantó del sillón y pidió que volvieran a entrar Bobby y William, los cuales fueron enviados a la Capital nipona inmediatamente, tenían que investigar todo lo posible sobre Natasha y su bando.

* * *

Bobby y William habían partido hacia Tokyo, pero misteriosamente, justo una semana antes de la partida de Lily hacia aquel país, el novio de Lori desapareció sin dejar rastro y su celular había sido hallado por su compañero pero no encontró ningún rastro de su amigo. Como consecuencia de eso, éste volvió a Royal Woods e informó de todo lo ocurrido ante Lincoln, el cual no quería perder la paciencia ni tampoco dar falsas expectativas de que Bobby había muerto, iba a reanudar la búsqueda pero Lily sería la encargada de llevar a cabo esa doble misión: Encontrar al moreno y averiguar acerca de Natasha, ya que lo único que pudieron hacer los dos personajes anteriores había sido tomar unas pocas fotos de ella, casi todas a la salida de la escuela.

Pero no habían datos sobre dónde vivía, si tenía algún trabajo y demás, era todo un enigma, un misterio para Lincoln y sus aliados, así que debían jugar bien sus cartas en esta etapa, sumando a la desaparición de Bobby, el albino había tomado la decisión de que se enviara a alguien allí y ese candidato terminó siendo Lily Loud.

Lily Loud, una bella mujer de cabellos rubios, igual a su madre (en especial por la belleza), quien había seguido los pasos de ella con ser una famosa escritora y de ser la Stand Master de "Echoes Act III", fue la persona escogida para ir allí, ya que Lincoln había decidido dejar en Royal Woods a las demás hermanas junto con él, además de que la chica tenía un punto más a favor y era lista y no se dejaba atrapar por nadie en el Mundo.

Fue entonces que Lily partió hacia Tokyo, Japón con las órdenes dadas por su hermano, instrucciones secretas, nadie podía saber nada al respecto, era su misión, un operativo secreto y del cual los únicos que lo sabían era su familia y allegados.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks de Lily y volviendo al Presente:** El avión aterrizó en la pista asignada por la Torre de Control y con ello, Lily Loud arribó a Tokyo, Japón, la Capital del "País de Sol Naciente", un país con una rica historia, tierra de misterios, honor y tradiciones antiguas. Para aquella rubia americana, se sentía como los personajes de los cómics de su hermano Lincoln, una extraña, una extranjera que buscaba a otra extranjera en un país que nunca había visto en su vida.

Después de buscar y recoger su equipaje, sacó su celular y llamó a su hermano, comunicándole que había arribado a Japón sin ningún problema.

\- _Ten cuidado, Lily, no sabemos si hay más enemigos por la zona, así que te recomiendo que no confíes en nadie.-_ Le dijo Lincoln desde Royal Woods, ubicado en su oficina.

\- Linky, una pregunta: ¿Qué tiene de malo esta persona? ¿Por qué tanta obsesión?.- Quiso saber Lily al respecto, cosa que llevó a que su hermano se quedara callado por un rato y mirara una foto en donde estaban todos ellos presentes durante el viaje hacia Moscú.

\- _Hay algo que no sabes sobre esta chica, Lily y quiero que lo sepas tú, porque tal vez ella no lo sepa, pero yo sí.-_ Pidió Lincoln la atención de ella. Fue entonces que la rubia se acercó al teléfono más de cerca, poniéndose en un sitio donde podía oírla.-

\- ¿Qué es, hermanito?.- Preguntó la rubia.

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que finalmente habló.

\- _Lily: Yo maté a su padre.-_ Le dijo finalmente el joven, revelando sobre el origen de Natasha.

\- Un...un momento...¿tú dices que Natasha es...?.- Preguntó la chica, helada.

\- _Así es: Natasha es hija de Alexander y Leni.-_ Respondió finalmente el muchacho, mientras que la chica entraba en la duda sobre si estaba ante una aliada o una enemiga.

* * *

Decidió no perder más tiempo, así que partió del Aeropuerto y buscó un taxi, en donde le indició el destino al cual tenía que llegar respectivamente, el cual era uno de los hoteles del Centro de la ciudad.

\- ¿Adónde la llevo, Señorita?.- Preguntó el taxista, mientras que ella le daba la dirección y el vehículo ponía rumbo hacia el Centro.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Subterráneo, Natasha y Maggie compartieron miradas serias, ¿cómo iba a empezar aquel encuentro entre Stands? ¿Quién saldría ganadora?. La gente que estaba en el vagón del medio estaba tomando fotos y filmando con sus celulares por lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

\- Ha llegado la hora de morir, Natasha.- Sentenció la emo y apareció aquel Stand.

\- Eso ya lo veremos: ¡"Sabaton"!.- Invocó la chica rubia al suyo.

La gente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ya que las ventanas habían estallado en varias partes y con ello observaron a Natasha, la cual se lanzó junto con su Stand contra Maggie.

\- ¡MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA! ¡MUDA!.- Gritó aquel ser femenino, el cual le dio una ráfaga de golpes a "Sticky Fingers" y arrojando a Maggie contra el suelo, estrellándose contra una de las puertas corredizas del vagón, destruyéndola y regando los cristales por doquier.

\- _"Agh, me hizo mierda, Dios, ¿cómo...cómo lo hizo tan rápido?. Pero en sí fue mi culpa, me dejé llevar demasiado, esta chica no es una persona cualquiera y puedo sentirlo".-_ Pensó la emo, mientras que se levantaba y con varias heridas por los vidrios, además de que estaba sangrando. Escupió un poco de sangre, la cual cayó al piso y cuando vio que Natasha iba a darle otro golpe, ésta fue agarrada del cuello por su rival.- Admiro a las personas con tenacidad y valentía, tú tienes de esas cualidades pero te falta algo más y es una personalidad, ¿la tienes o simplemente eres una llorona que busca a que mama y papa la protegen?.- Preguntó hacia la rubia, la cual fue arrojada contra el piso por un puñetazo de "Sticky Fingers".

\- _"Carajo, ¿acaso se dejó golpear para que yo fuera hasta ella y me atacara? ¡Se utilizó así misma como carnada!. Su Stand es bastante fuerte como el mío, pero no debo fiarme de que solamente usa la fuerza, algo más debe llevar encima".-_ Pensó Natasha, la cual se quitó la sangre de su labio inferior y de ahí vio que Maggie avanzaba hacia ella.

\- ¡Natasha Ivanisevic-Loud, te ha llegado la hora de morir!.- Advirtió la emo, dirigiendo su puño contra la rubia, pero justo cuando estaba por ejecutarla, "Sabaton" le atravesó el brazo izquierdo con su katana.

\- Escúchame bien, Maggie, tal vez tu Stand sea fuerte y todo, pero te olvidaste de una cosa: Nunca, pero nunca...¡INSULTES A MIS PADRES!.- Exclamó Natasha, mientras que le daba otro golpe en la cara, arrojándola hacia atrás, destruyendo varias puertas que habían en los vagones, hasta llegar a la cabina del conductor, el cual se detuvo en la estación más cercana, provocando todo un tumulto entre los pasajeros, los cuales intentaban salir de allí a toda prisa.

Maggie se hallaba herida, sangrando, había perdido aquel "Primer Round", pero no pensaba rendirse, ahora estaba viendo a los ojos a aquella rubia escarlata, la cual estaba bastante enfurecida al respecto, quería destruirla a toda costa por el "Pecado" que había cometido al insultar a sus padres.

\- _"¿Acaso tiene bipolaridad?. En un momento era bastante tonta, como una rubia americana, inocente y dulce, pero ahora se volvió alguien peligrosa, como un animal. Dios, tengo que escabullirme, ya sé".-_ Pensó la emo, quien no podía perder contra aquella chica, así que empleó una carta bajo la manga.

\- ¡Te haré mierda por la ofensa que le dijiste a mis padres! ¡"SABATON"!.- Juró y luego ordenó a su Stand, pero cuando estaba por atravesarla con su katana, la rival había desaparecido por completo del tren.- ¿Qué? ¿En dónde...en dónde está?.- Se preguntó, ya que la espada de su Stand no atravesó nada más que la puerta, sin herir al conductor, el cual ya había salido del Subterráneo.- ¡Mierda, debo encontrarla, de lo contrario se fugará y volverá a darme caza!.- Gritó ella, saliendo disparada de la formación hacia el andén, buscando a la responsable, en medio de todo ese tumulto de gente.

Justo cuando Natasha dejó el tren, un misterioso golpe de parte de "Sticky Fingers" la atacó y arrojó contra los molinetes, golpeándose la cabeza.

\- _"¡¿Cómo?!. Eso fue cercano, máximo dos metros, ¿en dónde estará?".-_ Se preguntó ella, tras analizar la trayectoria del golpe.

No quería perder más tiempo, pero cuando volvió a ponerse de pie, recibió otro golpe que la tiró contra el piso. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿En dónde estaba Maggie?. Natasha decidió detenerse allí, tenía una teoría y era que estaba dentro del rango de "Sticky Fingers", pero el tema más complicado era que no podía ver en qué parte estaba oculta Maggie, ¿acaso era algún truco de su Stand?.

\- Carajo, con cada paso que doy, esta infeliz me derriba a golpes, encima "Sabaton" es un Stand de corto alcance, ella no puede alejarse de mí, máximo uno o dos metros, pero...¡si dejo que se escape, estaré perdida, debo detenerla! ¡"SABATON"!.- Se dijo así mismo, viendo que no tenía más opción que participar en el "juego" de Maggie, meterse dentro del rango de alcance enemigo, ser un anzuelo para así descubrir en dónde se estaba ocultando aquella emo. Justo cuando estaba por ponerse en marcha, verificó su billetera y se llevó una espantosa sorpresa al ver que no tenía la foto de aquellas dos personas que estaban con ella ni tampoco la de aquel rubio escarlata.- ¡MALDITA PUTA, ESTO YA ES PERSONAL!.- Lanzó su venganza y comenzó a perseguirla, a buscar rastros de ella con la ayuda de su Stand "Sabaton".

Vigilaba cada movimiento en todas las direcciones, no sabía en dónde podía aparecer la rival, la cual le había quitado aquellas fotos de suma importancia. Avanzó hasta llegar a las escaleras, pero de golpe, Natasha fue golpeada una vez pero antes de caer al piso, se aferró al pasamos, mientras que la gente iba saliendo de forma apresurada y se podían oír las sirenas de la Policía.

\- _"Genial, lo que faltaba".-_ Pensó la rubia escarlata, ya que si llegaban las fuerzas de Seguridad a acordonar la zona, perdería el rastro de Maggie.

Justo en ese momento, la chica divisó a la rival, la cual caminaba sin ningún problema fuera de las escaleras, así que decidió perseguirla.

\- ¡ALTO!.- Gritó Natasha a Maggie, quien se volteó para verla.

\- _"Qué persistente que eres"._ \- Pensó ella.- ¡"STICKY FINGERS"!.- Invocó la peli negra a su Stand.

\- ¡NO TE DEJARÉ ESCAPAR, DEVUÉLVEME LAS FOTOS QUE ME ROBASTE!.- Ordenó Natasha, mientras que se lanzaba a toda velocidad junto con "Sabaton" para detener a la rival, pero justo cuando la Samurai estaba por darle un buen golpe con su katana, Maggie desapareció en el acto, como si fuera un acto de magia, dejando sorprendida a la rubia escarlata.-

¿En dónde podía estar la rival ahora?.

* * *

Justo en ese mismo momento, Lily se estaba dirigiendo hacia su hotel, cuando en aquel instante, el taxista frenó de golpe, ya que vio a una persona que corría a toda prisa por la calle, quería gritarle pero vio una gran cantidad de patrullas policiales, ambulancias y a los Bomberos que se encontraban cerrando la zona. Uno de los policías se acercó hacia el coche.

\- Lo siento, pero la zona está cerrada, tendrá que seguir por la otra calle.- Le señaló aquel agente del orden.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Oficial?.- Preguntó el taxista.

\- Al parecer un intento de atentado contra alguien, parece que fue la Yakuza.- Respondió el policía, mientras que volvía a su trabajo.

El taxista tuvo que detenerse en una esquina, ya que en aquellos momentos la calle estaba intransitable, pero Lily no podía quedarse allí todo el día, así que decidió sacar su billetera y pagarle al hombre.

\- Dígame cuánto es.- Pidió ella saber el precio final y el taxista se fijó en la máquina, mostrándole lo que debía pagar, cosa que llevó a que la chica le diera el dinero, recibiendo el cambio.- ¡Gracias!.- Agradeció ella, ya que por alguna extraña razón, la frase de los encuentros entre los Usuarios Stands volvía a hacerle eco en su cabeza, así que decidió revisar los alrededores que daban a la estación del Subterráneo.

La rubia comenzó a recorrer la zona, buscando a la chica, guiándose por aquella foto en su celular, cuando de repente vio a alguien que le llamó la atención, ya que ésta era una joven de cabellos rubios, tenía un parecido con su hermana Leni, pero lo que la diferencia eran esos ojos rojo-escarlata. No podía ser vista, ¿y ella lo sabía de antemano?. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió un plan y era ocultarse detrás de un negocio y esperar a que pasara la muchacha para así tomarla por sorpresa.

\- _"Tengo que ser rápida, porque si le llego a perder el rastro, sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar"_.- Pensó Lily con cautela, mientras que invocaba a "Echoes Act 3", el cual mantenía bajo vigilancia la zona.

\- _Maestra, ahí viene.-_ Le informó aquel ser.

\- Perfecto, está a unos 10 metros de llegar hacia aquí, en cuanto llegue, ya sabes qué hacer.- Le dejó en clara sus instrucciones, mientras que éste asentía con la cabeza.

El objetivo estaba en camino, solo quedaba unos 5 metros más, Lily se estaba exponiendo a ser descubierta, pero no podía rendirse o mirar para otra parte, necesitaba atraparla y justo en ese momento Natasha llegó hasta ella.

\- ¡Ahora!.- Ordenó la rubia y "Act III" inmovilizó a la joven.

\- ¿Qué...Qué es esto? No...no puedo moverme, siento como si mis piernas estuvieran pesadas con algo, como si llevara grilletes: ¡"Sabaton"!.- Observó la chica y llamó a su Stand, el cual apareció de inmediato.

\- ¡MUDA, MUDA, MUDA!.- Gritó aquella mujer Samurai pero el ataque falló.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Hay alguien más que es un Stand Master, muéstrese!.- Ordenó Natasha y desde las sombras salió aquella rubia.

\- Por fin he dado contigo, Natasha Ivanisevic-Loud.- Dijo la Loud que salía de las sombras.

La rubia escarlata se quedó sorprendida, ¿ella la conocía?.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?!.- Preguntó Natasha.

\- Soy Lily Loud, hermana de Lincoln.- Se presentó la rubia.

\- ¿Quién?. Yo no te conozco, pero veo que eres una Stand Master, así que diré esto, niña: Suéltame o terminarás llevándote un "regalo" de mi parte.- Ordenó la chica, ya que necesitaba atrapar a Maggie cuanto antes.

\- Vaya, tienes un carácter aguerrido, pero aún así no te puedo dejar ir hasta que respondas a mis preguntas y no intentes querer escaparte o utilizar a tu Stand, porque de lo contrario tendrás más problemas.- Advirtió Lily, quien no pensaba dejarla ir y la miraba fijamente.

Natasha veía que esa chica Loud le estaba obstruyendo el camino, tenía que pensar en algo rápido o sino perdería a la rival.

\- Está bien, adelante.- Cedió pero con un plan en mente.

\- Bien: Tu nombre verdadero.- Comenzó Lily con el interrogatorio.

\- Natasha Ivanisevic-Loud.- Respondió la chica, cosa que dejó sorprendida a Lily.

\- _"Tiene el apellido de aquel hombre y también el nuestro".-_ Pensó la rubia de Royal Woods.- Ok, ¿conoces a este hombre?.- En aquellos momentos, sacó una foto de un conocido rubio y de ojos rojo-escarlata.

\- ¡Un momento, esa foto...! ¡¿Lo conoces también?!.- Quiso saber Natasha.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?. Además no me interrogues a mí.- Respondió Lily, mientras que la rubia escarlata se iba poniendo seria.- Esta persona, ¡¿la conoces?! ¡¿cuál es tu relación?!.

\- Yo...yo no...no lo sé...por las noches he tenido visiones, flashbacks de mí siendo una pequeña y estoy con ese hombre y con una mujer que es igual a mí.- Respondió Natasha, sintiéndose confundida al respecto.

\- _"Como lo sospeché: Ella no sabe nada de su Pasado".-_ Pensó Lily, viendo que las palabras de Lincoln estaban en lo cierto.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _Escucha una cosa muy importante, Lily, ¿sí?.-_ Pidió el albino a su hermana, la cual puso atención en aquel dato que iba a recibir.- _Es muy probable que Natasha no sepa de que sus padres fueron Alexander y Leni, pero en el caso de que ella lo sepa o lo descubra, te recomiendo que no le quites los ojos de encima hasta que sepamos bien qué puede hacer.-_ Recordó las palabras que su hermano le había dado antes de partir a Japón.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Cundía un extraño silencio, Natasha no daba signos de responder, estaba totalmente callada, bajo una extraña calma en su ser, ¿por qué no respondía a lo que estaba sucediendo?. Lily se acercó hasta ella, mientras que "Echoes" la mantenía pegada al pavimento.

\- ¿Cómo obtuviste tu Stand?.- Preguntó Lily.

\- ¡Escúchame una cosa, estúpida, no tengo tiempo para andar jugando a "Policías y Ladrones", tengo que detener a la persona que me robó lo que me pertenece! ¡¿Está claro?! ¡Así que dile a tu Stand que me suelte antes que...!.- Bramó la chica con furia, mostrando su lado más hostil, pero de golpe se volvió a callar, ya que detrás de ella pudo sentir una presencia enemiga.

\- No te soltaré hasta que respondas a todas mis preguntas.- Advirtió la rubia Loud, cuando en aquellos momentos, Natasha la tomó con fuerza de sus hombros y con la ayuda de "Sabaton", la chica salió del pavimento; terminando ambas en el piso.

\- ¡Te lo dije!. Tú la has atraído.- Sentenció la rubia escarlata.

\- ¿A quién?.- Quiso saber Lily, mirando por todas partes.- Espera...ahora...ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo haber visto una puñetazo que iba dirigido hacia ti pero luego te escapaste y...¿me protegiste?.- Quiso saber la chica de EEUU, ya que estaba confundida.

\- No creas que esto te hace mi amiga, tú empezaste con todo esto.- Le advirtió Natasha, la cual miraba con desconfianza hacia la americana.

\- Escucha, tal vez tú no lo sepas pero este hombre de aquí es...- ¿Qué debía hacer?. Lily en ese momento se detuvo, pero cuando iba a decirlo, la rubia escarlata se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia el Oeste, por donde provino aquel golpe.

\- Piensas que soy tonta, lo puedo ser, seré todo lo que el Mundo quiera: Dulce, caritativa, amable, hasta inocente, pero nunca en mi vida, así que grábatelo bien en tu cabeza, nunca pero nunca voy a permitir que la gente se burle de mis padres Alexander y Leni, ¿queda claro?.- Sentenció Natasha con severidad al respecto, girándose hacia donde estaba la rubia de Royal Woods, la cual quedó helada.

\- _"¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Ella lo sabía desde un principio?!".-_ Se preguntó Lily, apretando los puños.

Natasha guardó silencio.

\- Todo comenzó hacia unos años, cuando en la casa de mi familia, la cual era adoptiva, descubrí las fotos de ellos dos, al principio no sabía quiénes eran y qué había sido de ellos. Así que investigué bien a fondo, no fue fácil, ya que tenía que hurgar en las zonas más difíciles para encontrar la información que necesitaba, pero después de largos y extensos años, llegué a mi objetivo: Descubrí que mis padres eran Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic y Leni Loud, él nacido en Moscú, Rusia y ella de Royal Woods, Michigan, EEUU. Sí, Lily, así es: Soy la hija de la persona que fue el enemigo de los Loud por mucho tiempo, ¡remontándose desde la década del 80 del Siglo XIX en Rusia!.- Contó la primera parte, sintiéndose un aire de seriedad en su voz, pero la rubia americana no parecía temer, sino que observaba esa determinación en la joven escarlata.- Pero tú, ¿vienes hasta aquí y me preguntas si yo soy tu enemigo?. Tal vez lo sea, porque ahora que estoy frente a una Loud, siento ganas de matarte porque por culpa de ustedes perdí a mi padre y no lo pude conocer, al igual que a mi madre, pero por otro lado, no podría hacerte esto.- Finalizó la chica.

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar?.- Preguntó la Stand Master de "Echoes", sentía un poco de miedo pero aún así, no pensaba retirarse.

\- Me refiero que tú y yo somos casi "hermanas", tal vez hermanastras y no podría lastimarte, a pesar de que lo deseo.- Alegó Natasha.

\- _"Puedo sentir una presencia en ella, es como una bipolaridad, pero a la vez...es tierna, dulce, amable, sin embargo, muestra su verdadera Naturaleza cuando se enfurece, ahora lo entiendo a la perfección y con relación a su Stand, su fuerza depende del estado de humor en que esté. ¡Sí, es eso!".-_ Comprendió Lily aquel cuadro de situación, mientras que se le acercaba a la rubia.

\- Escucha, Natasha, yo no tuve nada con la muerte de tu padre, era una bebe cuando él murió y tu madre, Leni, ella, ella está siempre intentando buscarte pero no ha podido, sin embargo ahora puedo verte y sé que no eres un monstruo como él.- Sostuvo Lily, dirigiéndose hacia ella.

\- ¿Crees que confiaría en las palabras de una Loud?. Tú, de seguro, me apuñalarías por la espalda.- Se negó la rubia con creerle.

\- Tienes que escucharme, yo no soy tu enemiga, además, ¿por qué me salvaste?. Y no has respondido a mi pregunta: ¿Hay más Usuarios Stands por aquí?.- Intentó convencerla.

Natasha permaneció de pie frente a ella, mantenía esa mirada llena de odio hacia la Loud que frente a sus ojos, podía destruirla en unos segundos, sin embargo, se contuvo, "Sabaton" bajó su katana y ella miró hacia el Oeste nuevamente.

\- Sí, hay una persona con Stand.- Respondió a la segunda pregunta.

\- ¡¿En dónde?!.- Preguntó Lily.

\- ¡DETRÁS DE TI!.- Alertó Natasha, mientras que apuntaba hacia la chica americana, la cual no tenía tiempo de defenderse con "Echoes", así que la rubia escarlata se lanzó al ataque.

\- ¡MUDA!.- Enterró "Sabaton" su katana en el brazo de la rival, sacándola de una misteriosa "Puerta" y tirándola a la calle.

Maggie había quedado al descubierto, se preguntaba si esto había sido parte de Natasha, ¿ese era su plan? ¿se había convertido en un anzuelo para atraerla?. En el mismo momento en que fue arrojada al piso, las fotos que le había quitado a la rubia escarlata fueron recuperadas por ella, pero quedaba la pregunta de qué iba a hacer con su rival.

\- _"Carajo, esta vez estoy perdida, la otra rubia también es una Stand Master, tengo que intentar replegarme para volver a atacar, no puedo fallar en esta misión, sino, el Jefe me matará".-_ Pensó la emo, quien no podía hacer nada al respecto, ya que su brazo estaba herido por la herida de la afilada katana.

\- Estás derrotada.- Le dijo Natasha.

\- ¿Eso crees, tarada?.- Preguntó Maggie desafiante.

\- ¡¿Qué me has dicho?!.- Exclamó la rubia escarlata, pero cuando su Stand iba a darle un golpe demoledor, una "Cremallera" apareció en el suelo, la cual se llevó a Maggie a un sitio desconocido.

\- ¡No puede ser, se ha escapado!.- Gritó Lily sorprendida.

\- No, no del todo.- Apuntó Natasha hacia una zona llena de comercios.- ¡Ven conmigo!.- Pidió la chica, mientras que Lily la seguía.

* * *

Había un rastro de sangre en la zona, pero éste terminaba en aquel sitio de negocios, donde había mucha gente que se dirigía a sus hogares después de un extenso día de trabajo. Natasha y Lily no le quitaban los ojos de encima a ninguna de esas personas, tenían que encontrar a Maggie de forma urgente.

\- ¿Descubriste su secreto?.- Preguntó la americana.

\- Sí, su Stand utiliza esas "Cremalleras" como si fueran "Puertas" o "Portales" para escapar y escabullirse, por eso me había quitado las fotos y recibí esos golpes en la estación del Subterráneo.- Respondió Natasha, dando a conocer aquella verdad.

\- Escucha, Natasha, sé que no confías en mí, pero te pido que lo hagas, ¿sí?.- Pidió Lily en aquellos momentos.

\- Luego hablamos de eso, ahora debo atrapar a esa emo.- Respondió la rubia escarlata, cuando en ese momento, detrás suyo, como un ataque sorpresa, el puño derecho de "Sticky Fingers" iba directo hacia ella, sin darle la oportunidad a la extranjera para que la alertara.

\- _"Solo un poco más y...".-_ Pidió Maggie, cuando en esos momentos sintió como alguien la agarraba con violencia del cuello, sacándola de su escondite y tirándola contra unos cestos de basura, los cuales cayeron al piso.

\- Game over, Maggie Bucellati.- Respondió Natasha, proclamando la victoria.

\- Imposible, ¡¿cómo lo hiciste?!.- Preguntó Maggie en esos momentos.

\- Debo reconocer que eres inteligente, pero aún así cometiste un error cuando me atacaste la vez anterior, ¿recuerdas cuando "Sabaton" te apuñaló el brazo?. Bueno, tú misma dejaste un rastro de sangre, el cual seguimos y llegamos hasta ti.- Mostró las "evidencias" respectivas de lo ocurrido, la rubia escarlata.

\- _"Mierda, esta chica no es tan estúpida como creí, es una verdadera Ivanisevic, una auténtica "Princesa del Este", pero...¿por qué no me mata?. Oí historias de su padre, Alexander, el cual nunca mostró piedad ante nadie, ella es muy diferente".-_ Pensó Maggie, sorprendida, mordiéndose los labios, cuando en aquellos momentos, Natasha se le acercó hasta ella, extendiendo su mano.- ¿Qué? ¿No vas a matarme?.- Preguntó con seriedad.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?.- Le cuestionó Natasha aquella pregunta que le había hecho.- No voy a hacerte algo así.- Se negó a hacerlo, a pesar de que Maggie casi lo hacía.

Una vez que ayudó a la chica a ponerse de pie, ésta miró su brazo lastimado por la katana, necesitaba ir a sanarlo de inmediato.

\- Al fin veo que todo lo que decía era verdad: Eres la hija de aquel hombre que rechazó su Humanidad, que tenía un proyecto de dominio mundial y con destruir a aquella familia que era la piedra de su zapato, pero tú, tú eres diferencia a él, ¿por qué?.- Observó Maggie a su rival.

Hubo otro momento de silencio, mientras que Natasha alzaba la mirada hacia los Cielos.

\- Lo soy, mi padre era esa persona que tú mencionas, pero yo, no lo sé, lo llevo en la sangre, sin embargo no soy como él con deseo de querer gobernar todo el Mundo, en ti vi que eres de la Yakuza.- Respondió la chica, apuntando hacia la emo, quien se quedó callada.- Sí, conozco bastante sobre esa organización y he visto sus atrocidades contra la gente inocente, contra los que se demoran con el pago de la "Protección" y su violencia hacia las familias. Yo en un momento así, si mi padre viviera, los mataría a todos ellos o los convertiría en sus Sirvientes, pero yo tengo una visión: Terminar con esta peste, ayudar al pobre y en especial con los niños que ven a sus padres morir a manos de estos dementes.- Mostró su "proyecto", Maggie quedó sorprendida de ver semejante acto de desafío, iba a enfrentarse a la Yakuza, sumado a que estaba poniendo en riesgo su vida.

\- ¿Tú sabes que ahora serás buscada?. Van a matarte, ellos están en todas partes.- Intentó la emo con advertirle del peligro.

\- Antes le temía a todo, pero no estoy sola: En el lugar en donde se encuentren, mis padres me protegen, me brindan su apoyo. Además, viniendo del linaje de sangre de mi padre, yo podría ser una Emperatriz, pero no puedo, así que iré por esto: ¡Seré la Emperatriz de la Yakuza!.- Juró la rubia escarlata, lista para cualquier pelea que hubiera allí.

Maggie fue hasta ella, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la rubia.

\- _Ten, es mi número, estaremos en contacto pronto. Ahora no llames.-_ Pidió como modo de advertencia y apuntó hacia un sujeto que estaba en la parte de arriba de un puente peatonal.- _Ese tipo de ahí es uno de los sicarios de la Yakuza, yo si fuera tú, me iría ahora mismo, te prometo que te llamaré.-_ Pidió como consejo y luego de eso se retiró del lugar, dejando a Natasha y a Lily.

Una vez que Maggie se retiró, la rubia escarlata miró aquel papel y al sujeto, el cual ya había desaparecido.

\- Increíble lo tuyo, Natasha, increíble.- Alegó Lily con seriedad.

\- No soy tan estúpida como caer ante el enemigo, Lily, soy una Ivanisevic y nosotros no bajamos la cabeza ante nadie.- Advirtió la rubia escarlata, para luego cambiar su estado de ánimo, mostrando una sonrisa.- Sí, bueno, ¿quién tiene hambre?.- Preguntó ella, dejando aquello y dirigiéndose hacia la rubia americana, la cual se le quedó mirando confundida.

\- _"Lo repito: Ella puede parecer inocente y dulce, pero si te burlas de ella o de sus padres, estarás muerto. Aunque ahora me preocupa más las posibles represalias de la Yakuza".-_ Pensó Lily en aquellos momentos, mientras que se iban de allí hacia un café que conocía Natasha.

* * *

Por otra parte, lejos del puente peatonal, aquel hombre que había señalado Maggie, éste se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia su coche, el cual tenía estacionado a pocas cuadras, ingresó en éste y tomó su celular.

\- Jefe, disculpe que lo moleste, pero Maggie ha fallado la misión de asesinar al objetivo.- Le informó el hombre, mientras que desde un edificio, en el cual había poca iluminación para no llamar la atención de la gente ni de la Policía, otra persona se encontraba conversando con su informante.

\- _Escucha muy bien esto, Hideki, tú sabes muy bien lo que pasará cuando se entere el que está más arriba de nosotros, ¿queda claro?. Esa chica debe morir ahora mismo.-_ Le replicó la persona detrás de la línea.

\- _Sí, Señor, ¿quiere que envíe a unos sicarios nuestros?.-_ Preguntó el primero desde su auto.

\- _No hace falta, ya enviaré a alguien más "capacitado" para lidiar con este asunto. Ven a buscarme, luego iremos a por ella._ \- Fue la respuesta final de aquella persona, la cual colgó inmediatamente, finalizando con la llamada.

* * *

En aquel edificio, el cual estaba ubicado en el Sureste del Centro de la Capital Nipona, una persona de cabellos pelirrojo, pecas y un poco obeso salía fuera de su sitio, dirigiéndose hacia el punto de encuentro, mientras que desde el café en donde estaban Natasha y Lily, una misteriosa figura, la cual era un humanoide grande, envuelto en un turbante atado a su cabeza robótica y portando un antiguo uniforme militar japonés negro, éste se hallaba frente a las puertas de aquel sitio.

\- _Posible objetivo localizado.-_ Dijo aquel personaje.

* * *

\- Excelente, "Nightmare" ya la tiene bajo el punto de mira, ahora solo queda destruirla y listo, no vayas a perderla.- Ordenó el pelirrojo.

* * *

\- _No se preocupe, Señor Chaz, no la perderé de vista.-_ Prometió su Stand, el cual se quedó resguardado en las sombras, manteniendo bajo vigilancia el café.

* * *

\- Bien, muy bien, Maggie falló en su misión, pero por ahora puede esperar eso, lo importante es que yo acabé con el objetivo.- Se dijo así mismo Chaz, mientras que llegaba Hideki con el coche y éste se subía al mismo, partiendo en medio de aquella tarde lluviosa.

* * *

 **Si me preguntan por qué no lo subí en Navidad, por desgracia, no llegaba, ya que tenía otros dos fics anteriores por subir, así que aquí se los traigo, otro "Regalo de Nochebuena-Navidad-Año Nuevo 2018-Reyes Magos", bastante largo al respecto, pero bueno, es lo que hay, ¿no?. Este fic también lo estoy subiendo por Wattpad, para los interesados.**

 **Como dije anteriormente, habrán pocos Stands conocidos, o sea de los que aparecieron en el manga, pero ya les dije, no pienso apegarme al mismo. El que acaban de ver, Nightmare, es una referencia a la banda japonesa que toca el Ending 1 de Death Note, "Alumina", así que a prepararse porque se viene otro encuentro de suma importancia.**

 *** Banghg: Jejejeje, lo que se viene ahora se pondrá más intenso, recomiendo estar atentos :D. Muchas gracias por tu review, Camarada. Saludos y Felices Fiestas.**

 **Posiblemente hacia el Sábado 30 de Diciembre vaya haciendo el capítulo 4, el cual se llamará "Nightmare", como un "Regalo de Año Nuevo 2018", ¿qué les parece?.**

 **Así que bueno, gente, me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Buen día Miércoles para todos ustedes :D.**

 **Ah, por cierto, muchas gracias, Arokham, por haber hecho la portada de Natasha junto con su Stand :3. Te lo agradezco muchísimo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Nightmare** **Antes de comenzar, por sugerencias de Arokham y Sir. Dark, el Stand de Lily será cambiado a "ABC". Además de que agregaré dolor, sí, en la última parte no hubo de eso, así que tranquilos. Por todo lo demás, ¡vayamos al fic!.**

* * *

Maggie había vuelto, a pesar de sus heridas, regresó a aquel edificio en donde la Yakuza se reunía, encontrándose con varios sicarios, los cuales la miraron bastante callados, silenciosos, ella, la Stand Master de "Sticky Fingers" había sido derrotada por una desconocida que tenía un plan, un proyecto en marcha, ¿cómo era posible esto?. En un momento dado, se recostó contra la pared, apretando con fuerza los dientes, ya que tenía su brazo bastante ensangrentado por la katana de "Sabaton", además de que se había hecho un vendaje casero para detener la hemorragia, pero en aquellos momentos, un joven moreno y de cabellos negros se le acercó hasta ella y le tendió unas vendas junto con hilo y agujas para darle una mano.

\- Maggie, ¿estás bien?.- Preguntó el moreno, quien intentaba darle una mano pero ella conocía muy bien los "trucos" de su colega.

\- Ni creas que te daré el privilegio de que salgamos en una cita, Carl, así que más te vale mantener la boca cerrada, ¿oíste?.- Dejó la emo su advertencia del chico.

\- Eh, tranquila, bebe, solo quería darte una mano.- Respondió el muchacho con un toque cómico y pícaro en su voz.

\- Por ahora vuelve a tu puesto, en cuanto Chaz vuelva, de seguro que me va a dar una buena puteada a mí.- Pidió Maggie al joven, quien tuvo que retirarse del lugar y ella quedaba con la bronca por haber perdido la pelea, sumado al gran dolor que le dejó "Sabaton" a ella.- _"Chaz es nuestro Jefe en este Distrito, las órdenes eran claras, debía matarla pero fallé".-_ Pensó la peli negra, quien no podía quitarse eso de su cabeza, de la derrota.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un café ubicado en pleno corazón de Tokyo, allí se encontraban Lily y Natasha, la cual había aceptado la invitación de la rubia escarlata de ir con ella para tomar algo al respecto, sin embargo, para la chica Loud, aún había un poco de desconfianza con la hija de Alexander y Leni, ya que aún persistía una especie de "rivalidad" entre los dos con respecto a lo sucedido en el Pasado.

\- Oye, Natasha.- Le llamó Lily y ésta la miró a los ojos con seriedad.- Quiero que sepas que yo no tuve nada que ver con la muerte de tu padre, era una bebe en esos tiempos, no sabía nada al respecto, te lo juro.- Dijo Lily, intentando ser lo más fiel posible a la rubia, quien no le sacaba la mirada de encima.- Puedes no decirme nada, pero quiero que sepas que yo nunca participé en eso.- Juró la chica en aquellos momentos.

La rubia escarlata permanecía callada, concentrada en su bebida que había ordenado, un refrescante jugo de naranja con hielo, después de un día largo de trabajo, ahora que estaba en el fin de semana, tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza, había descubierto todo al respecto de sus padres, sin embargo, el tener a Lily a su lado, le hacía pensar que no era buena señal, no sabía por qué, pero una parte suya sugería de "devolverla" a Royal Woods, pero en un ataúd, como un mensaje de advertencia a Lincoln y a los Louds por lo que le habían hecho a su padre Alexander, estaba en su lado más oscuro, pero se calmó.

Pensó en Alexander y en Leni, miró a Lily, la cual estaba callada y quería saber el por qué había sido invitada a ese café.

\- Lily, una parte mía quiere destruirte parte por parte, dejarte en coma o hasta arrojarte al Océano Pacífico en donde están los tiburones.- Dijo Natasha, sintiendo esa rabia consigo misma y contra la Loud, causando que la segunda temblara del miedo y sudara por los nervios que recorrían su cuerpo por completo. Unas gotas frías iban bajando por la frente hasta llegar al final de su camino y caer hasta la mesa que compartían.- Pero por otra parte, no quiero hacerte daño, ¿entiendes?.- Ahora su tono parecía tranquilo, pero mantenía la seriedad.

Acto seguido, ella se levantó, llevándose consigo la lata de jugo de naranja.

\- ¡Oye, espera, Natasha!.- Pidió Lily, intentando detenerla, pero la rubia fue más rápida que ella y salió por la puerta de ingreso hacia las calles.- ¡Espera, ¿adónde vas?! ¡NATASHA!.- Gritó la rubia Loud, persiguiendo a la muchacha, quien estaba más concentrada en su bebida.- ¡NATASHA, ESPERA, ¿QUÉ...QUÉ...QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA?!.- Preguntó la chica, tras haberla seguido por varios metros y luego detenerse ante ella para tomar aire. Esa pregunta hizo eco en la cabeza de la rubia escarlata.

\- ¿Qué quieres que hagas por mí?. Fácil: Tráeme la cabeza de tu hermano Lincoln y ahí estarán las cosas saldadas.- Le dejó aquel "recado" por cumplir, pero eso ya parecía una amenaza.

\- ¿Qué...Qué...has dicho?.- Preguntó Lily, asustada y viendo que su hermano estaría en peligro.

\- Lo que oíste: Mata a tu hermano y tráeme su cabeza.- Ordenó Natasha de nuevo.

Esa amenaza le cayó muy fuerte a Lily, la cual se quedó callada, tragó saliva y miró una foto que tenía en los bolsillos de sus jeans, encontrándose con Lincoln y ella juntos, antes de partir a Japón. En aquellos momentos, dejó de lado el miedo y apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiendo la rabia al ver que la hija de Alexander y Leni amenazaba a su propia familia, ella se acercó amenazante y la empujó.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿No tiene tu padre las pelotas para venir aquí y luchar contra mí?! ¡ÉL ME DEJÓ HUÉRFANA, MATÓ A MI PADRE Y NO TENGO NOTICIAS DE MI MADRE, DE LENI! ¡¿CÓMO CREES QUE ESTOY?! ¡ESTOY RECIBIENDO EN TOKYO A LA HERMANA DEL ASESINO DE ALEXANDER, EL PRÍNCIPE ESCARLATA! ¡Y YA QUE TE TENGO DELANTE MÍO, SE SENTIRÍA GENIAL DECAPITARTE Y MANDAR TU CABEZA PARA LINCOLN Y LOS LOUD!.- Exclamó, mientras que miraba con furia a la rubia Loud, la cual no iba a permitir que nadie atentara con su familia.

Lily tomó posición de batalla, dejó de lado el miedo, no la dejaría a Natasha salirse con las suyas.

\- Oh, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¡¿Vas pelear contra mí con tu Stand también?!.- Preguntó la rubia escarlata, desafiando a la otra chica.- ¡"SABATON"!.- Invocó a su Stand.

\- Escúchame bien, "Princesita", para empezar, nunca, pero nunca ¡NUNCA SE TE OCURRA AMENAZAR A MI FAMILIA NI PEDIRME QUE MATE A MI HERMANO, A LINKY JAMÁS LO TOCARÁS! ¡SEGUNDO, TU PADRE ERA UN HIJO DE PUTA, UN MONSTRUO QUE CASI EXTINGUE NOS EXTINGUE, ¿CREES QUE LE TENDRÍA CARIÑO A LA HIJA DE ÉL?! ¡SIGUES LOS MISMOS PASOS QUE ESE DEMONIO!.- Exclamó Lily furiosa, pero no tendría que haber dicho eso, ya que en ese momento, Sabaton se lanzó al asalto.- ¡"ABC"!.- Llamó ella a su Stand, el cual bloqueó la espada de la rival.

\- ¡PUTA DE MIERDA, TE CORTARÉ LA CABEZA Y SE LA MANDARÉ AL ASESINO DE MI PADRE! ¡TE VOY A HACER SUFRIR, LO JURO!.- Prometió Natasha, pero en ese momento, una hábil distracción de "ABC" provocó que "Sabaton" fuera lanzado junto con su Portadora hacia atrás, estrellándose contra un coche, del cual se activó la alarma.

\- Te lo advertí, la habilidad de mi Stand "ABC" es que puede aumentar tanto el peso como la fuerza de sus golpes, además de hacer pesado el cuerpo de su enemigo, llegando hasta unas 60, así que si yo fuera tú, no me intentaría mover ni un milímetro.- Le advirtió Lily, mirándola con severidad.

\- ¡CÁLLATE, PUTA! ¡"SABATON"!.- Ordenó Natasha, pero en ese momento, el brazo derecha de su Stand quedó inmovilizado, pesado.- ¿Qué...Qué...Qué me pasa?. No...no puedo moverme.- Observó aquel inconveniente.

\- Te lo dije: ¡AHORA, "ABC"!.- Finalizó Lily, cuyo Stand lanzó una feroz ráfaga de puñetazos contra Natasha, a la cual dejó tirada en el piso, sangrando y adolorida.- Para que lo aprendas muy bien, Natasha, tú nunca debiste nacer, ahora veo que eres mi enemigo.- Sentenció la rubia Loud, mientras que mantenía el aumento del peso de los ataques.

\- _"Carajo, la puta madre, esta niña se cree que me puede vencer. Por un lado, deseo decapitarla y enviar su cabeza hacia el maldito de Lincoln, pero por otro lado, no quiero matarla, ella es como una hermana de sangre, la llevamos en las venas, pero aún así siento rabia...¡Agh, mi brazo...! No solo es mi brazo, también mi cuerpo entero ha sufrido muchos golpes y me cuesta dirigir una próxima ofensiva contra ella...Debo...Debo...¡ya sé!".-_ Pensó Natasha y en ese momento, su brazo derecho comenzaba a moverse nuevamente.

\- Ahora que has comprendido la gravedad del asunto, tal vez lo recapacites mejor, ¿no lo crees?.- Sugirió Lily, cuando en aquellos momentos, Natasha se estaba levantando, herida y bastante adolorida al respecto, pero con "Sabaton" listo.

\- Te olvidaste de algo, Lily: ¡"SABATON" TIENE UN TRUCO BAJO LA MANGA! ¡"SHIROYAMA"!.- Finalizó Natasha y de ahí, la Samurai lanzó un potente ataque con su katana, la cual superaba a los cortes y éstos eran más severos, llegando hasta destruir la defensa de "ABC".

\- ¡MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA! ¡MUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.- Gritó "Sabaton", la cual terminó de utilizar aquel ataque, para luego tirar a Lily contra el piso.

\- ¿Qué...Qué fue eso?. No, eso no fue un ataque especial, ¡¿qué intentas hacer?!.- Preguntó la rubia, mientras que era agarrada del cuello por su rival.

\- Mi respuesta, ese no es el verdadero "Shiroyama", es mucho más letal, esto solamente fue un ataque inicial, ¡¿quieres que continuemos?!.- Respondió Natasha, pero la soltó en aquellos momentos, volteándose hacia atrás de ella y viendo que las luces de los faroles se iban apagando una por una.

Lily se levantó con dificultad, viendo que la rubia escarlata estaba concentrada en aquello.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué miras eso?.- Preguntó Lily en aquellos momentos.

\- ¡Shhhh!. Espera.- Pidió Natasha y sacó su Stand "Sabaton" una vez más.

* * *

Desde un auto negro, el cual estaba oculto en unos callejones a dos cuadras del sitio, allí estaba Chaz, el cual tenía el control de su Stand y aprovechando que habían unas reparaciones en la zona, esa fue la señal para que éste saliera para atacar.

\- Ahora de esto me encargo yo, ustedes vuelvan y esperen mis órdenes.- Pidió el pelirrojo.

\- Pero...Señor...- Intentó el conductor del coche en persuadir al joven, pero éste ya tenía todo asegurado.

\- Ustedes váyanse, yo me haré cargo de esto.- Prometió el personaje y tuvieron que obedecer las órdenes.- Natasha Ivanisevic-Loud, pagarás caro, con tu vida, por lo que le has hecho a mis hombres.

* * *

La rubia miraba con severidad todo el sitio, sus cabellos se movían por el viento y de ahí sentía que alguien las estaba vigilando de cerca, desde la Oscuridad de los callejones y las calles.

\- _"A 10 metros, lo veo un poco".-_ Pensó Natasha, mientras que veía a un misterioso Stand moverse por las sombras, sin embargo, éste se escabullía y reaparecía en otras partes.-¡¿Qué?!.- Gritó la muchacha, ya que el enemigo había desaparecido.

\- _"Esta chica esta loca".-_ Pensó Lily y para su horror contempló como aquel Stand aparecía en medio de las sombras, agarrando la pierna derecha de Natasha y sacándole su alma, quería gritar pero no podía, ¿la quería dejar morir?.

Pronto, la hija de Alexander y Leni vio como su Stand era extraído y abriendo su boca, el enemigo mostró una flecha, la cual se clavó dentro del cuello de "Sabaton", provocando que una herida cortante apareciera y sangrara a Natasha, mientras que unas gotas caían al piso.

\- _El juicio de la Yakuza ha comenzado. Yo soy el Stand "Nightmare" y he venido para cobrar aquella "deuda" que has provocado en nosotros, Natasha Ivanisevic-Loud.-_ Se presentó aquel Stand, el cual parecía ser una especie de "Juez", sin detener a la Flecha que se estaba incrustando más en el cuello de la rubia escarlata, la cual luchaba por liberarse pero no podía.

\- _"¿Qué mierda...es esto? No...no puedo moverme, ni tampoco "Sabaton"...".-_ Pensó la rubia, viendo que aquel enemigo no la soltaba.

Lily no podía dejarla sola, entendía muy bien el tema de que ella la había atacado, pero tampoco podía abandonarla, sin embargo se dio la vuelta, alejándose de allí.

\- _Ha llegado la hora, la sentencia ya está dada.-_ Advirtió "Nightmare", el cual se preparó para ejecutar a Natasha, hasta que en aquellos momentos, un golpe veloz le terminó por dar justo en el rostro al rival, el cual salió despedido hacia una pared, la cual cedió.

\- ¿Qué...? ¡Lily!.- Gritó Natasha, viendo que había sido salvada por su rival.

\- ¡Luego hablamos de esto, ahora debemos hallar la manera de derrotar a este tipo!.- Pidió la rubia Loud, mientras que le tendía su mano a la chica.

\- Pero...yo...no...no puedo.- Se sintió la chica arrepentida por lo que había hecho anteriormente.

\- Escucha, Natasha, sé que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, pero quiero que confíes en mí, nunca le haría nada a tu madre, te lo juro, ¡ella piensa en ti todos los días y tiene fotos de ti y de Alexander! ¡No te estoy mintiendo!.- Juró Lily, mientras que sus palabras comenzaban a hacer efecto en Natasha, la cual terminó por tomar su mano y de ahí, se levantó del piso, a pesar de estar herida, las dos se escaparon del enemigo, el cual utilizaba las sombras para seguirles el paso hacia donde fueran.

\- ¿Me lo juras, Lily? ¿No me estás mintiendo?.- Preguntó la rubia y ella sacó su celular, mostrándole una foto que Leni le había mandado a ella para que conociera a su hermanastra y allí estaban sus padres con una bebe recién nacida. Los ojos de Natasha se humedecieron por las lágrimas.- Mama, papa.- Lloró ella por la tristeza de no haber podido conocerlos a fondo.

En aquel momento, la chica Loud puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia escarlata que lloraba en silencio, sintiéndose una tonta por lo que había hecho, se dejaba llevar muchas veces por su inocencia y sentimientos, pero también por la rabia de cuando alguien ofendía a sus seres queridos.

\- Entiendo que es duro crecer sin tus padres, Natasha, lo sé, entiendo a la perfección tu estado, pero sé que tú no eres un monstruo.- Le animó Lily, mientras que le regaba una sonrisa, dejando de lado toda la pelea anterior.

\- ¿Me consideras tu amiga a pesar de que juré que mataría a tu hermano?.- Preguntó la rubia y la americana asintió con la cabeza.- Gracias, Lily, te lo agradezco...- Pero en aquel momento, desde las sombras que proyectaba la luz de una casa sobre un árbol, Natasha observó las manos de "Nightmare", las cuales se aferraron con fuerza en las piernas de Lily.- ¡CUIDADO!.- Empujó la rusa-japonesa a la chica, quien cayó al piso, sobre la luz, alejándola del enemigo, mientras que éste volvía al ataque.-

\- ¡MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA!.- Golpeó repetidas veces "Sabaton" a "Nightmare", pero cuando pensó que lo había derrotado, éste se desvaneció nuevamente.

\- ¡¿Qué clase de Stand es?! ¡¿Dónde está su Usuario?!.- Quiso saber Lily.

\- ¡No te muevas, espera!.- Pidió Natasha, tratando de analizar la situación con ella, pero no tuvo tiempo, ya que el enemigo volvió a atacarla por la espalda.

\- ¡MUDA!.- Le dirigió el Stand de la rusa-japonesa un puñetazo, pero éste volvió a esquivarlo.

\- _"Un momento: ¡Esperen, el Stand ese...!"._ \- Intentó Lily llegar a una conclusión, pero Natasha la sacó de allí.

\- ¡HAY QUE SALIR DE SU RANGO, DE PRISA!.- Pidió ella, viendo que éste las seguía por las sombras.

* * *

En las calles, Chaz se encontraba a una distancia de cuatro cuadras, observando el avance de su Stand "Nightmare" para atrapar a Natasha y destruirla por lo que había ocurrido anteriormente con uno de sus hombres.

\- _"Con esta victoria, el Jefe me ascenderá y seré uno de sus Lugartenientes, podré estar cerca suyo y cuando vea la oportunidad, yo seré quien dirija a esta organización. Sí, lo tengo trazado, he sido un buen miembro, me he hecho cargo de todo, así que nadie me puede venir a disputar el poder que yo deseo".-_ Pensó el pelirrojo, quien tenía esas ambiciones de poder llegar a la cumbre, pero por ahora debía concentrarse en su "tarea".- Oh, vaya, así que se están acercando, hasta aquí tampoco funcionan los faroles, jejejeje, "Nightmare" ya las tiene cercadas.- Río, viendo que posiblemente triunfaría en su plan.

Para su "suerte", Natasha y Lily habían corrido esas cuatro cuadras, pero hallándose con que esa zona también estaba con los faroles fuera de servicio, eso significaba que el peligro no había cesado todavía. Había un momento de mucha tensión, ya que "Nightmare" reapareció en el acto.

\- Tenemos que seguir corriendo, no puede tener un punto débil, de prisa.- Pidió Lily, pero en ese momento, Natasha ya no podía más debido a las heridas sufrida por su pelea con la rubia Loud y luego por la Flecha del Stand enemigo.

\- Tú sigue, Lily, yo me haré cargo de esa basura.- Le ordenó la rubia escarlata.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Te va a matar, mira bien, está a una distancia de diez metros, se está acercando hacia ti, tienes que huir!.- Gritó la americana, apuntando al rival, quien estaba cerca.

\- No seas persistente, si algo te pasara, Lincoln se pondría triste, ahora...ahora comprendo una cosa.- Sentenció Natasha, mientras que se levantaba y apretaba los dientes con fuerza por el dolor, dirigiéndose hacia el rival.

\- ¡NATASHA, ESPERA! ¡"ABC"!.- Intentó Lily con detenerla pero su Stand fue detenido por "Sabaton".- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Detente, Natasha!.

La rubia se dirigió hacia el enemigo, quien la miraba con burla, superioridad, se sentía victorioso, iba a "cobrar aquella deuda", no la dejaría escapar por nada en el Mundo, ya que la había herido.

\- _Espero que te hayas despedido de todos, ¿sabes?. Si tan solo hubieras aceptado la "oferta" de aquel sujeto, las cosas serían distintas para ti, pero no, te pasaste de la raya, apostate más de lo que tenías y ahora estás en problemas, pero no te preocupes, haré que tu muerte no sea tan "dolorosa" de lo que es ahora.-_ Se burló "Nightmare".

\- Adelante, te estoy esperando.- Lo desafió Natasha.

\- _¡MUERE!.-_ Exclamó el Stand enemigo, pero en aquel momento, una misteriosa ráfaga de golpes dio contra unas ventanas, derribando las persianas que habían allí, revelando la luz que había en su interior, inundando aquella parte de la vereda, mientras que los dueños salían a ver qué había pasado.-

\- Caíste en mi trampa, "Nightmare".- Reveló Natasha, quien escupió un poco de sangre.

\- _¡¿QUÉ?! ¡HIJA DE PUTA, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡ME QUEMO, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.-_ Gritaba del dolor el rival, mientras que se arrastraba por la vereda, intentando huir aquellas luces que le hacían daño.

\- Descubrí tu punto débil, pero no por pura inteligencia.- Respondió la chica con un tono de voz agotado por las heridas sufridas.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Hija de puta, no puede ser! ¡"Nightmare", busca otra posición para atacar, ahora!.- Ordenó Chaz, viendo que había ocurrido ese "incidente" para él y sus planes.

Las cosas se habían empezado a tornar en su contra tras haber sido descubierto el punto débil de su Stand, tenía que recuperar posiciones, pero de inmediato, no podía perder tiempo.

\- Nadie me va a quitar el poder que yo merezco, ¡nadie, ni siquiera una puta rubia!.- Juró, mientras que volvía al juego.- ¡"Nightmare", ¿me recibes?!.- Preguntó a aquel ser, pero no podía escucharlo.- ¡"NIGHTMARE", "NIGHTMARE", ¿ME RECIBES?, CARAJO! ¡ALLÍ VOY! ¡NO...Espera!. Si salgo de aquí, me veré expuesto y estaré frito, debo...debo...¡¿Qué debo hacer?!.- En aquellos momentos, comenzaban a verse imágenes de la verdad sobre Chaz y su supuesto "rendimiento", "progreso" en la Yakuza.

* * *

Por su parte, "Nightmare" también estaba en problemas más complicados, la luz que había lanzado aquel ataque de "Sabaton" hacia la ventana le había provocado que saliera disparado como un misil hacia las sombras, buscando protección. Las cosas se habían dado vuelta, tenía que regresar con su Usuario Stand, pero el tema era que podía verse comprometido todo el operativo.

\- _"Carajo, estaba tan cerca, pero si Chaz me había dicho que ella era bastante tonta, no puede ser que se estuviera haciendo...haciendo...¡Haciendo la tonta!".-_ Pensó el rival, mientras que intentaba recuperar sus posiciones conquistadas pero en ese momento, quedó cara a cara con "Sabaton".

\- Se acabó el juego, vas a decirme a dónde está tu Usuario Stand.- Le advirtió la Samurai, apuntando con su katana al rival.

\- Jejejejeje, ¿crees que soy tan estúpido como para caer en tus trampas?.- Preguntó con burla, pero en ese momento, vio que solo estaba el Stand.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En dónde está Natasha?!.- Quiso saber el rival, mientras que alzó la mirada y vio a un grupo de operarios de la luz que estaban pidiéndole a la rubia que se bajara de uno de los faroles.

\- Jejeje, ¿qué decías, tarado?.- Interrogó Sabaton.

\- _"La distancia de "Sabaton" y ella es muy corta, solo son dos metros, pero es imposible, ¿qué piensa hacer?".-_ Se preguntó "Nightmare".

\- ¡Oiga, baje, se va a lastimar!.- Pidió uno de los operarios, pero Natasha no pensaba hacerlo. La chica tomó posiciones, mientras que el Stand rival iba al ataque.

\- ¡NO SÉ QUÉ PLANEAS HACER, PERO NO TE DEJARÉ CUMPLIR TU META!.- Advirtió éste, quien le cerró el paso.

Para la rubia escarlata, ante la mirada de Lily, los operarios de la luz y los vecinos que salieron a la calle, viendo aquella extraña situación.

\- ¡Natasha, ten cuidado!.- Pidió Lily, viendo que las heridas de la rubia escarlata eran serias, pero aún así, a pesar del enorme dolor que sentía, quería seguir peleando hasta el final.

\- ¡No te preocupes, Lily, déjame atender este asunto con mi "amigo"!.- Pidió Natasha tranquilidad, ella iba a hacerse cargo del asunto final.- Así que, bueno, ¿me querías aquí?. Aquí estoy.- Se impuso ella, desafiando a su rival.

\- No te hagas la tonta, estás en una mala posición, ¿acaso no sabes que aquí también hay oscuridad?. Estos faroles no funcionan, lo que has hecho es cavar tu propia tumba.- Advirtió "Nightmare", sintiéndose triunfador.

\- Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Estás seguro?.- Preguntó Natasha.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?. Claro que estoy en lo cierto.- Respondió el rival, pero ella seguía insistiendo en que "mirara más de cerca".

Detrás de ellos había un edificio nuevo que estaba por ser inaugurado y con ello llegó un volante, un panfleto que anunciaba el por qué esa zona estaba a oscuras y era por la inauguración del lugar. Nightmare, en ese momento, fue en el que sintió el verdadero terror al estar en frente de Natasha.

\- No...no...¡NO! ¡ME NIEGO A CREERLO!.- Exclamó con temor en su voz.

* * *

\- ¡"NIGHTMARE", REGRESA, ES UNA ORDEN, NO HAGAS NADA ESTÚPIDO!.- Ordenó Chaz, quien estaba llegando, desde la oscuridad, hacia la zona de batalla.

Tenía poco tiempo.

* * *

\- ¡NO! ¡¿Cómo supiste que esto iba a pasar?! ¡¿Qué clase de Stand Master eres?!.- Preguntó el Stand enemigo, temblando.

\- Me heriste demasiado, tengo que admitirlo, estoy sangrando y en cualquier momento perdería la consciencia por las heridas, sin embargo, mi fuerza de voluntad, igual que la de mi padre y mi madre es muy fuerte, por eso te traje aquí, me convertí en un anzuelo para llevarte hasta este sitio y así darte tu merecido.- Finalizó Natasha, mientras que miraba hacia el edificio.

* * *

Se podía ver a todo un grupo enorme de vecinos que esperaban por la inauguración del lugar y con la cuenta regresiva, ésta terminó y de ahí se encendieron las luces del lugar junto con las luminarias.

* * *

Éstas, al encenderse, fueron directamente hacia "Nightmare", el cual comenzó a sentir que se quemaba por completo, su visión fallaba y entraba en pánico, sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

\- Tienes razón en una cosa: Soy inocente, tonta, todo lo que tú quieras, pero eso no significa que sea una descerebrada completa. Nos lastimaste a Lily y a mí, intentaste matarme, ahora te llegó la hora: La hora de que conozcas el ataque especial de "Sabaton".- Sentenció Natasha, mientras que aparecí la Samurai, la cual preparó su espada y ésta brillaba con un intenso fuego.- Lo he estado reservando desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¡"SHIROYAMA"!.- Exclamaron la rubia escarlata y "Sabaton", cuya katana se incendió por completo y comenzó con su ataque.- ¡MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA!.- Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, atravesando al Stand enemigo, el cual estaba atrapado por la luz y ahora ese "bombardeo".

* * *

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡"NIGHTMARE"...IMBÉCIL...TE...TE...TE...TE DI UNA ORDEN, ESTÚPIDO! ¡TE ORDENÉ QUE TE RETIRARAS! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Gritó Chaz, preso del dolor por todas las heridas que estaba sufriendo tanto su Stand como él, provocando que la sangre cayera al piso y a las paredes del callejón, además de agarrarse de las mismas, intentando escapar, pero por sus heridas y sumado a que estaba exponiéndose a que dentro de la mira de Natasha, Chaz tenía que escapar de allí en ese mismo instante.

* * *

"Nightmare" estaba contra las cuerdas, ya nada podía hacer, el fuego y la luz le estaban haciendo mucho daño, fue entonces que debió responder a la llamada de su Usuario y salió de allí, disparado como una bala proveniente de un fusil para volver con él.

\- ¡No, de mí no te escapas, mierda!.- Gritó Natasha, quien bajó del farol y comenzó a seguirle el rastro.

\- ¡Natasha...!- Le llamó Lily.

\- ¡Lily, ven, ya lo tengo!.- Pidió la rusa-japonesa y la rubia americana le siguió el paso.

* * *

Chaz se iba movilizando con mucha lentitud en su cuerpo por todas las heridas que había sufrido, pero justo cuando pensó que estaba fuera del peligro, que no habría gente, no vio que estaba delante de los inquilinos del nuevo edificio recién inaugurado, provocando que estallara el pánico en la zona y eso llamó la atención de Natasha y Lily, quienes observaron todo el "espectáculo".

\- ¡Allí, a 30 metros!.- Apuntó Lily a un misterioso joven gordo, pelirrojo y atuendo negro.

\- Ese es, mira: Está herido y reconozco esos cortes, son de la katana de "Sabaton".- Analizó Natasha la situación y fueron tras él, abriéndose paso en medio de la gente.

* * *

\- ¡Mierda, me tienen cercado! ¡Pero no voy a morir sin pelear! ¡"Nightmare"!.- Juró Chaz y llamó a su Stand, posicionándose en una zona de sombras.

\- ¡No te lo permitiré! ¡Lily, haz que "ABC" cambie de posición a esas luces, rápido!.- Pidió Natasha y la rubia obedeció, ya que aquel ser se dirigió hacia las luces que estaban en la parte Oeste del edificio, logró doblarlas y que apuntaran a "Nightmare", el cual quedó debilitado.-

\- ¡AHORA, NATASHA: DESTRÚYELO!.- Gritó Lily y de ahí, la rubia escarlata se lanzó al asalto, quedando cara a cara con Chaz.

\- ¡No...No puede ser! ¡Yo debía ser el que se quedara con el poder!.- Exclamó furioso el rival.

\- ¿Así que tú eres el Stand Master de "Nightmare"?. Vaya sorpresa, viniendo de alguien que se oculta en las sombras, ¿qué pasa? ¿tienes miedo?.- Preguntó Natasha, mirándolo con seriedad.

Para Chaz podía ser una estupidez, pero comenzó a reírse.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡¿Crees que le tendría miedo a una puta como tú y sin padres?!.- Se burló el rival de ella.- ¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!.- Juró pero en aquel momento, la rubia se dio la vuelta.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa?.- Preguntó la chica, mientras que "Nightmare" y Chaz eran atravesados repetidas veces por la katana de "Sabaton" y de ahí, tanto el Stand como su Usuario caían al piso.- Pensaba que te debería dejar vivir, pero retiro mi decisión, ¡jamás te burles de mis padres, maldito cerdo!.- Finalizó Natasha, dejando al chico ensangrentado y el cual estiró su brazo hacia ella, pero volvió a caer al piso.

\- No...no...no puede ser...¿qué...? ¿Quién eres...?.- Fueron sus últimas para luego morir en el lugar y "Nightmare" desaparecía junto con su alma.

* * *

En aquel momento en el que Chaz moría a manos de Natasha, una persona que se hallaba en el edificio, observando la pelea, volvió al interior de la habitación, para luego tomar su celular y llamar a un número desconocido.

* * *

En el Cuartel en donde Maggie se hallaba, ya recuperada de sus heridas, comenzó a sonar el teléfono.

* * *

Pero hacia el Sur, en la casa del pescador y su hijo, Bobby Santiago, el cual estaba siendo tratado por el dueño del domicilio por las heridas sufridas durante su combate contra el misterioso Usuario Stand, había activado la aplicación de su celular, la cual "pinchaba" las comunicaciones y así podía descubrir lo que hacían los enemigos.

\- _"Ya está, veamos si funciona y qué dicen".-_ Se preguntó el mexicano, cuando en ese momento se empezaba a grabar toda la charla.

* * *

\- _Diga.-_ Atendió Maggie la llamada, mientras que era escuchada por Bobby.

\- _Soy yo, Akihiro Aketo, escucha, Maggie, te tengo una noticia muy importante.-_ Dijo el hombre de cabellos grises.

\- _¿Qué pasó?.-_ Preguntó la chica emo.

\- _Chaz ha muerto._ \- Dio aquel informe y la peli negro quedó sorprendida, al igual que Bobby.

\- _¿Quién lo mató?. No, ¿sabes qué?. Olvídalo, ese gordo no hacía una mierda por la Yakuza, solo se la pasaba comiendo y se iba de putas, nada más que eso. Se lo tenía bien merecido, no te preocupes, que ya el Jefe debe estar enterado de esto. Quédate ahí, tómate un descanso, te lo mereces. Muchas gracias, Aketo, igualmente, hasta luego.-_ Terminó Maggie de hablar con aquel hombre y colgó el teléfono.

Bobby se quedó sorprendido de que no les importara aquella persona, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar, ya que en aquellos momentos volvió a sonar el teléfono y otro disco era grabado por el sistema que tenía el mexicano.

* * *

Minutos antes que sonara el teléfono para Maggie, la chica estaba concentrada en lo que había pasado: Chaz había muerto y con ello tenía una teoría sobre quién podía ser, pero tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos, igualmente veía a sus compañeros, los cuales no parecían estar para nada furiosos por la muerte de su "Jefe". Poco después, llegó la llamada telefónica.

\- ¿Diga?.- Preguntó la chica.

\- _Maggie, soy yo.-_ Escuchó una voz tan seria que la dejó helada y de ahí, la emo se sentó en una silla.

\- Je...Jefe...Jefe...sí...¿qué...qué pasó?.- Preguntó la chica, mientras que sus compañeros se dirigían hacia ella para verla.

\- _¿Estás bien, Maggie?.-_ Preguntó una chica de largos cabellos negros, el cual cubría su ojo derecho y vestía ropas góticas.

\- _Estoy bien, Haiku, esperen, estoy hablando con el Jefe.-_ Pidió ella que hicieran silencio.

\- _Maggie, escucha esto, porque confío en ti y en tu grupo, ¿sí?: Yo tengo que hacer un viaje muy importante, no puedo decirte la ubicación ni nada, así que delego en ti el poder de la Yakuza, ¿ok?.-_ Depositó aquel sujeto todo el control en la chica, la cual asintió.

\- Sí...Sí, Jefe, lo prometo.- Juró la emo.

\- _Bien y no te preocupes por ese obeso de mierda de Chaz, no voy a hacer un funeral para esa bola de grasa, será rápido. Vayan mañana, no digas nada, escucha el sermón y listo, se vuelven. Nada de preguntas. Bien, ya está todo.-_ Terminó de dejar las últimas instrucciones y de ahí el Jefe colgó el teléfono, poniendo punto final a la llamada.

Ahora Maggie estaba a cargo de la Yakuza.

* * *

A su vez, en la casa del pescador, Bobby golpeó con fuerza la mesa en donde tenía su equipo de escuchas, no podía creer que conocía la voz de esa persona pero no había dicho su nombre, se sentía furioso porque ese tipo era un enigma, alguien desconocido; pero tampoco podía lanzarse a la caza del mismo debido a su estado actual: Estaba muy herido y su pierna izquierda había quedado enyesada y no podía realizar ninguna llamada telefónica a Royal Woods para hablar con Lori, ya que podrían estar buscándolo los sicarios de la Yakuza por aquel atentado fallido suyo.

\- Señor Santiago.- Le llamó el hijo del pescador y el mexicano se volteó para verlos.

\- Sí, ¿qué pasó?.- Preguntó el novio de Lori.

\- La ambulancia está por llegar para llevarlo al hospital, no se preocupe, va a recuperarse, menos mal que lo encontramos justo a tiempo.- Dijo el chico de cabellos negros, mientras que ayudaba al joven a levantarse de la cama y se ponía las muletas para ir hasta la ambulancia, la cual llegó unos minutos después.

\- Muchas gracias, nunca los olvidaré, se los agradezco.- Dijo el chico, despidiéndose de aquella familia, para luego partir al hospital y ahí tratarían sus heridas e intentaría contactar con Lincoln y su novia Lori.

* * *

Las sirenas de las ambulancias y la Policía, sumado a los agentes y médicos que pedían que los curiosos no se acercaran a la escena del crimen era algo que se veía comúnmente en todo el Mundo, pero en Tokyo, un asesinato así era llamativo, ya que el atacante había desaparecido, algunos testigos mencionaban que ni pudieron tomar fotos o vídeos con sus celulares por el tema de que estaba oscuro, otros decían que era una venganza de la Yakuza, pudiendo ser cierto, tal vez algún ex-miembro que era ahora un infiltrado de las fuerzas de la ley, queriendo derribar al grupo y que había sido emboscado, pero el tema era que tenían el cuerpo de uno de los Lugartenientes del Jefe, muerto en la vereda y siendo llevado a la Morgue para después ir al Cementerio, en donde se despedirían sus seres queridos de él, pero en aquellos momentos, un auto negro se detuvo y el pasajero del asiento trasero bajó un poco el vidrio, observando la escena.

\- ¿Quiere bajar, Jefe?.- Preguntó el conductor.

\- No, sigue, adelante, vamos.- Ordenó el joven en las sombras, mientras que el hombre obedecía y partían hacia un destino desconocido.- _"Tengo que admitirlo: Me siento más tranquilo ahora que Chaz ha muerto, ya no será más problema para nosotros ni para la Yakuza".-_ Pensó aquella persona, sintiéndose en paz y "agradeciendo" al que le puso fin a la vida de aquel pelirrojo.

* * *

\- Ufff, Dios, casi...casi...¡CASI ME DA UN INFARTO POR LO QUE HICISTE!.- Gritó Lily al final, ya que el acto de Natasha la había dejado aterrada, pero la chica de cabellos rubios se reía sin parar.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡¿Me viste?! ¡Dios, como acabé con ese tipo, se lo merecía, jajajaja!.- Río la chica, pero al ver la mirada seria de Lily, se tuvo que calmar.- Ejem, Ejem, bueno, no seas aguafiestas, Lily.

\- No lo soy, Natasha, pero no quiero que te pase algo, ¿sí'.- Fueron las palabras de preocupación de la rubia Loud, la cual tenía esa unión de hermanas con ella.

\- ¿Aún me consideras tu hermana?.- Preguntó Natasha por ese punto.

\- Claro que sí, eres parte de la familia, nunca te haría a un lado. Oye, ya quiero ver la cara de Linky cuando te vea, se va a emocionar, al final, cuando llegue al hotel, hablaré con él y le diré que no eres nuestro enemigo.- Prometió la chica americana, cosa que provocó que la joven escarlata sonriera y la abrazara con fuerza.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!. Por cierto, ¿tienes hambre?.- Agradeció y luego preguntó.

\- Mmmm, la verdad que sí, no he comido nada y esta lluvia que no para, Dios.- Se quejó Lily, viendo que aquellos chaparrones no parecían cesar.

\- No te preocupes, ven, te invito a mi casa. ¿Tu hotel está lejos?.- Preguntó Natasha, invitándola a tomar algo en su hogar.

\- No, todavía no, pero cuando pare esta tormenta sí, además, todo está pago allí, tal vez dirán que "me fui de turista" y así será.- Finalizó Lily, mientras que iba con Natasha hasta su departamento, el cual se hallaba en pleno Centro de Tokyo.

La lluvia caía sin parar y durante la conversación que tenían las dos chicas, un auto negro con alguien en el asiento de atrás pasó delante de ellas, marcando lo que sería el futuro encuentro entre estas dos personas.

 **[Stand Name: "Nightmare".**

 **Stand Master: Chaz.**

 **Estado: Fallecido]**

* * *

 **Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo para este comienzo de año, un nuevo "Regalo de Año Nuevo-Reyes Magos". Lamento mucho la tardanza pero tuve que pensar bien el desarrollo del mismo, espero que les guste y nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene.**

 **Próximo capítulo: _"Noche de chicas en el departamento de Natasha"_**

 **¿Quieren un pequeño spoiler para el capítulo que viene?. Maggie va a estar en esa fiesta que harán Lily y Natasha y lleva consigo un mensaje muy importante.**

 **Espero que hayan comenzado bien este 2018 :D. Saludos y agradecimientos para Arokham y Sir. Dark.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen día Martes para todos ustedes.**

 **¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2018!.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Una oferta que no podrás rechazar** **Si, se iba a llamar _"Noche de chicas en el departamento de Natasha"_ pero no me gustó el título, muy largo y no quiero poner relleno, así que lo cambié por otro más serio, ¿qué les parece?.**

* * *

La lluvia no paraba de caer por Tokyo, las noticias sobre lo ocurrido en las últimas horas habían provocado que la prensa saliera para buscar información, noticias al respecto por lo ocurrido, se hablaba de un "ataque coordinado" de la Yakuza, el cual dejó a varios heridos en el Subterráneo y la "misteriosa" muerte de Chaz, quien había caído luchando contra un enemigo desconocido, sumado a que el Jefe había partido lejos de la Capital Nipona, hacia un sitio más apartado para poder llevar a cabo una importante "reunión" que tenía al respecto.

\- _"La Policía no quiere dar todavía los resultados del fallecido que fue encontrado aquí, justo minutos después de la inauguración de este edificio de departamentos. Los testigos dicen que fue un ataque rápido y otros apuntan de que se trató de una "venganza" de la Yakuza contra un ex-miembro, del cual podría ser un informante de la Justicia. Ampliaremos más seguido sobre este tema hasta que llegue más información".-_ Reportaban varios periodistas de uno de los tantos canales de televisión que había allí en Tokyo, mientras que en aquellos momentos, Maggie tomaba el control remoto y apagaba la tv, sumiendo el local en donde se encontraban ella y sus compañeros en el más puro de los silencio.

Se levantó y vio que no paraba de llover todavía por las calles, tenía que salir para atender un asunto urgente, pero tampoco podía alejarse mucho de aquel sitio, así que tenía que ser rápida al respecto, no perder nada de tiempo y asegurarse de que el mensaje llegara a su respectivo destinatario. Fue entonces que se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida y con las llaves de un auto.

\- ¡Eh, Eh, Maggie, alto! ¿Adónde crees que vas?.- Preguntó Carl Casagrande, el cual detuvo a la chica emo, ya que estaba por salir.

\- Espero que recuerdes que yo estoy al cargo de la banda hasta que el Jefe vuelva y no nos nombre al próximo "Lugarteniente", ¿oíste, Carl?.- Respondió la peli negra, mientras que abría la puerta y salía bajo la lluvia torrencial que caía por las calles.

Carl debió guardar silencio ante las órdenes de su compañera, tanto él como las otras tres personas que se hallaban allí, era preciso obedecer y no cometer ningún error al respecto, ya que podía significar un grave problema.

* * *

A su vez, en la parte Norte de Tokyo, justo en pleno Centro, allí se encontraba Natasha, quien llegaba junto con Lily, las cuales quedaron empapadas por la lluvia y sumado a las heridas que ambas tenían por las peleas contra Sticky Fingers, ABC y Nightmare, respectivamente, fue entonces que ellas llegaron hasta un edificio de departamentos, en donde fueron recibidas por un hombre de cabellos negros, el cual vigilaba la entrada.

\- Buenas tardes, Señorita Ivanisevic.- Saludó el guardia de Seguridad.

\- Buenas tardes, Señor Hirohito, ¿cómo se encuentra?.- Respondió y preguntó Natasha al hombre.

\- Sin ninguna novedad.- Alegó el sujeto.

\- Me alegra que todo esté bien, por cierto, ella es un pariente lejano: Lily Loud.- Presentó Natasha a aquella chica rubia americana al japonés, el cual mostró sus respetos hacia ella.

\- Un placer, Señorita, oh, disculpen, pero debo retirarme, que tengan buenas tardes, Señoritas.- Se despidió el guardia de Seguridad, dejando a las dos chicas en el pasillo, donde subían y bajaban otros inquilinos, los cuales eran vecinos de la rubia escarlata.

\- ¿Los conoces a todos?.- Preguntó Lily.

\- Sí, bueno, a algunos.- Alegó Natasha y de ahí tomaron el ascensor hacia el séptimo piso, en donde algo le llamó la atención a Lily cuando miró el tablero de control.

\- Oye, el 4 no está aquí.- Apuntó hacia aquel número.

\- Aquí ese número es de mala suerte.- Mencionó Natasha sobre el temor a dicho dígito, cosa que causó en Lily un extraño silencio.- ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó la rubia escarlata a su amiga.

\- Sí, sí, no pasa nada. _"Menos mal que Lynn no vino, no quisiera pasar ella vergüenza por lo de ya saben qué".-_ Pensó la rubia americana, tras recordar un "incidente" del Pasado.

Pronto, el ascensor fue dirigiéndose hacia la planta alta en donde Natasha vivía, tras un día de batallas, era un buen momento para relajarse, descansar, su encuentro no había sido del todo "bueno", ya que tuvieron esos enfrentamientos, en especial, cuando fueron los combates contra Sticky Fingers y Nightmare. Además de que Natasha estaba herida por los ataques sufridos por parte de "Nightmare" y era llevada por Lily hasta que llegaron a la puerta del departamento.

\- Aquí es. Espera.- Pidió la rubia escarlata, la cual sacó del interior de su maletín escolar, una llave con un colgante en forma de "L", igual a los aros que llevaba en sus orejas y ambas de color amarillo.

* * *

Pronto, la chica de EEUU ingresó en el departamento de la rubia escarlata, el cual no era tan grande pero sí acogedor, ya que había una pequeña sala que daba a un balcón, el living en el que podía verse una televisión junto con un sillón, la cocina, el baño y por última una habitación en donde dormía Natasha y en el cual Lily ingresó para verlo.

Aquella habitación tenía una cama, un armario, había un escritorio junto con una lámpara, una computadora, las paredes tenían un par de posters de animes como "Saint Seiya", "Hokuto no Ken", "Vandread", "Bt´X", "Galaxy Angels", "Saber Marionet J" y "J to X", entre otros. Una pequeña biblioteca ubicada en el lado derecho, allí estaban los libros de Natasha y por último, sobre la cama, habían dos muñecas que le llamaron la atención a Lily, una era pequeña, cabellos castaños, de color blanca, con los brazos extendidos, dando una abrazo, sobre sus mejillas las tenía color carmesí, vestido rosa y de algodón, mientras que la otra era de cabellos rubios, con un traje azul y con bordes rojos, al estilo de las caricaturas del Pasado.

Lily las miró un rato y de ahí vio que había también una foto enmarcada y con un mensaje para Natasha, el cual decía: _"Para mi pequeña Princesa Imperial"_ y se podía ver a Alexander junto con Leni juntos. La rubia tomó aquel objeto y bajó la mirada, recordaba bien lo que le había dicho a la chica cuando insultó a su padre, era algo que le atormentaba bastante y no sabía cómo sacárselo de encima.

\- _"Lincoln".-_ Pensó la rubia americana, mientras que un par de lágrimas caían de sus ojos y de ahí tomó su celular, ya que la rubia escarlata se encontraba en el baño, curando sus heridas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Royal Woods, Lincoln se hallaba con Luna y Lynn, esperando a que Lily informara al respecto, cuando en aquellos momentos sonó el teléfono.

\- Lily.- Saludó el albino a su hermanita.

\- _Linky, ya...ya la encontré, encontré a Natasha.-_ Respondió Lily en aquellos momentos.

\- ¿Qué pasó?.- Preguntó Luna.

\- _Lily encontró a Natasha.-_ Les comunicó el chico la noticia en voz baja y ambas permanecieron en silencio.- ¿Es aliada o enemiga nuestro?.- Preguntó Lincoln, pero la chica permaneció callada.

No hubo respuesta desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica, ella estaba llorando en silencio.

\- _No, no es nuestra enemiga...Lincoln...¿por qué tuviste que matar a su padre?.-_ Respondió Lily y luego lanzó su pregunta, cosa que dejó helado al albino.

\- ¿Cómo...? ¿Es...es oficial? ¿Natasha es...es la hija de Alexander y Leni?.- Preguntó Lincoln.

\- _Sí, lo es...Linky, tiene fotos de sus padres y ya conoce de su Pasado: Ella no es mala, tienes que confiar en ella. Tiene un proyecto en mente y no pienso volver a Royal Woods y dejarla sola.-_ Alegó Lily, mientras que afirmaba su posición de permanecer en Tokyo para ayudar a Natasha a cumplir su sueño de ser la Jefa de la Yakuza.

\- ¿Qué sueño?. No, Lily, ahora irás a buscar a Bobby y los dos regresarán para Royal Woods inmediatamente.- Advirtió el albino.

\- _Lo siento, Linc, pero no me iré sin antes ver a Natasha con cumplir su sueño. Discúlpame.-_ Pidió ella perdón y de ahí colgó.

\- ¡No, Lily! ¡Lily! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Lily! ¡Carajo!.- Terminó el albino por gritar, ya que su hermana había tomado la decisión de quedarse allí con su hermana.

\- Lily tomó su decisión, ¿no?.- Preguntó Luan y Lincoln permaneció callado, mirando hacia el Este, para luego voltear y ver a sus hermanas.

\- Sí: Ha decidido quedarse para ayudar a Natasha, nuestra hermana.- Finalizó el joven.- _"Buena suerte, Natasha y por favor, cuida a Lily".-_ Pidió Lincoln como deseo hacia la rubia escarlata.

* * *

Volviendo a Japón, Maggie se hallaba conduciendo aquel vehículo que había tomado prestado, dejando a cargo a Haiku de la banda hasta que ella volviera. Por su cabeza, ella no paraba de pensar en su encuentro con Natasha y más que nada por la piedad que aquella chica había demostrado hacia ella, no la había matado, a pesar de que había ofendido a sus padres y que recibió múltiples heridas, eso no detuvo la misericordia de aquella muchacha.

\- _"Me pregunto qué es lo que vio en mí para que no me matara. Da igual, ahora que Chaz está muerto, hay que hacer una limpieza, poner las cartas sobre la mesa y ver qué mano nos puede tocar en este juego del destino".-_ Pensó Maggie, mientras que llegaba hasta el edificio en donde vivía Natasha.- _"Es aquí".-_ Pensó y bajó del auto, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada principal.

Se detuvo un momento y miró a su alrededor, nadie tenía que verla, ni enterarse de que reuniéndose con la persona que había mandado al hospital a un miembro de la Yakuza y que había asesinado a Chaz, pero en el fondo no le importaba, además de que el Jefe estaba afuera por negocios, nadie se atrevería a querer interrumpirlo, ya que jamás había la cara de aquella persona, nunca, siempre actúa todo desde un sitio desconocido, en la Oscuridad, bajo las sombras y si cualquiera dentro de la organización se atrevía a buscar información sobre su identidad, éstas eran "borradas" por completo.

Maggie tenía ese pensamiento en mente cuando dos miembros de su importancia de la Yakuza se atrevieron a desafiar la única regla que tenían que obedecer, dos compañeros que conocía: Hugh y Benny, eran de los rangos más altos y eso significaba que estaban cerca del Jefe, pero un día, corrompidos por el poder, decidieron orquestar un "golpe interno" en la Yakuza, destruir a aquel personaje, pero éste se les adelantó y ambos terminaron "desapareciendo" para siempre. Jamás fueron descubiertos sus cuerpos, ya que el Jefe había ordenado que los arrojaran bien lejos de las costas japonesas, en algún punto del Océano Pacífico, allí se encuentran esas dos personas, en una tumba acuática y quién sabe si habrían sufrido, pero para la emo sí era verdad.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _Este intento de golpe contra mí es algo que no puedo tolerar. Espero que comprendan muy bien que si vuelve alguien a querer hacer un complot contra mí, puede despedirse de su vida.-_ Dejó el Jefe su mensaje, el cual fue grabado ante todos los miembros, quienes al escucharlo hablar de esa forma tan helada, fría, sin ningún sentimiento dentro, esa era su forma de amenazar e imponer su poder.

Era una clara advertencia, incluso para los más leales.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Pensar en la posible tortura que debieron haber pasado Hugh y Benny demostraba el poder del Jefe, todo aquel que se atreviera a moverse en su contra, a desobedecer y dirigir una sublevación, sería castigo con la Muerte. Esa era la única manera de pagar por el daño causado.

Pero era mejor olvidarse de ese asunto y seguir con su camino: Maggie se dirigió hacia el ascensor y de ahí llegó hasta el piso donde Natasha vivía, se bajó y caminó hasta llegar a su puerta, la cual llamó por el timbre.

* * *

\- ¿Quién será?.- Se preguntó Natasha, la cual terminó de sanar sus heridas y fue hasta la puerta para ver a su recién llegado.

Se quedó quieta, mientras que Lily salía de su habitación y la rubia escarlata le hacía una seña de que no se moviera, de mantener el silencio. Inmediatamente reconoció a aquella persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta, así que tomó su llave y abrió la misma.

\- Maggie, qué sorpresa, ¿qué te trae por aquí?.- Preguntó Natasha, pero la emo ingresó de forma rápida al departamento, cerrando la puerta.

\- Shh, nadie debe saber que estoy aquí y no digas nada, no me viste, no hablaste conmigo ni nada.- Pidió la peli negra, quien le dejaba esas "instrucciones" a la rubia.

\- ¿De qué hablas?.- Preguntó Lily y eso provocó que la emo sacara a su Stand.

\- ¡No, alto! Lily es buena, no te hará daño.- Detuvo Natasha la posible confrontación.

\- Ufff, menos mal.- Respondió Maggie del alivio y de ahí se dirigió hacia Natasha.- Escúchame bien, con lo que me dijiste, de querer entrar en la Yakuza, eres bienvenida.- Dio aquel aviso de suma importancia, provocando que la chica se emocionara, porque estaba funcionando su proyecto, aunque fuera el primer paso.- Pero te aviso esto y quiero que lo sepas desde este momento: No será fácil. Estoy yendo en contra de las órdenes del Jefe, eso quiere decir que estoy poniendo mi vida en juego, ya que lo estoy traicionando, así que ingresarás, cumplirás las órdenes y tendrás que ganarte el respeto de mi banda, ¿está todo claro'.- Dejó Maggie aquellas indicaciones.

\- Entendido.- Respondió ella con firmeza, sin importarle el peligro.

\- _"No me cabe duda que esta chica, aunque parezca dulce y todo lo que quieran, tiene ambiciones en su corazón".-_ Resaltó Maggie en aquellos momentos.

\- Acepto la oferta, pero Lily viene conmigo.- Dijo Natasha y de ahí pidió que la rubia americana también entrara en el juego, llevando a que ella tragara saliva.

\- Espera, ¡¿qué?!.- Preguntó la chica, quien estaba aterrada.

\- No te preocupes, estarán bajo mi cuidado las dos, pero debo advertirles esto: Ya que tú, Natasha, has matado a Chaz, uno de los Lugartenientes del Jefe, se han empezado a ver las consecuencias de tus actos: Diversas bandas están comenzando a reunirse en secreto, están maquinando un plan para ir hasta él y matarlo, usurpar el poder, eso es lo que quieren, así que tienes que estar preparada para todo.- Pidió la chica peli negra en esos momentos, advirtiendo del peligro en el que estaban metidos.

\- Entiendo a la perfección, pero no le tengo miedo a esa gente, mañana estaré en tu banda, sin temor ni nada.- Prometió Natasha en aquellos momentos.

Maggie simplemente comprendió el mensaje de la chica y de ahí ella se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- Te espero mañana en esta dirección. No lleguen tarde. Adiós.- Dejó la chica emo un papel con unos datos anotados y de ahí se fue, cerrando la puerta y volvía al coche para regresar al edificio en donde comandaban todas las operaciones de la Yakuza.

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo:** **"Bienvenida al Club".**

 **En el capítulo que viene veremos la llegada de Natasha a la organización junto con Lily junto con la aparición de nuevos personajes, tanto amigos como enemigos.**

 **Espero que les guste y nos estamos viendo en el que viene.**

 **Buen fin de semana para todos.**

 **Ah, otra cosa, en el manga de "Vento Aureo", hay dos traidores que fueron asesinados en la Mafia, los cuales eran Sorbet y Gelato, quienes intentaron descubrir la identidad del Jefe, pero ambos fueron descubiertos y asesinados. Hugh y Benny son los que representan a estos dos personajes y como dije, son algunas uniones muy pequeñas con el manga, nada más.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Bienvenida al Club** Al día siguiente, había llegado la mañana de la llegada de Natasha a la Yakuza, el sitio donde comenzaría a montar Imperio, a crear su territorio y expandirlo, una infiltrada, una desconocida, ante los ojos de los compañeros de la banda a la que pertenecería al respecto, la chica estaría bajo la mira de los asesinos más poderosos, la "Élite" de la organización, un peligro que acechaba y por eso Lily había pedido ir con ella, acompañarla, además de que tenía que buscar a Bobby, el cual seguía internado y en espera de poder volver a las calles para detener a aquel sujeto que lo había derrotado al principio.

Pero para Natasha, ahora venía el verdadero reto y era conocer a la banda de Maggie, ¿cómo serían?. La chica estaba junto con Lily ante las puertas del edificio en donde operaba aquel grupo, uno de los tantos de la Yakuza por toda Tokyo, pero le llamó la atención que el sitio pareciera ser un simple edificio, sin ningún lujo de detalle.

\- ¿Es aquí?.- Preguntó Lily, la cual no podía saber si era o no la dirección dada por la chica emo.

\- El papel lo dice, es aquí.- Respondió Natasha y de ahí tocaron a la puerta, ya que el timbre no funcionaba.

En aquellos momentos de silencio, parecía que nadie iba a atender, hasta que se escucharon pasos, alguien venía para ver de quién se trataba y en ese momento se abrió una pequeña trampilla, revelando los ojos de una persona que observaba a las recién llegadas.

\- Ohhh, vaya, vaya, buenos días, Señoritas.- Dijo un joven de acento mexicano, moreno y de cabellos negros, vestía una camisa celeste a cuadros de color plateados, unos pantalones grises y unas zapatillas marrones. El gesto que hacía, en un intento de querer conquistarles causó risa en Natasha pero no en Lily.

\- _"Fracasado".-_ Pensó la rubia Loud.

\- ¿Qué necesitan? ¿Dinero, drogas, una cita conmigo?. Soy Carl Casagrande, pero pueden llamare "El Galán".- Dijo con ese tono de seducción o más bien un intento del mismo, cosa que llevó a que apareciera alguien más en escena y lo sacara del sitio.

\- Tú siempre estás haciendo estupideces. Adelante, chicas, pasen.- Intervino Maggie, quien empujó al mexicano contra el piso y les abría la puerta.

\- ¡Oye, ¿qué te pasa, Maggie?!.- Preguntó Carl, el cual no podía tolerar que la emo siempre se metiera en su "territorio".

\- Solo tenías que abrirles la entrada, grábatelo en tu cerebro de maní, porque si alguien nos llega a ver, la Policía estará aquí en unos segundos.- Advirtió la peli negra, quien agarró a Carl y le ordenó que cerrara la puerta con llave.

\- _"Aguafiestas".-_ Pensó para sus adentros, para luego seguir a su Subjefa junto con las dos invitadas.

* * *

El recorrido por aquel edificio, el cual estaba abandonado pero aún así era mantenido por la Yakuza, ya que era uno de los tantos "Cuarteles" que tenían para dirigir todos los negocios y asuntos ilegales que tenían por toda la Capital nipona. Para Natasha esto era un sueño, sin embargo era apenas un comienzo, ya que su camino recién empezaba.

Mientras que caminaban, Maggie le pidió a Carl que se dirigiera hacia la sala principal, en donde se encontraban los otros tres miembros de la banda y que esperaran, ya que tenía que "atender un asunto importante", cosa que el chico debió aceptar, aunque de mala manera, ya que quería ser él quien presentara a la dos rubias ante el grupo.

\- Escucha bien, Natasha y quiero que lo recuerdes: Esto no es un paseo por el parque ni nada por el estilo, tu vida, en estos momentos, está en juego, tal vez ellos no te conozcan pero no se te ocurra decir nada al respecto de que tú mataste a Chaz ni nada por el estilo, aunque nosotros no lo queríamos, el Jefe tiene muchos agentes por doquier y puede que incluso nos estén grabando, así que no digas nada, mantén todo bajo control, ¿entendido?.- Dejó Maggie aquellas órdenes e instrucciones, cosa que llevó a que Natasha asintiera con la cabeza.- Bien, andando.- Ordenó y de ahí se abrió la puerta que daba al lugar.

Allí, sentados en una mesa redonda y haciendo cada uno sus asuntos, se encontraban una chica de cabellos negros, largos y que cubrían su ojo derecho y de vestimentas góticas, la otra persona era un chico pelirrojo, remera azul con franjas rojas, jeans y zapatos blancos y por último se encontraba una bella mujer castaña, blusa de color rosa y falda del mismo color junto con unos zapatos de tacón negros.

\- Atención, quiero presentarles a una nueva integrante de la banda: Ella es Natasha Ivanisevic-Loud.- Pidió Maggie la atención de todos los presentes, al oír aquel nombre, Carl lanzó un silbido al aire, mientras que las otras tres personas la miraban con rareza.

\- Mucho gusto en conocerlos.- Saludó Natasha con ese tono dulce en su voz.

\- Oye, Otaku, la convención de anime y manga es en la otra calle.- Se burló la chica gótica de la rubia.

\- Jejejeje, buena broma.- Río Natasha, sin embargo, la peli negra le lanzó una mirada helada.

\- No me oíste, este lugar no es para niñas, así que será mejor que llames a tus padres o...jejeje, ¿acaso no los tienes? ¿te abandonaron por estúpida?.- Preguntó la peli negra de nuevo, cosa que provocó que la rubia sintiera una enorme presión dentro, la cual estallaba.

\- _Natasha, no...no lo hagas.-_ Pidió Lily, pero la chica ya no lo podía contener.

\- Oye, imitación barata de Drácula: ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA DIJISTE DE MIS PADRES?!.- Preguntó Natasha, mientras que se veía la furia de ella crecer a un ritmo increíble.

No tuvo tiempo la gótica de responder, ya que recibió un fuerte golpe de parte de Natasha, pero algo le detuvo el paso y ante ella apareció el Stand de la peli negra: Era una Hechicera, la cual sostenía una bola de cristal y llevaba consigo todos unos atuendos del mismo color y estilo que su Usuario.

\- Sabía que lo ibas a hacer: Te presento a mi Stand "Keane" y su habilidad más importante: "Crystal Ball", así que te recomendaría que no hicieras nada estúpido de...- Intentó advertirle la muchacha, pero Natasha terminó por darle una bofetada muy fuerte en el rostro.

\- ¡Nunca, pero nunca se te ocurra volver a burlarte de mis padres! ¡¿Oíste?!.- Lanzó ella su amenaza hacia la rival, la cual se sobó la mejilla y quedó sorprendida.

\- Wow, no me lo esperaba, jejeje, golpeas muy bien.- Felicitó la gótica, quien se recuperó y volvió hasta su asiento.

\- ¡Haiku, ¿estás bien?!.- Preguntó la mujer de cabellos castaños.

\- No te preocupes, Di Martino, estoy bien.- Respondió la muchacha, quien se volvió a sentar, pero no le quitó los ojos de encima a Natasha.

Di Martino se había levantado de su asiento y fue hasta Natasha, al principio quería darle una "plática de moralismo", sin embargo se contuvo, no quería arrojar más leña al fuego, así que fue y extendió su mano.

\- Mucho gusto, Natasha.- Dijo ella y luego miró a Lily.- ¿Ella...?.- Preguntó al ver a la rubia.

\- Es mi hermana.- Presentó la rubia escarlata a la americana.

\- Un placer.- Dijo Lily con un poco de incomodidad en su voz, ya que no le gustaba para nada ese lugar.

Di Martino la miró, iba a preguntarle qué le pasaba, cuando en aquellos momentos se escuchó a Maggie, la cual pedía la atención de todos los presentes.

\- ¡Muchachos, escuchen, vengan!.- Les llamó la chica emo y fueron todos hasta una del las salas, en donde allí se reunieron y vieron a la muchacha que tenía algo importante que decirles.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?.- Preguntó Haiku.

\- Es un mensaje del Jefe.- Anunció Maggie en aquellos momentos, mientras que ponía en sintonización el vídeo que había mandado aquella persona desde las sombras.

Un mensaje podía significar muchas cosas, una misión, un trabajo, pero para Natasha no era buena señal, ¿y si ya esa persona lo sabía? ¿ya reconocía que ella buscaba apoderarse de la Yakuza en aquellos momentos?. Intentaba mantenerse calmada, silenciosa, no quería que fuera descubierta, Lily hacía lo mismo, el mínimo movimiento en falso terminaría por provocar que todo el plan llevara al fracaso.

\- Bueno, ¿vas a reproducirlo?.- Preguntó Carl, quien estaba cansado de esperar.

Justo en ese momento, Maggie dio al "Play" del vídeo mandado y ahí se pudo ver solamente oscuridad, una inmensa barrera que cubría todo a su alrededor y sin nadie presente, excepto unas pequeñas aberturas que permitían la entrada de la luz solar pero nada más que eso.

\- _Tenemos que verlo bien a ese tipo, si dicen que es el Jefe, entonces necesitaremos ver su rostro.-_ Pidió Natasha a Lily.

\- _No sé por qué, pero tengo un extraño presentimiento con todo esto.-_ Advirtió la rubia americana, ya que estaba preocupada por eso y también porque si Lincoln se enteraba que ayudaba a alguien a llegar al poder de la Yakuza, eso significaba un gravísimo peligro para la Familia Loud.

En aquellos momentos, una especie de chirrido, como de interferencia se hizo sentir en aquel vídeo, provocando molestias en los presentes, hasta que la paciencia comenzaba a agotarse.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más se va a tardar este lento del Jefe?. Dios, ya podría estar afuera y...- Se quejó Carl.

\- _¿Qué fue lo que dijiste de mí, Carl?.-_ Preguntó aquella persona desde las sombras.

\- ¡JEFE! Lo...Lo siento...lo siento...lo siento muchísimo, por favor, discúlpeme.- Pidió disculpas el muchacho de cabellos negros, quien temía a los posibles castigos que habría contra él.

\- Perdone a Carl, Jefe, hay veces en los que su cerebro no le llega el suficiente aire.- Intervino Maggie allí.

\- _Está bien, lo dejaré pasar pero es una advertencia para ti, Carl. Bueno, dejando de lado este pequeño "incidente", vengo a informarles que mi viaje se adelantará un poco más, así que necesito que se encarguen de un "Pequeño Asunto".-_ Dijo aquella voz, mientras que todos lo escuchaban.

\- Adelante, Señor.- Dijo Haiku.

\- _Bien, necesito que vayan a Okinawa, hay alguien al que necesito que protejan. Eso es todo.-_ Fueron las órdenes del Jefe.- _Los volveré a llamar cuando tengan al objetivo con ustedes, pero tengan cuidado, he estado recibiendo informes de que algunos de nuestros más allegados Asesinos están uniéndose en una "revolución" que busca derribarme, así que si se topan con algunas de esas escorias, ¡quiero que los hagan mierda! ¡Que su sangre sirva para algo, que riegan las calles con ella y no los dejen_ vivir!.- Estableció persona las órdenes, las directivas que tenían que hacer, todo rebelde que intentara meterse con ellos y averiguar la identidad del Jefe debía morir. _-_ _Cuento con ustedes.-_ Finalizó aquella persona y de ahí terminó el vídeo.

El silencio se instaló dentro del grupo, hasta que Natasha se acercó hacia Maggie.

\- ¿Ahora?.- Preguntó ella, dirigiéndose por el tema de ir a Okinawa.

\- Dentro de una semana, escuchen, si el Jefe está en lo cierto, debemos tener mucho cuidado con esta gente, así que si alguien nos sigue el paso o sabe de la misión, no lo piensen dos veces, ese es nuestro enemigo.- Advirtió la chica, viendo que todos debían trabajar juntos.

\- Pregunta, ¿es necesario que tengamos a la misteriosa rubia en el grupo?.- Preguntó Haiku, cosa que provocó la furia de Natasha.

\- ¡Nadie va a pelearse dentro de la banda, ¿está claro?!.- Dejó Maggie su advertencia.

\- Vas a ver a la salida, Haiku. No, ya lo verás, ya lo verás.- Sentenció Natasha, mientras que se retiraba del lugar.

\- Nosotras volveremos a casa, estaremos atentos, tal vez sea mejor esperar un poco.- Sugirió Lily como idea.

* * *

Lo que ellos no sabían era que una misteriosa moto se había detenido en la entrada del edificio de la banda y de allí se bajó una chica de cabellos negros y con unas franjas violeta, llevaba una camisa blanca, chaqueta y botas oscuras y una falda celeste a cuadros, además de llevar unos lentes de Sol junto con un cigarrillo encendido.

\- Vaya, vaya, con que aquí, puedo sentir la presencia de enemigos en esta zona.- Dijo la chica, mientras que arrojaba el cigarrillo encendido contra un auto, el cual tenía unas manchas de gasolina en el suelo, provocando que éste se incendiara y estallara, provocando que todo el sitio temblara y los vidrios volaran por los aires.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!.- Preguntó Haiku, ya que habían caído al piso por la explosión.

\- No bajen la guardia, parece que estamos bajo ataque.- Advirtió Natasha.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres?. No te pienso escuchar.- Dijo la gótica, cuando en aquellos momentos, la pared estalló cerca de ella; cayendo una gran parte de escombros hacia la chica.

\- ¡"SABATON"!.- Ordenó la rubia escarlata.

\- ¡MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA! ¡MUDA!.- Gritó el Stand, destruyendo los escombros que iba a aplastar a Haiku, mientras que ella la sacaba del peligro.

\- Ahora estamos a mano.- Sonrió la chica, dejando sorprendida a la gótica.

Carl se levantó del suelo y de ahí observó que alguien se escapaba en moto, aprovechando el humo que se había desatado por las dos explosiones causadas.

\- ¡OYE, VUELVE AQUÍ!.- Gritó el chico y sacó su arma, un Revólver Mágnum, listo para perseguir al atacante que huía.

\- ¡CARL, IDIOTA, VUELVE AQUÍ!.- Le ordenó Maggie, pero el chico salió en medio del humo y apuntó con su arma hacia el atacante.

* * *

El chico se abrió camino, había tropezado dos veces con los escombros, pero al momento de salir, vio que el enemigo se estaba alejando, pero aún así podía darle, herirlo, así que preparó el arma, sin embargo fue detenido por Maggie.

\- ¡¿Qué haces, Maggie?! ¡La tenía en la mira!.- Quiso saber el joven.

\- Sé que es un Usuario Stand, pero tampoco puedes ir y dispararle a cualquiera, ¿y si tenía una defensa y desvía tus balas?.- Preguntó la emo en aquellos momentos.

\- Pero la hemos perdido.- Apuntó el chico.

\- No te preocupes, le seguiremos el rastro, te lo prometo.- Juró la chica, mientras que se dirigía hacia los demás.- Escuchen, tenemos que irnos de aquí, ya que el lugar ha sido descubierto, busquen un sitio seguro, yo les avisaré de donde se encuentra el atacante, así que no usen los teléfonos ni nada, estos infelices ya los deben tener todos interferidos.- Ordenó Maggie y de ahí salieron del lugar destruido hacia las calles.

El grupo tuvo que obedecer la orden, así que cada uno partió hacia un sitio seguro, alejarse del sitio del atentado, ya que ahora las cosas estaban poniéndose bastante complicadas, ya que tras el ataque, venía el segundo paso que era lanzar un asalto contra ellos.

\- ¿Estaremos bien?.- Preguntó Lily.

\- No lo sé, ustedes regresen al departamento y permanezcan allí, es obvio que buscarán atacarnos a todos, no tengo un plan por ahora, así que tengan cuidado.- Pidió Maggie y de ahí el grupo se dividió, tomó sus caminos hacia las zonas seguras.

Natasha y Lily partieron de regreso hacia el departamento de la chica rubia, mientras que el resto fue a otras partes de la Capital nipona para así esperar a la siguiente jugada de los enemigos.

* * *

Las dos chicas habían vuelto al departamento, mientras que en EEUU, Lincoln se hallaba intentando llamar a Bobby, pero el número le daba ocupado o fuera de servicio.

\- Genial.- Se quejó el chico.

\- ¿Nada de Mi Osito Bubu?.- Preguntó Lori y la respuesta del chico fue un "No" con la cabeza.

\- Lori, voy a ir a buscarlo, andando.- Fue la orden del albino, quien al ser escuchado por Lynn, Lucy, Luan y Luna, éstas decidieron unirse.

\- Yo también voy.- Se unió ella.

\- No, solo iré yo, ustedes se quedan aquí.- Pidió el chico, quien no quería que nada les pasara.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿Y si te atacan allí por sorpresa?. Tal vez a Bobby le pasó eso.- Se negó Luan a dejarlo solo.

\- Por favor, no digan eso, yo...yo sé que él está bien.- Dijo Lori, quien se negaba a perder las esperanzas por su chico.

\- Bueno, está bien, andando.- Finalizó Lincoln, mientras que sus hermanas se unían con él para ir a Tokyo y averiguar qué estaba pasando, como también hallar a Bobby.

\- ¡Esperen!.- Intervino una voz y de ahí todos se voltearon.

\- Leni.- Quedaron los presentes congelados, al ver a la rubia que había aparecido.

\- Yo también: Quiero ver a mi hija y no aceptaré un "No" como respuesta.- Dijo ella, negándose con permanecer allí, en Royal Woods.

\- Pero, Leni...- Intentó Lincoln en convencerla.

\- No, Linky, no: Yo voy a ir con ustedes, quiero ver a Natasha.- Volvió a negarse la chica con quedarse allí.

El albino tomó un largo respiro y de ahí decidió tomar una decisión.

\- De acuerdo, pero nadie se aleja de mí, ¿queda claro?.- Aceptó finalmente, incluyendo a la chica rubia al grupo de hermanas y de ahí se fueron preparando para viajar hacia el "País del Sol Naciente".

* * *

 **Giro importante. La verdad que estuve pensando, tras recibir uno de los reviews de ustedes, el de El Lobo Solitario, en donde me había pedido si Lincoln tendría un papel aquí, así que al final elegí por incluirlo también en esta historia, al igual que Leni con ver a Natasha. Pero ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿Cómo será la situación?.**

 **Eso lo verán en el capítulo de viene, en especial que querrán ver las futuras batallas y los Stands, los cuales nombraré para el siguiente.**

 **Saludos para El Lobo Solitario, RCurrent, Arokham, Old Ancestor y Banghg :D. Nos vemos en el capítulo que viene y que tengan un buen comienzo de semana.**

 **Nah, mejor se los digo ahora los Stands:**

 *** Natasha Ivanisevic-Louds: "Sabaton".**

 *** Lily Loud: "ABC".**

 *** Bobby Casagrande: "Silver Chariot".**

 *** Maggie: "Sticky Fingers".**

 *** Carl Casagrande: "Sex Pistols".**

 *** Haiku: "Keane".**

 *** Di Martino: "Guns and Roses".**

 *** Chica misteriosa: ¿?.**

 **Esos son todos. Nos vemos en el capítulo que viene, el cual haré el día Miércoles :D.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Guns and Roses vs Iron Maiden** Di Martino, una bella mujer, educada pero con un carácter aguerrido, del que nunca debía tomarse como una "persona débil" y cobarde, ya que ella podía mandar a cualquiera al hospital debido a su violencia, así que no había que sobrepasarse o sino terminarían pagando las consecuencias. Y eso mismo iba a ocurrir aquel día, ya que después del ataque contra el edificio de la banda de Maggie, los miembros habían tenido que esconderse, dividirse hasta que hallaran a la responsable.

\- _"El Jefe estaba en lo cierto, hay traidores en las filas, pero ¿quiénes son?. Esto no me gusta para nada, pero tampoco debería estar exponiéndome afuera con toda la gente, el enemigo puede estar camuflándose entre los civiles".-_ Pensó aquella mujer, mientras que cruzaba una calle transitada, mirando por todas partes en donde podía estar el rival.

En aquellos momentos, justo cuando estaba cerca de un edificio en construcción, sintió que una moto se detenía suyo, ¿sería el enemigo? ¿o simplemente un motero que llegaba a su destino?. Se volteó despacio, en silencio y allí estaba una chica de cabellos negros y con franjas violeta, chaqueta negra, lo mismo sus botas, camisa blanca y falda a cuadros, además de llevar lentes de Sol y un cigarrillo encendido.

\- ¿Adónde vas, Di Martino?.- Preguntó la chica de lentes negros, quien lanzaba una bocanada de humo y éste desaparecía en el aire.

La castaña se volteó, sin dejar de sentir su corazón latir a más no poder.

\- _"¿De dónde ha salido esta chica? ¡¿Cómo me conoce?!".-_ Se preguntaba Di Martino, mientras que la otra miraba a la castaña en silencio, callada, pero mostraba una sonrisa llamativa en su rostro, así que decidió alejarse de ella rápidamente.

Caminó a toda prisa, alejándose de la chica de chaqueta negra, pero cuando se volteó para ver si seguía allí, ésta ya había desaparecido del lugar. Pudo respirar tranquilo, no estaba ni la motocicleta, así que era seguro, pero cuando se alejó unos metros más adelante, siguiendo el camino del edificio en construcción, allí reapareció de nuevo la misma muchacha.

\- ¿Qué hay de nuevo?.- Saludó la chica, fumando ese cigarrillo que tenía fin.

\- _"¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero...pero juré haber visto que se había retirado! ¿Acaso es una Usuaria Stand?".-_ Se preguntó Di Martino, pero en ese momento la chica lo tiró contra ella.

\- ¿Fumas, hermana?. Jejeje, ¿qué pasa, Di Martino? ¿Te comió el gato la lengua?.- Quiso saber, de forma burlona, la chica.

\- ¿Quién eres?.- Preguntó la castaña, mientras que apagaba el cigarrillo, ya que habían caído cenizas sobre su falda.

\- Soy Tabby, seamos amigas, vamos.- Le animó la chica, mientras que Di Martino se retiraba del lugar.

* * *

Se sentía acorralada, por cada esquina que pasaba, allí volvía esa chica a aparecer, ¿qué quería de ella?. En un momento dado, Di Martino sintió que su cuerpo se volvía pesado, como si le hubieran tirado un ancla encima y no pudiera moverse, le impedía caminar con normalidad, así que se detuvo para ver qué había ocurrido.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Cuando levantó su falda y miró su pierna derecha, ésta estaba cubierta de un extraño color plateado, el cual le hacía pesada la misma parte del esqueleto de las extremidades.-

\- Jajajajajaa, al parecer has sido elegida por "Iron Maiden", sí, así es: Soy una Usuaria Stand, perteneciente a la Yakuza, igual que tú pero quería reservarme ese momento para más tarde, ¿sabes?.- Volvió a aparecer Tabby, la cual tenía aquel cigarrillo encendido en su boca, lanzando bocanadas de aire.

\- ¡Maldita, ya te reconozco, pero tú estabas en los Distritos del Norte, no con nosotros, este es nuestro territorio!.- Reconoció Di Martino a aquella chica, apretando los dientes y sin poder moverse normalmente.

\- ¡Pero qué lista eres!. Jajajajaja, pero sería una lástima que tengas que morir. La verdad, ¿te digo esto?; me caías bien, pudimos ser amigas, pero no, es una lástima pero te visitaré en los parques y llevaré flores para ti.- Sentenció con un tono de amenaza la peli negra-violeta.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?.- Preguntó la castaña.

\- Como verás, la quemadura que provocó mi cigarrillo hizo contacto con tu piel, mientras que ésta se cicatrizaba, mi Stand, "Iron Maiden" se infiltró y empezó a convertir tu pierna derecha en acero, así que yo te diría que tienes un poco de tiempo para despedirte de todos tus amigos. ¿O vas a enfrentarte a mí?.- Dijo Tabby, la cual se subía a su motocicleta, lista para partir de nuevo.

\- _"Ugh...duele mucho pero el colmo de todo es que no veo a su Stand, ¿dónde puede estar? ¿Será uno a control remoto?. No, es imposible, para eso tendría que lo bastante alejada de mí, no es como "Nightmare", sin embargo..."_ ¡Ahhhhh!.- Pensó Di Martino, pero fue detenida cuando sintió como aquel dolor se iba expandiendo cada vez más por todo su cuerpo.- _"No puedo dejar que escape, estoy segura que piensa matarme o me utilizaré de anzuelo para que mis amigos lleguen hasta ella. Es obvio que tampoco conoce a Natasha, podría ir hasta ella, pero no sé en dónde vive, así que deberé enfrentarme a ella, si la derroto, me curaré".-_ Pensó la chica.

Se puso de pie.

\- ¡"GUNS AND ROSES"!.- Invocó ella a su Stand, el cual era un rifle de color negro con unas rosas cruzadas en forma de "X", con éste apuntó hacia su rival, la cual se estaba escapando en aquellos momentos.- Debo darle un tiro, no puedo fallar, ya está saliendo de mi rango, unos 5 metros más y la perderé.- Calculó la castaña el disparo que necesitaba para abatirla, justo en ese momento lo hizo, disparó el arma contra uno de los neumáticos de la moto.

* * *

Tabby se sentía satisfecha, en pocas horas su rival estaría convertida en una estatua de acero, así que podía usarla de carnada y atraer a sus amigos, para después matarlos de la misma manera, pero en aquellos momentos sintió un brusco movimiento en su motocicleta.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pierdo el control, ¿qué...qué ha sido eso?!.-Se preguntó, mientras que se estrellaba contra un auto estacionado, justo en el vidrio de adelante, ingresando en su interior y provocando que saltara la alarma.

* * *

\- ¡Le di!.- Exclamó victoriosa Di Martino y se dirigió hasta el sitio del accidente, pero en ese momento sintió que su pierna se estaba volviendo más pesada por el ataque enemigo.- ¿Será solo en su cigarrillo o hay algo más que no me habré dado cuenta?.- Quería saber al respecto, ya que aquella "infección" avanzaba rápidamente y amenazaba al resto de su cuerpo, así que mientras que caminaba con dificultad hacia donde tenía el accidente su enemiga, comenzó a recordar.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _"Recuerdo haber visto esa moto en la calle, freno de brusco y de ahí sentí que algo había lastimado mi pierna, pero no le di importancia...un momento...no...¡no era el cigarrillo de Tabby solamente!. Éste tenía un anillo de acero, lo mismo moto".-_ Pensó, recreando las imágenes de lo ocurrido.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- ¡El Stand de ella está en el acero, tengo que evitarlo a toda costa!.- Descubrió aquella posición, pero cuando llegó hasta el sitio del accidente, solo encontró vidrios regados por todas partes, manchas de sangre sobre el capó,el interior del auto y en la vereda, sin olvidarse de la alarma que seguía sonando, pero Tabby no estaba en ninguna parte.- ¡Sal de dónde estés!.- Le ordenó Di Martino, la cual tenía a "Guns and Roses" en sus manos, apuntando en todas las direcciones.

Pero en ese momento, un golpe rápido contra ella provocó que el Stand saliera disparado y cayeran ambos a la calle. Alzó la mirada y observó a una Tabby con una herida en la frente, sangrando, lo mismo en su cuero cabelludo y los lentes destruidos.

\- ¡¿Te crees muy lista?! ¡¿Pensaste que con solo una bala ibas a matarme, estúpida?!.- Preguntó con furia, para que luego apareciera un enorme Caballero con Armadura de Acero y una espada.- ¡ACABA CON ELLA, "IRON MAIDEN"! ¡CONVIÉRTELA EN UNA ESTATUA!.- Ordenó la rival y de ahí el enemigo comenzó a asestarle varios cortes con su arma, acelerando más la "infección", impidiendo que se moviera con facilidad por la acera.-

Las piernas de Di Martino estaban casi cubiertas por el acero, tenía que defenderse rápidamente, así que tomó a "Guns and Roses" y disparó tres tiros contra ella, pero la rival desapareció en el aire, dejándola sorprendida.

\- ¡Carajo!.- Gritó presa del dolor.- Debo detenerla, pero...un momento...¡está utilizando el acero de los edificios y de cualquier objeto como vías de escape!.- Descubrió aquellas "rutas" que tenía su oponente.- Si tan solo pudiera...pudiera darle cuando salga, aunque no tengo idea de cómo serviría todo esto.

Tabby reapareció de nuevo y con su Stand provocó otra "Zona de Infección" a Di Martino, esta vez en su espalda, causando que aumentara más el peso y no pudiera mantenerse de pie.

\- No importa si eres rápida o lenta, nunca podrás evitar que "Iron Maiden" te convierta en una estatua, ¡Qué lástima!, podríamos haber sido amigas.- Sostuvo con "tristeza" en su voz, mientras que atacaba ahora el pecho de Di Martino, reduciendo cada vez más las áreas libres de su cuerpo.

\- No...pienso...perder contra ti...lo juro...no me usarás de anzuelo para atraer a mis amigos.- Advirtió la chica castaña.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de esto?.- Preguntó Tabby, la cual observó que su rival estaba en una clara desventaja.

\- ¡POR ESTO!.- Exclamó Di Martino, quien volvió a disparar una ráfaga de balas desde su rifle, las cuales atravesaron la defensa de "Iron Maiden", el cual intentó proteger a su Stand Master, la cual fue arrojada contra una pared, dándole una oportunidad a la castaña para salir de allí y programar una nueva ofensiva.

Tabby cayó al piso, más herida todavía, los disparos de "Guns and Roses" habían dejado a la chica en problemas, quien se agarraba del estómago, sumado a que los escombros de aquella pared habían caído a su alrededor pero no la sepultaron, pero eso aumentaba cada vez más la furia de ella, ya que su presa había logrado escabullirse.

\- Esta vez no te voy a perdonar la vida, ¡te mataré, puta!.- Juró su venganza, mientras que seguía los rastros de sangre de Di Martino.- Jejejeje, parece que solo te queda un 10% de tus piernas aún de pie, no llegarás tan lejos.- Río ante aquella "ventaja", aprovechando el acero de allí y junto con "Iron Maiden", el cual se había convertido de vuelta en su motocicleta, fusionándose con aquel material.

* * *

Di Martino se escabulló por las calles, evadiendo cualquier sitio donde no hubiera acero pero no podía escaparse de la mira de Tabby, ya que ésta estaba al acecho una vez más, podía caerle de sorpresa y matarla en el acto, así que no podía bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

\- _"Tengo que ser rápida, no puedo permitir que Tabby me vea y sepa en donde estoy con mis amigos, de lo contrario, el viaje hacia Okinawa será con problemas".-_ Pensó la chica, mientras que observaba su cuerpo, el cual estaba cubierto por completo de acero y ya no podía moverse por mucho tiempo.

Justo en ese momento escuchó un sonido familiar, se dio la vuelta y allí estaba Tabby, la cual reapareció, lanzándose al asalto una vez más.

\- ¡ESTÁS MUERTA, DI MARTINO!.- Exclamó la rival, yendo a toda velocidad y con la espada de "Iron Maiden" directo a su pecho, un golpe definitivo llevaría a que la chica terminara convertida en una estatua para siempre.

\- _"¡ES AHORA O NUNCA"!.-_ Apuntó la castaña hacia unas vigas que pendían de la construcción, las balas salieron disparadas y destruyeron el arnés que las sujetaba, provocando su caída definitiva.- ¡No, eres tú la que está derrotada!.- Finalizó Di Martino.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Preguntó Tabby y se le cayeron encima todas las vigas encima, provocando que ella cayera contra el suelo, quedando herida y que a su vez el efecto de "Iron Maiden" sobre Di Martino desapareciera por completo, volviendo a la normalidad.

La castaña se acercó hacia la chica, la cual había quedado totalmente destruida y con muchas heridas en su cuerpo, sin poder moverse del todo.

\- Agh...Agh...maldita hija de puta...lo...lo vas a pagar.- Juró Tabby.

\- Ohhhhh, ¡qué pena!. ¿Te llamo a una ambulancia?.- Preguntó con un tono divertido la castaña, quien la dejó allí.

\- ¡Vas a ver, en cuanto vuelva a la acción, te daré caza, lo juro!.- Prometió la peli negra-violeta, pero en ese momento quedó inconsciente y se podían escuchar las sirenas de una ambulancia que llegaba para llevarla al hospital.

 **[Stand Name: "Iron Maiden".**

 **Stand Master: Tabby**

 **Estado: Derrotada y en el hospital, recuperándose de sus heridas]**

Después de la batalla contra Tabby, Di Martino sacó su celular y se puso en contacto con Maggie, sabía bien que era peligroso establecer comunicaciones por miedo a que éstas estuvieran interferidas, pero al final tuvo que hacerlo.

\- _¿Diga?.-_ Preguntó Maggie.

\- Di con la que atacó nuestro edificio, ya está derrotada, era Tabby, no la conocía pero su Stand era "Iron Maiden": Ya la derroté.- Informó Di Martino al respecto, esperando de que su Jefa la reprimiera por algo.

\- _Hiciste bien, escucha, tenemos que ir a Okinawa urgentemente. Temo que no vaya a parar, así que ve preparándote, el Viernes pasaré por ti y los demás, será rápido, vamos hasta allí y luego nos volvemos, ¿queda claro?. Debemos ser rápidos.-_ Fueron las órdenes de Maggie.

\- De acuerdo, nos vemos.- Se despidió Di Martino y partió de allí con rumbo hacia el nuevo edificio en donde se refugiaban sus amigos.

* * *

A su vez, Natasha y Lily se encontraban empacando, no pensaban ir solas, más que nada la primera, quien se llevó consigo sus dos muñecas y las fotos de sus padres, no pensaba dejarlas solas allí, sumado a que el peligro aumentaba con cada hora que pasaba, apenas había ocurrido la batalla contra Tabby y "Iron Maiden".

Justo en ese momento, sonó el celular de Lily.

\- Hola.- Saludó la chica.

\- _Lily, soy yo, Lincoln.-_ Escuchó la voz de su hermano, el cual se encontraba en el Aeropuerto de Lasing, Capital del Estado de Michigan.

La chica pidió un minuto a Natasha, quien se dirigió hacia el baño.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Linc?.- Preguntó la rubia.

\- _Escucha, estoy yendo con las chicas para ir a buscarte a ti y a Bobby, ¿queda claro?. Permanece en Tokyo. Es una orden.-_ Pidió Lincoln de que ella se quedara en ese lugar.

\- Lincoln, lo siento, pero ya te lo dije: Iré con Natasha a Okinawa, es rápido, ¿sí?. Deja de ser tan paranoico.- Dijo Lily, la cual estaba cansada de que su hermano viera a la rubia escarlata como una enemiga.

\- _No, Lily, vas a permanecer allí y se acabó, no pongas más obstáculos en el camino.-_ Ordenó el albino.

\- Lo siento, hermanito, pero voy a ayudarla, estaré bien, ahora me tengo que ir, te avisaré cuando llegue.- Finalizó Lily y colgó la llamada.

* * *

\- ¿Qué? Lily, Lily, ¡carajo!.- Dijo el muchacho molesto por lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Qué pasó?.- Preguntó Luna.

\- Lily va para Okinawa, no sé por qué, dice que es una misión con Natasha.- Respondió el albino ante todas ellas, dejándolas sorprendidas.

\- ¡¿A Okinawa?! ¡Hay que ir y detenerla!.- Pidió Lynn con miedo en su voz.

\- Chicas, Lily no le va a pasar nada, ¿por qué no la dejamos tranquila?. Ella ya es grande, sabe bien las cosas, diferencia el Bien y el Mal, no podemos tenerla siempre encerrada como un ave.- Intervino Leni, la cual tenía razón.

\- Leni.- Quedó Lincoln conmocionado.

\- Yo también iría a Okinawa, ¿para qué ir hasta Tokyo?. Iremos allí y encontraremos también a mi hija.- Sentenció la rubia mayor, la cual estaba tomándose las cosas en serio y sobre todo no permitiría que fueran a otro lugar.

\- Está bien, vamos para allá, pero no quiero que pidas luego que nos llevemos a Natasha, que sepas bien que ella es la hija de Alexander también.- Advirtió Lincoln a Leni.

\- Tú siempre con ese odio, aunque fue él que me mandó a secuestrar, yo lo amaba, aún siendo el enemigo nuestro y no, no es ningún "Síndrome de Estocolmo" ni nada.- Finalizó Leni con seriedad, mirando a Lincoln y a sus hermanas con molestia.

\- Leni, por favor, reacciona.- Intentó el albino en convencerla.

\- No, no hasta que aceptes que ella es mi hija, es una Loud como todos nosotros, así que no pienso ir hasta allí con gente que la trata como si fuera la Reencarnación del Mal.- Advirtió la rubia Loud, cruzada de brazos.

Lincoln respiró hondo, miró hacia el tablero de partidas y llegadas del Aeropuerto y de ahí se preparó para ir a cambiar el destino de los vuelos.

\- Leni, si vamos para Okinawa y reconozco a Natasha como una Loud más, ¿serás feliz?.- Fue la propuesta del albino.

\- Sí, así es.- Respondió la rubia.

\- Está bien: Lo haré.- Juró el muchacho, llevando a que la chica le diera un abrazo, dejando de lado su enojo.

\- Muchas gracias, Linky.- Agradeció Leni.

\- De nada, te lo prometo.- Fue la promesa del chico, quien cambió el destino del vuelo y de ahí esperaron a que llegara su momento de partir hacia allí.

Su viaja estaba por empezar, un momento de suma importancia y con ello, el encuentro entre las dos familias: Los Louds y los Ivanisevic se iban a encontrar, mientras que a su vez, el camino hacia la conducción de la Yakuza por parte de Natasha, estaba comenzando a ser transitado.

* * *

 **Ya ha aparecido la primera de los enemigos que van a enfrentarse, en el capítulo que viene mencionaré quiénes son y cuáles son sus Stands. Sumado también a que se vienen nuevos combates, más revelaciones del Pasado de Natasha, apariciones de Bobby y también el des-enmascaramiento del Jefe.**

 **Espero que les guste y nos vemos en el capítulo que viene. Saludos y muchas gracias para Arokham, Banghg, El Lobo Solitario y RCurrent. ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:** **Hacia Okinawa** Mientras que Lincoln y sus hermanas viajaban hacia Japón, en una carrera contra el reloj, los miembros de la banda de Maggie se estaban dirigiendo hacia un punto de encuentro secreto. Tras el combate que tuvieron Di Martino y Tabby, concluyendo con la victoria de la primera sobre la Stand Master de "Iron Maiden", "Guns and Roses" había logrado derrotar a la rival pero eso no significaba que las cosas estuvieran tranquilas, la muchacha castaña sabía muy bien que el peligro de que hubieran más traidores al acecho aumentaba con el correr de las horas.

\- _"¿Cómo es posible que Tabby sea una de las que están buscando al Jefe?. Cuando él se entere de esto, nos va a matar a todos. Espero estar equivocada".-_ Pensó la mujer en aquellos momentos, pasando cerca de uno de los tantos hospitales que había por la zona de Tokyo.

* * *

Dentro del mismo, allí se encontraba Bobby Santiago, el cual había llegado para recuperarse de sus heridas tras la batalla contra el misterioso enemigo que había atacado por sorpresa al joven moreno, sin darle tiempo de defenderse por nada en el Mundo. El chico se hallaba acostado en una cama, siendo tratado por las enfermeras y rogando que Lori no llegara a verlo de esa manera, ya que podría terminar muerto, en el sentido de su relación, por un malentendido.

\- " _Esto no es fácil, pero si ese tipo se ha llegado a escapar, ¿quién sabe lo que puede hacerle a los demás?. Es obvio que estamos tratando con alguien muy poderoso y solo espero que las cosas no se pongan complicadas más de lo que están".-_ Rogó el mexicano, mientras que esperaba poder salir de allí, recibir el alta en aquellos momentos y seguir el rastro de todos los presentes.

En esos momentos, una doctora de cabellos castaños ingresó en la habitación del chico, quien se acercó hasta él para ver cómo se encontraba.

\- Disculpe, Señorita.- Le llamó Bobby a la japonesa.

\- ¿Sí, Señor Santiago?.- Respondió ella, volteándose y lanzando su pregunta.

\- ¿Cuándo podré recibir el alta?.- Preguntó el joven, ya que tenía mucha prisa.

\- Mire, le tengo que informar que usted ha sufrido una lesión muy seria en la pierna derecha, deberá usar silla de ruedas por un tiempo, máxim meses.- Dijo la japonesa, quien le mostraba aquellos datos sobre su estudio.

Al oír eso, el mexicano solo pudo bajar la mirada y resoplar: Iba a ser una tarea muy complicada el estar con una silla de ruedas y sumado a que así no podría combatir muy bien con su Stand de "Silver Chariot".

\- Ah, otra cosa, un amigo suyo está viniendo hacia aquí, dice que se quede en este sitio que llegarán hoy mismo.- Informó la doctora, quien se retiró de la habitación y el muchacho quedó sorprendido.

\- Espere...yo...- Intentó detenerla pero ya había salido, habiendo sido llamada para otra habitación junto con los demás miembros del personal del hospital.- _"¡Carajo, Lincoln, no tendrías que haber venido hasta! ¡¿Acaso no sabes del peligro?! ¡Tengo que llamarlo...! No, espera, si lo hago, el enemigo se habrá dado cuenta. ¡Ya sé! En cuanto lleguen aquí, nos iremos de inmediato a Royal Woods".-_ Pensó el moreno en aquellos momentos de máxima tensión, mientras que caía el sudor de su frente hasta calmarse.

* * *

A su vez, en los muelles, Natasha y Lily habían sido las primeras en arribar al punto de encuentro, estaban esperando a que viniera Maggie junto con Carl, Haiku y Di Martino, la cual estaba demorada en aquellos momentos. Las dos hermanastras miraban para todas partes, podía aparecer un Usuario Stand en cualquier momento, no debían bajar la guardia por nada en el Mundo y más si se trataba del peligro que representaban los traidores en la Yakuza.

\- Natasha.- Le llamó Lily y la rubia escarlata se dirigió para verla.

\- ¿Sí, Lily?.- Preguntó ella hacia la chica que consideró su enemiga.

\- Quiero decirte que pase lo que pase, por lo de nuestro combate antes de que viniera "Nightmare": Te diré que me siento muy feliz de ser tu hermanastra y que pase lo que pase, nos cuidaremos nosotras dos juntas y sin olvidar a nuestros amigos.- Dijo Lily con emoción, viviendo una gran aventura que nunca olvidaría.

\- Awwww, Lily, eres tan tierna y aventurera, estoy segura que Lincoln se sentirá feliz de verme.- Alegó Natasha, pellizcando las mejillas de la rubia, pero le hizo bajar la mirada.- ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó a la chica.

\- Sí, bueno, para serte sincera, no, no lo estoy: Desobedecí a mi hermano.- Le contó lo ocurrido en esa llamada telefónica.

\- ¿Cómo?.- Preguntó Natasha.

\- Sí, lo desobedecí, me tendría que haber vuelto a Royal Woods pero no podía irme sin vivir esta aventura, ahora sé que va a estar furioso.- Se lamentó Lily y Natasha la abrazó con ternura.

\- Oye, no te preocupes por eso, yo creo que no lo estará, él solo se preocupa por ti y tus hermanas.- Dijo la rubia escarlata, quien no la soltaba por nada en el Mundo y calmaba los miedos de Lily.

En esos momentos, alguien apareció detrás de ellas, se voltearon y sus ojos vieron a una conocida peli negra gótica, quien había llegado de forma sorpresiva al lugar.

\- Veo que ya están aquí.- Dijo Haiku, la cual observó la maleta de Natasha.- Mi "Crystal Ball" vio dos muñecas dentro de tu maleta, ¿acaso no estás grande para andar jugando con las mismas?.- Preguntó la gótica al respecto.

\- Nunca salgo sin ellas, son el regalo de mis padres, éstas pertenecieron a la hermana mayor de mi papa, Alexander y ahora yo las llevó.- Respondió Natasha de forma tranquila, a pesar de que Haiku sabía bien que ella estaba en deuda con ella.

\- _"A pesar de su carácter infantil, tiene una gran determinación y voluntad en cumplir sus sueños. Sí, la juzgué mal a esta chica, tal vez...tal vez ella sea la pieza que necesita la Yakuza para salir de la tiranía del maldito del Jefe".-_ Pensó la peli negra para sus adentros, mientras que se veían imágenes del Pasado de la chica y luego apuntó con su dedo índice de la mano derecha hacia la rubia.- Escucha, Natasha, quiero decirte que te has ganado mis respetos.- Sentenció la gótica.

\- ¿Cómo?.- Preguntaron Natasha y Lily.

\- El día de ayer, por el ataque ocurrido, Maggie descubrió que Tabby, una antigua Sicaria de la Yakuza, está del bando rebelde y que por su ataque, casi muero pero tú me salvaste.- Contó Haiku el por qué, sin dejar de lado su frialdad, pero eso no detuvo a Natasha, la cual abrazó con ternura a la chica.

\- Awwwww, me alegra mucho ser tu amiga.- Se puso feliz la rubia.

\- Sí...sí...lo...lo sé... _"para mí se siente raro".-_ Pensó al final Haiku.

En esos momentos, las chicas dejaron de hacer sus actividades, ya que aparecieron Di Martino y en una lancha que se detuvo delante de ellas, en los Muelles, aparecieron Maggie y Carl.

\- Suban a bordo, Primores, que el Capitán Carl Casagrande las va a llevar a un viaje de...- Iba a decirles con ese tono coqueto, pero Haiku le golpeó la cabeza con su sombrilla.

\- Vuelves a decir otra idiotez y te arrojaré en el lugar donde lanzaron a Benny y Hugh, ¿oíste?!.- Amenazó la gótica en aquellos momentos, pero Maggie no iba a permitir que hubieran incidentes.

\- Muy bien, atención.- Pidió ella.- como sabrán, el Jefe nos ha encargado una misión muy importante a Okinawa, ¿eso quiere decir que nos quedaremos allí?. No, vamos y volvemos con lo que nos ordenó que buscáramos. Además, otra cosa, el incidente de ayer con Tabby significa una sola cosa: Que hay gente que está buscando lo mismo que Natasha: Destruir al Jefe, atraer y descubrir su identidad.- Advirtió la emo al respecto, dejando a todos en silencio.

\- ¿Cuántos serán?.- Preguntó Carl, quien se puso serio por primera vez.

\- No lo sabemos, pero Tabby fue una de ellas, en el hospital no pude reunir mucha información.- Dijo Maggie al respecto.

\- ¿Nada?.- Quiso saber Natasha.

\- Nada, así es, en blanco, es obvio que esa estúpida está trabajando con estos rebeldes, así que pase lo que pase, no bajaremos la guardia ni tampoco podemos fiarnos de nadie. Recuerden esto también: El Jefe nos debe de estar observando y hasta saber de nuestra rebelión, así que tengamos cuidado.- Ordenó la emo, quien puso en marcha la lancha con rumbo hacia Okinawa en aquellos momentos, dejando atrás los Muelles.

El viaje había comenzado, silencioso, callado, todo en paz, pero ¿quién sabía si alguien los estaba siguiendo? ¿Acaso ya estaban enterados los enemigos en aquellos momentos de suma tensión?.

En la lancha, Carl estaba ocupado en aquellos momentos con su Stand, el cual estaba en las balas de su Revólver Mágnum: Éstos eran seis balas diminutas, cada una tenía una personalidad diferente, numeradas del 1 al 7, sin olvidarse del 4, ya que en Japón era signo de mala suerte, pero para el moreno era otra cosa totalmente diferente y simbolizaba un buen éxito. Todos esos Stands tenían la cabeza con forma de lágrima, ojos color blanco con líneas negras y pequeñas rayas, las cuales van al exterior del Centro, algunos de los cuales parecen bizcos. La "ropa" consistía en camisas con rodilleras estilo legging, y zapatos con punteras que se curvan hacia arriba y por último, cada uno de los siete integrantes tenia cuatro dedos en lugar de cinco en cada mano. El chico abrió la recámara de su arma y extrajo un poco de comida, entregándolo hacia aquellos personajes.

\- ¡Eh, Carl, ya era hora, los muchachos y yo nos estábamos muriendo de hambre!.- Se quejó Número 1 por la demora.

\- Lo siento, chicos, pero tuve que atender un par de asuntos, pero ya está, tranquilos, es hora de desayunar.- Pidió disculpas el moreno, mientras que repartía aquellos fragmentos de comida a su Stand para tuvieran energía para una futura lucha.

Natasha se quedó observando a dichos personajes, ya que les llamó la atención.

\- Awwww, son tan tiernos.- Dijo ella, pasando su dedo meñique sobre las cabezas del Stand.

\- Jejejeje, vaya, Carl, no sabía que tenías a una novia. ¡Felicitaciones!.- Dijo Número 2, el cual daba sus felicitaciones.

\- ¡¿Qué...?! Pero...no, no es eso, es una...es una amiga, chicos, además, no hay que ser brutos.- Pidió el chico "modales".

\- ¿Modales? Pero si a ti te gusta coquetear con las mujeres, incluso con las casadas.- Río Número 3 al respecto.

Aquellas palabras tan reales dejaron un poco molesto al chico, quien seguía dándoles de comer.

\- Vamos, no te sientas mal, Carl, un día encontrarás al amor de tu vida.- Le animó Número 4 al chico.

\- Oye, por cierto, ¿cómo se llama este Stand?.- Intervino Natasha.

\- Oh, sí, cierto, me había olvidado: Ellos son "Sex Pistols".- Presentó Carl a aquellos personajes, los cuales hicieron unas poses ante la chica escarlata.

* * *

Sin embargo, los temores de Maggie y Di Martino no eran materia para ser olvidada, ya que en las profundidades del Mar del Japón se podía sentir una extraña presencia que los estaba persiguiendo en aquellos momentos y que no les perdería el camino hacia su destino final.

* * *

\- _"Estas zonas son muy tranquilas, veo muchas embarcaciones, buques, veleros y hasta yates de los ricos, pero no podemos dejar de vigilar cada palmo del Mar del Japón, ya quién sabe lo que podría pasar".-_ Pensó Maggie, viendo que Natasha estaba haciendo amistad con Carl.- _"Solo espero que ella sea la persona que nos va a sacar de esta eterna prisión que el Jefe ha creado".-_ Rogó la emo, pero de golpe, la lancha fue sacudida por una extraña "ola".- ¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!.- Preguntó la peli negra.

\- ¡Todos a sus puestos!.- Ordenó Di Martino, mientras que revisaban si habían daños.

\- ¡¿Puedes verlo, Haiku?! ¡¿Estamos bajo ataque?!.- Preguntó Lily a la chica gótica.

\- Esperen...esperen...un momento...¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?! ¡SON...SON...MISILES! ¡MISILES, HACIA EL SURESTE, A 500 METROS Y ACERCÁNDOSE!.- Señaló ella tras ver en su "Crystal Ball" y para su sorpresa, allí estaban los torpedos en dirección hacia la lancha.

\- ¡¿Qué clase de ataque es este?!.- Se preguntó Carl, el cual apuntó su arma hacia aquellas armas.- ¡¿Están listos, chicos?!.-

\- ¡Todo listo, amigo!.- Respondió Número 1.

\- ¡VAMOS!.- Ordenó Número 6.

Carl se preparó y disparó las balas que habían allí, siendo dirigidas por "Sex Pistols" hacia los misiles, logrando destruir un par, pero uno de ellos logró evadir el ataque y estalló cerca de la embarcación, provocando que el chico se cayera al agua.

\- ¡Resiste, Carl!.- Gritó Natasha y saltó al Mar del Japón para salvarlo.

La chica se zambulló en el agua para sacar al joven de allí, pero lo que no sabían era que el enemigo estaba siguiendo sus pasos, así que comenzó a subir hacia la superficie.

\- ¡¿Quién está ahí?!.- Preguntó Maggie, mientras que se abría la escotilla y aparecían dos personas, una chica rubia y celeste y otro castaño.

\- Hola, muchachos, ¿qué tal?. Ha pasado tanto tiempo.- Dijo el segundo, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

\- ¡George, Sam! ¡¿Qué?!.- Exclamó Haiku al verlos allí.

\- ¿Sorprendidos?. Habíamos escuchado que estaban dirigiéndose hacia Okinawa, pensábamos mi novia y yo en matarlos, pero ¿qué más da?. Ya los tenemos a todos ustedes aquí cercanos.- Sentenció el castaño, burlándose de los presentes.

\- ¡Hijos de puta y pensar que eran nuestros amigos, solo jugaban con nosotros!.- Exclamó Maggie con furia, apretando los puños con fuerza.

\- Jajajajaja, claro que jugábamos con ustedes, pero se nota que nunca aprendieron lo que el Jefe siempre decía...- Mencionó Sam, mientras que le daba un tierno beso a su novio.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _"La Regla de Oro más importante en este sitio es nunca confiar en nadie, mucho menos en los amigos, aquí hay una relación de trabajo, nada más, pero si llegan a meterse más allá de la situación, causando que todo se colapse".-_ Recordaban esas escenas en donde el Jefe les dejaba sus mensajes y sin aparecer, mientras que se veían a aquellas personas, muchas de ellas desconocidas pero también estaban Tabby, George, Sam y la banda de Maggie.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- ¿Ahora lo entienden?. Jamás fuimos amigos de ustedes y cuando lleguemos hacia Okinawa, daremos con el Jefe y se acabó todo para ustedes.- Advirtió George.

\- ¡¿Con eso?! ¡¿Ese es su Stand?!.- Preguntó Haiku.

\- Así es, les presentamos a "The Beatles", tiene la capacidad de convertirse en lo que sea, ¿acaso no se dieron cuenta que estas aguas es llenas de submarinos norteamericanos que hacen maniobras? ¡Jajajajaja, no lo sabían! Pero se nota que no se dieron cuenta!. Bueno, chicos, ha sido un gusto conocerlos, pero ha llegado su tiempo de desaparecer.- Finalizó Sam, mientras que cerraban la escotilla del submarino amarillo, para que luego comenzara el descenso.

\- ¡NO SE LO PERMITAN! ¡DE PRISA, DEBE HABER UN PUNTO DÉBIL EN ALGUNA PARTE!.- Apuntó Carl, el cual disparó a "Sex Pistols" contra la cubierta, pero las balas no podían hallarlo.

\- _Es inútil, el "Yellow Submarine" tiene una capa de protección, ¿creen que podrían darnos así de una. ¡Vaya grupo de tarados!.-_ Habló George desde el micrófono.

\- ¡MALDITOS!.- Gritó Lily, pero en ese momento observó que Natasha no estaba en ninguna parte.- ¡Oigan, esperen! ¡¿En dónde está Natasha?!.- Preguntó ante todos los presentes, ya que Carl había vuelto a la lancha.

* * *

Dentro del "Yellow Submarine", Sam estaba lista para ordenarle a su novio que disparara el próximo torpedo para así derrotar a la banda de Maggie, sin embargo, lo que ellos no sabían, era que alguien se había metido dentro del Stand y estaba causando sabotaje.

\- 50 metros, listo. ¡Lancen torpedo!.- Ordenó la rubia-celeste, pero en ese momento, las alarmas comenzaron a saltar.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?!.- Preguntó George y corrió para ver que estaban teniendo problemas.-

\- ¡Alguien está dentro del "Yellow Submarine"! ¡Nos estamos hundiendo!.- Exclamó Sam, mientras que intentaba nivelar el Stand pero era imposible, ya que éste no podía hacer nada ni obedecer.

En aquellos momentos, la pareja escuchó unos pasos que venían hacia ellos, quedando sorprendidos de toparse con una cierta rubia escarlata.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?!.- Preguntó George con furia.

\- Pero qué putas que son ustedes, jejeje. Vamos a darle un buen "toque final" a este Submarino.- Sentenció la rubia.- Por cierto, mi nombre es Natasha, Natasha Ivanisevic-Loud, hija de Alexander y Leni.- Se presentó ella ante la pareja.

\- Jajajaja, la hija de Alexander, sí, el Jefe nos contaba de tu padre pero nunca supimos que se había enamorado de una estúpida como Leni.- Respondió Sam, cosa que provocó que la rubia escarlata se enojara.

\- ¿Qué dijiste de mi mama y mi papa, rubia oxigenada?.- Preguntó Natasha, mientras que se veía al Stand suyo aparecer.-

\- ¡Que fueron estúpidos los dos y encima nunca los conociste!.- Exclamó Sam.

\- Grave error, puta, muy grave error.- Sentenció Natasha y de ahí apareció "Sabaton".- Acaba con ellos, "Sabaton".- Ordenó.

\- ¡Jajajaja, ¿Qué puede hacer un Stand tan débil como...?!.- Preguntó George, sin embargo él debió haberse callado la boca.

\- ¡MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA! ¡MUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.- Gritó "Sabaton", la cual comenzó por destruir el interior del Submarino y de ahí noqueaba a George y Sam, dejándolos totalmente inconscientes, pero además de provocar que el Stand enemigo desapareciera del mar.

* * *

Una explosión en las aguas frías del Mar del Japón se sintió hasta desaparecer, cosa que llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

\- ¡Hay que salvarla, Maggie, no podemos dejarla allí! ¡Vamos, déjame ir!.- Pedía Carl, el cual no quería dejar a su amiga sola en el mar, que podía transformarse en su tumba.

\- ¡Detente, Carl, espera!.- Intentaba Maggie junto con Haiku y Di Martino en detener al chico, pero éste ejercía una gran resistencia y se negaba a abandonar a la chica.

\- ¡Alto, paren, miren!.- Apuntó Lily ya que había una extraña perturbación en el agua y de ahí, ante la sorpresa de todos, allí estaba Natasha, la cual llevaba consigo a los noqueados y golpeados Sam y George.

\- ¿Alguien trajo esposas o unas cuerdas para estas ratas?.- Preguntó la chica victoriosa, cosa que dejó sorprendidos a todos sus compañeros.

\- Pero...tú...¿cómo...cómo...cómo? ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!.- Quiso saber Haiku con Maggie, agarrándose de los hombros de la rubia escarlata.

\- ¿Qué? Ah, ¿de cómo me infiltré en el submarino?. Fácil, si hay algo que aprendí de mi vida en Japón es a usar el sigilo, nadie puede verme, así que me infiltré en el "Yellow Submarine" por la parte de atrás, justo antes de que los dos idiotas cerraran la escotilla, acto seguido lo saboteé todo y de ahí es historia común, jejeje.- Relató Natasha de todo lo ocurrido allí y fue en ese momento en el que Haiku la abrazó con fuerza, dejándola sorprendida.

\- Ahora sí eres una verdadero miembro de la banda, felicitaciones.- Dijo la chica, mientras que le daban oficialmente la bienvenida al grupo.

Maggie estaba tranquila ahora, los miedos habían desaparecido y ahora se dirigía hacia donde estaban George y Sam inconscientes y los ató con unas cuerdas para que no se fugaran.

\- ¿Ahora quién ríe mejor? ¿Eh? Estúpidos.- Preguntó la emo y de ahí dejaron a la pareja amarrada a un farol que había en los muelles, para que luego llegara la Policía y se los llevara detenidos.

 **[Stand Masters: George y Sam.**

 **Stand Name: "The Beatles".**

 **Estado: Detenidos y en prisión. Pasarán un buen tiempo tras las rejas.]**

Ahora comenzaba el viaje hacia Okinawa, en donde estuvieron en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que finalmente observaron la isla japonesa, en donde alguien les estaba esperando en las playas.

\- ¿Quién será?.- Preguntó Haiku, mientras que descendían en los muelles y el sujeto se dirigía hacia ellos.

\- No lo sé, no recuerdo mucho de él.- Apuntó Maggie.

\- Tendré a "Sabaton" lista.- Respondió Natasha.

\- Sí, es mejor que esté preparada, yo también lo haré.- Se unió Lily junto con Carl, preparando a "ABC" y "Sex Pistols".

Ante ellos llegaba un sujeto un tanto gordo, de cabellos blancos, al igual que sus bigotes, vestía un traje negro con corbata roja, zapatos del mismo color y bien pulidos junto con un sombrero de bombín de los de antes, éste se detuvo ante Maggie y sus acompañantes.

\- Veo que han traído a alguien que puede ser de suma importancia para la Yakuza, Maggie.- Dijo una voz y allí apareció ese hombre.

\- Un momento, ¿cómo me conoce?.- Preguntó Natasha, ya que había sido mencionada.

\- Yo soy Flip, un Agente de tu padre, Alexander, trabajé con él pero los Louds me derrotaron, terminé en el hospital por una crisis mental y aquí estoy, después de su muerte, vagué por el Mundo y me encontré con la Yakuza, trabajé en el anonimato hasta que finalmente hablaron de ti, creí que era una mentira pero no, estás aquí, ante mí. Mucho gusto, Natasha Ivanisevic-Loud, hija del Señor Alexander y Leni, un placer en verla.- Dijo el hombre, mientras que besaba la mano de la chica, en señal de respeto y de ahí se dirigía hacia todos los presentes.-

\- _"Me hablan con respeto, esto va mejorando más".-_ Pensó Natasha.

\- Ahora a todos quiero decirles esto: El Jefe los ha mandado hasta aquí para ir a buscar el objetivo.- Les contó Flip, mientras que aparecía una chica de cabellos rubios, blusa celeste, falda negra junto con unas botas y una gran belleza que irradiaba, embobando a Carl.- Amigos, les presento a Carol, a quien deberán proteger en Tokyo a toda costa.- Dijo el peli blanco en aquellos momentos.

\- De eso queríamos hablar también, ha habido una rebelión en la Yakuza y todos los "Sicarios de Élite" están buscándonos a nosotros.- Dijo Maggie en aquellos momentos.

\- Lo sé y por eso se les ha encargado esta misión: El Jefe habla muy enserio y si todo va bien, él mismo aparecerán para felicitarlos.- Explicó Flip aquella importancia y todos quedaron sorprendidos.

¿El Jefe iba a venir en persona?. Eso nadie se lo esperaba por aquellos momentos. Pero ahora tenían que volver a Tokyo con esa chica, pero no podrían hacerlo por lancha, sino por otro medio de transporte, sin embargo, tampoco tenían que bajar la guardia, ya que el enemigo estaba vigilando y siguiendo sus pasos. Aquel encuentro con esa pareja era solo una pequeña demostración de lo que serían más adelante verdaderas enemistades para enfrentar.

* * *

A su vez, en el Aeropuerto de Tokyo arribaba un avión procedente de Royal Woods, Michigan, del cual descendían un chico y diez chicas.

\- Por fin, Tokyo, Japón, por fin la veré, Lincoln, voy a ver a mi querida hija Natasha, después de tanto tiempo, al fin nos volveremos a ver.- Dijo Leni con emoción, llevando consigo una foto en donde aparecían ella, Alexander y la pequeña niña recién nacida.

\- Te prometo que la volverás a ver, Leni, es una promesa.- Juró el albino, mientras que tomaba las manos de la rubia y de ahí se unían con las demás hermanas, saliendo del lugar y partiendo hacia el Centro de la Capital nipona.

* * *

 **Carol ha aparecido, Lincoln y sus hermanas han llegado a Tokyo y Bobby tiene que encontrarlos a toda costa antes de que el Jefe sepa de su ubicación, pero ¿qué pasará más adelante?. Eso lo verán en el capítulo que viene y además de muchas peleas que aún quedan por verse aquí :3.**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos para Mr. coconut 2091, Arokham, Sam The Stormbringer, RCurrent, Banghg y Old Ancestor. ¡Buen día Domingo para todos y que empiecen muy bien la semana! :D. ¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 9, el cual subiré hacia el Jueves o Viernes de esta semana!.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Sabaton y Sex Pistols vs Survivor** **[Antes que nada, perdón si no actualicé este fic por mucho tiempo, sé que muchos deben estar esperándome con navajas oxidadas y cuchillas para matarme, pero antes que me ataquen, les pido perdón, tuvo un maldito "bloqueo" de inspiración y hasta pensaba en no seguirlo este fic por culpa de los haters, pero al final desistí y continuaré. Me importa un carajo lo que digan esos inútiles, yo sigo]**

* * *

¿Quién era esa chica rubia y callada?. Para Carl, verla le causaba un fuerte enamoramiento, quería acercarse y coquetear con la chica, pero ya viendo la mirada severa de Maggie, era mejor ceder y no involucrarse. Natasha también estaba asombrada, pero en el tema de que había visto a aquel hombre que trabajó para su padre y ahora les encargaba esa misión: Proteger a Carol a toda costa, ya con el ataque anterior, el de "The Beatles", sin olvidarse tampoco de "Iron Maiden", daba la sensación de que los traidores de la Yakuza estaban al acecho y no pensaban dejarlos escapar así de fácil.

\- Bueno, entonces, ahora que tú vienes con nosotros, ¿podrías decirnos cómo es el Jefe? ¿Quién es?.- Preguntó Di Martino a Carol, pero ésta solamente la miró con seriedad y no dijo nada, se mantuvo callada, cosa que inquietó un poco a la chica, la cual deseaba conocer junto con sus compañeros la historia de aquel hombre que operaba entre las sombras.

\- Hola, Tierra llamando a Carol, ¿me puedes oír?.- Preguntó Haiku, pero la chica le sacó las manos de encima.

\- No se te ocurra tocarme de nuevo, ¿oíste?.- Advirtió la rubia, quien miraba con malos ojos a la gótica.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste, puta barata?!.- La peli negra casi se lanzaba al ataque contra la chica, pero Maggie la detuvo justo a tiempo.

\- Estamos en una misión de suma importancia y tú te vienes a pelear con ella, ¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza, Haiku?.- Interrogó con seriedad la emo y la chica tuvo que darse la vuelta.

\- Bien, tú ganas, pero la próxima no estés tan confiada.- Advirtió ella y se retiró de allí.

\- Oigan, chicas, no creo que deberíamos estar aquí mucho tiempo, tengo un mal presentimiento, es como si nos estuvieran vigilando.- Alertó Natasha, la cual miraba para todas partes, pero no se encontraba con nadie parecido a un enemigo, todos eran civiles, personas comunes, pero ¿quién sabía?. El atacante podía hallarse oculto en alguna parte, tras las cortinas del espectáculo que estaba por darse.

\- Tiene razón, yo también tengo un mal presentimiento, pero, ¿adónde nos dirigiremos ahora?.- Quiso saber Carl, defendiendo a su amiga.

En esos momentos, un sonido proveniente desde los callejones alertó a todos, quienes tomaron posiciones de combate. El ruido se hacía más intenso, más cercano, "Sabaton" estaba lista para atacar y lo mismo "Sex Pistols" junto con "Sticky Fingers".

\- _Natasha, pase lo que pase, no bajes la guardia. Puede que estemos bajo un ataque enemigo.-_ Alertó Maggie a su amiga y ella asintió con la cabeza.

\- _Vamos, sal, cobarde, sal para que te meta una bala en el cráneo.-_ Pidió Carl, el cual no se despegaba del gatillo de su arma.

En esos momentos, una sombra avanzó hacia ellos y de ahí, todos se le lanzaron encima, pero alguien alzó las manos, gritando y pidiendo que no le hicieran daño, revelando su rostro.

\- ¡¿Rocky?! ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! Ufff, Dios, casi te matamos.- Preguntó Maggie, la cual se llevó parte del susto.

\- Lo siento, chicos, los estaba buscando, pero no sabía en dónde hallarlos y de casualidad los encontré aquí y todo gracias a "Satellite".- Pidió disculpas el chico pelirrojo, quien mostró a su Stand: El cual era un Satélite color plateado y con bordes esmeraldas, éste era de mediano alcance, pudiendo cubrir un rango de hasta casi 30 metros de largos, además de que podía hallar rastros de personas, siguiendo sus pisadas y los latidos del corazón.

\- Menos mal, ahora somos todos en la banda. Y Rocky, ya que tú no estás enterado, ella es Carol, nuestro objetivo a quien debemos proteger y te presentamos a Natasha, nuestra nueva integrante y con un sueño: Ser la Jefa de la Yakuza.- Presentó Maggie a las dos chicas, Rocky se quedó más sorprendido al sentir la determinación de la rubia escarlata, alguien que tenía el coraje de enfrentarse al enemigo y vencerlo, esa iba a ser una tarea imposible, pero aquella muchacha no pensaba en rendirse.

\- Mis felicitaciones y ojala puedas cumplir tus sueños.- Le deseó el joven pelirrojo.

\- No es nada, awwwwww, eres tan tierno así.- Agradeció Natasha, pellizcando las mejillas de Rocky.

Para Haiku, quien estaba con su "Crystal Ball", observando el panorama, algo raro le pareció llamar su atención, así que le dirigió una mirada a Maggie y ella asintió.

\- Muy bien, terminó el recreo, chicos, hay que irnos.- Pidió la emo a todos ellos.

\- ¡Pero espera, ¿adónde vamos ahora?!.- Preguntó Rocky.

\- Iremos a Osaka, ¿sí?, es obvio que en Tokyo nos deben estar esperando esos dementes.- Fue la respuesta de Maggie y de ahí abordaron un auto Lexus LS 400 gris, el cual estaba estacionado cerca de los muelles y con la ayuda de Carl, lo pusieron en movimiento, saliendo de Okinawa y listos para dirigirse hacia el puente que comunicaba a las islas con Osaka.

* * *

Lo que ellos no sabían, era que Haiku y Natasha estaban en lo cierto: Habían sentido la presencia enemiga. En las montañas de Okinawa, una joven de cabellos castaños, blusa violeta, hombreras, patines y cascos dorado y falda celeste se encontraba siguiendo sus pasos y de ahí se preparó para atacar.

\- Perfecto, es la hora: ¡Vamos, "Survivor"!.- Pidió la chica y de ahí, su Stand se unió a ella, formando una especie de "protección", un "traje de retadora del peligro" color blanco y de ahí, se lanzó en picada, a una velocidad sorprendente, hacia su presa.

* * *

El coche que habían tomado los chicos se dirigía hacia Osaka, no había mucha conversación en el mismo, Carol se hallaba mirando una revista que llevaba consigo y sin importarle de la pelea que había tenido, anteriormente, con Haiku, la cual estaba bastante molesta con ella.

\- ¿Creen que el Jefe nos llame?. Como que solamente nos dijo que cuidemos de ella, pero nada más.- Apuntó Natasha y eso llamó la atención de todos.

\- Mmmm, tienes razón, aquí hay algo raro, tendríamos que...- Iba a decir Maggie, cuando en esos momentos, sonó su celular con un número desconocido.

\- ¿Quién será?.- Quiso saber Carl.

No hubo respuestas, así que la emo tomó el teléfono y atendió al misterioso personaje.

\- ¿Diga?.- Preguntó la chica peli negra.

\- _¿Maggie? Soy yo.-_ Habló aquella voz y de ahí, la muchacha quedó helada.

\- Sí, J...Jefe, ¿Qué...Qué sucede?.- Respondió la chica.

\- _Escucha, están en peligro, uno de esos malditos traidores les está siguiendo el paso, deben dirigirse de inmediato a Osaka con Carol, no pierdan el tiempo. Corto.-_ Esas fueron las instrucciones del Jefe, quien colgó inmediatamente, dejando a la emo sin palabras.

\- ¿Qué pasó?.- Interrogó Rocky.

\- Era el Jefe...dice...dice...dice que nos están siguiendo y que debemos llegar a Osaka de inmediato.- Fue la respuesta de Maggie.

\- Llegaremos bien, no hay mucho tránsito, hacia la 1 de la tarde arribaremos allí.- Respondió Carl, el cual le preocupaba más eso que ver al Jefe, ya que tenía que alimentar a su Stand.

\- Solo espero que no sea verdad lo que dijo, un ataque enemigo en medio del Puente Obetsu significaría una enorme cantidad de muertos.- Advirtió Natasha a Maggie sobre lo que podría pasar al respecto.

No hubo tiempo de responder, ya que en esos momentos se sintió una fuerte sacudida, como si un enorme toro los hubiera embestido por completo y casi hacía colisionar el auto con un camión cisterna, el cual se alejó a toda velocidad de allí.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!.- Preguntó Carol, quien miró hacia afuera, pero Carl la tomó con fuerza.

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Si te ven, estarás muerta y el Jefe nos va a fusilar!.- Le advirtió el moreno, quien la protegía del peligro y de ahí sacaba su arma.- ¿En dónde estás, hijo de puta?.- Preguntó, apuntando pero no veía nada, hasta que sintió una fuerte rápida que le provocó una herida cortante en el rostro.- ¡Agh! ¡Maldito, es muy rápido!.- Gritó, mientras que Natasha le ponía su mano y sacaba de su maleta un poco de alcohol y alcohol para detener el sangrado.

\- No te muevas, sé que duele, pero necesito que estés quieto.- Pidió ella con un tono maternal, como si fuera una madre que curaba a su hijo lastimado.

El contacto del alcohol con la herida provocó que el chico gritara del dolor, Natasha le pedía que no se moviera mucho, que ya casi terminaba, pero otra sacudida provocó que el moreno perdiera la paciencia.

\- ¡Ya está, me hartaste, infeliz!.- Gritó y disparó una ráfaga de balas contra el atacante, pero éste las esquivó a toda prisa, solamente recibió un roce en lo que parecía ser un "traje de protección".

\- ¿Qué será eso?.- Quiso saber Haiku, mientras que miraba en su "Crystal Ball".

\- Tengo un plan.- Pidió Natasha la atención de todos.- Escuchen, Carl y yo subiremos al techo, Maggie, tú conduce y Haiku, quiero que seas nuestros apoyos, ¿sí?. Di Martino, protege a Carol junto con Rocky.- Pidió la rubia escarlata.

\- Es una locura, si lo haces, ambos se podrían llegar a matar con la velocidad.- Intentó Maggie en hacerlos entrar en razón, pero con otro impacto más, tuvo que cambiar de opinión.- Al carajo, si no lo detenemos, éste maldito se hará con Carol y estaremos fritos.

* * *

No tenían más opciones que esa, arriesgarse. Natasha y Carl se dirigieron hacia el techo, teniendo sumo cuidado y en especial con los ataques rápidos de la rival, quien seguía al acecho como un tiburón que rodeaba a su presa en el agua.

\- Cuidado, Carl.- Pidió Natasha, mientras que observaba el puente, sacando a "Sabaton", pero ninguno de los dos podía verla.

\- ¿Algo, Haiku, Rocky?.- Preguntó el mexicano a sus dos amigos, pero éstos no tenían nada en sus Stands.

\- Esto no me gusta, creo que...- No tuvo tiempo Natasha de terminar, ya que en aquellos momentos, otro impacto dio de lleno contra el coche, provocando que ella casi se cayera pero "Sabaton" clavó su katana en el techo, salvándola.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?.- Interrogó Carl.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien.- Alegó la chica y de ahí le regaló una sonrisa, dejando al chico sonrojado.

\- ¡Jajajajaja, me hacen reír, son Romeo y Julieta a punto de morir!.- Se burló la rival, quien venía patinando a toda velocidad, como un misil hacia ellos.

\- Al fin te tenemos, ¡ya sé quién eres!.- Reconoció el chico a la rival.

\- ¿Quién es?.- Preguntó Natasha.

\- Es Polly, miembro de los "Asesinos de Élite", una de las más letales, ten cuidado, no te fíes de ella.- Pidió Carl a la chica, quien observaba como volvía al ataque.

\- ¡Jajajaja, así es y veo que al final conozco a la tarada que supuestamente quiere matar al Jefe!. Debo felicitarte, Natasha Ivanisevic-Loud, para ser la hija de Alexander y Leni, me has llamado mucho la atención, pero con esa cara de inocente no llegarás a nada, ¡DEJA QUE MI STAND "SURVIVOR" TE PONGA A PRUEBA!.- Exclamó con orgullo y de ahí, volvió a embestir el auto, provocando que el vidrio de atrás estallar.

\- ¡Cuidado!.- Gritó Natasha y protegió a Carl, ya que un una cuchilla se dirigía hacia él, salvándolo.

\- Gracias, ¡pero esa puta de mierda no se salva! ¡"SEX PISTOLS"!.- Invocó el chico a su Stand y preparó el arma.

\- ¡Vamos a ver qué tan buenos son, vamos, aquí los espero, inútiles!.- Siguió ella burlándose de los dos personajes.

\- ¡Eso ya lo veremos! ¡Ataquen, Número 1, Número 2!.- Ordenó Carl y dos proyectiles fueron dirigidos hacia la chica, pero fueron rebotados, como si hubiera una especie de campo de fuerza que los rechazaba.

\- ¡Ahhhhhh, Carl, no le dimos!.- Alertó Número 1.

\- ¿Tienes alguna otra idea, amigo?.- Preguntó Número 2.

\- ¡HORA DE MORIR Y PRONTO YO SERÉ LA QUE DESCUBRA LA IDENTIDAD DEL JEFE! ¡LOS ESTÚPIDOS DE HUGH Y BENNY SE DEJARON LLEVAR, CREYERON QUE CON SU PLAN IBAN A DESCUBRIRLO, PERO MIREN LO CURIOSO: AMBOS ESTÁN MUERTOS! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA, PERO YO NO FALLARÉ!.- Bramaba Polly a todo momento.

Natasha veía que aquella chica estaba destinada a secuestrar a Carol, no podía permitir eso, así que decidió tomar una decisión suicida: Comenzó a descender hacia los bordes del auto, mientras que Polly embestía una y otra vez el vehículo, había que jugarse a todo, a enfrentar el destino.

\- ¡Dispara a "Sex Pistols", Carl!.- Le pidió Natasha, mientras que en ese momento sentía como un golpe de parte de "Survivor" le daba justo contra el estómago, causando que casi cayera del coche.

\- ¡Natasha! ¡Resiste!.- Gritó el chico y jaló el gatillo, disparando contra la rival.

Las seis balas salieron todas juntas, en el acto, en dirección hacia Polly, pero la chica no pensaba rendirse, estaba ejerciendo cuando dos de ellas estaban por impactar contra su Stand, éste las desvió.

\- ¡Hija de puta, está usando la velocidad del viento como escudo!. Espera...un momento.- Pidió Natasha y en ese momento tuvo un plan en mente.

\- Pierdes tu tiempo, Princesita, ¿lista para morir?.- Preguntó Polly.

\- Jejejeje, pero que estúpida eres, ¡utilizas el viento a tu favor, pero hay que debes saber! ¡¿Hay algo más rápido que el viento?! ¡Sí! ¡"SABATON"!.- Exclamó la chica y de ahí apareció su Stand, la cual desenfundó su katana y comenzó a atacar a Polly y a "Survivor".

\- ¡MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA! ¡MUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.- Gritó la Emperatriz, quien le dio una serie de potentes y severas ráfagas de su katana, cortando aquel traje y provocando que el aire se escapar y empezara a perder velocidad al respecto.

\- ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo, Carl, es tu turno, de prisa, dispara!.- Pidió su amiga, ya que podía ser esto un momento temporal, así que el chico volvió a cargar el arma.

\- ¡Bien, todo listo! ¡"SEX PISTOLS"!.- Exclamó el moreno y preparó su arma, lista una vez más y con su Stand.- ¡Uno, Dos, Tres, Cuatro, Cinco, Seis!.- Gritó el chico y de ahí disparó las seis balas contra el objetivo, dando en el blanco, hiriendo a la joven.

El daño causado por "Sabaton" en el traje de Polly junto con las balas que atravesaron su cuerpo repetidas veces, dio la oportunidad al grupo de perderla de vista, escapar a tiempo, mientras que la chica se detenía, sangrando bastante por las heridas causadas por el doble ataque.

\- Malnacidos, ¿se creen que pueden conmigo? ¡Agh!.- Preguntó ella pero tuvo que parar un momento, sumado de que tenía su traje en reconstrucción.- Ganan esta batalla, pero la guerra recién comienza.- Advirtió, mientras que permanecía en su posición, esperando a que se recuperara de los golpes sufridos.

* * *

\- Muy bien, nos hemos desecho de ella, ahora ¡para Osaka y sin detenerse!.- Ordenó Natasha a los presentes y éstos asintieron, tenían que cumplir con la misión.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Osaka, bajo las sombras de una antigua Iglesia Jesuita construida por aquella orden en los tiempos de su presencia en esas tierras del Lejano Oriente, una persona caminaba en medio del silencio de la Misa que se estaba llevando a cabo.

\- _"Muy bien, todo va de acuerdo al plan y para aquellos traidores que intentan descubrirme, me haré cargo yo mismo de hacerles pagar con sus vidas. Lo juro".-_ Prometió aquel misterioso joven, el cual desapareció en medio de la Oscuridad que había allí.

* * *

 **Este capítulo está basado en la pelea de Guido Mista contra Ghiaccio, pero tomando como base el juego del "Vento Aureo" para PS2 que es del año 2002. Ojo, la batalla aún no termina, Sabaton y Sex Pistols tienen todavía que enfrentarse a Survivor.**

 **Por otro lado, sí, agregué a Rocky, no será Narancia pero créanme que lo necesitarán a él y a "Satellite", por este último, viene de una banda llamada "EchoDroides", la cual aparece en el juego "WatchDogs", se las recomiendo.**

 **Finalmente, lamento mucho la demora, pero ya he vuelto, a parte de que se acerca el momento más importante de todos: El encuentro con el Jefe, ¿quién será?. Eso lo descubrirán en el capítulo que viene.**

 **Saludos para Arokham, Banghg, RCurrent, 2091, Sam The Stormbringer, Old Ancestor, El Solitario y Banghg :D. Cuídense todos y que tengan un buen comienzo de semana.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el capítulo que viene!.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: El rostro del Mal: King Crimson** Polly se estaba recuperando de las heridas que le habían causado Natasha y Carl contra ella, la sangre que caía y empapaba el asfalto del Puente Obetsu, el silencio que solo era interrumpido por el paso de los autos, la sensación de sentir esa furia que le invadía y la hacía convertir en un animal salvaje, ese era el momento preciso para la chica de lanzarse al asalto y darle una lección a su rival de una buena vez.

* * *

\- Miren, chicos, ya estamos llegando: Osaka.- Informó Maggie, la cual tenía en su control el coche que llevaban consigo y así estaban a punto de encontrarse con el Jefe, ya la misión estaba casi finalizada, solo quedaba entregar a Carol en las manos de esa persona, pero ¿cómo pasarían el momento? ¿Qué diría el hombre que operaba la Yakuza sobre la traición que le estaban jugando a escondidas? ¿Esto era posible?.

Un aura de preocupación cayó sobre todos los presentes, mientras que no se oía el volar de una mosca por los alrededores, la victoria había sido clara: Lograron sacarse de encima a Polly y a "Survivor", pero aún así, las cosas no parecían funcionar a la perfección, era un extraño sabor agridulce que yacía en toda la banda.

\- Oigan.-Les llamó Haiku a todos.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Haiku?.- Preguntó Di Martino.

\- ¿No creen que esto fue demasiado "fácil"?.- Quiso saber la chica gótica al respecto.

\- Sí, está en lo cierto.- Sentenció Natasha, dándole la razón a la peli negra.

* * *

Tenía razón, fue demasiado "fácil" todo esto, se hablaba de "muchos Asesinos de Élite" que estaban metidos en su búsqueda y en el deseo de acabar con el Jefe para tomar el poder, sin embargo, las cosas se habían vuelto muy "favorables", pero eso no dejaba de preocupar a Natasha, la cual no le quitaba los ojos de encima hacia el Norte, a Osaka, como si ese sitio fuera un lugar para tenderles a todos una trampa y acabar con ellos de una sola vez.

Justo en ese momento, terminaron de cruzar el Puente Obetsu y llegaron hacia Osaka, finalmente, un viaje bastante largo desde Okinawa, ahora venía el momento más importante: Reunirse con el Jefe.

\- ¿Dijo en qué sitio se encuentra?.- Preguntó Carl, el cual no se despegaba de su arma.

\- Sí, en esa Iglesia de allí: La Iglesia San Felipe de Osaka.- Apuntó Maggie hacia aquella dirección, en la cual podía verse un antiguo edificio de la Orden de los Jesuitas levantado y que aún permanecía intacto, a pesar de todos los temblores que había allí.- Iré yo sola con Carol, no es bueno que vengan todos.- Fue la orden de la emo.

\- ¿Qué? No, yo también iré, quiero verlo, él no sabrá quién soy.- Se negó a Natasha en permanecer a un lado y sin hacer nada.

\- No seas suicida, amiga, el Jefe ya puede saber sobre ti, es mejor que te quedes aquí por tu Seguridad.- Le recomendó Di Martino, poniendo su mano en los hombros de la rubia.

\- No, está en lo cierto, está en su derecho ir y ver a la persona que se enfrentará: Natasha, ve, yo ocuparé tu puesto de vigilar.- Le apoyó Lily al respecto.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No...se...se va a matar.- Intentó Di Martino en detenerla una vez más.

\- No, Lily tiene razón y es verdad. Ir solo yo con Carol sería exponerse y ser asesinados en poco tiempo, así que, Natasha, tú vienes conmigo.- Le aprobó la peli negra el paso para ir con ella hacia el encuentro.

\- Genial, vayamos antes que...- Pidió la rubia escarlata, pero en esos momentos, la alegría de ella desapareció, ya que pudo sentir una presencia enemiga en el aire.- Será mejor movernos.- Ordenó en esos momentos.

\- ¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó Carl y preparó a "Sex Pistols".

\- Haiku.- Le llamó Lily a la gótica y ésta invocó a "Keane" junto con "Crystal Ball", examinando el sitio.

\- Mierda, ¡aquí viene!.- Exclamó la chica de cabellos negros y largos, alertando de la llegada de Polly.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Se tendría que haber muerto!.- Bramó Carl con furia.

\- Está cerca: ¡A 500 metros, váyanse, ya!.- Pidió Haiku y se quedó a pelear junto con Carl contra Polly y su Stand "Survivor".

Natasha junto con Maggie y Carol salieron disparados hacia la Iglesia de San Felipe, mientras que Di Martino se llevaba a Rocky y Lily hacia los muelles, abandonando el coche que tenían para perderles la pista, que fuera un señuelo para la rival y así tenderle una trampa.

\- Estate atenta.- Pidió Carl, el cual tenía el tambor de su arma cargado.

\- Siempre lo estoy.- Respondió Haiku y de ahí observó en la Bola de Cristal que llevaba consigo "Keane", el cual le enseñaba el camino que tomaría la rival.- Va a atacar justo en esa dirección.- Apuntó ella.

\- Genial.- Finalizó Carl y de ahí salieron ambos para el enfrentamiento.

Parecía una locura, pero cuando aparecieron delante del enemigo, Polly no apareció, había "desaparecido".

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué mierda pasó?! ¡¿Acaso eso te está fallando?!.- Preguntó el moreno a la gótica, la cual no podía creer que su predicción había fallado.

\- No...No es posible...no...¡no puede ser...a menos! ¡CARL, CUIDADO!.- Gritó Haiku y tomó al chico del cuello de su camisa, sacándolo del peligro, ya que en ese momento, una violenta "ráfaga" se lanzó contra ellos, tirándolos al piso y de ahí se detenía ante los confundidos personajes.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Creían que yo me iba a tragar el anzuelo y así ganarían rápido el combate?. No, esto no es un juego de computadora, estúpidos, primero me haré cargo de destrozarlos, luego podrán morir en paz.- Sentenció Polly, la cual preparó a su Stand y estaba por matar a Haiku, cuando ella se defendió con "Keane", el cual le dio un fuerte golpe contra el casco suyo, logrando dañar el cristal que llevaba.

\- ¡Muy bien, eso la distraerá un rato! ¡Ahora, "Sex Pistols"!.- Exclamó Carl y disparó su arma con el Stand suyo, las balas salieron disparadas y dirigidas hacia Polly pero éstas revotaron como una pelota, impactando una de ellas contra el estómago del moreno, quien cayó al piso adolorido.

\- ¡Carl!.- Gritó Haiku, mientras que el joven ponía su mano en la herida.

\- _"Hija de puta, fui demasiado confiado...agh...maldita...usa el viento a tu favor...agh...mierda, necesito...necesito pensar rápido en una estrategia, sino llegará hasta Carol, Maggie y Natasha".-_ Pensó el joven, quien veía como las gotas de sangre caían al piso, empapándolo.

 _-_ Déjame ayudarte.- Pidió Haiku, pero cuando intentó curarlo, "Survivor" le arrojó una nueva ráfaga de viento, tirándola contra el piso, quedando inconsciente.

\- ¡Maldita!.- Bramó con furia el joven.

\- Esta es una batalla de uno a uno, no te preocupes, no está muerta, solo inconsciente.- Dijo Polly, mientras que se acercaba hacia él.- Ahora, ¿cómo deberé matarte? ¿Lenta o rápidamente?.- Se preguntaba con burla en su voz.

\- _"Esta puta se cree que puede conmigo, yo le voy a enseñar de que con un Casagrande nunca hay joderlo. Ahora verás".-_ Pensó el chico, quien no iba a darse por vencido en ningún momento y de ahí intentó buscar un punto débil.- _"Bien, utiliza el viento a su favor, tal vez...tal vez pueda darle, no solo al traje que lleva, sino a esos patines...puedo...hacerlo".-_ Sentenció el chico y apuntó su arma.

\- ¡Mista, hemos encontrado un punto débil en ella!.- Le informó Número 1.

\- ¿Dónde?.- Preguntó el moreno.

\- Esas aberturas en los patines, allí es donde obtiene ese poder de viento.- Apuntó Número 6 aquella posición.

\- Perfecto: Ahora lo entiendo todo.- Finalizó el chico y se preparó para disparar.-

\- ¿Qué sucede, Carl? ¿Ya te despediste de todos?.- Preguntó Polly con burla.

\- Jejejeje, estás equivocada, maldita: ¡Eres tú la que partirá en este preciso momento!.- Sentenció el chico.- Ya estás muerta.- Finalizó.

\- ¿Qué?.- Quiso saber Polly y de ahí se lanzó al ataque con sus patines.

\- ¡"SEX PISTOLS"! ¡UNO, DOS, TRES, CUATRO, CINCO, SEIS!.- Gritó y de ahí inició la cuenta regresiva.- _"Vamos, puta, vamos, muéstrame tu punto débil".-_ Pidió el chico y de ahí jaló el gatillo, atacando a la rival, quien evadió las seis balas, pero no se dio cuenta que el Stand se había "pegado" a su alrededor como moscas.

\- ¡Jajajaja, fallaste!.- Festejó Polly pero de ahí sintió todo un "bombardeo" que atravesaba sus patines, destruyendo y desestabilizando a su Stand, quedando totalmente a merced de Carl.

\- No, has sido tú la que ha fallado.- Sentenció el chico y volvió a recargar el arma.- ¡Esto es por Haiku, esto es por Maggie, esto es por Di Martino, esto es por Rocky, esto es por la banda y esto...esto es por Natasha!.- Exclamó el moreno y las balas impactaron contra el cuerpo de la castaña, quien perdió el control y terminó cayendo muerta al piso y su Stand desaparecía para siempre.

Lo había logrado, había vencido a la rival que los estaba siguiendo. El chico se tambaleaba del dolor, la pérdida de sangre y fue entonces que cayó al piso, arrodillado.

\- Lo...lo logré...con esto...con esto evité que fuera hasta la Iglesia de San Felipe, ya está...agh...no...no me queda mucho tiempo...por favor...Natasha...cuida bien a los chicos, ¿sí?...Dirige bien a la Yakuza.- Fueron las palabras de Carl antes de caer al piso, inconsciente y de ahí, Haiku se despertaba.

\- ¿Qué...Qué pasó? ¡Carl!.- Gritó la chica y fue a socorrerlo, a curar sus heridas.- Lo lograste, venciste a Polly, muy bien, ¡pero no te vayas a morir, maldito infeliz, no se te ocurra estirar la pata en estos momentos! ¡Te vas a salvar, lo juro!.- Prometió la gótica y comenzó a sanar las heridas de bala que tenía el chico a su alrededor.

* * *

Por su parte, en los muelles, Lily junto con Rocky y Di Martino sintieron que la batalla había terminado, pero una extraña sensación les invadía, en especial a la rubia Loud y a la bella castaña, quien miraba hacia la Iglesia donde se estaba llevando a cabo la reunión entre el Jefe junto con Maggie, quien iba con Natasha y Carol, objetivo resguardado y protegido por ambas chicas.

\- _"No sé por qué, pero no me gusta para nada esta reunión".-_ Pensó la castaña y pidió que todo pasara rápido.

* * *

\- ¿Así que ya han llegado? Bien, muy bien, han cumplido con la misión. Será mejor que vaya a "darles la bienvenida".- Dijo una misteriosa voz en las sombras, la cual avanzaba serio y frío hacia el sitio de la reunión.

* * *

Dentro de la Iglesia de San Felipe, las tres chicas iban caminando en silencio hacia el encuentro con el Jefe, Maggie permanecía callada junto con Natasha, mientras que Carol se la veía bastante tranquila, observando la belleza arquitectónica del edificio, pero de golpe, ella se detuvo.

\- Oye, ¿estás bien?.- Preguntó Natasha a la rubia.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?.- Quiso saber Maggie, pero la chica se sentía "acosada", perseguida por un miedo más letal que los "Asesinos de Élite".

\- Esperen, creo que no deberíamos seguir más.- Fue el pedido de Carol.

\- Ahora lo dices, estamos tan cerca de conocer al Jefe y tú no quieres seguir caminando, no tienes nada de qué temer. Estás a salvo con nosotras.- Le prometió Natasha a la chica, quien no se sentía tranquila.

\- ¿Qué escondes, "Princesita"?.- Preguntó Maggie con severidad en su voz, como si fuera una película de policías y ladrones.

\- Es sobre la persona que nunca he visto en mi vida, desde que era pequeña, él...- Iba a decirles Carol, pero en ese momento, cuando Natasha y Maggie se acercaron hacia la rubia, algo misterioso sucedió.

Como si hubieran sido movidas por una fuerza desconocida, ambas amigas estaban separadas por 7 metros de diferencia y cuando se voltearon para ver hacia donde estaba Carol, ésta había desaparecido por completo, como si se hubiera esfumado en el aire.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿En dónde está Carol?!.- Preguntó Maggie con sorpresa y terror.

\- ¡No lo sé, pero esto no me gusta, debe ser otro Usuario Stand!.- Alertó Natasha y de ahí, la peli negra halló un rastro de sangre que iba hacia el subsuelo de la Iglesia.

\- Vamos, creo que tenemos una pista.- Pidió la chica emo y de ahí siguieron aquel rastro que las llevó hasta esa zona.

* * *

El Subsuelo era frío y oscuro, cubierto de columnas romanas que sostuvieron en el Pasado aquel edificio, ahora mejorado con el avance de la tecnología y la arquitectura y poco iluminado por la luz del Sol, las dos chicas llegaron hasta ese sitio por las escaleras, encontrándose con Carol.

\- ¡Dios, ahí está!.- Apuntó Maggie y se arrodilló para ver si se hallaba en buen estado.

\- ¿Está...?.- Preguntó Natasha pero su amiga negó con la cabeza.

\- La noquearon, no sé quién, pero algo no me gusta, hay que sacarla de aquí.- Pidió la chica emo, sin embargo, cuando Natasha bajó, ella invocó a su Stand, ya que fueron tomadas por sorpresa: Unos misteriosos pasos que se acercaban hacia ella, señalando el peligro que estaban por soportar en aquellos momentos.

Una figura salía de las sombras: Alto, cabellos lacios y castaños, llevaba puesto una remera roja de mangas largas junto con pantalones negros, podía verse un poco de musculatura en su cuerpo junto con unos zapatos del mismo, una mirada de desprecio, odio hacia la vida humana.

\- Veo que jugaron de más aquí, chicas; pero debo felicitarlas, nadie ha logrado llegar hasta aquí y averiguar sobre mi identidad. ¿Saben? Debería asesinarlas para que no se divulgue nada sobre mí pero ¿qué diablos?. Ustedes lo han logrado.- Mostró sus "aprecios" aquel joven castaño, el cual les aplaudió.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Tú eres el Jefe?!.- Preguntó Natasha, desafiante.

\- Así es, déjame que me presente: Soy Chandler, el Jefe de la Yakuza, jejeje y ahora va mi pregunta-respuesta: Yo te conozco, eres la hija de Alexander y Leni, Natasha Ivanisevic-Loud, también tienes un Stand y un sueño ¡Conquistar el poder mío en la organización! ¿Crees que permitiré que gente como tú venga a quitarme lo que me pertenece? ¡Estás muy equivocada!. Los últimos que intentaron hacerlo no terminaron muy bien, pobres de Benny y Hugh, debieron haber esperado lo suficiente, pero no, se "excedieron", una lástima, ahora están en una tumba submarina en el Océano Pacífico, pero ¿qué más da?. Ustedes trajeron a mi hija aquí, pero no puedo permitir que sepan sobre mi identidad y además de que ya estaba enterado de tu traición, Maggie, muy pero muy mal.- Se presentó con elegancia, como si fuera un villano de las películas de antes, sin embargo estaba mostrando su peor cara y ahora se dirigía hacia ellas.- Es tiempo de morir.- Finalizó el joven y una misteriosa ofensiva destruyó las escaleras del subsuelo, atrapando a ambas amigas.

\- ¡Eso nunca! ¡"Sabaton"!.- Exclamó Natasha e invocó a su Stand.

\- ¡MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA!.- Gritó la Emperatriz, pero cuando fue a atacar a Chandler, éste se "desvaneció" en el aire y tanto ella como su Stand Master fueron golpeadas por una misteriosa fuerza.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!.- Se preguntó Maggie, sorprendida de ver semejante poder en el Jefe.

Natasha cayó al suelo y junto con su amiga evadían los golpes repentinos de aquel misterioso personaje, el cual no se mostraba por ningún momento.

\- ¡No seas cobarde, hijo de puta y muestra tu Stand, ahora!.- Ordenó Natasha.

\- ¡Con placer!.- Sentenció el rival y de ahí apareció lo que pedía la rubia escarlata:

Allí estaba un Stand de contextura física enorme, similar a Chandler. El cuerpo estaba cubierto por una rejilla diagonal elevada, por debajo de una capa de color rojo, a excepción de su cara, cuello, hombreras, codos, manos, abdomen, ingle, rodillas y pies/calzado. Sus ojos comprendían orificios afilados de un sesgo hacia el interior escarpado, donde podían verse dos pequeños ojos redondos pisciformes/anfibios/reptilescos, mostraba los dientes a través de su boca pequeña. Su corona era plana y emergía de su frente en dos niveles, al frente del cual tenía una cara más pequeña, ovalada de la misma expresión, llamado "Epitafio", el Sub-Stand, situado en la frente del principal, en una superficie de color rosa duplicada en su misma posición.

Natasha quedó helada junto con Maggie, ¿ese era el Stand?. Éste se acercó hacia la rubia y quedó temblando del miedo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, niña? ¿Te mojaste los pantalones y quieres que llame a tus padres para que te vengan a buscar?.- Preguntó Chandler.- Este es mi Stand, King Crimson y ya desde su llegada que ustedes están muertas.- Sentenció con severidad el castaño, mientras que arrojaba de un puñetazo a ambas chicas, destruyendo varias columnas.

\- ¡MUDA, MUDA, MUDA!.- Gritó "Sabaton", intentando proteger a su Usuaria, pero "King Crimson" era más rápido y tenía una fuerza sobrehumana aterradora.

\- ¡Stand idiota, ¿crees que estás a la...?!.- Preguntó Chandler, sin embargo su rostro recibió varias cortadas de la katana de "Sabaton", quien protegió a su Usuaria y de ahí ella se levantaba.

\- ¿Te dije esto?: ¡Nunca te burles de mis padres ni de mí, hijo de puta! ¡No me qué tan fuerte sea tu "King Crimson", yo te derrotaré, lo juro!.- Prometió Natasha, desafiando al enemigo.

\- ¡ESTÚPIDA, LLEGÓ TU HORA! ¡ACABA CON ELLA, "KING CRIMSON"!.- Ordenó el castaño a su Stand y éste se lanzó contra ella.

\- _¡Es la hora de morir, maldita!.-_ Habló el personaje, pero en aquellos momentos, pareciendo que el tiempo se había vuelto lento, justo cuando estaba por sobrepasar la defensa de "Sabaton", alguien se interpuso, recibiendo el puño del enemigo, atravesando su pecho.

Unas cuantas gotas cayeron al piso, los ojos de Natasha se volvieron enormes al ver a la persona que se había interpuesto para protegerla del golpe, mientras que usaba una de las "Cremalleras" de "Sticky Fingers", sacando a la rubia escarlata, a "Sabaton" y a Carol del lugar.

\- Huye...sálvate, Natasha, tienes que decirles a todos lo que viste...no...no te quedes atrás...- Se reveló aquella persona que le había salvado la vida.

\- Maggie...- Quedó la rubia escarlata helada al ver a su amiga que se estaba sacrificando y la había protegido de aquel golpe.

\- ¡Maggie, eres una idiota, agh! Ganan esta batalla, pero esto no termina, ¡la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte, Natasha!.- Advirtió Chandler, el cual desapareció junto con King Crimson y de ahí, Maggie utilizaba las pocas fuerzas que tenía para sacarlas del Subsuelo de la Iglesia y de ahí volver a las calles, donde tenían que informarles a todos los presentes sobre lo ocurrido.

* * *

Una vez afuera, Natasha llevó a Maggie en sus brazos hacia donde se encontraban los demás junto con Carol, quien se había despertado tras quedar noqueada.

\- ¡Necesito ayuda, por favor, vengan!.- Llamó la rubia con preocupación a sus amigos y éstos vinieron corriendo para intentar salvarle la vida a Maggie de la herida que le había causado King Crimson.

Ahora la guerra tomaba un camino bastante complicado y en donde la Muerte acechaba por todas partes: Era una lucha por sobrevivir y sobre quién gobernaría en la Yakuza.

\- _"Chandler, ahora veo que eres un rival peligroso, pero no puedes quitarte de encima que eres un cobarde, no pienso perdonarte: Pagarás caro lo que nos has hecho, voy a darte caza y cuando te encuentre, rezarás nunca haberme conocido. ¡Lo juro!".-_ Prometió Natasha, mientras que miraba hacia el Norte, hacia Tokyo y de ahí apretaba los puños con fuerza, deseando derrotar al enemigo.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno. Finalmente vemos al Jefe y no al final del manga como hicieron en "Vento Aureo". ¿Qué les parece?. En el próximo veremos a Lincoln, sus hermanas y Bobby reunidos en Tokyo, tranquilos que no me olvidé de ellos, es que hoy quería hacer aparecer al Jefe y a su Stand.**

 **Les dejo esta Regla de Oro: Si ven Jojo´s, manga y anime, no se encariñen con ningún personaje, es muy duro esto, pero tienen que obedecer esa regla.**

 **Por último, saludos para todos los seguidores de esta historia, en especial para the freemaker, RCurrent, Banghg, Arokham, Mr coconut 2091 y Sam The Stormbringer.**

 **Cuídense y nos vemos en el capítulo 11: "Hacia Tokyo". Buen Martes para todos ustedes :D.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Hacia Tokyo** Se habían llevado la peor sorpresa cuando se toparon con el Jefe, su nombre, ese personaje que Natasha no pensaba olvidarse por nada del Mundo, tenía que darle caza, acabar con él, derrotarlo, pero aún estaba incierto sobre si Maggie iba a sobrevivir o no en aquellos momentos, ya que el puño de "King Crimson" había atravesado su lado izquierdo del pecho, pero por alguna extraña razón, ella vivía, sin embargo con Carl, las cosas no parecían resultar fáciles que digamos, ya que el muchacho estaba recostado en una banca y Haiku que intentaba sanar sus heridas de bala, ya que durante el combate contra Polly y "Survivor", los proyectiles que él lanzaba contra ella, rebotaban por efecto de un "campo de fuerza" que usaba la castaña.

\- ¡No te vayas a morir, hijo de puta, Natasha se pondrá triste si te mueres!.- Pedía la gótica a su amigo, el cual era mantenido con vida por el máximo tiempo posible, pero cada vez bajaban las esperanzas para el moreno.- ¡No, Carl, no me cierres los ojos todavía! ¡Resiste!.- Le ordenó Haiku al chico, el cual le tomó de la mano.

\- No...no dejes que ella me vea...por favor...hazme ese favor...- Le estaba encomendando sus últimas voluntades, su pedido de que lo sacara de allí si llegaba a morir y eso pondría triste a Natasha, cosa que dejó helada a Haiku.

\- Deja de decir estupideces, no vas a morir, ¡¿en dónde mierda está Di Martino y Lily?!.- Quiso saber la peli negra, quien no podía dejarlo morir, así que lo levantó y llevó consigo hasta la barca en donde se hallaban las dos chicas junto con Rocky, quienes aguardaban su espera.

Justo en ese momento, saliendo a toda prisa de la Iglesia de San Felipe de Osaka, allí venía Natasha, la cual llevaba una gravemente herida Maggie en sus brazos, la gente se quedaba horrorizada al ver semejante golpe que había sufrido y las gotas de sangre que caían, parecían llevarla a una muerte segura.

\- ¡Chicas, ayuda, por favor!.- Llamó Natasha a Haiku y sus gritos llegaron hasta el Puerto, a pocos metros de distancia que las separaban de la Iglesia.

* * *

\- Algo no me gusta, ¡vengan, de prisa!.- Pidió Lily, la cual salió disparada hacia el Oeste de nuevo.

\- ¡Lily, espera!.- Intentó Di Martino en detenerla, pero la rubia ya se había alejado.- Ufff, carajo, ¡ven, Rocky, de prisa!.- Dijo la castaña y ambos le siguieron el paso.

* * *

Natasha llevó a Maggie hasta otra banca, separada por unos metros de donde estaban Carl y Haiku. La chica apoyó a su amiga e intentó curarla, "Sabaton" también tenía habilidades curativas, pero la herida de la chica emo sobrepasaba los límites.

\- N...Natasha...- Le llamó ella.

\- Maggie, no hables, ¿sí?, vas a estar bien, "Sabaton" te va a curar, te lo prometo.- Hizo la rubia su promesa, pero la emo le tomó con fuerza de las manos.

\- ¡Olvídalo! ¿Sí?. Esta herida es imposible de curar, has hecho bien, triunfamos...descubrimos su nombre...pero...pero...no podemos permitir que ese maldito llegue hasta Carol, es obvio que debe ya debe estar teniendo a su "Guardia de Élite" para darnos caza.- Maggie le estaba dando sus instrucciones, sus órdenes a la chica, la cual no podía creer lo que estaba diciéndole.

\- ¿A...A...A qué quieres llegar, Maggie?.- Preguntó Natasha en esos momentos, mientras que sus ojos se humedecían.

\- A partir de ahora, yo te entrego el mando de la banda, quiero que te hagas cargo de los chicos, haz que triunfe tu sueño...no...no dejes que ese maldito psicópata de Chandler se salga con la suya, ¿sí?. Derrótalo y envíalo al Infierno donde debe estar.- Dijo la chica con determinación, mientras que apretaba con fuerza las manos de la rubia escarlata.

\- Maggie...- Dijo Natasha con los ojos humedecidos.

\- Je, ¿crees que le tengo miedo a la Muerte? Esto ya lo veía venir, un día de estos, sabía que moriría, rodeada de la gente que estuvo conmigo, que siempre confío en mí y los dirigí bien...ahora...ahora tú eres su líder, su nueva Comandante y sé que lo lograrás, sé que no me fallarás.- Depositó la chica emo su confianza, mientras que iba cerrando los ojos lentamente.

\- ¡MAGGIE, NO, MAGGIE, NO MUERAS! ¡"SABATON", AYÚDALA!.- Gritó la rubia desesperada hacia su Stand, pero éste no podía hacer mucho debido a la gravedad de la herida.

En esos momentos, Haiku se volteó, había sido testigo de todo lo ocurrido, sin embargo, fue hasta Natasha.

\- Tienes que dejarla ir.- Le pidió la gótica.

\- ¡¿De qué mierda hablas, Haiku?! ¡No pienso dejarla morir! ¡"Sabaton", sálvala, sé que puedes!.- Se negó la rubia a dejarla morir, mientras que volví a ordenarle a su Stand de que hiciera todo lo posible, pero las manos de la gótica la detuvieron.

\- ¿Acaso no lo ves?. Mira.- Señaló ella un humo blanco que se iba elevando hacia los Cielos.

\- No...¡Es el Stand de Maggie, "Sticky Fingers", Maggie! ¡No, Maggie, no mueras, Maggie! ¡MAGGIE!.- Gritó desesperada Natasha, mientras que caía de rodillas ante la recién fallecida emo, quien había depositado toda su Fe y esperanzas en ella para que pudiera derrotar a Chandler y a "King Crimson".

Carl se levantó y miró a Natasha, aún estaba herido, pero Haiku había logrado parar la hemorragia interna causada por una de sus balas, Lily junto con Di Martino y Rocky observaron la triste escena, en donde Natasha lloraba del dolor por la muerte de Maggie, habían sido rivales con anterioridad en aquella batalla, pero se habían vuelto amigas. Ahora, con su partida, era ella quien tenía el mando del grupo, de aquella banda y debía conducirlos hacia la victoria. La guerra se tornaba bastante agresiva, terrible, no había forma de detenerla y con una baja muy lamentable en su equipo, Natasha tenía que ser fuerte: Había nacido del fruto de la unión de Alexander y Leni, no los había conocido y pasó mucho tiempo sin saber quién era ella, hasta que al cumplir la mayoría de edad, comenzó a investigar, paso a paso, sobre su Pasado, su linaje, cuando desarrolló su "Habilidad Stand" para pelear, aquel ser femenino fue su protección, su Seguridad y que nunca permitió que nadie la lastimara y ahora, cuando fue todo ese encuentro fortuito entre todos ellos, primero con Maggie en el Subterráneo de Tokyo, Lily y luego con el resto de la banda, ahora venía el momento de dejar de lado la tristeza, la debilidad: Tenía que ser fuerte y tomar el mando de aquel grupo que Maggie le había encargado.

\- Maggie...lo...lo siento mucho...- Se disculpó Lily, quien le dio un fuerte abrazo a la chica rubia, la cual permanecía callada, sin decir nada.

Fue entonces que ella se levantó del piso y caminó hasta el borde de los muelles, mirando el Atardecer que llegaba y el viento que soplaba con fuerza, fresco y desde el Mar del Japón. Cerró los ojos, pensó en sus padres, en Alexander, en Leni, en Maggie, su vida no había sido fácil cuando estaba con aquella familia adoptiva, siempre enfrascados en el trabajo y nunca tenían tiempo para pasarlo con ella. El día que comenzó a vivir sola, tampoco fue sencillo, había sido un verdadero campo de batalla, todo un esfuerzo para la chica en intentar lograr su cometido, el deseo de ser feliz y ahora que había ingresado en la banda, con ser la Jefa de la Yakuza, sabía que era el momento de tomar las riendas y dirigirlos hacia la victoria final.

\- Natasha, lamento mucho lo de Maggie, debimos ser más cautelosos, pero...- Intentó Di Martino en mejorar su estado pero ella no se giró por un rato.

\- Conozco a mis padres solo por las fotos que me dejaron y por las dos muñecas que tengo conmigo en la maleta que está junto con Carl, pero...pero me hubiera gustado estar con ellos, conocerlos, ser feliz...sin embargo...el destino no quiso que eso se cumpliera y viví una infancia triste, con una familia adoptiva que no me daba importancia, siempre ocupados en el trabajo y nunca podían estar conmigo. Me sentía sola en la escuela hasta que llegó el día en que decidí vivir sola. No fue fácil, tuve que trabajar y estudiar, era agotador pero salía adelante. El día que investigué sobre mi Pasado, de mi familia, supe que tengo en mis venas la sangre de los Raichenvok, protectores de los Zares, mi padre fue un Emperador y yo podría haber accedido a ese poder, pero no puedo. Pueden decir lo que quieran de Alexander, pero él fue una persona que también quiso el bien para su gente, a pesar de las atrocidades cometidas, en especial esa guerra contra los Louds, yo...yo...¡yo tengo un sueño y voy a cumplirlo! ¡Voy a ser la Jefa de la Yakuza, derrotaré a Chandler, sí, ese es su nombre, el hombre que ha actuado detrás de las cortinas, moviendo los hilos de todo este espectáculo, allí lo tienen, lo voy a vencer y no permitiré que la muerte de Maggie sea en vano, lo juro!.- En aquellos momentos, su discurso parecía estar lleno de negatividad, desgracia, pero pronto comenzó a tomar altura, vuelo, a expresar su deseo, su sueño de alcanzar ese poder y que nadie se lo quitaría nunca jamás.

En ese momento, Natasha tomó su maleta y saltó hacia una barca que había allí.

\- ¡Natasha, ¿adónde irás?!.- Preguntó Rocky.

\- Rocky, iré a Tokyo y venceré a Chandler, no me importa cómo, pero voy a triunfar. Los que quieran venir, que vengan, ahora yo soy la líder, Maggie depositó todo el poder y confianza en mí y no pienso fallarle, pero tampoco voy a obligarlos a que lo hagan, porque de aquí a ahora será una lucha sin cuartel, ¿queda claro?.- Dijo con firmeza y seriedad a todos los presentes, quienes tragaron saliva, en especial Rocky y Di Martino.

Haiku se acercó hacia ella junto con Carl, mientras que llevaban el cuerpo de Maggie, a quien iban a velar en aquel sitio.

\- Escuchen, no están obligados, pero yo iré, no voy a permitir que la muerte de Maggie sea en vano, tampoco voy a dejar que más gente que conozco muera injustamente. Así que están avisados: Pueden dar un paso adelante o no, no voy a obligarlos ni nada, solo los que estén listos en serio, podrán venir.- Dejó ella su aviso final a todos los presentes.

Nadie dijo nada, Di Martino se mordió los labios, Rocky temía de lo que pudiera pasar a futuro, él estaba en deuda con ellos, habían sido una familia, sus hermanos quienes lo cuidaban, pero ahora, cuando era el momento de lanzarse hacia la batalla, él no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

\- Diría que estás loca. Al principio desconfiaba de ti y hasta me burlé de tus padres, pero me equivoqué: Tienes una gran determinación, una fortaleza que te ha llevado a todo, incluso en momentos como estos. Si Maggie viviera, ella estaría orgullosa de ti, te veía como una futura sucesora como líder, así que...cuenta conmigo, Natasha, quiero darle una lección a ese maldito del Jefe, ya que descubriste su nombre, pero no su rostro, deseo darle su merecido.- Dijo Haiku, quien pegó un salto en el aire y fue con ella hacia la barca.

\- Haiku.- Quedó Natasha sorprendida.

\- No estás sola, yo también iré, he pasado mucho tiempo sola en estas tierras, sobreviviendo como pude hasta que conocí a la Yakuza, ahora que Maggie no está, no permitiré que esto quede en la nada: Yo también me sumo.- Añadió Di Martino.

\- Ufff, Dios, estuve a punto de morir, de no haber sido por Haiku y "Keane", la verdad que no habría contado la historia, pero...¡al carajo, yo también voy!.- Exclamó Carl al final, mientras que tomaba a Carol, la cual seguía inconsciente y ambos fueron al bote.

Solo quedaban Lily y Rocky en aquellos momentos

\- ¿Rocky, Lily? ¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó Natasha a ambos.

\- Vamos, no tengas miedo.- Le animaba Lily de que confiara en la rubia escarlata.

\- Yo...yo confío en ti, Natasha, pero...pero...enfrentarse al Jefe, a alguien que nos dará caza en donde estemos, no...lo siento...lo siento mucho chicos, pero no puedo.- Tomó el joven pelirrojo su decisión final.

\- ¡Rocky!.- Exclamó Di Martino.

\- No, está bien, tiene razón, él tiene una vida por delante y no me lo perdonaría si él muere.- Intervino la rubia escarlata.

\- Conmigo puedes contar siempre, somos familia, aunque nuestros antepasados fueron rivales, ahora estamos más unidos que nada: Los Loud y los Raichenvok juntos, ¡demostremos a ese bastardo quiénes somos!.- Dijo Lily en aquellos momentos finales.

Rocky ya había tomado su decisión final: No iba a ir.

\- No pienses que estoy enojada contigo, Rocky, es tu decisión y la voy a respetar. Cuando todo esto haya terminado, ven a Tokyo, te estaré esperando junto con los demás.- Prometió Natasha, mientras que preparaban el bote para partir hacia la Capital nipona, no sin antes enterrar a Maggie, en darle una buena despedida y de ahí iniciaron el viaje hacia aquella zona importante.

La batalla final estaba cerca, pero aún quedaban "Asesinos de Élite" y de la "Guardia" por la zona, de los cuales ellos tendrían que vencer sin descanso.

* * *

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en Tokyo, Chandler se dirigió hacia sus subordinados, limpiándose la sangre que le caía de su mejilla derecha, mirando con odio hacia el Sur, donde estaban viniendo sus enemigos.

\- En cuanto aparezcan, los voy a matar a todos, no voy a dejar a ninguno con vida.- Sentenció el joven, mientras que aparecía "King Crimson".

\- _No debemos sobrestimar a estas personas, son muy peligrosas.-_ Le advirtió su Stand.

\- No hay de qué temer: Ya tengo a gente lista para que los ataquen con todo.- Dijo Chandler, mientras que se sentaba en su silla y cruzaba los dedos con una sonrisa de posible triunfo en su campaña.

* * *

Desde las calles, se veían a varios "Agentes" suyos, a los "Asesinos" y a la "Guardia de Élite", quienes partían para las futuras batalles por las calles de Tokyo.

* * *

A su vez, en el hospital donde Bobby se hallaba, el joven había recibido a los Louds, en especial con Lori, quien saltó emocionada por verlo, ya que había estado sumamente preocupada por su destino, creyendo que había sufrido algún accidente más grave; pero la que estaba más concentrada en esto era Leni, quien ansiaba ver a su hija, así que se acercó al moreno.

\- Bobby, ¿tú sabes dónde está mi hija? ¿En dónde está Natasha?.- Preguntó la chica rubia a él.

\- Yo...no lo sé...Lily fue con ella...pero...escuchen todos, ¿sí?. Ella está en un grave peligro, hay un enemigo cuya "Habilidad Stand" sorprende y es terrible.- Dijo Bobby a todos ellos.

\- ¿De qué tipo?.- Preguntó Lincoln.

\- Es letal, no sé cómo explicarla, solamente diré que: Simplemente trabaja y listo.- Fue el anuncio el chico y de ahí cayó más misterio sobre el escenario en el que se hallaban.- Por eso debemos encontrar a Natasha y a Lily cuanto antes.- Pidió el mexicano a todos ellos.

¿Cómo sería esa habilidad, ese poder? ¿A qué grado podía llegar?. Eso lo estaban por descubrir para más adelante.

* * *

 **Bueno, estamos cerca del final, no agregué peleas de "relleno", sin ofender, pero en "Vento Aureo", el combate contra Notorius B.I.G y anteriormente contra The Greatful Dead y Beach Boy me parecieron muy aburridos. No sé si podría lo mismo contra Green Day y Oasis. Por otro lado, voy a necesitar más personajes de TLH para que aparezcan como villanos, que sean jóvenes.**

 **Eso es todo, espero que les guste este capítulo. Muchas gracias, RCurrent por avisarme sobre lo de Lily :). Saludos para vos, the freemaker, Banghg, Arokham y El Lobo Solitario.**

 **Buen Jueves para todos :D.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11: Hacia Tokyo** Se habían llevado la peor sorpresa cuando se toparon con el Jefe, su nombre, ese personaje que Natasha no pensaba olvidarse por nada del Mundo, tenía que darle caza, acabar con él, derrotarlo, pero aún estaba incierto sobre si Maggie iba a sobrevivir o no en aquellos momentos, ya que el puño de "King Crimson" había atravesado su lado izquierdo del pecho, pero por alguna extraña razón, ella vivía, sin embargo con Carl, las cosas no parecían resultar fáciles que digamos, ya que el muchacho estaba recostado en una banca y Haiku que intentaba sanar sus heridas de bala, ya que durante el combate contra Polly y "Survivor", los proyectiles que él lanzaba contra ella, rebotaban por efecto de un "campo de fuerza" que usaba la castaña.

\- ¡No te vayas a morir, hijo de puta, Natasha se pondrá triste si te mueres!.- Pedía la gótica a su amigo, el cual era mantenido con vida por el máximo tiempo posible, pero cada vez bajaban las esperanzas para el moreno.- ¡No, Carl, no me cierres los ojos todavía! ¡Resiste!.- Le ordenó Haiku al chico, el cual le tomó de la mano.

\- No...no dejes que ella me vea...por favor...hazme ese favor...- Le estaba encomendando sus últimas voluntades, su pedido de que lo sacara de allí si llegaba a morir y eso pondría triste a Natasha, cosa que dejó helada a Haiku.

\- Deja de decir estupideces, no vas a morir, ¡¿en dónde mierda está Di Martino y Lily?!.- Quiso saber la peli negra, quien no podía dejarlo morir, así que lo levantó y llevó consigo hasta la barca en donde se hallaban las dos chicas junto con Rocky, quienes aguardaban su espera.

Justo en ese momento, saliendo a toda prisa de la Iglesia de San Felipe de Osaka, allí venía Natasha, la cual llevaba una gravemente herida Maggie en sus brazos, la gente se quedaba horrorizada al ver semejante golpe que había sufrido y las gotas de sangre que caían, parecían llevarla a una muerte segura.

\- ¡Chicas, ayuda, por favor!.- Llamó Natasha a Haiku y sus gritos llegaron hasta el Puerto, a pocos metros de distancia que las separaban de la Iglesia.

* * *

\- Algo no me gusta, ¡vengan, de prisa!.- Pidió Lily, la cual salió disparada hacia el Oeste de nuevo.

\- ¡Lily, espera!.- Intentó Di Martino en detenerla, pero la rubia ya se había alejado.- Ufff, carajo, ¡ven, Rocky, de prisa!.- Dijo la castaña y ambos le siguieron el paso.

* * *

Natasha llevó a Maggie hasta otra banca, separada por unos metros de donde estaban Carl y Haiku. La chica apoyó a su amiga e intentó curarla, "Sabaton" también tenía habilidades curativas, pero la herida de la chica emo sobrepasaba los límites.

\- N...Natasha...- Le llamó ella.

\- Maggie, no hables, ¿sí?, vas a estar bien, "Sabaton" te va a curar, te lo prometo.- Hizo la rubia su promesa, pero la emo le tomó con fuerza de las manos.

\- ¡Olvídalo! ¿Sí?. Esta herida es imposible de curar, has hecho bien, triunfamos...descubrimos su nombre...pero...pero...no podemos permitir que ese maldito llegue hasta Carol, es obvio que debe ya debe estar teniendo a su "Guardia de Élite" para darnos caza.- Maggie le estaba dando sus instrucciones, sus órdenes a la chica, la cual no podía creer lo que estaba diciéndole.

\- ¿A...A...A qué quieres llegar, Maggie?.- Preguntó Natasha en esos momentos, mientras que sus ojos se humedecían.

\- A partir de ahora, yo te entrego el mando de la banda, quiero que te hagas cargo de los chicos, haz que triunfe tu sueño...no...no dejes que ese maldito psicópata de Chandler se salga con la suya, ¿sí?. Derrótalo y envíalo al Infierno donde debe estar.- Dijo la chica con determinación, mientras que apretaba con fuerza las manos de la rubia escarlata.

\- Maggie...- Dijo Natasha con los ojos humedecidos.

\- Je, ¿crees que le tengo miedo a la Muerte? Esto ya lo veía venir, un día de estos, sabía que moriría, rodeada de la gente que estuvo conmigo, que siempre confío en mí y los dirigí bien...ahora...ahora tú eres su líder, su nueva Comandante y sé que lo lograrás, sé que no me fallarás.- Depositó la chica emo su confianza, mientras que iba cerrando los ojos lentamente.

\- ¡MAGGIE, NO, MAGGIE, NO MUERAS! ¡"SABATON", AYÚDALA!.- Gritó la rubia desesperada hacia su Stand, pero éste no podía hacer mucho debido a la gravedad de la herida.

En esos momentos, Haiku se volteó, había sido testigo de todo lo ocurrido, sin embargo, fue hasta Natasha.

\- Tienes que dejarla ir.- Le pidió la gótica.

\- ¡¿De qué mierda hablas, Haiku?! ¡No pienso dejarla morir! ¡"Sabaton", sálvala, sé que puedes!.- Se negó la rubia a dejarla morir, mientras que volví a ordenarle a su Stand de que hiciera todo lo posible, pero las manos de la gótica la detuvieron.

\- ¿Acaso no lo ves?. Mira.- Señaló ella un humo blanco que se iba elevando hacia los Cielos.

\- No...¡Es el Stand de Maggie, "Sticky Fingers", Maggie! ¡No, Maggie, no mueras, Maggie! ¡MAGGIE!.- Gritó desesperada Natasha, mientras que caía de rodillas ante la recién fallecida emo, quien había depositado toda su Fe y esperanzas en ella para que pudiera derrotar a Chandler y a "King Crimson".

Carl se levantó y miró a Natasha, aún estaba herido, pero Haiku había logrado parar la hemorragia interna causada por una de sus balas, Lily junto con Di Martino y Rocky observaron la triste escena, en donde Natasha lloraba del dolor por la muerte de Maggie, habían sido rivales con anterioridad en aquella batalla, pero se habían vuelto amigas. Ahora, con su partida, era ella quien tenía el mando del grupo, de aquella banda y debía conducirlos hacia la victoria. La guerra se tornaba bastante agresiva, terrible, no había forma de detenerla y con una baja muy lamentable en su equipo, Natasha tenía que ser fuerte: Había nacido del fruto de la unión de Alexander y Leni, no los había conocido y pasó mucho tiempo sin saber quién era ella, hasta que al cumplir la mayoría de edad, comenzó a investigar, paso a paso, sobre su Pasado, su linaje, cuando desarrolló su "Habilidad Stand" para pelear, aquel ser femenino fue su protección, su Seguridad y que nunca permitió que nadie la lastimara y ahora, cuando fue todo ese encuentro fortuito entre todos ellos, primero con Maggie en el Subterráneo de Tokyo, Lily y luego con el resto de la banda, ahora venía el momento de dejar de lado la tristeza, la debilidad: Tenía que ser fuerte y tomar el mando de aquel grupo que Maggie le había encargado.

\- Maggie...lo...lo siento mucho...- Se disculpó Lily, quien le dio un fuerte abrazo a la chica rubia, la cual permanecía callada, sin decir nada.

Fue entonces que ella se levantó del piso y caminó hasta el borde de los muelles, mirando el Atardecer que llegaba y el viento que soplaba con fuerza, fresco y desde el Mar del Japón. Cerró los ojos, pensó en sus padres, en Alexander, en Leni, en Maggie, su vida no había sido fácil cuando estaba con aquella familia adoptiva, siempre enfrascados en el trabajo y nunca tenían tiempo para pasarlo con ella. El día que comenzó a vivir sola, tampoco fue sencillo, había sido un verdadero campo de batalla, todo un esfuerzo para la chica en intentar lograr su cometido, el deseo de ser feliz y ahora que había ingresado en la banda, con ser la Jefa de la Yakuza, sabía que era el momento de tomar las riendas y dirigirlos hacia la victoria final.

\- Natasha, lamento mucho lo de Maggie, debimos ser más cautelosos, pero...- Intentó Di Martino en mejorar su estado pero ella no se giró por un rato.

\- Conozco a mis padres solo por las fotos que me dejaron y por las dos muñecas que tengo conmigo en la maleta que está junto con Carl, pero...pero me hubiera gustado estar con ellos, conocerlos, ser feliz...sin embargo...el destino no quiso que eso se cumpliera y viví una infancia triste, con una familia adoptiva que no me daba importancia, siempre ocupados en el trabajo y nunca podían estar conmigo. Me sentía sola en la escuela hasta que llegó el día en que decidí vivir sola. No fue fácil, tuve que trabajar y estudiar, era agotador pero salía adelante. El día que investigué sobre mi Pasado, de mi familia, supe que tengo en mis venas la sangre de los Raichenvok, protectores de los Zares, mi padre fue un Emperador y yo podría haber accedido a ese poder, pero no puedo. Pueden decir lo que quieran de Alexander, pero él fue una persona que también quiso el bien para su gente, a pesar de las atrocidades cometidas, en especial esa guerra contra los Louds, yo...yo...¡yo tengo un sueño y voy a cumplirlo! ¡Voy a ser la Jefa de la Yakuza, derrotaré a Chandler, sí, ese es su nombre, el hombre que ha actuado detrás de las cortinas, moviendo los hilos de todo este espectáculo, allí lo tienen, lo voy a vencer y no permitiré que la muerte de Maggie sea en vano, lo juro!.- En aquellos momentos, su discurso parecía estar lleno de negatividad, desgracia, pero pronto comenzó a tomar altura, vuelo, a expresar su deseo, su sueño de alcanzar ese poder y que nadie se lo quitaría nunca jamás.

En ese momento, Natasha tomó su maleta y saltó hacia una barca que había allí.

\- ¡Natasha, ¿adónde irás?!.- Preguntó Rocky.

\- Rocky, iré a Tokyo y venceré a Chandler, no me importa cómo, pero voy a triunfar. Los que quieran venir, que vengan, ahora yo soy la líder, Maggie depositó todo el poder y confianza en mí y no pienso fallarle, pero tampoco voy a obligarlos a que lo hagan, porque de aquí a ahora será una lucha sin cuartel, ¿queda claro?.- Dijo con firmeza y seriedad a todos los presentes, quienes tragaron saliva, en especial Rocky y Di Martino.

Haiku se acercó hacia ella junto con Carl, mientras que llevaban el cuerpo de Maggie, a quien iban a velar en aquel sitio.

\- Escuchen, no están obligados, pero yo iré, no voy a permitir que la muerte de Maggie sea en vano, tampoco voy a dejar que más gente que conozco muera injustamente. Así que están avisados: Pueden dar un paso adelante o no, no voy a obligarlos ni nada, solo los que estén listos en serio, podrán venir.- Dejó ella su aviso final a todos los presentes.

Nadie dijo nada, Di Martino se mordió los labios, Rocky temía de lo que pudiera pasar a futuro, él estaba en deuda con ellos, habían sido una familia, sus hermanos quienes lo cuidaban, pero ahora, cuando era el momento de lanzarse hacia la batalla, él no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

\- Diría que estás loca. Al principio desconfiaba de ti y hasta me burlé de tus padres, pero me equivoqué: Tienes una gran determinación, una fortaleza que te ha llevado a todo, incluso en momentos como estos. Si Maggie viviera, ella estaría orgullosa de ti, te veía como una futura sucesora como líder, así que...cuenta conmigo, Natasha, quiero darle una lección a ese maldito del Jefe, ya que descubriste su nombre, pero no su rostro, deseo darle su merecido.- Dijo Haiku, quien pegó un salto en el aire y fue con ella hacia la barca.

\- Haiku.- Quedó Natasha sorprendida.

\- No estás sola, yo también iré, he pasado mucho tiempo sola en estas tierras, sobreviviendo como pude hasta que conocí a la Yakuza, ahora que Maggie no está, no permitiré que esto quede en la nada: Yo también me sumo.- Añadió Di Martino.

\- Ufff, Dios, estuve a punto de morir, de no haber sido por Haiku y "Keane", la verdad que no habría contado la historia, pero...¡al carajo, yo también voy!.- Exclamó Carl al final, mientras que tomaba a Carol, la cual seguía inconsciente y ambos fueron al bote.

Solo quedaban Lily y Rocky en aquellos momentos

\- ¿Rocky, Lily? ¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó Natasha a ambos.

\- Vamos, no tengas miedo.- Le animaba Lily de que confiara en la rubia escarlata.

\- Yo...yo confío en ti, Natasha, pero...pero...enfrentarse al Jefe, a alguien que nos dará caza en donde estemos, no...lo siento...lo siento mucho chicos, pero no puedo.- Tomó el joven pelirrojo su decisión final.

\- ¡Rocky!.- Exclamó Di Martino.

\- No, está bien, tiene razón, él tiene una vida por delante y no me lo perdonaría si él muere.- Intervino la rubia escarlata.

\- Conmigo puedes contar siempre, somos familia, aunque nuestros antepasados fueron rivales, ahora estamos más unidos que nada: Los Loud y los Raichenvok juntos, ¡demostremos a ese bastardo quiénes somos!.- Dijo Lily en aquellos momentos finales.

Rocky ya había tomado su decisión final: No iba a ir.

\- No pienses que estoy enojada contigo, Rocky, es tu decisión y la voy a respetar. Cuando todo esto haya terminado, ven a Tokyo, te estaré esperando junto con los demás.- Prometió Natasha, mientras que preparaban el bote para partir hacia la Capital nipona, no sin antes enterrar a Maggie, en darle una buena despedida y de ahí iniciaron el viaje hacia aquella zona importante.

La batalla final estaba cerca, pero aún quedaban "Asesinos de Élite" y de la "Guardia" por la zona, de los cuales ellos tendrían que vencer sin descanso.

* * *

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en Tokyo, Chandler se dirigió hacia sus subordinados, limpiándose la sangre que le caía de su mejilla derecha, mirando con odio hacia el Sur, donde estaban viniendo sus enemigos.

\- En cuanto aparezcan, los voy a matar a todos, no voy a dejar a ninguno con vida.- Sentenció el joven, mientras que aparecía "King Crimson".

\- _No debemos sobrestimar a estas personas, son muy peligrosas.-_ Le advirtió su Stand.

\- No hay de qué temer: Ya tengo a gente lista para que los ataquen con todo.- Dijo Chandler, mientras que se sentaba en su silla y cruzaba los dedos con una sonrisa de posible triunfo en su campaña.

* * *

Desde las calles, se veían a varios "Agentes" suyos, a los "Asesinos" y a la "Guardia de Élite", quienes partían para las futuras batalles por las calles de Tokyo.

* * *

A su vez, en el hospital donde Bobby se hallaba, el joven había recibido a los Louds, en especial con Lori, quien saltó emocionada por verlo, ya que había estado sumamente preocupada por su destino, creyendo que había sufrido algún accidente más grave; pero la que estaba más concentrada en esto era Leni, quien ansiaba ver a su hija, así que se acercó al moreno.

\- Bobby, ¿tú sabes dónde está mi hija? ¿En dónde está Natasha?.- Preguntó la chica rubia a él.

\- Yo...no lo sé...Lily fue con ella...pero...escuchen todos, ¿sí?. Ella está en un grave peligro, hay un enemigo cuya "Habilidad Stand" sorprende y es terrible.- Dijo Bobby a todos ellos.

\- ¿De qué tipo?.- Preguntó Lincoln.

\- Es letal, no sé cómo explicarla, solamente diré que: Simplemente trabaja y listo.- Fue el anuncio el chico y de ahí cayó más misterio sobre el escenario en el que se hallaban.- Por eso debemos encontrar a Natasha y a Lily cuanto antes.- Pidió el mexicano a todos ellos.

¿Cómo sería esa habilidad, ese poder? ¿A qué grado podía llegar?. Eso lo estaban por descubrir para más adelante.

* * *

 **Bueno, estamos cerca del final, no agregué peleas de "relleno", sin ofender, pero en "Vento Aureo", el combate contra Notorius B.I.G y anteriormente contra The Greatful Dead y Beach Boy me parecieron muy aburridos. No sé si podría lo mismo contra Green Day y Oasis. Por otro lado, voy a necesitar más personajes de TLH para que aparezcan como villanos, que sean jóvenes.**

 **Eso es todo, espero que les guste este capítulo. Muchas gracias, RCurrent por avisarme sobre lo de Lily :). Saludos para vos, the freemaker, Banghg, Arokham y El Lobo Solitario.**

 **Buen Jueves para todos :D.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Cuenta atrás** **Hola, amigos, perdón por no haber actualizado por mucho tiempo el "Vento Loud", si les soy sincero, no estaba con más ganas de seguirlo, estaba molesto, irritado por diversos problemas que tuve desde finales de Enero hasta principios de este mes. Estaba pensando en borrar el trabajo y listo, no volver a hacerlo, pero me arrepentí.**

 **Les aviso que estamos en las últimas partes de este fic, sin embargo, antes de la batalla final, verán a los últimos Stands por aparecer y que entorpecerán el camino de nuestros héroes, sumado a un futuro encuentro entre los Louds, en especial Lincoln con Natasha, también con el enfrentamiento contra Chandler y les advierto que se vienen más muertes, no en este capítulo, pero para más adelante sí, así que les recomiendo nunca encariñarse con los personajes.**

* * *

 **[Stand Name: Survivor.**

 **Stand Master: Polly.**

 **Estado: Muerta.**

 **Stand Name: Sticky Fingers.**

 **Stand Master: Maggie.**

 **Estado: Muerta.]**

El sonido de la lluvia que caía sobre Japón marcaba un día de luto para la banda de Maggie, la muerte de la chica emo fue un duro golpe para Natasha, quien estaba observando hacia los Cielos grises, viendo como caía aquel líquido que ayudaba a reflexionar, pensar, intentar salir del mal momento que estaba pasando, recordando el día que la conoció a su amiga, antes fueron enemigas, Maggie quería acabar con ella, borrarla por haber atacado a uno de los hombres de la Yakuza, pero cuando la batalla que tuvieron en el Subterráneo de Tokyo, en donde la rubia escarlata le perdonó la vida a la chica, fue ahí donde empezó su amistad y con la introducción de ella a la banda para acabar con el Jefe y convertirse en la líder de toda la organización, ahora con el fallecimiento de la peli negra, toda la responsabilidad, el poder, habían caído en manos de la chica nueva.

Nadie en el coche decía algo, Lily se encontraba al lado de la muchacha, quien no separaba la mirada del camino, mientras que Carl conducía el coche, ellos habían tenido otra baja, pero no por muerte, sino por decisión propia de abandonar el grupo y ese fue Rocky, quien tenía un Futuro por delante y fue por la mano de Natasha, quien respetó su decisión de irse y evitar morir.

\- Naty, ¿estás bien?.- Preguntó Haiku a la rubia, quien no la escuchó, siguió mirando hacia afuera, concentrada, observando la lluvia que empapaba el asfalto, el concreto, las paredes de los edificios, refrescaba el ambiente pero no podía calmar el dolor que ella sufría al perder a una amiga como Maggie.- Naty, vamos, amiga, responde, por favor, no has dicho nada en todo el viaje.- Intentó la gótica en convencerla para que dije algo pero fue inútil.

Haiku se dio la vuelta y se quedó callada.

\- _Es mejor que la dejemos descansar, le cuesta salir de esto.-_ Dijo Di Martino a la chica peli negra, hablando en voz baja.

\- _Me preocupa que algo más le ocurra._ \- Fue la respuesta de Haiku, quien seguía conversando con la castaña, pero sin llegar a una solución respectiva sobre Natasha.

Por su parte, la chica estaba observando afuera, veía por la ventana tantas cosas, tantos recuerdos perdidos, su historia, su Pasado, sus padres que no llegó a conocer, a la persona que le quitó la vida a Alexander, a Leni, a la madre que nunca pudo estar a su lado. Se preguntaba si esto era una burla del destino, si el Mundo no quería verla triunfar.

\- _"Me dejé llevar, creí que esto iba a ser fácil, vencer a algunos Usuarios Stand y listo, ser proclamada la Jefa de la Yakuza, pero no, no fue así, por mi culpa, Maggie murió, Rocky se ha ido...Chandler...Chandler...Chandler...".-_ Pensó Natasha, mientras que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, éstos se humedecieron, varias lágrimas bajaron por los mismos y apretó con fuerza los puños hasta casi ponerlos rojos.

\- ¡Natasha!.- Gritó Lily y vio que la chica golpeó con fuerza la puerta del auto.

\- ¡Chandler tenía razón: Soy una idiota!.- Terminó por gritar, envuelta en lágrimas, recordando las palabras del enemigo que había acabado con Maggie.

Todos la oyeron, quedaron con la boca abierta, sorprendidos, sin poder hablar, sin decir nada, solamente oyeron lo que había salido de los labios de Natasha respectivamente.

\- ¡No, no digas eso, Naty, no es tu culpa, no eres una tonta!.- Intentó Lily en calmarla, pero eso la hizo enojar más.

\- ¡¿No lo entiendes, Lily?! ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Yo no tendría que haber dejado que ese maldito la matara, tendría que haber sido yo la que muriera bajo el puño de King Crimson!.- Gritó con más fuerza la rubia, mientras que golpeaba con más fuerza la puerta del lado izquierdo.

No era un berrinche, no era un capricho, la chica se estaba culpando así misma por lo ocurrido, deseaba que el tiempo pudiera volver atrás, así salvaría a Maggie, pero no podía, simplemente se dejó derrotar en el campo emocional, no había forma de reparar el daño ocurrido, solamente podía esperar a que el enemigo apareciera y éste le atravesara el corazón, tal vez estaría mucho mejor muerta.

Justo en ese momento, ella sintió que alguien ponía sus manos en la espalda, las lágrimas seguían cayendo al piso, alzó la cabeza y se volteó para ver a la persona que estaba de su lado.

\- ¿Crees que lo que te dice ese hijo de puta de Chandler es verdad? Que Maggie por tu culpa, no, no es así, él fue quien les tendió esa trampa, ¡para matar a su propia hija!. No, no fuiste tú la culpable, Naty, sino ese maldito.- Le dijo Lily, dándole ánimos para seguir.

\- Pero...- Iba a decir ella, pero fue detenida.

\- Pero nada: ¿Crees en tus sueños? ¿Crees que ganarás?.- Preguntó la rubia americana.- ¿Vas a dejar que un malnacido como Chandler se salga con las suyas? ¡Tú mismo dijiste que querías acabar con él y que no permitirías que la muerte de Maggie no fuera en vano! ¡¿Acaso vas a rendirte y a tirar la toalla?! ¡¿Qué hubiera hecho Maggie?!.- En ese momento, la rubia Loud se puso más seria y con esa forma de dirigirse hacia Natasha, era para levantarle el ánimo, que se sintiera mejor.

Ella se secó las lágrimas, alzó la mirada y observó a cada uno de los presentes, Carl se detuvo con el coche, esperando oír las palabras de Natasha ante todos ellos.

\- Amigos.- Dijo ella.

\- Estamos contigo, no vamos a darnos por vencidos, derrotaremos al maldito de Chandler y tú serás nuestra Jefa, nadie más podrá quitarte lo que te mereces.- Dijo Di Martino a la chica.

Natasha tomó un largo respiro, observó a sus compañeros, a Lily, pensó en Maggie y Rocky.

\- Chicos.- Quedó ella sorprendida de todo el apoyo que estaba recibiendo.

\- Esa basura de Chandler se pasó de la raya, encima queriendo matar a Carol, ¿por qué lo haría?.- Quiso saber Carl.

La rubia no decía nada al respecto, cosa que estaba provocando una tensión bastante explosiva en el lugar, fue entonces que Haiku le señaló de forma acusatoria, desde que la habían recogido, ella no decía ni una palabra al respecto, se mantenía callada como una tumba.

\- Oye, Ricitos de Oro, espero que tu papi esté contento, porque mató a Maggie, te juro que al verte, me dan ganas de partirte la cara como si fueras una papa.- Lanzó la gótica su amenaza contra la rubia, quien solamente se limitó a mostrarle el dedo del medio.- ¡¿QUÉ?!.- Estalló Haiku y se lanzó contra Carol, agarrándola con fuerza del cuello, pero en ese momento, algo le detuvo, alejándola de ella.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?.- Preguntó Carl.

\- Ella tiene un Stand.- Les dijo Natasha a los presentes.- ¿No es así?.- Preguntó ahora a Carol.

\- ¿Hablarás alguna vez o el gato de comió la lengua?.- Quiso saber Haiku con ira, ya que la chica no decía nada, hasta que llegó el momento de la verdad.

\- ¿Crees que me siento "feliz" por lo que mi propio padre ha hecho? Dime, ¿sabes lo que se siente ver a la persona que estará de tu lado y que de golpe se va, no sin antes destruir a tu familia y que quedara en su punto de mira? ¡¿Lo sabes?!.- Fueron las primeras preguntas que lanzó Carol a los presentes y de ahí apareció su Stand, el cual era una de una estatura y contextura similar a los de su Portadora, era humanoide con rasgos femeninos. Llevaba puesto un vestido agua marina con cuello en forma de "V", ojos de color castaño, piel rosa y podían verse varios símbolos matemáticos y químicos en su ropa. Éste se encontraba armada con una Naginata, la cual estaba casi atravesando el pecho de Haiku, pero lo retiró justo a tiempo.

\- ¿Y por qué lo dices todo ahora?.- Interrogó Haiku.

\- Tenía miedo, miedo del hombre que estuvo con mi madre y la mató a sangre fría.- Relató Carol a los presentes.

Natasha se acercó a ella y apoyó su mano en los hombros de la rubia.

\- Oye, no tienes por qué temer, ¿sí, Carol?. Nosotros fuimos asignados para protegerte y nada malo te ha pasado hasta ahora.- Le dijo de forma tranquila.

\- Ustedes no lo entienden: Yo soy su objetivo, me quiere ver muerta y no descansarán él ni sus "Asesinos de Élite" hasta dar conmigo. Tienen que dejarme, de lo contrario, nunca podrán derrotarlo.- Pidió la rubia a los chicos.

\- Me niego con hacer eso.- Respondió Natasha de forma negativa.- Escucha, ¿crees que voy a permitir que un maldito se salga con las suyas?. Tú eres una fuente de información importante y nos puedes ayudar en derrotarlo, solo dinos hacia dónde va y te prometo que estarás bajo mi protección cuando me haga con la Yakuza.- Le ofreció la rubia escarlata esa oferta que no podría rechazar.

Carol se mantuvo callada por un buen tiempo, el Stand suyo no se separaba de ella por ningún momento. No dijo nada, estaba "encerrada", sabía bien del peligro que les estaba advirtiendo, pero aún así estaban destinados a enfrentara a aquella gente.

\- Es ahora o nunca, tú decides.- Finalizó Natasha y de ahí ordenó a Carl que encendiera el coche nuevamente.

De ahí se reanudó el viaje hacia Tokyo, pero la respuesta de Carol fue el silencio.

* * *

A su vez, en la Capital nipona, Chandler había arribado, bajándose del coche, el muchacho caminó hacia el edificio suyo en donde tenía el control de la Yakuza. Se sobó su herida y un par de gotas de sangre cayeron al piso, empapándolo y se cubrió la herida con un pañuelo. Comenzó a subir por el ascensor hacia el último piso, el lugar suyo, su "trono" lo estaba esperando, no podía creerlo, había quedado en vergüenza ante una simple mujer que lo había herido.

Se miró al espejo, sintió rabia, quería tenerla de cerca y destrozarla poco a poco, pero cuando recordó la herida sufrida por la katana de "Sabaton", éste le dio un feroz golpe al mismo con el puño de "King Crimson".

\- Voy a matarte, Natasha, pero antes de darte muerte, voy a disfrutar con destrozarte pieza por pieza, mataré a tus amigos, familia, a todos, para luego dejarte como la puta que eres.- Prometió Chandler, lanzando su venganza y detrás suyo aparecía el Stand.

\- _Temo que ya Carol debe de haberles contado todo sobre lo ocurrido.-_ Dijo aquel personaje.

\- No te preocupes, ya tengo un plan en marcha.- Tranquilizó el rival a su Stand y de ahí se abrieron las puertas, revelando todo un pasillo que conducía hacia el penthouse del enemigo, éste caminó tranquilo y de ahí, ante toda una multitud que aguardaba su llegada,

Éstos guardaron silencio al ver que el Jefe había llegado, nadie tenía que hablar, no debía correr ni siquiera el sonido de una mosca o algo por el estilo. Pronto, en medio de aquel camino formado por sus hombres, Chandler se dirigió a todos ellos, manteniendo la frialdad, a pesar de la herida sufrida en su rostro.

\- Señor.- Le dijo una chica rubia, vestía un hoodie celeste, jeans y zapatos rosas.

\- Nikki.- Se dirigió Chandler hacia la muchacha.- ¿Qué hay de noticias? ¿Alguien sabe qué pasó con los traidores?.- Quiso saber.

\- Precisamente íbamos a informarle que hemos perdido a Polly, fue derrotada por Carl y Natasha.- Le informó otro de los acompañantes de Nikki, el cual era de cabellos castaños y piel morena.

\- Y no solo eso, también nos informaron que Sam y George están presos, no podrán salir por mucho tiempo.- Añadió la rubia.

Pero aquella noticia no pareció afectarle a Chandler, éste comenzó a reírse sin parar, desaforadamente.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! Más idiotas era esa pareja, no sabían ni cómo combatir, me imagino que debieron haber sido derrotados en pocos segundos, ¿qué se podía esperar?. Hubiera deseado que los mataran junto con la bola de grasa de Chaz, pero no, no pasó así, pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer?.- Se río, para luego dirigirse a sus hombres y mujeres.- Escuchen bien, Mis leales Soldados de Élite, Mis Asesinos.- Pidió su atención y todos le escucharon.

\- ¡Señor, nosotros siempre le seremos fieles!.- Exclamó el tercer acompañante de Nikki y éste era un chico de piel oscura y traje azul marino con corbata roja y zapatos dorados.

\- Así me gusta, Casey, tú junto con Sameer y Nikki son importantes, al igual que el resto de ustedes, por eso, les voy a impartir esta orden.- Sentenció y de ahí apareció una foto de Natasha junto con sus amigos.- ¡Esta mierda quiere apoderarse de la Yakuza, su nombre es Natasha Ivanisevic-Loud, nuestra enemiga, ella ha matado a varios de los nuestros y junto con Maggie y compañía conspiraron contra nosotros, busca el poder y no se lo voy a permitir! ¡Por eso, ustedes junto conmigo vamos a combatir a estos traidores, a darles muerte, como también le di a los hijos de puta de Benny y Hugh, los enviaremos a una profunda y oscura tumba en la Fosa de las Marianas!.- Dio su discurso de batalla y de ahí, como si fuera un estadio de fútbol, todos dieron su grito de batalla.

 **[Stand Name: Tupac Shakur.**

 **Stand Master: Casey.**

 **Stand Name: The Ramones.**

 **Stand Master: Sameer.**

 **Stand Name: Point me at the Sky.**

 **Stand Master: Nikki]**

Aquellos tres chicos que estaban allí, partieron inmediatamente para darles caza a los enemigos, manteniendo las calles de Tokyo bajo vigilancia. Pronto se les sumarían más refuerzos al respecto.

Chandler se sentó en su silla, mirando ante la impactante vista de la Capital japonesa.

\- _¿Confías en esta gente?_.- Preguntó King Crimson.

\- Por supuesto, bueno, salvo en los dos idiotas grandes que tengo afuera, esos dos no y espero que se mueran pronto, pero en Nikki y los otros sí.- Respondió el muchacho, mientras que una intensa tormenta se desataba sobre Tokyo.

La Batalla Final estaba por comenzar en aquellos momentos.

* * *

A su vez, con los Louds recién llegados a Japón, tras el encuentro con Bobby, éstos se habían empeñado en buscar a Natasha a toda costa, recorriendo el Sur de la isla, en especial Okinawa, pero no había rastro alguno de la rubia, cosa que ya estaba empezando a asustar a Leni, quien temía por el futuro de su hija. Fue entonces que sacó una foto del bolsillo de su abrigo y lo observó: Allí estaban ella y Alexander junto con la recién nacida. Al ver aquello, sus ojos se humedecieron y bajó la mirada.

\- Mi Niña, Mi Pequeña Natasha...Dios...Alex...te necesito...Alex...por favor...dame...dame una señal de que nuestra hija está bien.- Pidió ella al enemigo de los Louds y padre de la rubia escarlata.

* * *

 **He decidido volver para terminar esta historia de una buena vez, ojo, no digo que vaya a borrarla ni nada, esto debe continuar y sin importar nada. Para los siguientes capítulos abarcará también el protagonismo de los Louds, conocer del Pasado de Haiku, Di Martino, Rocky y Carl Casagrande (como pasó en el "Vento Aureo" con Mista, Narancia, Fugo, Abbaccio y Bruno). Por otro lado, se vienen también las últimas batallas antes de llegar con Chandler y tengo pensado cómo será.**

 **Pido perdón por haberles hecho esperar tanto, la última actualización de este fic fue en Enero de este año y de ahí no más. Agradezco a J. Nagera por haber empezado a leer esta historia y te recomiendo mucho Jojo´s, es bastante larga, pero una vez que le agarras el ritmo, te empieza a gustar, creeme.**

 **Así que bueno, nos estamos viendo en el capítulo 14, lo empezaré a escribir hacia la semana que viene o el fin de semana. Nos vemos.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: La "X" que señala el lugar** Para Lincoln Loud, tener que haber iniciado esa investigación sobre esa misteriosa chica fue algo llamativo, en primer lugar, ¿cómo era posible que aquel enemigo de la familia tuvo una hija con Leni?. Ella le había guardado el secreto, incluso cuando fue rescatada en el Pasado, pero ahora, ya en este tiempo, la rubia ansiaba volver a verla. Quería abrazarla, quería tenerla en sus brazos, no había conocido ni la había visto crecer y sumado a la muerte de Alexander, las cosas se habían quedado atrás, en la niebla del tiempo.

El albino se apoyó en la baranda de hierro de la proa y miró al horizonte, habían estado en Okinawa y nadie, ninguna pista sobre el paradero de Natasha, solo una tumba con un nombre: _"Maggie",_ pero nada más que eso.

\- _"¿Será posible esto?. Tal vez me esté equivocando, pero tampoco quiero desconfiar de la palabra de Leni, si ella dice que es la madre de Natasha, entonces tenemos que encontrarla. Sin embargo, lo que más me preocupa es la seguridad por mis hermanas y también por lo que Bobby nos contó sobre este nuevo enemigo: "It just works", ¿qué querrá referirse con esto? ¿Tiene una habilidad imposible de detener?. ¡Mierda".-_ Se preguntaba el albino, mientras que golpeaba aquella barandilla con su puño y ésta provocó un eco en todo el lugar.

Justo en ese momento, alguien se acercó hasta el chico, quien se detuvo ante él, mirando, contemplando el Mar del Japón.

\- Hermoso, ¿no lo crees, Linky?.- Preguntó Lynn, quien se quedó observando aquel sitio, ese paisaje tan llamativo.

\- Sí, no hay con qué definir esto correctamente, solo puedo ver un bello mar, tan pacífico, tan relajante, pero...- Decía el chico, mientras que se volteaba y ahora miraba hacia donde estaban las demás de sus hermanas.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te preocupa algo?.- Quiso saber la deportista.

No quería ser duro con ellas, pero hubiera sido mejor que él solo fuera a Japón para encontrar a Natasha, no quería verse en problemas o con bajas en su familia algo les llegaba a ocurrir, pero por Lori, él tuvo que ceder y dejar que vinieran todas para que su hermana mayor encontrara a su novio.

\- Nada, no es nada, Lynn, solo...solo quiero que se cuiden todas ustedes, ¿sí?.- Pidió el chico a la deportista, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la misma y ésta asintió sorprendida ante semejante pedido.

\- Sí...Sí, tranquilo, nos sabemos cuidar.- Respondió la chica con confusión en su voz.

\- Perdón por interrumpir, pero creo que creo que tengo que mostrarles.- Llamó Lisa la atención de los dos hermanos, quienes la siguieron.

\- ¿Hallaste algo de Natasha? Dime que está bien.- Pidió Leni todas las respuestas a sus preguntas.

\- Para empezar, Leni, primero, ¿podrías dejar de estar tan preocupada por ella?. Ni que tuviera cinco años, sabe cuidarse sola, eso espero.- Dijo la científica, pero al oír eso, la rubia la agarró con fuerza de su buzo verde.

\- ¡En primer lugar, ella es mi hija que tuve con Alexander, algo que tú nunca podrías disfrutar, ya que vives encerrada en tu maldito orgullo! ¡Y en segundo lugar, más te vale que no te vuelva a escuchar con decir "Eso espero", porque si Natasha está herida o algo peor, juro que te haré mierda, ¿oíste?!.- Lanzó Leni sus dos amenazas contra Lisa, cosa que llamó la atención de sus hermanos ante la reacción de la rubia.

\- Leni, hermana, tranquila, por favor, bájala a Lisa, ella no quería decir eso.- Intentó Luna "negociar" con la chica, pero ella no pensaba en hacerlo.

\- Estás actuando como una loca.- Mencionó Lori pero eso hizo enojar más a su hermana.

\- ¿"Actuando como una loca"?. ¿Tú vas a saber de lo que es tener una familia?.- Se defendió Leni contra las palabras "inquisitorias" de Lori, cosa que la dejó helada.- ¿Ustedes no saben nada de Natasha? Nada, solo la juzgan y ni siquiera la conocen, pero yo sé, desde el fondo de mi corazón, que ella daría todo por sus amigos y familia, igual que Alexander, de ascender en lo más alto.- Sostuvo ella, quien, a pesar de haber sido secuestrada en el Pasado por aquella persona, todavía existía ese vínculo de amor, aún tras la muerte del primero.

En aquellos momentos, Lincoln la detuvo a la rubia.

\- Escucha, Leni, sé que estás preocupada por Natasha, pero todo saldrá bien, ¿sí?. La encontraremos.- Prometió el albino a la joven.

\- ¿Lo prometes, Linky?.- Quiso saber ella.

\- Es una promesa.- Hizo el chico ese juramento, mientras que la rubia lo abrazaba con fuerza.

\- Solo quiero encontrarla y volver a abrazarla como aquella vez.- Pidió Leni como deseo.

Mientras que soltaba a Lisa, ésta tenía algo muy importante que anunciar a todos los presentes y era que su Stand, "Coldplay", había analizado los rastros de sangre que quedaron de la batalla que anteriormente había ocurrido, así que los resultados eran los siguientes:

\- Al parecer, Natasha y esta chica llamada Maggie combatieron contra una persona muy poderosa y un Stand con la fuerza de atravesar el pecho de alguien, así que si seguimos el rastro, podremos encontrarla.- Sentenció la científica a todos los presentes.

\- ¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!.- Pidió Lori y de ahí, continuaron el viaje en auto, siguiendo la pista de la sangre.

\- _"Natasha, tranquila, aquí vamos a encontrarte".-_ Prometió Leni, mientras que rezaba por hallarla con vida.

* * *

Partieron de allí, pero lo que no sabían era que estaban en un mismo camino, una misma ruta, igual que la de Natasha con su grupo, los cuales se hallaban viajando hacia Tokyo para derrotar a Chandler de una buena vez.

\- ¿Cuándo llegaremos?.- Preguntó Carl, quien ya tenía su arma cargada.

\- Dentro de unas 3 horas, recemos que esto no sea una emboscada.- Pidió Haiku, la cual tenía el mando del coche.

Natasha se había recuperado de la muerte de Maggie, pero ahora había algo que la incomodaba bastante y se trataba de las palabras de la chica gótica: ¿Era esto el escenario perfecto para ser atacados?. No lo sabía, sin embargo, justo en aquellos momentos, algo extraño se comenzó a ver desde los Cielos, dejando su estela blanca de humo en los mismos.

\- Oigan, ¿vieron eso?.- Apuntó Di Martino hacia afuera del auto.

\- ¿Qué cosa?. No veo nada.- Quiso saber Carl, pero en esos momentos, Natasha se levantó de su asiento y tomó el control del auto.

\- ¡CUIDADO!.- Alertó la chica, quien casi causaba un accidente.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa ahora?! ¡Estás más bipolar!.- Quiso saber Haiku, pero de ahí, la rubia escarlata abrió los seguros de las puertas y arrojó a sus amigos fuera del auto, para que luego una misteriosa explosión destruyera aquel vehículo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Un "Ataque Stand"?.- Se preguntó Carl, mientras que apuntaba con su revólver a todas partes pero no había señal alguna del atacante y sumado a las columnas de humo que se elevaban, grandes y negras por la autopista.

\- Esto no me gusta, ¡los ojos bien abiertos!.- Pidió Di Martino y de ahí invocó a "Guns and Roses".

\- Haiku, ¿qué puedes ver en tu "Crystal Ball"? ¿Hay algo?.- Preguntó Natasha.

\- No, nada, esto es misterioso, no lo puedo ver.- Alegó la chica, mientras que hacía varios intentos por averiguar del paradero del enemigo, pero éste no aparecía.

\- Ahora que me lo pregunto: ¿Qué habrá sido eso?. Parecía como un ataque aéreo.- Interrogó Carl a los personajes, pero nadie sabía con exactitud sobre lo que había los golpeó en el acto.

\- Es mejor irnos de aquí, siento que estamos dentro de su rango de ataque.- Pidió Natasha y obedecieron, ya que en aquellos momentos, una nueva explosión se produjo en la zona del accidente, haciendo estallar nuevamente el vehículo.

Se había alejado justo a tiempo del sitio de la explosión, mientras que todo se volvía a sumir en la oscuridad del humo y las llamas, los personajes estaban a salvo, por ahora, pero con la pérdida del auto, ahora no tenían medio de transporte para llegar a Tokyo. Ahora estaba parapetados contra unos coches que habían sido abandonados por sus dueños, el pánico había llegado hasta allí y solo ellos sabían cómo tratar con aquel enemigo.

\- ¿Qué clase de ataque es?.- Se preguntó Di Martino.

\- Por lo que vi, parecían ser misiles o algo más.- Respondió Carl, de forma hipotética con respecto a lo que les había golpeado con anterioridad.

\- No perdamos las esperanzas, vamos a poder vencerlo al este "Usuario Stand", calma.- Pidió Natasha a los presentes, mientras que se movían con sigilo por el Puente Obetsu hacia otros autos, esperando hallar uno intacto.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que se producía el ataque sobre el objetivo, los Louds se habían movido en el lado Este del Puente. La explosión llamó la atención de ellos y Lincoln detuvo la marcha del coche.

\- ¿Un Ataque Stand?.- Preguntó Luna.

\- Puede ser, todos atentos.- Ordenó el albino a los presentes, ya que no era de fiarse en el ambiente que les rodeaba.

\- ¿Qué clase de enemigo es?.- Quiso saber Luan al respecto.

\- No lo sé, pero no parece ser de los "amistosos".- Fue la respuesta de Lori, mientras que cruzaban a toda prisa hacia el Puente, evadiendo coches abandonados y en llamas, con la esperanza de encontrar a Natasha.

\- _"Siento que todo esto será aquí, presiento el encuentro con mi hija en este Puente, estoy segura".-_ Pensó Leni, quien tenía la misma foto en donde estaban su hija recién nacida, Alexander y ella junto con las dos muñecas que le había dado el joven a la chica. Eran buenos momentos y éstos se estaban por repetir otra vez.

* * *

 **Daré a conocer dos cosas: Primero, aquellos tres chicos que estaban en la reunión con Chandler (Nikki, Sameer y Casey), éstos tres personajes aparecieron en el capítulo de la nueva temporada de este año de TLH, llamada "City Slickers". Segundo, los Stands que aparecieron en las hermanas, yo no los puse, sino que le pertenecen a Arokham, todos los derechos reservados para él y el anónimo que le mandó la idea. Tercero, aquí van los capítulos.**

 *** Capítulo 15: Keane vs The Ramones.**

 *** Capítulo 16: El Asesino Silencioso: Tupac Shakur.**

 *** Capítulo 17: Point me at the Sky.**

 *** Capítulo 18: Reunión Familiar.**

 *** Capítulo 19: Hacia Tokyo (Parte I).**

 *** Capítulo 20: Hacia Tokyo (Parte II).**

 *** Capítulo 21: Averiguando la posición del Jefe.**

 *** Capítulo 22: Está en mis manos.**

 *** Capítulo 23: Por fin.**

 *** Capítulo 24: Sabaton vs King Crimson (Parte I).**

 *** Capítulo 25: Sabaton vs King Crimson (Parte II).**

 *** Capítulo 26: Sabaton vs King Crimson (Parte III).**

 *** Capítulo 27: Epilogo.**

 **Esos son todos los demás capítulos que faltaban. Me tomaré mi tiempo con actualizar esta historia, hacia la semana que viene haré el capítulo 15 y éstos, intentaré, que sean más largos. Saludos para todos los seguidores y que tengan un buen día Miércoles de mi parte.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Keane vs The Ramones** \- _"Mi vida no fue un cuento de hadas ni nada por el estilo, sino todo lo contrario: Crecí en una familia donde era considerada la oveja negra, rechazada por todos los que se hacían llamar "familia", me tenían en la mira como una basura, desprecia, expulsada, me sumergí bajo las historias sobrenaturales, la magia, la adivinación y con ello, un día, mientras me hallaba en una plaza, apareció mi Stand, al cual bauticé como "Keane". Con él, aprendí y avancé mucho más en estos campos que yo misma decidí atravesar, al principio me perdí y todo, pero ahora lo veo todo claro: Cuando por fin cumplí la mayoría de edad, desaparecí de mi familia, nunca más supe nada de ellos y no me interesa para nada. Para mí están muertos. Pero parecía que mi desgracia me perseguía por todas partes, ya que adonde fuera, era rechazada, expulsada, tratada peor que a un perro, así que me terminé uniendo, mejor dicho, fui enrolada en la Yakuza cuando estuve a punto de morir por una gripe en las calles".-_ Comenzó Haiku a relatar su historia, mientras que se empezaban a ver los flashbacks.

 **Flashbacks:** Bajo la feroz tormenta que caía sobre Tokyo, allí se encontraba la gótica, a punto de morir por esa enfermedad, pero alguien se le acercó a ella, extendiendo su mano.

\- _Oye, ¿qué haces aquí tú sola?.-_ Preguntó una voz familiar y allí estaba Maggie, la cual fue la salvadora de Haiku.

A partir de ese día, tanto la gótica como la emo se habían hecho muy unidas, eran amigas que confiaban en todo, en especial con los nuevos como Carl, Rocky y Di Martino, sin embargo, el día en que apareció Natasha, uniéndose al grupo y con su deseo de ser la Jefa de la Yakuza, hubo una tensión entre ambas chicas, quienes no tenían una buena relación, sumado a las constantes peleas y discusiones que tenían, ya que la gótica se burlaba de los padres de Natasha y hasta incluso decía que ella había sido abandonada por los mismos, cosa que provocaba peleas muy fuertes, hasta que dejaron atrás sus diferencias y empezaron a trabajar juntas.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Ahora, en el año 2014, ante las puertas de Tokyo, sobre el Puente Obetsu, un sitio que ahora estaba abandonado y demás por los misteriosos bombardeos enemigos, Haiku estaba en una especie de "deriva", como si se tratara de un naufrago perdido en alta mar por el hundimiento del barco en el que viajaba, ahora necesitaba saber qué debían hacer. Maggie estaba muerta, ahora la responsabilidad había caído en Natasha, sumado de que tenían que proteger a Carol, la cual había despertado su Stand, fue entonces que ella se dirigió hacia la rubia escarlata.

\- ¿Algún plan?.- Preguntó la gótica.

\- Esto no tiene sentido, estamos bajo ataque, pero el enemigo no aparece por ninguna parte.- Respondió Natasha a la pregunta de Haiku.

\- Eso no contesta mi pregunta: ¿Algún plan?.- Replanteó su interrogante a la chica, quien se asomó y vio que otra explosión se hacía sentir en el mismo.

\- Ya te dije que no lo tengo, necesito pensar, esto no es sencillo.- Advirtió la muchacha, ya que estaban cercados.

\- Tal vez con Keane podamos saber en dónde está, ¿no lo creen?.- Propuso Carl su idea al respecto.

\- Apoyo la moción de Carl.- Se unió Di Martino al respecto.

Todas las miradas estaban en Haiku, ahora estaba bajo las órdenes de Natasha y debían proteger a Carol, pero con aquel enemigo, éste se hallaba oculto en aquellos incendios y nadie se atrevía a salir, si ponían un pie afuera de su "refugio", aquellos misiles estarían sobre sus cabezas en pocos segundos.

\- Yo creo que es un Stand de corto alcance.- Dijo Carol.

\- No, no lo creo, este puente conecta a Osaka con la Capital, estoy segura que el enemigo debe estar aquí, muy cerca, pero dónde.- Quiso saber Haiku, quien utilizaba la "Crystal Ball" de "Keane" para averiguar la posición enemiga.

Había silencio, sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, Carol salió fuera del "refugio" y saltó hacia afuera.

\- ¡Carol, detente, ¿qué haces?!.- Quiso saber Natasha, la cual se iba a lanzar para rescatarla, pero Haiku la frenó.

\- Si tú mueres, no podrás derrotar al maldito del Jefe, déjame a mí, ¿sí?.- Pidió la gótica al respecto.

\- Un momento, ¿de qué hablas?.- Preguntó la rubia escarlata, ya que esa decisión, jamás había algo así en su amiga.

\- Escucha, nos llevamos como animal antes, cuando te uniste al grupo, pero ahora que Maggie ya no está más, ella te delegó todo el poder en ti: Confía en ti y no quiero que su muerte sea en vano, ni que tú tampoco mueras junto con Carol. No lo voy a permitir, ¿está claro?. - Dijo la peli negra, quien puso su mano en el hombro derecho de Natasha, dejándola sorprendida.- Si algo me pasa, no quiero que te des la vuelta, lleva a los chicos a Tokyo, además, estos no son "Asesinos", ya no más.

\- ¿Y qué son?.- Interrogó la rubia.

\- Son la "Guardia de Élite" del Jefe, lo mejor de lo mejor.- Advirtió Haiku, quien parecía estar despidiéndose de Natasha, encargándole la misión de que fueran a Tokyo y se enfrente contra aquel hombre que acabó con la vida de Maggie.-

No dijo nada más y fue entonces que sacó a Natasha de su camino, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Carol, la cual mantenía su posición, sin moverse.

\- Si yo fuera tú, no me movería por nada del Mundo.- Le advirtió Haiku a la chica, pero ella se terminó por voltear.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres decir?!.- Preguntó la rubia, hasta que de ahí, un misterioso destello blanco se pudo observar en la zona.

\- Por eso.- Apuntó la gótica hacia un misil que se venía hacia ella, a la cual tomó con fuerza y tiró al piso, evitando el impacto directo, ya que éste estalló contra un camión abandonado.

Los restos de ese vehículo y del concreto volaron por doquier, columnas de humo, negras como la noche, ascendían en los Cielos, mientras que Haiku y Carol se recuperaban del estallido, la primer observó la distancia de donde había provenido el ataque anterior.

\- ¿Sabes qué es?.- Preguntó Carol.

\- Sí, él usa el humo, como en los ataques guerrilleros, es una buena táctica para emboscar a sus presas y así tomarlas por sorpresa.- Alegó la gótica, mientras que se levantaba y cubría a la rubia.

\- ¡No!.- Se negó a irse.

\- No seas estúpida, tú sabes bien que esta gente está dirigida por tu padre, él te quiere muerta, y si te mueres, adiós a todo.- Le advirtió Haiku, quien pidió que se fuera de allí.

\- Mi padre...mi padre quiere matarme, pero aún así quiero luchar contigo y los demás, por favor.- Rogó Carol.

\- No necesito tu ayuda.- Fue la respuesta final de la gótica, quien la arrojó hacia el "refugio" que tenían, sacándola de allí.

No quería su ayuda, no quería que alguien más muriera, ya con Maggie, éste había sido un golpe bastante doloroso y si Carol sufría algún destino horrendo, ella no se lo perdonaría jamás. Fue entonces que comenzó a avanzar hacia donde le esperaba su enemigo, éste hallaba oculto en el humo, esperando, acechando como un león hambriento en la Sabana.

\- Somos tú y yo, maldito.- Dijo la peli negra, mientras que invocaba a su Stand y éste se mantenía a su lado, formando una defensa.

* * *

Desde el humo y el fuego, el atacante, Sameer, éste tenía en su poder un extraño "Sistema", el cual parecía ser una lanzadera, una plataforma de misiles color verde y con toques de camuflaje militar, los cuales estaban bajo su poder.

\- Así es, te he estado esperando, Haiku, lo mismo a tus amigos, pero te diré esto: El Jefe se va a poner contento cuando te mate a ti y luego a tus amigos, no estoy solo, Nikki y Casey también se encuentran al acecho, pero yo solo soy su anfitrión que les da la bienvenida a la "fiesta".- Sostuvo el castaño, mientras que coordinaba con un extraño rastreador, triangulado la posición de Haiku.- Ahora dime, ¿un poco de fuego?.- Preguntó con burla y lanzó sus misiles contra la rival.- Éste es mi Stand: "The Ramones" y con ello, su técnica más letal: "Blitzkrieg Bop".- Sentenció finalmente y de ahí partió una nueva oleada contra la gótica.

* * *

A unos 10 metros de llegar hacia el humo de los incendios, un misterioso zumbido llamó la atención de Haiku y de ahí volteó la mirada hacia el Cielo, donde pudo observar aquellos proyectiles, listos para destruirla a toda costa.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo supo de mi posición?!.- Quiso saber ella, mientras que dos de los misiles caían en el puente, destruyendo los soportes y provocando su caída, pero las esquirlas lograron herir a Haiku en el cuerpo y el rostro. Aún quedaban otros proyectiles más por impedirle el paso.- ¡"KEANE"!.- Exclamó la peli negra y su Stand comenzó a destruir los misiles, pero éstos, al recibir el impacto de los puños de la Hechicera, estallaban y provocaban más heridas en la joven, quien terminó por caer al piso.

* * *

\- ¡Haiku!.- Gritó Carol, pero no podía hacer nada, salvo esperar.- _"No puedo dejar que ella muera, la necesitamos, es parte de este grupo, pero...pero ese tipo me está esperando para matarme, si tan solo pudiera hacer...¡hacer algo, ya sé!".-_ Pensó y de ahí invocó a su Stand.- ¡"My Chemical Romance"!.- Invocó a aquel personaje.

\- _Ordene, Señorita.-_ Dijo ella.

\- Tenemos que salvar a Haiku, va a morir si sigue avanzando.- Fue la orden directa de la rubia.

\- ¡Entendido!.- Acató el Stand la orden de la joven y de ahí partieron para ayudar a la gótica.

* * *

Haiku seguía avanzando, a pesar de las heridas sufridas por los constantes bombardeos que efectuaba el atacante, ella no parecía rendirse por nada en el Mundo. Quería eliminarlo, mantener la marcha y así llegar con los demás hacia Tokyo, no podía permitir que Carol y Natasha junto con los demás murieran en vano, no podía dejar que Maggie haya muerto injustamente y que Chandler se saliera con las suyas, sin embargo, cuando estaba por llegar a aquellos incendios, la muchacha cayó al piso, por las heridas sufridas.

\- _"Carajo...no...no puedo seguir más así...mi cuerpo está muy adolorido, he perdido mucha sangre y cada vez que doy un paso, ese maldito lanza sus bombardeos contra mí...es como si pudiera leer mis movimientos, ¿acaso será esa la habilidad de su Stand?".-_ Se preguntaba la chica gótica, mientras que apretaba los dientes con fuerza, al no poder hacer nada contra el enemigo.

* * *

\- Tal vez te estés preguntando el por qué me adelanto tanto a tus movimientos, jejejeje, no, no es nada relacionado con una dificultad ni nada pero, ¿acaso no sabías que este tipo de tácticas son empleadas por grupos guerrilleros en Medio Oriente y África para atentar contra el gobierno y las fuerzas militares?. El humo fue siempre una pantalla para que el enemigo pudiera avanzar fácilmente y sin ser interceptados por los otros. Eso mismo hacen los terroristas en Irak, para eso está el uso de bombarderos-suicidas: Envías a uno, puede incluso ser un señuelo, un cebo para que los inocentes caigan en él y de ahí, ¡boom!. Pero contigo, "The Ramones" no necesita de un señuelo, tú misma te has convertido en uno para intentar derrotarme, pero no sabes una cosa: La habilidad "Blitzkrieg Bop" es muy especial, ya que puede detectar cualquier rastro de movimiento, perfume, etc, incluso con las mínima gota tuya de sudor, ya te tengo en la mira, así que ya estás muerta desde el principio.- Explicó la función de su Stand, burlándose del posible destino de Haiku y para su suerte, allí estaba la presa que tanto ansiaba abatir.- Tengo que felicitarte, me has dado mucho trabajo con matarte, pero ahora que ya estás herida, todo terminará pronto para ti: Tu vida y tus sueños han terminado.- Finalizó Sameer y volvió a coordinar un nuevo bombardeo de misiles contra la gótica. Acto seguido, presionó el botón.

* * *

Aquellos proyectiles salieron disparados hacia la gótica, quien no podía moverse más, sin embargo, algo pasó, alguien la sacó de allí justo a tiempo y dejó una "marca".

* * *

\- Jejejeje, perfecto: Objetivo abatido. Parece que después de todo, matar a esa rata no fue tan complicado.- Río Sameer y salió de los incendios para dirigirse hacia el sitio del siniestro.

Caminó con paso seguro, victorioso, se sentía totalmente confiado de que había matado a Haiku, sin embargo, cuando llegó al lugar, éste quedó sorprendido, pero también horrorizado: Allí no había ninguna cuerpo ni nada, solamente restos del concreto incendiado y nada más.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!.- Se preguntó y registró en "The Ramones" la posible ubicación de Haiku.- ¡No puede haberse escapado, tiene que estar aquí, dentro de un radio de 20 metros, ella no puede haberse salvado como si nada! Pero...pero el detector de movimientos dice que está aquí, ¿cómo es posible?.- Quiso saber Sameer, cuando en esos momentos, una misteriosa ofensiva dio contra su cuerpo, arrojándolo con violencia hacia atrás, impactando contra una camioneta incendiada.

\- ¿Juraste o creíste ver que yo había muerto?.- Preguntó una voz y para su sorpresa, una joven de cabellos negros reapareció ante él, quien no pudo hablar.- Fue Carol, quien me salvó, su Stand, "My Chemical Romance", creó una falsa Haiku, tiene la habilidad de copiar al humano que esté cerca, formando una carnada para el enemigo, así que tú mismo has caído en nuestra trampa.- Alegó la gótica, mientras que aparecía "Keane" a su lado.- Oh, además de eso: Yo misma predije que esto me iba a pasar, ¿por qué? fácil: Quería morir en el Pasado, no era bien vista en mi familia pero cuando conocí a Maggie y me uní a la Yakuza, me sentí nueva y ¿sabes otra cosa?.- Contó toda la verdad para luego agarrar con fuerza a Sameer, desde el cuello, apretándolo con fuerza.- En mi "Crystal Ball" eras tú el que moría por mí. Muchas gracias, Carol.- Sentenció la chica y agradeció a su amiga, quien le salvó la vida y ahora estaba con los demás.

\- ¡No, espera, no lo hagas, te diré todo del Jefe, te lo prometo!.- Rogó el chico, intentando ganarse la clemencia.

\- ¿Sabes qué?: Me importa una mierda, porque estoy segura de que vas a mentirnos para caer en una nueva trampa, así que te dejaré elegir tu Futuro: O mueres o te dejo vivir, pero eso lo decidiré yo misma.- Avisó Haiku, quien no pensaba dejarlo escapar tan fácilmente.

La decisión estaba en ella, el dejarlo vivir o matarlo, sabía bien que solo tenía una opción en ese juego. Sameer estaba temblando del miedo, podía sentir la presión de las manos de "Keane" contra su cuello y fue en ese momento, en el que vio a Haiku acercarse a su cuello.

\- Te dejaré vivir.- Dijo ella, perdonando su vida, llevándole tranquilidad.- ¡Pero antes te dejaré una marca que nunca olvidarás!.- Juró y de ahí "Keane" comenzó a golpear a Sameer hasta dejarlo fuera de combate y además de destruirle a "The Ramones". Pronto, el cuerpo del chico cayó inconsciente al piso.- Considero esto como un castigo-recompensa.- Finalizó Haiku, quien se retiró del lugar, dejando al rival.

[Stand Name: The Ramones.

Stand Master: Sameer.

Estado: Derrotado y se retira]

* * *

\- ¿Ven algo?.- Preguntó Carl, ya que era imposible detectar alguna presencia.

\- No, nada, estos incendios que se desató ese maldito son terribles.- Advirtió Di Martino, cuando en esos momentos, observaron dos figuras que cruzaron la destrucción hasta llegar a aquel punto de encuentro.

\- ¿Nos extrañaron?.- Preguntó Haiku, quien, a pesar de las heridas, éstas estaban siendo sanadas por "My Chemical Romance" y además de que Carol estaba bien.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo!.- Quedó Natasha sorprendida y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su la chica.

\- ¿Quién era el atacante?.- Quiso saber Lily al respecto.

\- Uno de los Soldados de la "Guardia de Élite" del Jefe y por lo que veo, nos están esperando varios más en Tokyo. A éste le dejé un lindo recuerdo que nunca olvidará.- Respondió la gótica a todos los presentes.

\- Nos hemos quitado a una basura del camino, pero si dijo que hay más de esos por la Capital, entonces no debemos bajar la guardia.- Dijo Natasha a todos los presentes y éstos asintieron.- Y con respecto a Carol, ¿qué clase de poder tiene tu Stand?.- Preguntó a la rubia.

\- "My Chemical Romance" tiene la habilidad de crear, de cualquier rastro de perfume o hasta incluso sangre, crear clones para distraer al enemigo, como un cebo. Por lo que veo, también es un Stand de largo alcance.- Respondió Carol a los presentes.- Ahora sí me necesitarán para acabar con Chandler.

\- Sí, es muy buena idea, Naty- Apoyó Lily la propuesta de la otra rubia.- Es muy importante para esto, ¿qué opinas?.- Quiso saber ella hacia la rubia escarlata, la cual se quedó pensativa.

No hubo respuesta, por un lado, ella temía mucho por Carol, no quería que nada malo le ocurriera, pero por las palabras de Lily, también era una buena aliada y cuantos más fueran, podrían derrotar al rival.

\- Lo pensaré, pero por ahora debemos dejar este sitio y dirigirnos ya hacia Tokyo, tengo el presentimiento de que esto aún no termina.- Pidió Natasha a los presentes y de ahí partieron del Puente Obetsu hacia el coche, dejando atrás todo el escenario de destrucción causado por el enfrentamiento anterior.

Ahora venía el objetivo final: Tokyo.

* * *

El coche había dejado atrás el Puente Obetsu, mientras que las autoridades arribaban al lugar y se encontraban con Sameer, el cual quedó herido pero vivo, Haiku no lo había matado, ¿por qué?, él era el enemigo y debía morir, sin embargo, algo vio la gótica en ese chico, de que no valía la pena acabar con él.

Por su parte, justo en aquellos momentos, los Louds arribaron al sitio, encontrándose con el puente cerrado y vigilado.

\- Lo lamento, si van para Tokyo, tendrán que abordar los ferrys.- Les dijo uno de los policías que custodiaban el lugar.

Para Leni significaba que otra vez daban un paso atrás para encontrar a Natasha, mientras que su hija avanzaba hacia la Capital para acabar con el enemigo, ella sentía que su corazón se estrujaba contra su pecho al no obtener noticias de ella.

Con la Policía rodeando el Puente Obetsu, les quedaba esa última alternativa, a pesar de que serían unas tres horas de viaje, para los Louds esto era una carrera contra el tiempo.

\- Leni, tranquila, ¿sí?, la encontraremos, te lo prometo.- Volvió Lincoln a hacerle su promesa a la rubia de que Natasha estaría bien y la encontrarían sana y salva.

Pronto, la familia emprendió el viaje en ferry hacia Tokyo. Ahora las cosas se estaban poniendo mucho más serias.

* * *

 **Cada capítulo que pasa, un nuevo enemigo, un nuevo avance y el futuro encuentro de Natasha con Leni, Lincoln y las demás están más cerca, sin embargo, ¿cómo lo tomará la rubia escarlata al estar cara a cara con su tío, con el asesino de su padre?. Eso pronto lo averiguarán, solo les dejaré este aviso: "Tengan preparado el paraguas, porque se vendrá una terrible tormenta".**

 **Por cierto, la portada que ven en esta historia, no es de mi propiedad, ésta fue realizada por Arokham, a quien le agradezco muchísimo y todos los derechos y el crédito van para él. Muchas gracias, Bro.**

 **J. Nagera: Con respecto a si Leni había adoptado la personalidad de Alexander al estar preocupada por Natasha, sí, podría decirse que sí, toda madre se preocupa mucho por sus hijos y por su seguridad y bienestar, más si estás en una guerra por el poder de la Yakuza. Y con respecto al Stand de Carol, jejeje, aquí lo tienes presente, este capítulo te lo dedico a vos, ya que estabas ansioso por conocer el nombre de aquel protector de la rival de Lori :D.**

 *** Sam The Stormbringer: Lamento mucho que Alexander te haya dado una paliza, pero, si te metes con Leni, te estás metiendo en territorio hostil, Dude, así que la próxima ten más cuidado.**

 **"Aparece el bosnio"**

 **Alexander: ¿Usted no aprende, verdad? "Pregunta, mientras que tiene unos lentes oscuros y observa con frialdad a Sam".**

 **¿Ves? O_O Hay que tener cuidado.**

 **También mando saludos para RCurrent y todos los demás. Nos estamos viendo en el capítulo 16: "El asesino silenciosos: Tupac Shakur".**

 **Buen día Domingo para todos.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: El Asesino Silencioso: Tupac Shakur** En medio del humo, los incendios, éstos iban cediendo pero la enorme destrucción causada tras la batalla entre los Stands "Keane" y "The Ramones", sumado a que Carol también tenía una habilidad como la de los demás miembros de la banda de Maggie, el cual era llamado "My Chemical Romance", los chicos habían reiniciado la marcha hacia Tokyo para enfrentarse contra Chandler, dejando atrás a un inconsciente Sameer, el cual fue derrotado y humillado por Haiku y su Stand, además de que los Louds también habían regresado a la carrera para dirigirse a la Capital Nipona para reencontrarse con Natasha, cosa que ansiaba Leni cada vez más.

En medio del fuego, los Bomberos estaban extinguiendo las mismas y los incendios desaparecían de a poco, sin embargo, en medio de la multitud que intentaba cruzar a pie el Puente Obetsu para llegar hacia las otras Prefecturas de Japón, un joven moreno y de traje negro observó todo a su alrededor, sacándose los lentes y viendo que a su amigo se lo llevaban en calidad de detenido y para el hospital.

\- Siga, por favor.- Le dijo uno de los policías al moreno, el cual se volteó, volviendo a ponerse sus lentes negros pero sin quitarle el ojo de encima a la ambulancia que llevaba a Sameer al hospital.- Oiga, ¿está bien? ¿conoce a esa persona?.- Volvió a preguntar aquel agente, pero el chico hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

El policía lo dejó pasar y de ahí el muchacho comenzó a observar el sitio de la pelea: Una gran cantidad de vehículos habían quedado destruidos, incendiados, calcinados por completo, sin posibilidad alguna de que pudieran recuperarlos sus dueños, también el mismo estaba bastante dañado y podía haber peligro de derrumbe, un colapso inminente, cosa que aislaría a las demás Prefecturas con las islas, llevando al único medio de transporte: Los ferrys y barcos. Fue entonces que el moreno se detuvo y tomó su celular.

\- Hola, Jefe, tenemos un problema.- Dijo el chico, mientras que se encendía un cigarrillo y de ahí, en medio del humo, una misteriosa figura tomaba la forma de un arma.

* * *

En Tokyo, Chandler se hallaba en su edificio a la espera de noticias de sus agentes y la "Guardia de Élite", los últimos remanentes de los traidores y rebeldes que lo habían abandonado e intentaron descubrir su identidad, ahora yacían muertos.

\- _¿Qué? ¿Te has hecho cargo de esos tipos?.-_ Preguntó King Crimson a su Usuario.

\- No te preocupes, ya está: He liquidado a los putas de Tabby, George y Sam, nadie sospechará nada, solamente dirán que _"estaban deprimidos y acabaron con sus vidas colgándose en sus celdas"_ , cuando en realidad envíe a mis mejores hombres para matarlos de la peor manera, haciéndose pasar por policías y acribillarlos dentro de las mismas, bueno, solo a Tabby, a esa pareja de inútiles los mandé a envenenar y ahora deben estar siendo arrojados en algún sitio muy profundo del Pacífico. Cuando acabe con los demás, las cosas solo se limitarán a Natasha y la banda de Maggie, para que después todo vuelva a la normalidad: Nadie interferirá en mis planes, nadie.- Contó Chandler con sumo de detalle, estaba muy tranquilo, fresco, no pensaba en alargar demasiado la conversación, se reclinó en su silla y dejó sus respuestas para el Stand suyo.

\- _El Futuro es así como lo predice "Epitafio", ellos iban a morir, pero aún te queda Natasha y me parece que esa rata de Bobby Santiago sigue viva.-_ Alegó King Crimson, mientras que le daba esas malas noticias.

\- Como te dije, tranquilo, resolveré uno por uno dichos problemas, ahora...- Dijo el castaño, cuando en esos momentos, sonó el teléfono del lugar, siendo tomado por el muchacho.- ¿Diga?.- Preguntó.

* * *

\- Hola, Jefe, tenemos problemas.- Dijo el moreno desde el Puente Obetsu.

\- _¿Qué clase de problemas?.-_ Preguntó Chandler.

\- Acabo de ver a Sameer en una ambulancia: Ha sido derrotado, hemos perdido a Sameer y a su Stand "The Ramones".- Anunció el chico la mala noticia.

Lo único que se escuchó fue el golpe del castaño contra la mesa, mientras que evitaba entrar en furia, sentía una rabia asesina con querer acabar con los responsables de que sufriera esa derrota y además tenía otra cosa más en mente.

\- _¿Qué hay de Carol? ¡¿Está muerta?!.-_ Preguntó sobre el paradero de su hija, pero el chico negó con la cabeza.

\- No, Señor y al aparecer ha despertado a su Stand también.- Dio sus "diagnósticos" aquel muchacho.

\- _Escucha, Casey, escucha con mucha atención, porque tú eres uno de los importantes de este dúo de amigos que tienes: Quiero acabes con Natasha, su grupo y me traigas a Carol ante mí, yo mismo me haré cargo de esa maldita. Confío en ti.-_ Depositó Chandler aquellas órdenes y esperanzas en el moreno.

\- Tranquilo; Jefe, que a mi Stand, "Tupac Shakur", nadie se nos va a escapar, será como una ráfaga de viento en el Mar del Japón.- Finalizó Casey y éste colgó la llamada, siguiendo el rastro de los enemigos fugados y así tenderles una emboscada.

* * *

\- Confío en ti, muchacho.- Terminó Chandler por hablar, mientras que colgaba el teléfono.

* * *

A su vez, en el coche que llevaban consigo Natasha y su grupo, éstos estaban asombrados por la victoria de Haiku y por el despertar del Stand de Carol, habían tantas preguntas por hacerle a la joven rubia, pero ella estaba confundida y aún en estado de shock.

\- Es increíble, siendo sincera, estoy asombrada de lo que acabo de ver.- Dijo Di Martino.

\- Yo también, ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo, Carol?.- Preguntó Natasha, acercándose a la rubia, la cual estaba abrazando sus piernas con fuerza.

\- Yo...yo...no lo sé, cuando tenía 15 años, una Flecha Dorada dio contra mi pecho, creí que moriría pero por alguna extraña razón, sobreviví pero en esos tiempos, mis padres estaban juntos, hasta que él desapareció, ahora que pidió protección y todo a ustedes, lo que terminé por descubrir es que aquella persona quiere acabar con mi vida. Y sé por qué.- Finalmente, Carol iba a soltar toda la verdad, toda la información acerca de los objetivos que tenía su padre y sus proyectos.

\- Dilo, estamos contigo.- Dio Natasha su respaldo.

\- Mi padre...- Iba a decirles Carol, cuando en aquellos momentos un horrible chirrido se sintió afuera del coche, el cual comenzó a derrapar de forma violenta.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?!.- Preguntó Lily, mientras que Carl intentaba controlar el vehículo.

\- ¡Nos han dado, estamos bajo ataque de nuevo!.- Alertó el moreno, quien miró por uno de los espejos laterales del auto, se encontró con una "sorpresa": Uno de los neumáticos había estallado por completo y esa era la causa del feroz derrape.- _"Tengo que detenerlo, de lo contrario, por la velocidad a la que íbamos, terminaremos estrellando contra el Puente o peor, caeremos al Mar del Japón. Debemos ser rápidos, pero...¿y si todo es parte del plan del enemigo?".-_ Pensó el joven Casagrande, mientras que lograba frenar justo a tiempo, evitando la colisión pero quedando sus amigos bastante asustados.

\- Carl, ¿estás bien?.- Preguntó Natasha.

\- Naty, escúchame con suma atención: Quiero que saques a todos de aquí y prosigan a Tokyo, ¿sí?. No estás tan lejos, solo unos 500 metros de la entrada, quiero que salgan de aquí o agarren el primer coche que encuentren, ¿está bien?.- Fueron las órdenes de Carl.

\- No pienso dejar a nadie más atrás.- Se negó Natasha a irse.

\- Tienes que hacerlo, yo me haré cargo del maldito que nos atacó, esto fue solo el comienzo. Ahora, váyanse, ya.- Volvió a ordenar el muchacho, mientras que sacaba su Revólver y de ahí se preparaba para ir al enfrentamiento.

\- Yo también me quedaré aquí, te ayudaré a pelear.- Se unió Di Martino a la pelea, invocando a "Guns and Roses".

\- Di Martino, Carl...- Quedó Natasha seria, pero esas eran las voluntades de ambos personajes: El quedarse y luchar, abrirle el paso a la rubia escarlata para que continuara hasta llegar con Chandler.- Está bien, lo haré, pero quiero que me hagan este favor.- Fue el pedido de la chica.

\- Adelante, Corazón.- Dijo Carl con tono coqueto.

En ese momento, Natasha le dio un tierno beso en los labios al joven Casagrande.

\- Quiero que vuelvan ambos, sanos y salvos.- Finalizó la chica, mientras que salía con Carol, cubriéndola junto con Lily y Haiku.

\- Suerte, chicos.- Les deseó la hija de Chandler y de ahí, Carl y Di Martino se prepararon para el enfrentamiento.

Ambos salieron del coche, apuntando sus armas-Stands al Cielo, buscando al objetivo, pero solamente había silencio, calma en ese puente evacuado, ¿en dónde podía estar el enemigo? ¿Acaso era uno de los "Asesinos de Élite" del Jefe?. No lo sabían, pero en aquellos momentos en los que Di Martino avanzó un par de metros, un misterioso disparo impactó contra su pierna derecha, derribándola contra el piso y empapando el mismo con su sangre.

\- ¡Agh! ¡MALDITO!.- Gritó la morena, mientras que intentaba parar el sangrado.

\- ¡¿De dónde provino?!.- Quiso saber Carl, pero en aquel momento, otro disparo le atravesó el fémur de su pierna izquierda, llevándolo al mismo camino que Di Martino.

* * *

Oculto y en medio de todos los escombros de los autos, utilizando los mismos como una especie de "camuflaje militar", allí se encontraba Casey, con su Stand listo y cargado, apuntando a las dos presas, sus blancos que habían picado el anzuelo.

\- Jajaja, ¿creyeron que les sería fácil encontrarme? Están muy equivocados: Carl Casagrande y Di Martino, déjenme presentarles a mi Stand "Tupac Shakur", éste tiene de habilidad del camuflaje y su principal arma es este bello rifle de francotirador, el cual es el más silencioso de todos y no depende de un silenciador, sino que utiliza la calma del ambiente.- Presentó a su Stand y de ahí observó la distancia.- Mmmmm, unos 350 metros, es perfecto para cometer estos asesinatos, es tan fácil como una partida de ajedrez, solo necesitas calcular y planificar tu estrategia, ahora veamos si eres capaz de hallarme, Casagrande y Di Martino.- Impuso aquel chico las "Reglas del Juego", mientras que preparaba dos balas más para su cartucho y disparar.-

* * *

Ambos jóvenes estaban heridos, la sangre no paraba de salir en ningún momento, eran disparos certeros pero parecía haber algo más en este ataque misterioso. En aquellos momentos, Carl se arrastró para llegar con Di Martino, pero cuando estaba por darle una mano y ayudarla a levantarla del suelo, otra vez recibieron dos disparos contra el esqueleto de las extremidades.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MALDITO!.- Gritó la morena, quien disparó varias veces contra el objetivo, pero todos fueron en vano.

Carl se hallaba más herido que su compañera, ya que utilizó su cuerpo para protegerla, sin embargo, el último tiro había logrado perforar su espalda y llegar así hasta la cintura de Di Martino. El muchacho estaba tirado y bajo un charco de su propia sangre, la cual se iba expandiendo cada vez más por el piso, mientras que intentaba averiguar la posición del enemigo.

\- ¡Carl, no!.- Gritó Número 1 a su Usuario.

\- Sex...Pistols...escucha, amigo...necesito que encuentres su posición, no puede estar tan lejos, en un radio de entre 100 a 300 metros, ese maldito tiene que estar oculto, hay que hallarlo de forma urgente...de lo contrario...¡agh!..."Instruyó el chico a su Stand para que cumplieran con la misión y luego gimió del dolor"...- todo será en vano.

\- Resiste, amigo, vamos a encontrar a ese hijo de puta.- Prometió Número 2 y de ahí se juntaron en las balas, llevando a que Carl se pusiera de pie, con dificultad junto con Di Martino, quien tenía su mano derecha cubriendo la herida en su cintura y la izquierda llevaba su rifle.

\- Escucha...Di Martino...- Le llamó Carl a ella.

\- Sí.- Acató la joven aquella orden.

\- A la cuenta de tres, voy a disparar a "Sex Pistols", quiero que tú y "Guns and Roses" sean una "Conexión" para descubrir el escondite de este hijo de puta que nos atacó, ¿está bien?. No te desmayes.- Pidió el chico y de ahí, la muchacha apuntó su arma hacia el Sur- ¡Bien, aquí vamos! ¡"SEX PISTOLS"!.- Exclamó Carl y de ahí inició la cuenta regresiva.

\- ¡AHORA!.- Gritó Di Martino y ambos jalaron los gatillos de sus armas, lanzando a sus Stands hacia la posible ubicación del enemigo.

* * *

Casey se hallaba lo bastante fresco, tranquilo, no tenía problemas, posiblemente sus enemigos estaban desangrándose en el piso y sin ninguna escapatoria o solución. Solamente necesitaba alejarse lo suficiente e informarle al Jefe de lo ocurrido, él lo entendería, de seguro sería recompensado por su "labor humanitaria" en quitarle de encima esas basuras.

\- Hay que tienen que saber y es sobre Tupac Shakur: Nunca se supo quién lo mató, todavía prosigue el misterio y eso es lo que significa mi Stand: Misterio, dudas. No sabes de dónde viene, las balas pueden ir adonde sea, pero, jejeje, de la Muerte misma, igual que la que tuvo Shakur, nadie se salva, no hay manera de eludirme, si quieren llegar con el Jefe, tendrán que derrotarme primero.- Sentenció con burla aquel chico, pero en ese momento observó un destello dorado y rosa que venía hacia él.- Ahh, ¿así que estamos jugando en el mismo nivel? ¿me estás desafiando, Carl y Di Martino? ¡Ahora verán!.- Sentenció el rival y volvió a cargar su fusil de francotirador-Stand automático.

"Sex Pistols" y "Guns and Roses" se encontraban buscando al objetivo.

\- No veo nada, ¿será que Carl se equivocó?.- Preguntó Número 3.

\- No, no se equivocó, está aquí, no podemos perder su rastro.- Pidió Número 1 a los presentes.

\- ¡Hey, chicos, miren, allí, allí!.- Apuntó Número 5 hacia un coche que estaba destruido y pudo observar un ligero movimiento.

\- Ya te tenemos, ¡estás muerto, hijo de puta, ahora, muchachos!.- Ordenó aquel líder a sus compañeros y éstos bajaron en picada contra Casey.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Se preguntó el castaño y sintió como las balas atravesaban su cuerpo de una forma violenta, igual que a la caída y descarga de un rayo en plena tormenta.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Le dieron?!.- Quiso saber Di Martino, pero Carl estaba bastante callado y serio, mirando hacia el Sur.

\- Vuelve a disparar.- Ordenó el chico y la castaña quedó en silencio.- ¡Ahora, Di Martino, es nuestra oportunidad, no debemos desperdiciarla!.- Pidió el joven y ella asintió con la cabeza.

Otra nueva descarga de fusilería iba directo contra Casey.

* * *

El rival salió con dificultad de su escondite, ¿cómo lo habían descubierto sus oponentes?. Éste cayó al piso, al principio, agarrándose con fuerza el estómago, tenía varias entradas de bala, pero el tiro más severo fue en esa región de su cuerpo y llevaba a un profundo sangrado.

\- ¡Agh! ¡AGH! ¡HIJOS DE PUTA! ¡MALDITOS!.- Gritó Casey con furia, mientras que volvía a tomar a "Tupac Shakur" y de ahí apuntaba hacia ellos, sus rivales, quienes estaban en el lado Norte.- ¡MUERAN!.- Sentenció y jaló nuevamente el gatillo.

* * *

Tanto las balas de "Tupac Shakur" como las de "Sex Pistols" y "Guns and Roses" fueron disparadas, unas contra otras, tanto Carl como Di Martino recibieron los impactos, pero tampoco pensaban rendirse por nada en el Mundo, habían conseguido sacar a Casey de su escondite, ahora quedaba una sola cosa: Eliminarlo.

* * *

El chico estaba completamente destrozado por los disparos, se agarró con fuerza el estómago pero sin soltar a su Stand, no podía perder por nada en el Mundo; pero por la falta de fuerzas, éste terminó colapsando en el piso, mientras que sus dos oponentes corrían hasta su posición.

\- ¡Carl, allí está, a 10 metros, cerca de esa camioneta!.- Apuntó Número 1 el lugar en donde se hallaba el enemigo.

\- Perfecto, vamos a acabarlo, ahora.- Ordenó el chico y volvió a recargar su arma.

Casey ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, solamente limitarse, tal vez un poco más de fuerzas aparecían en él y podría matar a sus oponentes, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo, sintió el frío cañón del arma de Carl.

\- ¿Así que eras tú la puta que nos estaba disparando?.- Preguntó el joven.

\- Si tanto deseas matarme, adelante, hazlo, no me importa morir, dieron una buena pelea, son duros de roer.- Les felicitó el castaño, pero estaba ganando tiempo, ya que comenzó a extender su mano hacia su Stand.- Sí, tengo que admitirlo, son muy buenos, resistieron como unos campeones.

\- ¡CARL, CUIDADO!.- Alertó Di Martino y tanto ella como su amigo apuntaron sus armas.

\- Ohhhh, qué lástima, creí que sería una reunión muy agradable, ¿nos vamos cada uno por nuestro camino?.- Preguntó Casey con burla.- ¿O mejor los mando de una patada al Otro Mundo?.- "Propuso" de forma amenazante, apuntando a su "Tupac Shakur" contra ellos.

Parecía ir todo en cámara lenta, en aquellos momentos, Casey jaló nuevamente el gatillo, pero Di Martino fue la primera en responder al fuego, disparando a "Guns and Roses" y lo mismo hizo Carl, quien tiró a su amiga al piso para protegerla y de ahí, tanto la bala que él disparó como la de la morena, ambas terminaron por impactar contra el pecho y la cabeza del rival.

\- Jejejeje...los...los felicito...me han derrotado.- Finalizó Casey, quien cayó al piso, muerto.

 **[Stand Name: Tupac Shakur**

 **Stand Master: Casey.**

 **Estado: Muerto]**

Lo habían logrado, habían derrotado al rival que tanto daño les había causado a sus cuerpos, pero a pesar de ello, ambos tenían heridas muy graves y no estaba Natasha para que pudiera sanarlas al respecto. Fue entonces que Carl se recostó en el piso un rato, para recuperar fuerzas, ya había estado al borde de la muerte cuando él y Natasha lucharon contra Polly y su Stand "Survivor", en donde él la venció, mientras que su amiga ingresaba con Maggie a la Iglesia, en donde tuvieron el encuentro con el Jefe. Ahora estaba herido y debía tratar a las mismas de forma inmediata.

\- ¡Carl, resiste, amigo, vamos, por favor, no te mueras, vamos! ¡CARL!.- Intentaba Di Martino en despertarlo, pero el joven estaba inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre, pronto, ella comenzó a tener los mismos efectos y se desmayó contra el piso.

* * *

Natasha se detuvo en seco, se volteó con rapidez y miró hacia atrás, justo en donde estaba produciéndose el enfrentamiento, el cual terminó de forma súbita en esos momentos.

\- ¿Qué...Qué fue eso?...- Se preguntó la chica.

\- Naty, ¿estás bien?.- Quiso saber Lily, acercándose hacia ella, pero cuando observó a los ojos de la rubia, éstos se humedecieron y unas lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas.

\- Carl...Di Martino...- Dijo ella, lamentándose del "futuro" que pudo haberles ocurrido.

\- No pierdas la Fe, estoy segura que estarán bien, ambos son duros como la piedra, tenemos que llegar urgente a Tokyo, recuerda tu misión y tu sueño.- Le hizo recordar Haiku aquello por el cual se había empeñado al respecto.

Natasha se secó las lágrimas y de ahí asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¡Andando, vamos, de prisa!.- Ordenó ella y de ahí, junto con Haiku, Lily y Carol, re-emprendieron el camino hacia la Capital nipona.

* * *

Por su parte, Lincoln había bajado del ferry que lo había traído junto con sus hermanas y Bobby hacia las costas de Tokyo, ya estaban allí, pero pronto comenzaron a subir por el Puente Obetsu, en el lado Oeste del mismo, encontrándose con el panorama de una batalla, la cual aún estaba fresca.

\- ¿Qué habrá pasado aquí?.- Se preguntó Leni con preocupación, mientras que buscaba a Natasha.

\- ¡Chicas, por aquí, miren!.- Les llamó Lana y Lincoln fue hasta donde estaba la joven, hallando el cuerpo sin vida de un castaño con dos tiros en el pecho y la cabeza y a dos jóvenes más.

\- ¿Estarán...?.- Quiso saber Lori, mientras que Lucy se agachaba.

\- Éste está muerto, pero los otros viven aún.- Anunció la gótica al respecto.

Lincoln salió corriendo hacia donde estaban aquellas personas, eran un chico y una chica, morenos y castaños, quienes estaban gravemente heridos por el enfrentamiento anterior y justo cuando Lucy iba a curarlos, el primero de los heridos, éste tomó con fuerza la mano de Lincoln.

\- N...Na...Natasha...- Balbuceó aquel nombre con dificultad.

\- ¡¿Natasha?! ¡¿Te refieres a mi hija?! ¡¿La conoces, eres su amigo?!.- Preguntó Leni, acercándose a él y éste asintió.

\- Ella...ella está con Haiku, Carol y Lily, la están acompañando hacia To...Tokyo...- Dio su mensaje informativo a los chicos.

\- Oye, mírame, ¿sí?, no te duermas, Lucy te va a curar, quédate despierto.- Pidió Lincoln, mientras que Leni se acercaba a él y ayudaba a la gótica y a su hermano en sanar las heridas sufridas.

\- Dios, ¿qué les pasó? ¿quién los atacó?.- Preguntó Bobby.

\- Fuimos atacados...por...por varios Usuarios Stand, pertenecientes a la "Guardia de Élite" del Jefe, éste tiene jurada su venganza contra Natasha por lo ocurrido.- Añadió Di Martino, la cual fue sanada rápidamente.

\- ¿Cuántos?.- Interrogó Lincoln.

\- Desde que todo comenzó, ya perdí la cuenta, pero están bien entrenados, camuflados y pelean con mucha ferocidad.- Advirtió Carl a los chicos.

\- ¿Qué hay de Lily y Natasha? ¿Están bien?. Natasha, como dijo Leni, ella es su hija.- Preguntó Lincoln por la rubia escarlata.

\- Ella se enfrentó a varios de estos enemigos y logró derrotarlos, es muy valiente la hija que tuvo con Alexander, Señorita Leni.- Mostró Carl sus respetos hacia la madre.

\- Su hija es muy valiente, tiene una fuerte determinación y se preocupa por sus amigos, no sé cómo, creí que sería una enferma de poder que buscaba derrocar al Jefe, pero me equivoqué, ella es alguien de gran valor y apoyo.- Felicitó Di Martino a Leni, quien sintió que sus esperanzas por encontrar a Natasha volvían a florecer, a renacer de las cenizas como el Ave Fénix.

Fue entonces que ambos fueron curados, sus heridas sanadas y con ello, venía la siguiente interrogante.

\- Entonces, ¿dices que se dirigen a Tokyo?.- Preguntó Lincoln a los dos chicos.

\- Así es, van para allá: Natasha va a enfrentarse al Jefe, ya tuvo su encuentro con él y su Stand.- Mencionó Carl al respecto.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, yo también tuve mi batalla contra ese maldito anteriormente, casi me mata pero sobreviví, sin embargo, he visto el poder de su Stand, no es fácil de vencer, es un monstruo, una verdadera máquina de matar.- Recordó Bobby su batalla anterior, al principio de todo y el miedo cayó sobre Carl y Di Martino.

\- Mi hija los necesita, los llevaremos a Tokyo y de ahí la volveré a ver. Muchas gracias por protegerla, chicos.- Prometió Leni y les agradeció al respecto.

\- Más bien fue ella quien también nos protegió del enemigo, varias veces; pero está bien.- Dijo el chico Casagrande y de ahí emprendieron la marcha hacia Tokyo de una buena vez.

Las esperanzas aumentaban para Leni, el camino estaba llegando a su fin y ante ellos, en el Horizonte, allí estaba la Capital: Era el momento para dar por iniciada la cuenta regresiva para la batalla final.

 **[Stand Name: The Beatles.**

 **Stand Masters: George y Sam.**

 **Estado: Envenenados por orden del Jefe. Muertos después de varias horas eternas de agonía.**

 **Stand Name: Iron Maiden.**

 **Stand Master: Tabby.**

 **Estado: Muerta, también por órdenes del Jefe.]**

* * *

 **La Batalla Final se puede apreciar a la vuelta de la esquina, aún queda una Usuario de Stand más, la cual es Nikki, sumado a ello, el reencuentro también está cerca, ¿cómo será? ¿Qué sentirá Natasha al estar frente a frente con el asesino de su padre, con su tío Lincoln y con su madre Leni? ¿Logrará vencer a Chandler?. Todas estas preguntas serán respondidas a lo largo de los siguientes y últimos episodios de esta historia.**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos para J. Nagera y RCurrent, al igual que a todos los demás. A prepararse, gente, que se viene la parte más oscura de esta tormenta.**

 **Por cierto, un dato importante: Sobre la historia de Tupac Shakur y su asesinato, jamás se resolvió el caso, éste se produjo en Septiembre de 1996 y muchas teorías apuntaron a Notorius B.I.G, quien era de la Costa Este, ya que ambas regiones (Las Costas Oeste y Este) estaban enfrentadas y se rumoreaba que éste último había planeado el atentado que le costó la vida al rapero. Poco después, en 1997, Notorius B.I.G también fue asesinado en un tiroteo desde un coche.**

 **Nos estamos viendo en los próximos episodios, buen Martes para todos y estén atentos, que éstos últimos capítulos van a ser muy intensos.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: Point me at the Sky** Solo quedaban unos 500 metros, solo esa distancia que separaba a Natasha del objetivo que era Chandler y cumplir con su sueño de alcanzar el poder, ser la Jefa de la Yakuza, acabar con la corrupción y maldad de ese hombre, vengar la muerte de Maggie y así impartir la Justicia que quería llevar, sin embargo, tras los ataques de Sameer y Casey, éstos habían sido derrotados pero aún quedaba una más en el camino, la cual montaba guardia desde los edificios cercanos a la torre de donde se hallaba el Jefe.

\- Hay mucha calma en la zona.- Alertó Lily.- No sé, pero creo que estamos en el escenario perfecto para otra emboscada.- Sentenció la rubia, mientras que invocaba a "ABC" y mantenía la vigilancia.

\- No lo dudes, lo estamos.- Le respondió Natasha de forma positiva y luego se giró hacia Haiku.- ¿Algo? ¿Ves algo en tu "Crystal Ball", Haiku?.- Preguntó la rubia a la peli negra y ésta se puso en contacto con aquel objeto de su Stand "Keane".

La gótica no quitaba los ojos de su bola de cristal, estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento o estrategia que les deparara el Futuro, pero de forma improvista, una extraña ráfaga de viento las arrojó a las chicas contra el piso.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!.- Preguntó Lily.

\- ¡¿De nuevo?! ¡¿Estamos bajo un nuevo ataque de Stand?!.- Quiso saber Natasha y se dirigió hacia Carol.- ¿Te encuentras bien?.- Preguntó ella a la rubia.

\- Sí, pero...no...no sé qué pudo haber sido eso, parecía como una ráfaga de viento, pero...- En esos momentos, unas gotas de sangre cayeron desde una herida producida por el ataque, desde el cuello de Carol hasta el piso.

\- ¡Está herida, ese viento la ha herido!.- Señaló Lily y con "ABC" buscó al culpable".

\- Espera.- Le detuvo Haiku.- Aún no sabemos si pudo haber sido un Usuario Stand; no invoques al tuyo ahora.- Intentó ella en advertirle, ya que podían estar bajo vigilancia.

Lily no sabía qué hacer al respecto, tenía que luchar contra ese enemigo, pero si Haiku decía que era un peligro invocar a su Stand, entonces era mejor moverse de allí inmediatamente y llegar a las calles de Tokyo.

\- Deberíamos tomar un auto y así llegaríamos más rápido.- Sugirió Natasha, quien curó el corte en el cuello de Carol.

\- Sí, pero ¿dónde?. El maldito de Sameer nos destruyó el nuestro.- Le hizo recordar Haiku al respecto sobre el bombardeo ocurrido más al Este del Puente Obetsu.

\- No lo sé, pero la única forma de que salgamos de aquí es a pie y nada más. Vamos.- Pidió Lily, quien ya tenía un mal presentimiento de la situación.

* * *

Lo que ellas no sabían era que ese "viento" había sido provocado, llevado a cabo por Nikki, quien se encontraba observando todo desde los Cielos, protegida por su Stand, el cual era una especie de águila con bordes naranja y plateado, sumando también a una visión que le permitía rastrear a sus presas y en especial el calor corporal que emitían.

\- Tontas, han caído en la trampa, jejeje, ahora sentirán lo que es ser una presa para un halcón, jajajaja. Este es mi Stand, "Point me at the Sky", cuyas habilidades son el vuelo y utilizar las corrientes de aire como si fueran cuchillas y misiles para así herir y matar al enemigo de la peor manera.- Presentó la rubia aquel ser que tenía encima y volvió a lanzarse en picada, como si fuera una bomba, contra sus adversarias.

* * *

Fue en ese momento en el que Natasha se había detenido para atarse los cordones de sus zapatos, cuando se giró hacia atrás y observó un misterioso destello que provenía del lado Este del Puente Obetsu.

\- ¿Qué es eso?.- Se preguntó ella y Lily fue hasta su amiga.

\- No lo sé, pero parece cercano, calculo que entre unos 150 metros.- Respondió la chica rubia americana con dudas, mientras que su amiga terminaba de atarse aquellas zapatos, pero de golpe, otra vez el mismo "ventarrón" que las arrojó contra el piso, no sin antes causarles heridas en todo el cuerpo.

\- ¡Chicas, estamos bajo ataque!.- Alertó Carol.

\- ¡¿No me digas?!.- Preguntó Natasha con sarcasmo hacia la rubia.

Ambas parecían que iban a entrar en una pelea, pero se calmaron, no era necesario iniciar una tonta discusión al respecto sobre la presencia enemiga, ya que ésta vez, Natasha había sido herida por la misteriosa ráfaga.

\- Muy bien, parece que quiere jugar con nosotras.- Advirtió Haiku.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer?. Estamos a solo 200 metros de llegar a Tokyo, no podemos dar marcha atrás.- Preguntó Lily, ya que si pensaban en una retirada, ésta sería darle la victoria a Chandler.

\- No, no nos vamos a retirar, seguiremos, pero necesitamos un coche, parece que tengo entendido sus movimientos.- Respondió Natasha a su amiga y las otras dos prestaron atención a lo que tenía pensado hacer la rubia escarlata.

\- Chicas, estemos atentas, no sabemos si esa maldita nos volverá a atacar.- Pidió Lily extremar las medidas de seguridad contra la rival.

\- Tienes razón, esto no me gusta para nada.- Dijo Natasha, mientras que observaba y desde el lado Norte volvía a atacar el enemigo.- ¡Allí está! ¡"Sabaton"!.- Invocó la rubia Stand.

* * *

\- Ah, parece que quieres jugar rudo, ¿no es así, Natasha?. Igualmente el Jefe quiere verte muerta a ti primero, así que acabaré contigo y luego me llevaré a Carol.- Se burló Nikki, quien volvió a dirigirse al ataque contra las chicas.

* * *

Parecía ser una tortura eterna, la joven escarlata observaba la posición de donde podía venir su enemigo, la cual estaba dirigiéndose en picada contra ella. Las gotas de sudor comenzaron a caer por su frente, mientras que los latidos de su corazón aumentaban a más no poder. Se sentía cercada, rodeada por una misteriosa rival que aparecía solo unos segundos pero que cambiaba de dirección, podía atacar por el Norte, Sur, Oeste y Este, no tenía un patrón correcto, a veces lo hacía a la inversa pero el peligro aumentaba más cuando volaba en picada y utilizaba el aire como si fueran misiles o cuchillas.

Natasha había recibido también una serie de heridas, no solo en el rostro, sino también contra su pecho, abdomen y piernas, la sangre caía a borbotones contra el piso, mientras que ella apretaba con fuerza los dientes y mantenía invocada a "Sabaton" para que la protegiera.

\- Lily.- Le llamó ella a su amiga y ésta se acercó.- Alto, no des un paso más, ¿sí?. Quiero que me hagas este favor.- Pidió la rubia.

\- Naty...yo...no...no te quiero dejar.- Se negó la americana con irse.

\- Hazlo, ya, no tenemos tiempo, quiero que lleves a Carol de aquí, ve con Haiku a un sitio seguro, yo me haré cargo de esta puta.- Fue la orden que le encargó Natasha a Lily, la cual sintió que todo se colapsaba a su alrededor, ya que no quería perder a su amiga y hermanastra.

\- Naty, si me voy, esa maldita te hará pedazos, es como un halcón, un ave de rapiña.- Intentó Lily en convencerla.

\- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?. Me quiere a mí y luego irá por Carol, si ustedes mueren también, ella quedará desprotegida y ya vi de lo que es capaz Chandler de hacer.

La chica no pensaba moverse ni alejarse, tenía que luchar contra el rival, destruirla, proteger a Carol y a sus amigos, pero el peligro que representaba la Usuario Stand enemiga. Fue entonces que ella tomó posiciones de combate y se preparó para pelear.

\- Lily.- Volvió Natasha a llamarla.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer y era cumplir la orden de su amiga, cosa que debió llevar a cabo, así que se dirigió con Carol y Haiku para resguardarse del peligro, dejando a Natasha sola para que peleara contra la rival.

\- _"Confío en ti, Lily, quiero que la protejas junto con Haiku a Carol, ¿sí?. Cuídate, hermanita".-_ Le deseó la rubia escarlata, mientras que "Sabaton" desenfundaba su katana.

* * *

\- Hum, ¿por qué se la ve tan tranquila? ¿Acaso esa estúpida quiere jugar rudo?. Bueno, entonces sentirás en lo más profundo de tu cuerpo el peor de los dolores.- Sentenció Nikki, quien se preparó para atacar nuevamente contra ella, volando en picada y utilizando el viento de vuelta como arma.

* * *

La rubia escarlata estaba lista, tenía a "Sabaton" preparada para pelear, no se movía, ¿por qué?, tendría que estar corriendo, dirigiéndose con Lily y las demás, pero no lo hizo, mantenía su posición en aquellos momentos de suma tensión.

\- _"Qué raro, no consigo detectar la presencia de sus acompañantes, ni siquiera la de Carol, ¿por qué será?".-_ Se preguntaba Nikki, mientras que de vuelta se producía ese destello en los Cielos y de ahí veía al objetivo.- ¡Te tengo!.- Exclamó con aires de victoria, pero en ese momento, Natasha la evadió y "Sabaton" la atacó con su katana.

\- ¡MUDA!.- Gritó el Stand de la rubia, pero con apenas hacerle un rasguño, nada importante, aunque llevó a que cambiara de táctica.

\- ¡Carajo! ¡Me ha tomado por sorpresa esta pendeja, ya verá!.- Juró Nikki de que acabaría con su rival en poco tiempo.

El daño que "Sabaton" le había hecho a "Point at the Sky" no fue grave, solo había logrado destruir una parte de la "Armadura" que la protegía y desestabilizarla respectivamente, pero eso también aumentó la rabia de Nikki, quien iba a atacar de nuevo.

* * *

Por su parte, a unos 25 metros de distancia, Lily observaba el comienzo de la pelea, sabía bien que tenía que cumplir con la orden de su hermanastra, pero no quería que ella muriera; cosa que llevó a que apretara con fuerza sus puños y se mordiera los labios de la impotencia de ser "inútil".

\- Oye, ¿te sientes débil por no hacer nada?.- Preguntó Haiku.

\- Sí, no...no quiero que le pase nada, es parte de la familia, aún siendo la hija de la persona que quería destruirnos, ella es parte nuestra y no puedo permitirlo, ¡no quiero que muera!.- Expresó la americana su preocupación, cosa que llevó a que la gótica apoyara sus manos en los hombros de la primera.

\- Escucha, es de la familia, como bien dices, pero también la consideras una amiga, así que aquí va la pregunta: ¿Qué harías al respecto?.-Preguntó la peli negra, cosa que dejó a Lily con la boca abierta.

\- Ayudarla.- Fue su respuesta.

\- Exacto, eso debes hacer, ve y ayudala.- Le animó Haiku a que fuera al campo de batalla y que peleara junto a su hermanastra.

\- Cuida a Carol, ¿sí?. Volveré con Natasha y de ahí, espero que nos podamos reunir con Carl y Di Martino en Tokyo.- Pidió Lily a la chica, quien iba a hacerse cargo de proteger a la hija de Chandler en aquellos momentos.

* * *

Natasha se encontraba a merced del enemigo, con "Sabaton" vigilando sus movimientos, la joven no podía adivinar por cuál sitio atacaría, era como un ave de rapiña, un halcón que cazaba a un conejo por las praderas y los desiertos de EEUU. Ella era el blanco principal, así, con su muerte, atraería a Carol para que pudiera capturarla o matarla, de cualquier forma, las órdenes del Jefe daban por igual, traerla viva o muerta no era importante, lo que él quería era "sacarse de encima a la basura" que le estorbaba en su camino hacia el éxito total.

\- ¡Vamos, sal y pelea, puta!.- Desafío la rubia escarlata a su rival, quien reapareció delante de ella.

\- Con gusto.- Sentenció Nikki, quien logró herirla de nuevo en el pecho y causando que ella cayera al piso.- ¡Jajajaja! Al fin te tengo, a la maldita que se atrevió a herir al Jefe, ahora pagarás caro, es una lástima, él ansiaba tenerte con vida para luego matarte, pero creo que tendré que desobedecer esa orden suya, pero antes que nada: ¿En dónde está Carol?.- Se burló Nikki, quien agarró a Natasha del cuello, impidiendo que "Sabaton" la defendiera y mirándola a los ojos, la mantenía bajo amenaza.- Vamos, ¡habla!.- Ordenó aquella rubia skater, pero la única "respuesta" que recibió fue un escupitajo en la cara.- ¡HIJA DE PUTA, MORIRÁS! ¡"POINT ME AT THE SKY"!.- Estalló la chica de la furia, mientras que se veía a una inmensa águila de colores naranja y plateados junto con unas garras que se fundían con el viento y formaban unas cuchillas poderosas.- Ahora, ¿qué parte de tu cuerpo debería cortar? ¿Tu estómago, las entrañas, el corazón, tu cabeza o tu cuello?. Tú decides.- Impuso esas "decisiones del juego" que le estaba imponiendo a Natasha.

No hubo respuesta.

\- Muy bien, ¡aquí termina todo, Natasha!.- Sentenció Nikki con orgullo y de ahí se preparó para atacarla, sin embargo, algo le impidió que le llevara el golpe final, ya que su mano derecha se había vuelto pesada como el acero y provocó que cayera al piso.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?.- Se preguntó la rubia escarlata, cuando se giró y ante ella se encontró con Lily y "ABC", el cual había lanzado esa ofensiva para salvarle la vida a Natasha.

Allí estaba Nikki, quien había sido inmovilizada por la acción de "ABC", mientras que detrás suya estaba la americana, quien no iba a permitir que su hermanastra y amiga muriera a manos de esa enviada del Jefe.

\- ¡Lily!.- Exclamó Natasha, viendo que aquella rubia le había salvado la vida.

\- No podía dejarte sola, esa demente, vi lo que hace: Detecta nuestras señales de calor, es como un halcón su Stand, nos estaba siguiendo todo este tiempo, vigilando esta parte del Puente Obetsu. Ahora la tengo inmovilizada, pero es tiempo de que le demos una lección juntas, ¿no lo crees, hermana?.- Contó ella a la chica, quien escuchó cada palabra del relato y de ahí asintió con la cabeza.

\- Andando, hermanita.- Aceptó Natasha la ayuda de Lily y ésta, sonriendo, asintió con la cabeza.- ¡"SABATON"!.- Exclamó la rubia escarlata.

\- ¡"ABC"!.- Añadió la americana y de ahí ambos Stands rodearon a Nikki.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no puede ser, malditas, el Jefe les hará pagar caro!.- Intentó la tercera rubia en advertirles del peligro de enfrentarse a Chandler, pero Natasha le agarró del cuello con fuerza.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, Nikki?. Me importa una mierda lo que digas: Yo, Natasha Ivanisevic-Loud, tengo un sueño y lo voy a cumplir, así que guárdate tus palabras para ti, porque vamos a triunfar.- Dejó en claro su sueño que quería cumplir y de ahí vino la paliza.

\- ¡¿Lista, hermana?!.- Preguntó Lily.

\- ¡Por supuesto, hermanita!.- Finalizó Natasha y de ahí, Nikki tragó saliva al sentir los golpes y la presión que ejercía "ABC" y la katana de "Sabaton", los cuales destruyeron toda esa "Armadura" que poseía consigo, llevando a que la rubia fuera lanzada hacia atrás.

\- ¡ESTO NO HA TERMINADO!.- Advirtió ella, quien se lanzó en un intento desesperado por matarlas.

\- Para ti sí.- Sentenció Natasha y sin que ella llevara esa protección, su Stand se le lanzó encima.

\- ¡MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA! ¡MUDA!.- Atacó "Sabaton" con su katana, acabando con la vida de Nikki, quien fue atravesada por aquella arma blanca y de ahí cayó al piso, muerta.

\- Sayonara, Nikki.- Se despidió Natasha de la rival, quien se dio la vuelta y de ahí fue con Lily para reencontrarse con las demás.

\- ¡Lo logramos, no puedo creerlo, la vencimos!.- Exclamó la rubia americana de la emoción y ahora tenían las puertas abiertas para enfrentarse a Chandler.

* * *

En esos momentos, desde el fondo del Puente Obetsu, un grupo de personas escucharon todos los sonidos habidos y por haber. Lincoln permaneció serio, pero una de sus hermanas sabían bien que estaban ante la persona que tanto buscaban desde el comienzo de su viaje.

\- Espera.- Le detuvo Lincoln, quien no quería que ella sufriera un ataque.- Yo iré contigo, las demás vengan detrás de nosotros, ¿sí?. No sabemos a lo que nos podremos enfrentar.- Pidió extremar las precauciones a las demás hermanas, quienes acataron la orden y de ahí partieron los dos hacia el punto de encuentro.

\- Lincoln.- Llamó Leni a su hermano, quien se giró para verla.- Prométeme que no la atacarás.- Fue el pedido de ella al albino, ya que no quería ningún enfrentamiento o combate.

El albino se mantuvo callado, él estaba preocupado por la seguridad de su hermana, no quería que nada malo que le pasara, a pesar de que estaba por encontrarse cara a cara con su sobrina, ella no tendría una buena perspectiva hacia él, hacia la persona que mató a su padre Alexander y que ambos tenían un Stand; esto no podía significar un buen comienzo, pero Leni era la que mantenía la calma y de que todo iba a salir bien.

Ambos partieron hacia esa zona, podían sentir que estaban cerca, todo estaba llegando a un fin, esa "saga" que tanto los había separado, ahora los llevaba a la unión, al momento que todos estaban esperando.

* * *

\- Le dimos su merecido a Nikki, ahora tenemos el paso libre para enfrentarme contra Chandler, pero...- Dijo Natasha, hablando con Lily en esos momentos, cuando ella se volteó y miró hacia atrás junto con la americana.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Naty...? ¿Qué...?.- Quiso saber ella, cuando su hermanastra se quedó sin palabras al ver a dos personas que avanzaban hacia ellas.

Ante la rubia escarlata y la americana, ninguna de las dos salía del asombro. Allí estaban, todo estaba por llegar a su fin en esos momentos.

\- ¿Natasha?.- Escuchó la chica a una mujer de cabellos rubios, quien iba con un joven albino.

Pronto, el corazón de la hija de Alexander se quedó sorprendida, no podía creerlo.

\- ¿Mama?.- Preguntó ella, dirigiéndose hacia las dos personas junto con Lily.

* * *

 **¿Querían que llegara este momento tan importante, el encuentro de Natasha con Leni y Lincoln?. Pues aquí lo tienen, Camaradas, finalmente está aquí, bueno, es la primera parte pero la siguiente será más intensa, importante, porque aquí vienen las preguntas: ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante? ¿Cómo será la reacción de Natasha al encontrarse con aquellas dos personas, en especial con la persona que mató a su padre?. Eso lo estarán por ver en el capítulo que viene, no se lo vayan a perder.**

 *** J. Nagera y RCurrent: Muchas gracias por sus reviews y estén atentos, porque el capítulo que viene estará dedicado para ustedes dos, así que estén atentos, tal vez el Sábado lo escriba o el Domingo.**

 **Un saludo para ustedes y para todos los demás seguidores. Nos vemos y cuídense. Buen Día Miércoles para todos.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: Reunión Familiar** ¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¿Acaso esto era un sueño? ¿Era como una fantasía?. No, no lo era, pero Natasha sentía que dentro de uno y del cual no podía despertar por nada en el Mundo: Estaba ante dos personas, una rubia, hermosa y dulce mujer junto con un chico albino, quien no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos observaban. Ella no dio un paso adelante ni hacia atrás, sino que se mantuvo en su posición, en su sitio, sin decir nada, mientras que sentía los latidos de su corazón y sus labios secos junto con su garganta al haber luchado contra la última Usuaria Stand, la cual estaba muerta.

 **[Stand Name: Point me at the Sky.**

 **Stand Master: Nikki.**

 **Estado: Muerta]**

Para Natasha, ese encuentro no parecía ser obra de nadie, sino del propio destino, ya que Lily los conocía y ella le tomó de las manos para que fuera con ella, que la acompañara, de que no tuviera miedo, pero la rubia escarlata no se movió por nada del Mundo, tenía sus ojos enfocados en esas dos personas, pero sentía por dentro una extraña mezcla, una combinación de emociones que chocaban, colisionaban, impactaban y terminaban por estallar en esos momentos, tratándose de una rara tormenta que pronto mostraría su verdadera cara.

\- ¡Lincoln, Leni!.- Exclamó Lily con emoción, mientras que intentaba llevar a Natasha consigo para que conociera a sus dos hermanos, pero la rubia escarlata no se movía por nada del Mundo, sino que se mantenía allí, en su posición, como si estuviera unida al concreto y el asfalto por alguna extraña razón.

* * *

\- ¿Es ella, Leni?.- Preguntó Lincoln a su hermana, mientras que ésta tomaba una foto que llevaba dentro de los bolsillos de su falda y de ahí la observaba, sintiendo como su corazón latía a más no poder y unas lágrimas de emoción bajaban por sus ojos.

* * *

Natasha vio como Lily se dirigía hacia aquellas dos personas, fue hasta el chico de cabellos blancos y le susurró algo al oído, no sin antes darle un fuerte abrazo de reencuentro y de ahí los tres fueron hasta ella, quien abrió la boca, estaba por hablar, por decir algo pero no pudo, se contuvo, sentía una extraña presión en su garganta que le impedía hablar, como si fuera un bloqueo y de ahí, ella comenzó a retroceder despacio ante el avance de la rubia y el albino.

\- Naty, espera, tranquila, no te vayas.- Pidió Lily, quien intentó detenerla, pero ella no se sentía segura de lo que estaba viendo.

\- _"¿Qué me pasa? ¿Esto es un sueño? ¿Acaso es verdad lo que estoy viendo? Ella...esa mujer rubia...esa mujer rubia...ella es...".-_ Pensaba la chica, cuando en esos momentos vio que el albino se dirigía hacia su hermana.

* * *

\- Parece ser que está asustada o algo por el estilo. Iré primero.- Pidió Lincoln, el cual comenzó a caminar hacia Natasha.

* * *

Lo vio venir, se estaba acercando, aquella persona que había puesto fin a la vida de su padre y no sabía cómo se sentía al respecto, dentro de suyo había, como se dijo anteriormente, una gran tormenta de emociones y sensaciones que ella intentaba mantener bajo control, pero a la vez le costaba bastante hacerlo, ésto era raro, solamente con pensar que nunca esperaba que llegara un día así, Natasha fue tomada por sorpresa ante ese acercamiento.

No lo pensó dos veces y cambió su expresión de sorpresa ante una de pura seriedad, ya que estaba delante de Lincoln, quien se acercaba más a ella y estaba listo para entablar una conversación: Tío y sobrina, pero también estaba Leni, la cual fue llevada por Lily para que se reencontrara con su hija. Ante el albino, Natasha se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia Tokyo, su objetivo, la meta final de esa "carrera" que tanta sangre había sido derramada injustamente y Chandler junto con la conquista del poder.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Natasha? ¿Por qué está muy callada y seria?.- Preguntó Lynn con sorpresa.

\- Recuerda, hermana: Ella es la hija de Alexander y Leni, tiene sus motivos por los cuales odiar a cierta persona.- Le hizo recordar Luna a la deportista sobre cierto hecho del Pasado.

\- Pero...eso ya quedó atrás...somos...somos familia, no tendría que hacer eso.- Quiso Lynn descifrar ese "mensaje" pero era inútil, aquella rubia escarlata tenía sus motivos para odiar a Lincoln.

\- Solo nos queda esperar y rezar de que no luchen ambos, sino tendremos un funeral.- Fue el pedido de Bobby, quien observaba de cerca el futuro encuentro familiar.

\- ¿Crees que se vayan a atacar?.- Interrogó Lola.

\- No lo sé, esa pregunta me sería imposible de responder.- Sentenció el moreno, mientras que Carl y Di Martino llegaban pero guardaban silencio, ya habían sido sanadas sus heridas y ahora estaban ante esa "reunión".

\- _"Natasha, Leni y Lincoln, Dios, pobre chica, lo que tuvo que soportar y ahora está delante de esa persona...solo...solo espero que no termine en un baño de sangre".-_ Fue el pedido de Carl, quien mantenía la calma, pero por cuánto tiempo podía durar toda esa "paz relativa".

* * *

Las palabras de las hermanas eran ciertas, ella tenía sus motivos, su causa para no decir nada, fue por eso que cerró los ojos e intentó recordar algún momento del que tuvo con su padre y su madre: Ninguno, no había nada en los mismos, todo estaba en blanco, solo tenía los de su familia adoptiva, los cuales jamás le habían dado ni cinco segundos de importancia y atención, la hicieron a un lado, siempre ocupados en sus trabajos y solamente estaban como máximo una hora con ella, el resto era pura historia, mentiras y falacias de las que ella creció en ese entorno hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad y que se emancipó, sobreviviendo y trabajando con diversos trabajos a los que se involucraba, para luego salir adelante, tener un departamento y pagarse su educación junto con su amor por la moda, heredado de su madre a ella. Pero ahora, cuando llegó el día en el que tuvo su encuentro con la Yakuza, Maggie y luego toda la banda, comenzando esa aventura por todo el territorio japonés, ahora estaba al tanto de lo que haría, sin embargo, teniendo al albino cerca suyo, quería cerrar para siempre esa vieja herida causada por él.

Su corazón latía a más no poder, estaba cerca, estaba llegando hacia ella, no estaba sudando de los nervios pero a la vez sentía como su sangre hervía ante la persona que estaba caminando y no parecía detenerse, pero ella no cedía. Sentía furia pero a la vez alegría, la primera porque estaba reencontrándose con su madre y la segunda porque allí venía su tío, el responsable de todo.

\- Leni, no te...- Le pidió Lincoln, pero en ese momento, la rubia Loud salió disparada como un misil hacia donde estaba su hija, pero a mitad de camino, se detuvo y de ahí caminó, tranquilizándose, poniéndose tranquila, ya que estaba delante de su hija que no veía hace un montón.

Quería abrazarla, tenerla en sus brazos, poder recuperar el tiempo perdido durante todos esos años, pero el problema no era su madre, sino su tío, la persona que la acompañaba para ese reencuentro. Natasha tomó la foto que tenía en su bolsillo y de ahí la miró, era ella, era su madre, la persona que fue la pareja de Alexander y que fueron felices hasta su muerte, a pesar de haber sido secuestrada y todo, la joven estaba cara a cara con ella nuevamente. Miraba aquella foto y no podía creerlo, era verdad.

\- Oh Dios, esto es como un cuento de hadas.- Quedó Lola sorprendida de ese reencuentro.

Estaba en lo cierto la modelo rubia, ya que Leni estaba cerca de Natasha, la cual no se movía por nada en el Mundo. Los latidos del corazón de la rubia escarlata no paraban de retumbar contra su pecho, en ese momento, aquella chica que venía con el albino puso sus manso en el rostro de la joven y sus ojos se humedecieron por las lágrimas, para luego abrazarla con fuerza, llevándola contra su pecho y de ahí, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar por nada del Mundo.

\- Mama...¡Mama!.- Intentó Natasha ahogar ese grito pero no pudo, éste salió y con ello la alegría de verla de vuelta.

\- Natasha, Mi Pequeña Princesa Imperial...Mi Niña..., después de tanto tiempo, por fin estamos juntas...Ojala...Ojala Alexander estuviera vivo...él estaría feliz de verte pero a la vez está contigo, siempre lo estuvo y esa fue la fuerza que te protegió, hallándose en ti y en tu Stand.- Dijo Leni, mientras que Lincoln las observaba e intentaba superar ese momento, pero ahora llegaría su turno.- Mi Niña, la Luz de nuestra vida, recuerdo el día en que naciste, tan pequeña, tan tierna y con esos ojitos, iguales a Alex...él...él estaría orgulloso de ti.- Añadió Leni en esos momentos tan importantes.

\- Mama...no...no puedo creerlo, ¡estás aquí! ¡Tanto tiempo, siempre me memorizaba tu cara y la de papa, pero ahora...ahora estamos juntas y...!.- Estalló Natasha de la emoción, mientras que se dirigía Lincoln hacia ella.

\- Así es y es verdad, tú eres la hija de Alexander, dime, ¿qué...?.- Preguntó el albino, cuando en esos momentos, éste recibió un puñetazo muy fuerte de parte de la rubia escarlata, tirándolo contra el piso y sin que pudiera llegar a usar a su Stand.

\- ¡Naty!.- Gritó Lily, mientras que auxiliaba a Lincoln.

\- Hijo de puta, ¡tú mataste a mi padre, a Alexander, maldito! ¡¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?! ¡¿A matarme?!.- Preguntó Natasha, desafiándolo al joven, quien se levantó y sobó su herida en el rostro.

La rubia estaba con su posición de batalla lista, mientras que invocaba a "Sabaton", Lincoln volvió a levantarse del piso y escupió sangre por el golpe que había recibido anteriormente.

\- ¿Estás demente? ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¡No soy tu enemigo!.- Le cuestionó el chico a ella.

\- Tal vez no lo seas, pero eres un maldito asesino, ¿crees que voy a permitir que me separes ahora de mi madre?.- Quiso saber Natasha, mientras que aumentaba la tensión al respecto.

\- No, Naty, no es verdad, él no vino a separarnos ni nada, Linky está de tu parte.- Dijo Leni a su hija, quien se volteó sorprendida.

\- ¿Cómo...Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo saber que eso es verdad, mama?.- Preguntó ella al respecto.

\- Solo confía en él, ¿sí?. Si has llegado hasta aquí y sin tener problemas, estoy segura de que lograrás cumplir tu misión.- Pidió la rubia a la chica que tuviera confianza en Lincoln.

\- Mmmm, está bien, pero ni se te ocurra venir a querer enmendar las cosas y que luches mi batalla final, ¿está claro?. Chandler es mío y le haré pagar caro por lo que le hizo a Maggie.- Sentenció Natasha a Lincoln.

\- Está bien, tienes mi palabra.- Hizo el joven la promesa de que no iba a interferir ni nada por el estilo, mantendría el margen respectivo y listo, ningún problema.

\- Te estoy vigilando.- Advirtió Natasha, mientras que se iba con Leni, ya que ella le contó que habían encontrado a dos amigos que la conocían, además de llevarse consigo también a Haiku y a Carol.

Pronto, Lincoln las observó irse, Lily se había hecho muy buena amiga de Natasha, pero la relación de ésta última con el albino no era para nada bueno.

\- Ufff, qué sobrina me tocó.- Resopló por lo bajo el joven, mientras que les seguía el paso.- _"Aún así, a pesar del golpe que me dio, no la quise atacar, ya que es la llave para derrotar a este enemigo que tanto nos habló Bobby":-_ Pensó el chico de cabellos blancos, depositando su Fe en Natasha de que podría vencer a Chandler en la batalla final.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Tokyo, aquel rival que ansiaba la llegada de su enemiga estaba sin noticias acerca de sus "Asesinos de Élite", su tan amada "Guardia" no estaba reportando nada al respecto de lo ocurrido, desde hacía varias horas que perdió contacto con ellos, solo sabía de que Sameer había sido enviado al hospital tras su derrota a manos de Haiku y que quedaban Casey y Nikki, pero de estos dos últimos no tenía información al respecto hasta que sonó el teléfono.

\- _Jefe, soy Akemi.-_ Habló uno de sus hombres a los que había mandado al hospital para eliminar a los traidores que habían intentado averiguar su identidad.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Akemi?.- Preguntó Chandler, mientras que apretaba con fuerza el teléfono, harto de tantas esperas.

\- _Me han informado unos policías que Nikki y Casey han muerto, Señor y que Natasha se ha encontrado con su madre, Leni Loud y su familia, sin olvidarse de que Bobby Santiago está con ellos.-_ Informó aquel hombre de todo lo ocurrido.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldita sea, confiaba en esos idiotas! ¡Ah, ¿con que quieren jugar rudo?! ¡Entonces lo sufrirá en carne propia esa puta!. No te preocupes, que todos regresen aquí, hay que proteger este sitio y preparar la "alfombra roja" para nuestra "Invitada de Honor".- Pidió Chandler, tras tener ese momento de estallido violento y de ahí ordenó que todos sus asesinos y demás regresaran al sitio donde se encontraba para dar por iniciado los preparativos de la última pelea que tendrían Natasha y él.

El tiempo había comenzado a correr.

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado para J. Nagera y RCurrent, ¿estaban todos ansiosos por este momento?. Aquí lo tienen, finalmente ha llegado y espero que les guste, Camaradas. Ya esta historia está entrando en su fase final, así que a prepararse, porque se viene de todo.**

 **Nos estamos viendo y que tengan todos un buen día Jueves de mi parte y un excelente comienzo de Marzo.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: Hacia Tokyo (Parte I)** En una de las celdas que había en el Departamento Central de la Policía de Tokyo, ubicado en pleno Centro de la Ciudad Capital Nipona, allí estaban varios agentes que retiraban del lugar a dos personas que habían fallecido "misteriosamente" dentro de las mismas, no sabían quién podía haber sido, pero lo que encontraron fue una gran cantidad de balas desperdigadas por el piso y una pistola con un silenciador, la cual estaba vacía por completo, al parecer el atacante intentó escapar pero dejó una pista muy importante.

\- ¿Quiénes son las víctimas?.- Preguntó Lincoln por teléfono a al Jefe de la Policía, mientras que éste observaba y llevaba a cabo el operativo en su sitio, ya que había sido todo sorpresivo y sin que nadie detectara nada.

\- _"Eran George y Sam, una pareja que trabajaba para la Yakuza, los habíamos detenido en los Muelles, pero esto es raro, tal vez haya sido una venganza, dijeron que querían hablar de todo, pero se nos adelantó el sicario".-_ Informó el hombre desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica al chico albino.

\- Mmmmm, esto no me gusta. ¿Y la otra víctima?.- Preguntó Lincoln de nuevo y con más dudas al respecto.

\- _"Ah, sí, la otra víctima se llamaba Tabby, estaba internada en el hospital, pero a ella la envenenaron, pero ella no iba a hablar ni nada".-_ Alegó el Jefe de la Policía, cosa que eso dejó muchas incógnitas.

\- _"Eran Usuarios Stand también, pero ¿por qué lo hizo ese tipo? ¿Por qué los mató?. George y Sam fusilados y Tabby envenenada, ¿qué habrán visto?".-_ Se preguntó Lincoln.- Estaré atento a lo que descubran más adelante, infórmenme al respecto.- Pidió el chico y ambos colgaron la llamada.

Algo no cuadraba bien aquí, era bastante extraño todo esto, tres miembros de la Yakuza muertos y a manos de su propio Jefe, ¿por qué lo hizo?. Tenía que averiguar esas respuestas ante los miembros que estaban aún con vida y esos eran los que estaban bajo el liderazgo de su sobrina, la cual estaba con Carl y Di Martino, quienes habían sido curados de las heridas sufridas, mientras que Carol se hallaba en silencio por todo lo que vio al respecto.

Fue en ese momento en el que Lincoln caminó hasta ella, pero se alejó, sin embargo, el albino le tomó de la mano con fuerza, impidiéndole irse de allí. Quería respuestas y no se iba a fugar así de fácil.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame!.- Le ordenó Carol al chico.

\- Necesito información sobre este Jefe de la Yakuza.- Dijo el joven a ella.

\- Tú no eres nada, yo estoy bajo la protección de Natasha.- Se negó la rubia a responderle y en ese momento, Lincoln le terminó por dar una bofetada a la chica, cosa que llamó la atención de todos, en especial la de su sobrina.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa con Carol, animal?! ¡Ella te dijo que no quería hablar sobre esa persona!.- Preguntó Natasha con bronca y estaba por invocar a "Sabaton", cuando vio que su amiga se puso a llorar.

\- ¡¿Tanto ansías por saber sobre mi padre?! ¡Bien, te lo diré todo!. Él es un monstruo que se casó con mi madre y cuando yo nací, la asesinó a sangre fría pero cuando estaba por hacerlo conmigo, fue ahí donde mi "Habilidad Stand" surgió, protegiéndome del ataque de él. Sin embargo, pasé mucho tiempo en un orfanato hasta que él reapareció, no lo conocía muy bien, ya que pasé parte de mis años en esos sitios hasta que me adoptó. Cuando estuve en la Yakuza, como la hija del Jefe, éste mostraba ser un hombre lleno de maldad y a la vez quería pasar amable con la gente, sin embargo era un monstruo que ansiaba con dejar todo un camino de destrucción y cuando empezó la rebelión de muchos "Asesinos de Élite", él me mandó lejos para así poder averiguar más de mi Stand: Él quiere verme muerta porque también tengo uno y su único objetivo es el poder absoluto.- Contó Carol todo lo ocurrido en el Pasado y sobre lo que verdaderamente buscaba su padre.

Nadie dijo nada, era como un baldazo de agua fría que les cayó a todos encima, estando "petrificados" al respecto, sintiendo como si todo se hubiera detenido, fue en ese momento en el que Bobby se acercó hasta Carol y los demás.

\- El poder absoluto, ¿te refieres a la "Flecha"?.- Preguntó el moreno.

\- No sabría decirte, pero creo que algo está buscando, hablaba de una "Flecha" que podía darle todo lo que buscaba y con ello, ser un "Emperador para todo el Mundo".- Respondió Carol a la pregunta que el novio de Lori le había hecho.

\- Una "Flecha Creadora de Stands", aquí debe haber una.- Indagó Lincoln al respecto.

\- No, no es así.- Alegó Bobby y éste mostró aquel objeto que tenía en sus manos.

\- ¡¿De dónde la sacaste?!.- Preguntó el albino a su amigo.

\- Cuando me infiltré en la mansión de Chandler, él hablaba de esta "Flecha", la última de todas, pero antes de que me tirara al vacío, logré robarla y llevarla conmigo, es por eso que anda buscando esto, la necesita, así que tenemos que destruirla a toda costa.- Sentenció Bobby al respecto, ya que si no, todo sería en vano.

Natasha se acercó hacia él y lo miró con seriedad.

\- Te olvidas de algo muy importante y es la habilidad de su Stand, tú mismo dijiste que no sabías cómo era, así que creo que deberías saber, al igual que mi tío, que si pierdes esa "Flecha", será el final para todos y juré que acabaría con ese maldito por haber matado a Maggie. Ya les dije, esta es mi guerra, no la suya.- Advirtió la rubia escarlata al respecto, poniendo esos puntos en la discusión.

\- Pero ¿acaso estás loca, Natasha?. Tú no podrás contra Chandler.- Intentó Lincoln en frenarla.

\- No pienso escucharte, ¿y tú? ¿acaso no tuviste la misericordia de dejar vivo a mi padre Alexander?. No, me lo quitaste, como también arruinaste mis sueños de ser la Princesa Imperial del Este de Europa, ahora que estoy mejor que nunca, voy a cumplir mis sueños, seré la Jefa de la Yakuza, derrotaré a Chandler y vengaré la muerte de Maggie.- Prometió Natasha, mientras que se preparaba para ir con Carl y los demás al coche.

\- Ella tiene razón, ésta es su misión, su guerra, no tienen por qué venir.- Advirtió el chico de cabellos negros a los demás.

Estaban por irse, sin embargo, Lincoln le detuvo a la rubia escarlata, tomándola con fuerza de los hombros.

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo. Natasha, tu padre era una amenaza, secuestró a Leni y...- Intentó convencerla del Pasado, pero terminó por recibir una bofetada de parte de la rubia.

\- No quiero volver a escuchar eso. Entonces, ¿qué debía hacer mi madre? ¿Abortarme?. Tú me quitase lo que más amaba: Me quitaste a mi familia, nos destrozaste, maldito Loud, si tanto quieres ayudar, entonces aléjate de mi camino.- Ordenó ella de forma severa, mientras que iba hasta su madre y la abrazaba con fuerza.

\- ¡Eres una loca de mierda, ese tipo te va a matar!.- Exclamó Lincoln, furioso.

\- ¡Lucharé con todas mis fuerzas, he vencido a malditos más poderosos, ¿crees que voy a rendirme ahora?!.- Preguntó ella, enfrentándolo a su tío.

Ambos se miraron seriamente, sentían que la rabia estallaría en cualquier momento y como una bomba que desperdigaría su metralla por doquier, destruyendo todo a su paso, los dos jóvenes no pensaban en retirar sus miradas serias el uno contra el otro; así que comenzaría una nueva batalla.

\- Eres igual que tu padre, no me extrañaría que él murió inútilmente y tú seguirás el mismo camino.- Sentenció Lincoln con burla.

Natasha apretó los dientes con fuerza.

\- ¡Miserable! ¡"SABATON"!.- Exclamó la rubia escarlata furiosa y de ahí apareció su Stand.

\- Sí, eres igual a él: "Star Platinum"!.- Finalizó el albino y de ahí surgió el suyo.

Ambos Stands se prepararon para pelear, ya el de Lincoln tenía los puños apretados y el de Natasha estaba lista para desenfundar su katana, ¿habría derramamiento de sangre? ¿una muerte en la familia?. Sin embargo, al voltearse la chica, vio a su madre, la cual no quería que ambos pelearan, cosa que llevó a que le ordenara a "Sabaton" que bajara su arma.

\- Yo solo...yo solo quería una vida con mama y papa, nada más, pero...pero tú...¡tú me quitaste ese sueño que tanto ansiaba!.- Señaló Natasha a su tío como el responsable de todas las desgracias que habían ocurrido.

Lincoln no dijo nada, solamente permaneció callado y ante la mirada de Leni, la cual estaba por comenzar a llorar por ver a su familia envuelta en una confrontación, lo único que podía hacer estar al lado de su hija y protegerla.

\- ¡¿Qué hubieras hecho si yo era una bebe?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Dime, maldito, dímelo! ¡De seguro me hubieras matado!.- Apuntó la rubia con rabia, mientras que eso parecía hacerle eco en su pariente y luego fue hasta sus hermanastras.- ¡Y ustedes, ¿por qué no dicen nada?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso le temen?! ¡Son Usuarias Stand como yo o gallinas?!.- Siguió con el interrogatorio, mientras que las chicas no respondían, ya que sentían miedo por las palabras que daba Natasha.- Esta batalla es entre Chandler y yo, mató a mi amiga delante de mis ojos, ¿ustedes qué harían? ¿dejarían que maldito haga lo que quiera con sus seres queridos?.-

Nadie dijo nada, solamente permanecieron calladas, pero esas palabras se hacían sentir dentro de ellas.

\- Maggie depositó toda su Fe en ti: Tú eres nuestra Jefa, la que derrotará a ese maldito de Chandler y no me importa si tengo que morir o que me pasa cualquier cosa, yo voy a estar a tu lado. Cuenta conmigo y con mi Stand "Sex Pistols".- Habló Carl, rompiendo el hielo y de ahí se puso bajo el bando de su amiga.

\- Al principio te creía una infantil que se lo tomaba todo a la ligera, pero con el tiempo vi que no lo eras, aunque tengas un poco de eso dentro de ti, tienes responsabilidad y Maggie lo vio en ti. Yo tampoco me rendiré, quiero verlo muerto a ese hijo de puta.- Mencionó Haiku, quien se fue también para esa sección.

\- Ustedes me salvaron la vida, son como mis hermanos, mis amigos y Maggie...no podemos permitir que su muerte sea en vano, me protegieron y todo, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras que mi padre está disfrutando de este momento, mientras más peleados estamos, más grande será la grieta en nuestra unión, es por eso que yo también quiero pelear con mi Stand "My Chemical Romance". Natasha, ordene.- Se unió Carol y eso parecía llamarle la atención a los Louds.

\- No tuve una buena vida, estuve deambulando por muchas partes del Mundo, sin ningún éxito, nada, solo fracasos, hasta que conocí a la Yakuza y saber que Maggie no está más entre nosotras y que te delegó a ti el poder, eso me une a tu persona, Natasha, tú eres nuestra Jefa, pero aparte de eso, también eres nuestra amiga, somos "hermanos" en esto y si Maggie viviera, estaría orgullosa de ti en estos momentos. Mi Stand "Guns and Roses" también está contigo.- Finalizó Di Martino, cosa que sobrepasó los límites morales y Lincoln no tuvo nada que decir en contra de esa alianza.

La banda estaba lista para volver al viaje, no tenían pensado rendirse ahora, Natasha estaba al frente, ella era la Jefa y que tenía todo el poder que Maggie le había delegado a su favor antes de morir a manos de "King Crimson" y Chandler, sin embargo, la rubia no pensaba irse todavía, ya que faltaba una integrante más grupo.

\- Lily.- Le llamó ella.- No te voy a obligar a que me sigas, ellos son tu familia. No quiero verte triste ni a ti ni a mi mama, solo quiero acabar con esto de una buena vez, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos, hermanita? ¿lo recuerdas?. Fue en Tokyo y éramos enemigas, luego con "Nightmare" y Chaz, el ingreso a la banda, el deseo de ser la Jefa de la Yakuza y demás, todo esto, lo hicimos también tú y yo, no pensaba quedarme todo el crédito para mí misma, sino compartirla, porque tú, Rocky, Carl, Di Martino, Haiku e incluso Maggie dieron todo en esta guerra y aunque tenemos estas bajas, voy a seguir peleando hasta el final, sin importar nada de lo que me ocurra. Por eso te lo dejo a tu libre voluntad.- Dijo Natasha a la rubia americana, quien miró a Lincoln, éste permaneció callado, las chicas también junto con Bobby, pero en esos momentos, Lily cerró los ojos y se dirigió con su hermanastra hacia el coche de ellos.

\- Tienes razón: Somos hermanas, tenemos la misma sangre en nuestras venas, a pesar de que tu padre secuestró a Leni e intentó matar a mi familia, pero da igual: ¡Los Ivanisevic y los Louds somos una sola familia!.- Dio ella su sentencia y tomó la mano de Natasha, dejando a Lincoln y a las demás boquiabiertas.-

\- ¡Lily, alto, es una orden, vuelve!.- Ordenó Lincoln al respecto.

\- Lo siento, Linky, pero esta vez, quiero ser parte de esta historia: ¡Voy a ayudar a Natasha hasta el final!. Entiendo que te preocupes por mí, pero desde que llegué a Japón, he luchado sola contra enemigos y luego pelee al lado de mi hermanastra, ¡ahora es tiempo que nosotros, la banda que una vez dirigió Maggie, derrote al maldito de Chandler de una buena vez!.- Tomó ella su decisión al respecto.

\- ¡Es una misión suicida, no podrán ganar, Leni, haz algo!.- Intentó Lori que su hermana convenciera a su hija y a Lily, pero ella caminó hasta ellas dos y las abrazó con fuerza.

\- No voy a impedirlo, porque Alexander, tu padre, está contigo, al igual que yo, siempre estuvimos a tu lado, aún en los momentos más complicados, nosotros te hemos apoyado y jamás te dejamos sola, a pesar de las distancias.- Dijo ella, quien no podía detenerla, su hija tenía una misión, un sueño que cumplir, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar de sus ojos pero de emoción: Ella había crecido, era una Loud más, a pesar de ser una Ivanisevic, Leni había pedido a su marido que Natasha llevara el doble apellido, tanto el suyo como el de él. En esos momentos, ella lo abrazó con fuerza y no la soltó por un largo tiempo.- Cuídate, ¿sí?, quiero que vuelvas sana y salva, aún hay mucho de qué hablar y contar sobre nuestra historia.- Fue el pedido de su madre, la cual la soltó y le dio un tierno beso en las mejillas y la frente, para que después Natasha sonriera, llena de fuerza y positividad, tomó su maleta en donde tenía sus muñecas anteriormente descritas en capítulos atrás, para después darle un fuerte abrazo a su madre.

\- Te quiero, mami.- Dijo la chica, sin soltarse de la rubia Loud.

\- Y yo a ti, cariño.- Finalizó Leni y de ahí, ella se despidió de sus hermanastras.-

\- Prometo volver sana y salva, lo juro. Y ustedes, cuídense, ¿sí?, cuiden a Lincoln.- Fue el pedido de ella, mostrando una cálida sonrisa, a pesar de las diferencias que tenía con su tío.

Acto seguido, Natasha junto con Lily se subieron al coche que había encontrado Carl y con Haiku, Carol y Di Martino, la banda partió hacia Tokyo para enfrentarse contra Chandler y "King Crimson". Mientras que Leni lloraba de la tristeza y la emoción, una porque su hija de vuelta se separaba de ella, pero por otro lado, se sentía feliz de haberla vuelto a ver y que volvería pronto a sus brazos. Por su parte, Lincoln caminó hasta ella y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de su hermana.

\- Es valiente, lo tengo que admitir: Igual a su padre.- Dio su veredicto el albino y miró hacia el Horizonte.- Suerte...sobrina.- Le deseó el muchacho a ella, mientras que el Sol iba saliendo por el Este.

Estaba comenzando el día de la última pelea y ésta sería de las más importantes.

* * *

 **Quedan pocos capítulos y con el correr de los mismos, éstos se irán poniendo más tensos y advierto que las batallas también se intensificarán; así que estén preparados. Saludos para J. Nagera y RCurrent, cuídense todos ustedes y buena semana también. ¡Nos vemos!.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20: Hacia Tokyo (Parte II)** De vuelta había ido, regresó a la carrera contra el tiempo, cumplir su objetivo: Derrotar a Chandler y a "King Crimson". Esta era la etapa final del juego al que Natasha se había embarcado desde los inicios de esta historia, se había conocido su historia, su unión sanguínea con los Louds, el encuentro con Maggie y el paso de enemigas a amigas, sin embargo, la muerte de esta última causó todo un tropiezo, pensaba darse por vencida e incluso tuvo el enfrentamiento con su tío, pero ahora, viendo en sus ojos la determinación que la rubia escarlata tenía encima, no iba a permitir que nadie se burlara de ella, de sus padres, ni de su familia, así como tampoco de su sueño que quería cumplir a toda costa y era ser la Jefa de la Yakuza.

Con la vuelta del equipo en acción, los Louds permanecieron en aquel puente, observando la partida del vehículo al que Natasha se subió y de ahí se dirigió hacia la Capital Nipona, para enfrentarse a aquel enemigo de una buena vez y así acabar con su reinado de terror. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podría vencer a "King Crimson"?.

\- _"Este Stand es de corto alcance, asociado a su Portador y que parece ser que posee múltiples habilidades. Por lo que le hizo a Maggie, tiene Fuerza Sobrehumana, logró atravesar el pecho de ella de un solo golpe, pero me pregunto qué es lo que ha hecho para saber de nuestra llegada con Carol a la Iglesia, esto es raro, no me cuadra, es como si tuviera alguna forma de predecir el Futuro".-_ Pensaba la chica, quien no sacaba de encima esa pregunta de encima, era raro y con ello estaba todo lo ocurrido en el Puente Obetsu y demás, no estaban seguros, aún podían haber "Asesinos" y la "Guardia de Élite" de Chandler rondando por Tokyo y sus calles, solo que esta vez, al mirar el camino, lo hallaban normal, sin ninguna sorpresa o emboscada del enemigo.

No podía salir de sus pensamientos en aquellos momentos, también pensaba en su madre, en Lincoln y sus primas, ¿qué podían hacer ahora? ¿Iban a a seguirle el paso e irían para Tokyo?. Esa última pregunta no estaba segura de que lo harían, ya que les había dicho que esa era su guerra y no la de Lincoln, ella iba a pelear contra Chandler y derrotarlo de una buena vez. Eso último sorprendió al albino, el cual, a pesar de haber recibido una bofetada muy fuerte y que casi tuvieran una batalla de Stands, cosa que no terminó por ocurrir, Natasha había dejado en claro que nadie se le iba a interponer en su camino.

\- _"Esta es mi guerra, no la tuya ni la de las chicas, sino mía, así que no me vayas a perseguir; porque si algo le llega a pasar a mi mama o a las chicas, tú serás el responsable. No vengas".-_ Dejó la rubia su advertencia a Lincoln, el cual mantuvo su frialdad, su seriedad y que debía respetar la postura de ella en esos momentos.

No quería volver a separarse de su madre, pero Chandler aún vivía, él se estaba burlando de la muerte de Maggie y de todo lo que habían recorrido, parecía que su sacrificio fue en vano y que Natasha se habría dado por vencida, sin embargo, él no pensaba perdonarle la herida que "Sabaton" le produjo en el rostro y por eso había lanzado su contra-ofensiva contra ellos: Nikki, Sameer y Casey junto con sus Stands "The Ramones", "Tupac Shakur" y "Point me at the Sky", dos estaban muertos y uno se estaba recuperando en el hospital, sin tener noticias de sus amigos. Pero también el rival estaba "cerrando" los cabos sueltos y eso significaba castigar severamente a los que habían traicionado a la Yakuza y que intentaron descubrir su identidad, Chaz se había "salvado", ya que murió a manos de Natasha, cuando derrotaron a su Stand "Nightmare" junto con el apoyo de Lily y "ABC", pero George, su novia Sam y Tabby no corrieron con la misma suerte que Sameer, ya que éstos fueron masacrados por los hombres del Jefe, quienes los ultimaron a tiros en las celdas de la Comisaría y a la peli negra-violeta la envenenaron en el hospital.

Lo tenía fríamente calculado, todo esto parecía ser parte de un plan suyo.

* * *

Y allí estaba ese personaje indeseable, maldito y asesino, se hallaba mirando desde su suite en aquel edificio, el cual estaba ubicado en el Centro de Tokyo, sintiendo que todo el Mundo le volvía a temer, a sentirle el mismo miedo que cuando estaba presente y que ahora iba por todo y algo más, de obtener un poder más alto, más superior al que poseía actualmente. Sin embargo, Carol seguía viva y no podía permitir que esa chica les dijera todo sobre él, ya lo había hecho pero le daba igual, la mataría cuando tuviera la oportunidad, pero primero necesitaba atraer a Natasha a su "territorio" y así dar por iniciada la batalla final.

\- Jejejejeje, se siente bien haber hecho estas masacras, había que purgar la Yakuza, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, haremos borrón y cuenta nueva, se abrirán nuevas vacantes para los que quieran unirse pero deberán respetar mis reglas: Una lástima que Hugh, Benny, Tabby, George y Sam no las obedecieron y ahora están muertos, dos están en algún punto del Océano Pacífico y los últimos tres yacen en la Morgue de la Ciudad, muertos a tiros por mis pistoleros, no tengo de qué arrepentirme ni lamentar nada.- Disfrutó su "espectáculo", riéndose, mostrando ese orgullo intacto y que era intocable, pero cuando se levantó y miró la herida que había recibido de la katana de "Sabaton", éste pasó su mano y sintió el dolor, recordando el filo de aquella espada y del daño que le hizo.- Pero a la vez aún quedan varias "plagas" por eliminar, ya que Maggie está muerta pero ella, estoy seguro, que depositó todo el poder en esa puta de Natasha, ahora debe estar viniendo aquí, lista para desafiarme a pelear: Se lo daré, pero tendrá que llegar a mí antes y ésto no le será para nada fácil.- Sentenció y mostró una sonrisa malvada, reflejándose en el vidrio de las ventanas, además de que podía verse a "King Crimson", mostrando los dientes y con esa mirada tan severa.

\- _¿Qué piensas hacer con los que están custodiando la puerta?. De seguro que no les tienes confianza.-_ Interrogó el Stand de Chandler a su Usuario.

\- No te preocupes por esos muertos de hambre, ellos harían cualquier cosa por un poco de dinero, son como los monos, cuando les muestras algo brillante, bailarán, así que no me importa si mueren o no, la batalla será entre ella y yo.- Le tranquilizó el chico a aquel personaje, para después volver a sentarse y dejar por explicado su papel en este Mundo.- Voy a ser la persona que obtendrá el poder más alto y nadie me lo quitará, el que lo intente, tendrá que rendir cuentas conmigo y es obvio que Natasha será la primera en pagar caro por todo lo que me ha hecho.- Finalizó el rival y de ahí volvió a sentarse en su silla, contemplando la lluvia que caía sobre Tokyo en aquellos momentos.

* * *

(Chase-batta, Opening 6 de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure)

El coche avanzaba en silencio por el Puente Obetsu hacia Tokyo, sin embargo, aún les quedaba por pasar Kyoto, así que allí harían una única parada para descansar y luego reanudar el viaje.

\- Oigan, ¿alguien sabe en dónde podría haber ido el Jefe?.- Preguntó Di Martino y todo un silencio cayó alrededor de los presentes.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir?.- Quiso saber Carl, quien se detenía en un peaje para pagar el paso.

\- Nosotros jamás supimos en qué sitio podía encontrarse, parecía siempre cambiar de ubicación o eso parece. Pero ahora que tenemos a Carol, estoy segura que ella podría decirnos todo, ¿no es así?.- Se dirigió la castaña hacia la chica rubia, la cual tuvo miedo al principio pero al despertar a su Stand, "My Chemical Romance", ahora estaba dispuesta a todo, incluso dar la vida por sus amigos, los cuales fueron su "familia", sus "hermanos".

\- Carol.- Dijo Natasha y la chica tomó su decisión.

\- Lo haré, les diré adónde fue que se conocieron mis padres.- Juró ella en revelar ese secreto tan bien resguardado que llevaba consigo, pronto apuntó con su mano hacia la zona que estaban atravesando.- Es aquí: Kyoto.- Señaló el lugar del destino final que tanto tiempo les llevó con encontrar.

Nadie dijo nada, ¿estaban seguros de las palabras que Carol acababa de decir? ¿Ese era el sitio en dónde se conocieron sus padres?.

\- ¿Estás segura, Carol?. Mira que tenemos el tiempo en contra.- Quiso saber Lily al respecto, pero la chica asintió con la cabeza.

\- Lo estoy, estoy 100% que este es el lugar, el lugar en donde todo comenzó.- Apuntó la rubia al respecto, mientras que se bajaban y entraban en la Prefectura de Kyoto, la antigua residencia de las autoridades imperiales y del Emperador.

Era ese sitio la pieza que faltaba del rompecabezas. Cuando obtuvieran lo que buscaban, éste estaría completo.

\- Andando, tenemos que cumplir con esta última misión antes de ir a Tokyo.- Ordenó Natasha y de ahí, se adentraron en la ciudad.

* * *

Lo que ellos no sabían, era que uno de los hombres del Jefe acababa de verlos llegar, estaba vestido de policía y montaba guardia en la entrada de Kyoto, así que tomó su celular y marcó el número.

\- Jefe.- Comenzó el sujeto con la llamada para alertar de lo que acababa de ver.

* * *

Pronto, en Tokyo, el teléfono volvió a sonar en la suite de Chandler y éste atendió.

\- ¿Diga?.- Preguntó y de ahí, el rostro del joven se volvió pálido ante la información que le estaba llegando al respecto.

* * *

 **Capítulo corto, pero lo que estoy preparando para el siguiente es un gran salto importante, un momento que va a comenzar en el capítulo 21, no quisiera darles ninguna pista o algo, porque quiero mantener el misterio, así que lo dejaré así hasta que publique el siguiente entre esta semana o la otra, vamos a ver.**

 **Ya estamos cerca del final, Camaradas, así que a prepararse. Saludos para todos ustedes y buen día Martes también.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21: Averiguando la posición del Jefe** Las pulsaciones de Chandler aumentaron como si hubiera estado corriendo la maratón, su corazón latía como nunca y podía sentirse la adrenalina que se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo y le inmovilizaba al respecto. Uno de sus hombres que estaba montando guardia en la entrada a la Prefectura de Kyoto había visto a Natasha y su grupo dirigirse hacia el interior de la ciudad, buscando algo que él mismo conocía y no podía ser descubierto por nada en el Mundo. Ahora que estaba contra las cuerdas, debía hacer algo de forma rápida, acabar con ellos o por lo menos intentar averiguar qué era lo que estaban haciendo allí.

\- _Jefe, hola, Jefe, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Está bien, Señor?.-_ Preguntó aquel sicario vestido de policía pero lo que no sabía era que Chandler se había ido de allí, desapareció de forma misteriosa y solo quedaba el teléfono sobre el escritorio.- _¡Jefe, ¿qué pasó?! ¡Hola, hola, ¿alguien me recibe?! ¡Contesten, maldita sea, ¿qué mierda ha pasado?! ¡Hola!.-_ Intentó aquel sujeto llamar la atención de los que estaban en el edificio pero nadie se acercaba hacia la suite, debían cumplir órdenes y era mantener bajo vigilancia todo el lugar.

* * *

Por su parte, de vuelta en el Puente Obetsu, Lincoln y sus hermanas se hallaban allí, no sabían si debían avanzar hacia Tokyo o permanecer en ese punto, ¿debían ignorar el pedido de Natasha de que se alejaran de la Capital?. Para Leni, el temor que tenía por la seguridad de su hija era enorme, no quería que nada malo le pasara y más cuando se trataba de un Usuario Stand complicado que parecía hacer un "salto" en el tiempo. Fue entonces que la rubia se acercó a Lincoln para hablar con él, apoyando su mano en los hombros del muchacho albino y dirigir su mensaje.

\- Si tú no vas, yo iré a Tokyo por Natasha.- Dejó ella su aviso, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a todos.

\- ¿Qué? Leni, no, ¡absolutamente no, ¿estás loca?! ¡Ese tipo aún está ahí!.- Exclamó Lincoln, negándole el paso a su hermana.

\- Todo lo que quieras, pero a mi hija no voy a permitir que ese desgraciado le haga daño. Si Alexander viviera, él sabría a quién debería proteger, contigo, parece que tienes miedo.- Sentenció la rubia Loud y de ahí se propuso a avanzar, pero Lori la detuvo junto con Bobby.

\- ¡Espera, Leni! ¿Acaso no has oído lo que dijo Lincoln al respecto?. Es peligro ir allí, debemos permanecer aquí.- Dijo la rubia mayor a su hermana.

\- No me interesa, Natasha me necesita, Lily está con ella, ¿vamos a dejar a nuestra familia?.- Se negó Leni a quedarse allí, de brazos cruzados y sin hacer, mientras que su hija y su hermana peleaban contra Chandler.

\- Leni, te juro que lo que he visto de Chandler, es algo que jamás ha experimentado un Usuario Stand, no es solo el poder que éste lleva, sino algo peor y que está vinculado a su objetivo, si él consigue esta "Flecha" de regreso, todo será en vano.- Advirtió Bobby, acercándose a la chica, pero ella la tomó, arrebatándola al moreno y de ahí se dirigía a Tokyo.

\- ¡LENI!.- Exclamó Lincoln y logró detenerla justo a tiempo.

Le puso las manos encima, pero ella se volteó a tiempo, mirándolo con seriedad.

\- Si tanto demuestras que estás con mi hija, entonces quiero que digas la verdad: ¿Quieres que ella gane o solo buscas una nueva victoria?.- Le cuestionó ella a su hermano y de ahí no hubo respuesta.- Linky, voy a ir a Tokyo, Alexander hubiera deseado lo mismo si estuviera vivo: Apoyaría a su hija.- Sentenció la chica y se dispuso a iniciar el viaje hacia la Capital.

* * *

Por su parte, en Kyoto, la antigua residencia de los Emperadores del Japón que fueron llevados allí, cuando se impuso el Shogunato y los poderes político y espiritual de aquellos líderes fueron arrebatados, quedando solo el segundo hasta la "Revolución Meiji de 1866-1868", donde fueron derribados los Shogunes y Emperador recuperó sus características, era allí donde todo estaba marcando la "X" para el "tesoro" enterrado.

Natasha observaba cada parte de esa ciudad costera, se hallaban en unas bellas playas, en las cuales Carol conocía bastante bien, pero no iban a hacer turismo, sino encontrar la pieza final para todo ese enigma que circulaba por allí.

\- ¿Estamos cerca, Carol?.- Preguntó Di Martino a la chica, la cual asintió con la cabeza.

\- Oigan, cuando encontremos esa posición, ¿qué deberemos hacer luego?.- Quiso saber Carl, ya que conocía solo esa parte del "plan".

\- En cuanto lo hallemos, utilizaré una de las habilidades de "Keane" para poder ubicar la posición del Jefe.- Respondió Haiku, la cual estaba lista para ese gran salto.

Lily estaba con su hermanastra, observando todo a su alrededor, sabían que ese sitio, al ser tan amplio, podría significar una cosa: Una emboscada, cosa que no iba a permitir por nada en el Mundo, no dejaría que Chandler atacara a sus amigos nuevamente, al igual que hizo con Maggie en Okinawa, ahora tenían que estar siempre alerta a cualquier movimiento, persona e incluso a los animales que rondaran por la costa.

\- ¡Chicos, es aquí!.- Les llamó Carol y tanto Lily como Natasha fueron con ella, observando a Haiku, la cual le estaba tomando las manos a la rubia.

\- Escuchen todos: Durante esta fase de la "Crystal Ball" de mi Stand, estaré desprotegida, necesito que todos monten guardia y no la bajen por ningún motivo o circunstancia, no sabemos bien si el enemigo estará rondando estas playas, así que no cierren los ojos, ¿sí?.- Fue el pedido de Haiku y todos acataron la orden.

Rodaron a Haiku y a Carol, formando todo un círculo, un perímetro de seguridad para así resguardar la zona, no tenían que irse de allí, ni siquiera separarse por unos centímetros o de lo contrario seria presa fácil del enemigo. En aquellas playas se sentía todo un clima de tensión, había muy poca gente, una nueva tormenta se estaba acercando a la zona y con ello estaba el peligro de que el rival aprovechara todo eso para así atacarlos por sorpresa; mientras que Natasha pensaba en su madre, en Lincoln y en sus primas, ¿debería discutir luego con el albino sobre todo lo que había pasado esos años?.

\- ¿Estás bien, Naty?.- Preguntó Lily y la chica se volteó para verla.

No dijo nada, no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta, pero en el fondo sentía un poco de molestias y felicidad, por el segundo caso estaba feliz porque había vuelto a ver a su madre, aunque deseaba tener a su padre con ellas dos, cuidándolas, siendo una familia unida y por eso venía lo primero, ya que estuvo cara a cara con la persona que le destruyó su vida, su infancia, todo y ese encuentro fue agridulce, entre Leni y Lincoln, ella deseaba vengar a Alexander y matar al albino, pero éste no lo hizo, también tenía su misión y era convertirse en la Jefa de la Yakuza.

\- Naty, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasa, hermana?.- Volvió a preguntar la rubia americana a su amiga, la cual se volvió a voltear.

\- Lily...yo...- Iba a decirle, pero se mantuvo seria, bajando la mirada hacia el piso.

\- ¿Estás molesta porque te encontraste con Lincoln? ¿No es así?.- Interrogó la chica a ella.

* * *

A pasos rápidos, calculando cuándo podría estallar aquella tormenta sobre la costa, allí venía una persona de pantalones negros, camisa violeta a cuadros y zapatos del mismo color que lo primero, sentía su corazón latir a más no poder, había llegado para cerrar aquel "asunto" pendiente, tenía que vencerlos, no podía esperar, pero también ansiaba que comenzara a llover, ese sería el momento justo para dar un golpe de lleno contra todos los presentes. Corrió a más no poder, tenía el tiempo en contra.

* * *

Haiku estaba concentrada con Carol, ya estaba dentro de sus recuerdos y éstos se proyectaban, al igual que una película, en su "Crystal Ball", reconstruyendo el Pasado de su familia, mientras que a su vez, Natasha no respondía a la pregunta que Lily le había hecho, ya que ahora era más importante el asunto de la rubia que estaban protegiendo.

\- Fascinante, aquí es donde se conocieron tus padres, parecían ser muy felices.- Alegó la gótica a la chica, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados.

\- Lo eran, pero después de eso, todo cambió.- Señaló Carol, cosa que esos recuerdos le traían mucha tristeza al respecto.

Lily todavía esperaba una respuesta de parte de su hermanastra, la cual no llegaba a tiempo, ¿por qué no decía nada? ¿Qué estaba esperando en esos momentos?.

\- Naty, dime, ¿estás enojada con Lincoln? ¿No es verdad?.- Preguntó la rubia americana una vez más y de ahí, la otra chica tuvo que ceder.

\- Lo odio, Lily, lo odio con toda mi alma por lo que ha hecho: Destruyó a mi familia, ¿por qué no nos dejó en paz? ¿Por qué?. Y ahora...ahora viene a hacerse el autoritario conmigo, a darme órdenes y a tratarme como si yo fuera su Sirvienta, no, no le pienso perdonar jamás en mi vida, antes que él se disculpe por lo que le hizo a mi padre y por haber separado a mi mama de mí.- Fue la respuesta final de ella, era tan cierto, verdadero, pero doloroso y cortante como las cuchillas.

\- Entiendo que lo odies, yo haría lo mismo si alguien le hiciera algo así a mi familia, pero tienes que entender que esto ya es cosa del Pasado; tienes que olvidarlo, cuanto más lo tengas contigo, más doloroso será. Créeme, a mí también me cuesta esto, nunca supe nada de ti hasta este año, luego el viaje a Japón y el viaje para derrotar al Jefe de la Yakuza, esto...esto es raro, pero a la vez afianzó nuestra unión y nos llevamos bien, antes éramos enemigas pero míranos ahora: Somos familia y nosotros tenemos que estar juntos, ¿no lo crees?.- Habló la americana al respecto con ella, tenía razón, pero Natasha no confiaba en esa persona albina todavía.

\- Confío en ti, al igual que en mi mama, pero no puedo estar con una persona que acabó con alguien que era importante para mí. Yo...yo...yo quiero creer que él sepa del daño que me ha hecho...solo quiero eso.- Fue el deseo de Natasha, mientras que apretaba los puños con fuerza y en ese momento comenzaba la tormenta eléctrica, la tormenta estaba muy cerca.

\- Yo tengo Fe que lograrán superar sus diferencias, estoy segura de eso y que también podrás recuperar todo lo perdido. Solo ten confianza en él y siempre contarás con nosotros.- Dijo Lily al respecto, poniendo en su mano en la espalda de la rubia escarlata y de ahí, alzando Natasha sus ojos hacia los Cielos, los cerró y sintió cómo empezaba la lluvia.

\- _"Papa, Mama, ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Debo confiar en Lincoln?".-_ Fue la pregunta que ella lanzó hacia arriba.

* * *

La lluvia empezaba a caer con fuerza sobre las playas, pero esa persona no pensaba en rendirse, seguía corriendo a toda prisa, tenía que localizarlos y finalmente arribó a aquel sitio. Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con las personas, en especial pescadores, que salían de allí a toda prisa, cosa que aprovechó esa muchedumbre para poder lanzar su ofensiva.

\- _"Llegaron hasta aquí y debo felicitarlos, pero no puedo permitir que desentierren mi posición; todos los que se han atrevido a conocer mi identidad, mi información privada, han acabo muertos y este es el castigo que merecen basuras como ustedes".-_ Pensó aquel muchacho, mientras que invocaba a su Stand, sin ser visto por la gente que salía de allí hacia un sitio seco.

* * *

Ya casi estaban listos los recuerdos: Los ojos de Carol estaban humedecidos al ver lo que su propio padre había hecho con su madre, la había asesinado de la peor manera, atravesando su pecho con "King Crimson" y de ahí la enterró en esa misma zona donde se ubicaban, en el mismo sitio en donde se conocieron en el Pasado y que entablaron esa unión para luego casarse al respecto.

\- Así que así fue todo.- Dijo Carl, furioso por lo que el Jefe había hecho.

\- Y hay más.- Advirtió Haiku y de ahí se vieron nuevas imágenes, en las cuales estaba Chandler, poco después del homicidio, intentando acabar con su propia hija, pero aquella pequeña se defendió con su Stand, sin saberlo en aquellos tiempos, ese ser que había estado oculto en ella, la salvó de una muerte segura.

* * *

\- _"¡No, esto está mal!. Pero aún así les haré pagar".-_ Pensó esa persona, mientras que un conocido Stand comenzaba con su "trabajo".

* * *

Las gotas empapaban el rostro de Natasha, pero ella no se soltaba de ese "Círculo de Seguridad", aún tenían que proteger a Haiku y a Carol. Se hallaba reflexionando de todo lo que había vivido, todo el daño que sufrió por culpa de Lincoln, la muerte de Alexander y ahora ésto, ese reencuentro agridulce. Pensaba en lo que Lily le había dicho, tal vez tenía que perdonar al albino y así terminaría esa "guerra interna" entre ambos. Pero justo en esos momentos que estaba por llegar a una respuesta final, escuchó a Carl que sacaba su revólver de su bolsillo derecho.

\- ¿No lo sienten?.- Preguntó el chico, mirando hacia todas partes.

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Estamos bajo ataque?.- Quiso saber Lily.

\- ¡Yo también lo puedo sentir, esto no me gusta!.- Advirtió Di Martino e invocó a "Guns and Roses".

\- ¡Todos mantengan sus posiciones, hay que proteger a Haiku y a Carol, de prisa!.- Pidió Natasha, quien no podía invocar a "Sabaton" en esos momentos, sino se destruiría el "Perímetro", pero estaba poniéndose más tenso, además con la caída abundante de agua.

\- Esta lluvia torrencial no deja ver un carajo, ni siquiera a 50 metros, algo no cuadra bien aquí.- Insistió Carl, quien apuntaba hacia el Oeste y Di Martino para el Este.

\- ¿Creen que sea el Jefe?.- Preguntó Lily.

\- No me cabe duda que sería, él pero la pregunta es ¿por qué venir solo y a costar de que alguien más lo vea?.- Quiso saber Natasha, pero en esos momentos, un extraño suceso empezaba a formarse en los alrededores.

* * *

\- _"Hasta has llegado, Natasha Ivanisevic-Loud, para tus amigos y para ti, éste es el final del camino".-_ Advirtió esa persona, mientras que estaba arriba de ellos, en los riscos, observando todo como un Centinela, aprovechando la cortina de agua que caía y con ello el "ataque" que lanzaría en esos momentos.

* * *

\- No me gusta para nada esto, hay que irnos, ya.- Pidió Natasha a sus amigos.

\- Ya casi, solo un minuto más.- Fue el pedido de Haiku, mientras que el sudor y las gotas de lluvia se mezclaban en ellos.

\- ¡Rápido!.- Gritó Lily, asustada por el posible ataque enemigo.

\- ¡Ya casi, esperen, ya lo tengo!.- Gritó la gótica, pidiendo un poco más de tiempo.

\- ¡No hay tiempo, tenemos que...!.- Exclamó Natasha nuevamente, pero de ahí, "algo" ocurrió.

¿Qué fue lo que sintieron?. Por un momento estaban vigilando todas las zonas que podían ser atacadas por el Jefe, pero de golpe, hubo como un "salto en trampolín" hacia otra parte: Cuando Natasha observó el lugar, se hallaba alejada de los demás, los cuales habían corrido lo mismo, Lily estaba a orillas del mar y ella a unos metros de separación.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡¿Alguien lo sintió?!.- Preguntó la rubia escarlata.

\- No lo sé, no sentí nada, pero ¿acaso esto fue un ataque de Stand?. No tengo ningún golpe o herida.- Observó Lily su cuerpo y estaba bien.

\- Yo también, ¿qué creen que pasó?.- Se unió Di Martino a ellas.

\- ¿Quién sabe? Pero...¡Haiku y Carol!.- Recordó Natasha y fueron corriendo hasta el lugar donde se había estado gestando la ubicación del enemigo.

Llegaron a toda prisa, ya que también escucharon disparos y al arribar se encontraron con Carl, el cual estaba intentando abatir al responsable, él no había sido alejado de su posición, pero cuando vio que todos estaban separados, el joven sí pudo saber lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo no tuvo tiempo de proteger a los demás, todo fue sorpresivo, algo que no entendía por nada en el Mundo y ahora estaba invadido por la rabia y el deseo de acribillar a aquel responsable.

\- ¡Hijo de puta, no corras, te mataré, maldito, te lo juro!.- Prometió el moreno, pero cuando estaba por jalar el gatillo de nuevo, sintió que alguien le detuvo su accionar.

\- ¡Carl!.- Gritó Natasha, siendo la responsable de detenerlo.

El chico no podía hablar, había visto todo, les pidió que lo siguieran hacia la posición de Haiku y Carol, pero ya abajo, escucharon gritos, los cuales eran de Di Martino, ¿podía estar siendo atacada?. Corrieron a toda prisa y se encontraron con aquel "escenario" trágico.

Allí estaba una rubia, una bella chica que había sido destinada a ser protegida por esas personas, arrodillada en el piso y sosteniendo la mano de la persona que ayudó en todo para descubrir el sitio de donde se escondía el Jefe.

\- No...No...Esto...Esto...¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD!.- Gritó Natasha y fueron corriendo hacia aquel lugar, mientras que a lo lejos, una misteriosa figura se alejaba bajo la torrencial lluvia que caía en las playas.

* * *

 **Ahora mi pregunta es: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que acaba de ocurrir? ¿Alguien ha sido atacado o esto será una "ilusión"?. Me gustaría revelarles la información, pero la dejaré guardada hasta el próximo capítulo, el cual subiré el Viernes, tengan paciencia, chicos, ya estamos cerca del final, cada día queda poco para que esta historia termine.**

 **Pero luego de "Vento Loud", ¿seguiré con mis otros trabajos?. Por supuesto que sí, volveré a actualizar "Ficgelion", la última vez que lo hice fue el 14 de Febrero, fue cuando subí el "Especial del Día de San Valentín". Lo mismo va para mis otros trabajos, los cuales no son solo de TLH, sino también de Saint Seiya y demás. También haré el tan esperado Linka-Loki y los otros One-Shot con los hermanos y nuestra querida albina, todo a su tiempo.**

 **Nos veremos el Viernes para el siguiente capítulo, el cual se titulará _"Por fin"_ , en donde algunas cosas serán reveladas. **

**Cuídense y buen Miércoles para todos.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22: Está en mis manos** Los Cielos lloraban, se respiraba un ambiento de luto, duelo, dolor, asombro y malestar por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Un coche iba a toda velocidad por el Puente Obetsu, dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia Tokyo, evitando el tráfico y a la Policía. En la Capital nipona, la Justicia y las Fuerzas de Seguridad no salían del asombro ante lo ocurrido en uno de los hospitales y en la Central de la Policía, donde tres personas, implicadas en la Yakuza, habían muerto "misteriosamente", dos en la celda que compartían y la última en el hospital, además de los daños ocurridos en el mismo puente nombrado más arriba, a causa de unos misteriosos "bombardeos", el responsable que estaba recuperándose en el hospital pero sin saber del destino fatal de sus dos compañeros que habían caído en combate. Por su parte, Lincoln estaba dirigiéndose con las chicas hacia la Capital junto con Leni y Bobby, finalmente había tomado una decisión, pero respetaría la posición de su sobrina con respecto a la pelea final contra Chandler.

Sin embargo, todo el sitio estaba envuelto en una misteriosa "neblina", muchas dudas corrían como el agua bajo un puente, la sangre derramada en las playas, la cual era "lavada" por la lluvia y la fuga de aquel misterioso atacante. El olor a pólvora y los casquillos desperdigados por todas partes, eran los restos de aquella "escena", donde todos estaban reunidos.

El humo de los disparos que era arrastrado por los vientos, un silencio sepulcral, de Iglesia, de Misa, nadie podía entender qué era lo que había pasado en ese sitio. Estaban manteniendo sus posiciones, cuando de golpe, todo el escenario cambió por completo, fue un extraño movimiento en el que "saltaron", como si fuera un trampolín y que terminaran separados de la posición de Haiku y Carol. Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, ellos no sabían en sí qué pasó, era como despertarse de un "sueño", pero esto era de verdad y ahora se hallaban en un momento tenso: Allí, en el suelo, Carol se hallaba sosteniendo las manos de una chica gótica que había recibido una herida, pero ésta no era una común, sino un impacto directo contra su pecho, el cual había dejado su marca en ella, sin darle ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir.

\- No...no creí que esto...que esto se pudiera producir, no...no...estaba en mi "Crystal Ball", ¿por qué...por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?.- Quiso saber Haiku, la cual era la persona herida de gravedad y que por los gritos de Di Martino, habían arribado los demás, además de que escucharon los disparos de Carl contra el misterioso atacante que se había fugado.

Natasha no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, no podía creerlo, cayó de bruces al piso e intentó llegar hasta su amiga gótica, en un intento por sanar sus heridas, pero ella le detuvo, volteándose para ver a todos, en especial a su antigua enemiga y ahora Jefa.

\- No...no quiero que lo hagas, no se...no se puede sanar esta herida, ya estoy muerta pero...pero no quiero que llores, Natasha, usted...usted es nuestra Jefa y no...no debe llorar, sé que cumplirá su sueño y vencerá a ese maldito de Chandler por todo lo que nos ha hecho...sé que lo hará.- Depositó Haiku sus esperanzas en la rubia escarlata, la cual intentaba contener las lágrimas pero éstas comenzaron a salir.

\- ¿Cómo...Cómo fue...Cómo fue todo esto?.- Preguntó Natasha, la cual intentaba ser fuerte pero con ver a otra amiga que moría, la hacía sentir inútil, débil.

\- Todo comenzó...justo en el momento en que estaba por revelar la posición del Jefe...- Comenzó Haiku a contarles lo ocurrido anteriormente.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Lo tenía todo bajo control, ya solo quedaba poco para que la imagen apareciera en la "Crystal Ball" de Haiku, el "ritual" no podía romperse en esos momentos, pero algo raro estaba pasando en el aire, se podía sentir una extraña presencia tensión, como si estuvieran siendo observados por un enemigo, pero el problema era saber en dónde se ocultaba; así que ellos no podían bajar su guardia por ningún momento.

\- _Estamos cerca, solo un poco más. Mantén tu concentración.-_ Pidió la gótica a Carol, la cual obedeció esa orden.

Era eso, solo un poco más, tal vez uno o dos minutos, pero en esos momentos, el viento cambió de dirección, la lluvia se hizo más intensa y en gotas gordas, parecía ser una mala señal en aquellos instantes.

\- _Haiku.-_ Le llamó Carol.

- _Espera.-_ Pidió la gótica una vez, pidiendo tiempo, un poco, para así terminar con el trabajo de rastreo.

En aquellos momentos, desde arriba de una colina, dando justo abajo de ellas, una figura misteriosa, protegida por esa cortina de agua, se encontraba haciendo su jugada más importante contra ellos.

\- ¿Qué mierda? ¡Oye, ¿qué haces aquí?! ¡Vete!.- Le ordenó Carl, quien sacó su revólver y le apuntó.

No hubo respuesta, éste seguía de pie al borde de la colina.

\- ¡Te daré tres segundos para irte o recibirás un tiro en la cabeza, tú eliges!.- Advirtió el moreno una vez más, dando su ultimátum pero no hubo respuesta.- ¡Uno!.

La cuenta regresiva comenzó. Carl puso su dedo índice de la mano izquierda en el gatillo y "Sex Pistols" estaba listo para atacar.

\- ¡Dos!.- Exclamó, faltaba un número más pero el misterioso personaje no se movía.

\- ¡Carl, olvídalo, debe ser uno que se perdió de...!.- Intentó Di Martino en calmarlo pero el joven no pensaba de la misma manera que su amiga.

\- ¡Tres!.- Finalizó la cuenta regresiva y jaló el gatillo, disparando toda la fusilería que había dentro, pero en esos momentos, justo cuando estaba por dirigirse hacia el rival, algo ocurrió.

De golpe, Carl, Di Martino, Natasha y Lily quedaron cambiados de posición, distanciados, alejados del "Círculo" que mantenían Haiku y Carol.

\- ¿Qué...Qué fue eso?.- Se preguntó el chico de la Familia Casagrande, cuando en esos momentos se volteó y observó a aquella persona detrás de Haiku, quien estaba terminando el "trabajo de reconstrucción".

No lo vio venir, justo en esos momentos, cuando estaba por terminarlo, sintió un golpe "suave", fue tan solo un segundo en el que no pudo reaccionar y defenderse: La sangre comenzó a caer de su pecho atravesado, empapando la arena y mezclándose con la lluvia que caía con mayor intensidad. Carol abrió los ojos y se encontró con esa escena, en donde su amiga yacía herida y caía en sus brazos.

\- Ahora sigues tú, hija.- Dijo aquella voz y cuando se dispuso a atacarla, Carol invocó a su Stand.

\- ¡"MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE"!.- Exclamó, lista para defenderse y proteger a su amiga.

\- Es inútil, tu vida también ha acabado: Una vez que eres testigo del poder de mi Stand, tu existencia ya no existe, en simples palabras, estás muerta en vida.- Le advirtió el rival, quien estaba listo para matarla, pero ambos seres comenzaron a pelear, uno intentaba matarla y la otra quería protegerla a toda costa.

Carl llegó justo a tiempo y apuntó su arma.

\- ¡Te tengo en la mira, hijo de puta! ¡MUERE! ¡UNO, DOS, TRES, CUATRO, CINCO, SEIS!.- Gritó el joven y disparó toda la fusilería del tambor, lanzando a "Sex Pistols" contra el atacante, pero éste desapareció en el aire, para luego reaparecer en la colina.- ¡NO HUYAS, MALDITO! ¡NO CORRAS!.- Gritaba furioso al haberse escapado el atacante, él lo persiguió, Natasha y Lily llegaban, desde la orilla hacia el sitio original y de ahí escucharon todos el grito de Di Martino, al toparse con aquella chica herida de gravedad.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Su vida estaba a punto de apagarse, en cualquier momento llegaría el final del papel que había desempeñado, pero por alguna extraña razón, Haiku no tenía miedo a morir, se mantenía bastante tranquila, a pesar de la tristeza que había allí. Natasha quería llorar, deseaba salvarla, no quería que esto fuera igual que Maggie cuando murió en Okinawa, pero ella tenía un mensaje muy importante por compartir con todos ellos.

\- Haiku...- Dijo la rubia escarlata, quien intentó curarla pero cuando invocó a "Sabaton", la chica la detuvo.

\- No...no lo intentes, Natasha...ya está...ya ha llegado mi hora.- Pidió como último deseo, para luego mostrar una sonrisa, mientras que su Stand "Keane" iba desapareciendo.- No quiero que lo hagas...no...no moriré en vano, ¿sabes por qué?. Mira a tu izquierda, allí, justo en ese muro del risco, es allí donde podrán ver la clave final de toda esta persecución...es allí donde el Jefe se oculta y...y sé que van a lograrlo, sobre todo por ti...tú...tú eres la legítima hereda, no solo de Alexander y Leni...como nos contaba Maggie...sino que ella también vio en ti, todo este tiempo...ella supo que portabas esa "Llama del Futuro" para la organización, para nosotros...ella...ella ya estaba preparada para un momento como éste y nos dijo lo mismo a nosotros: Que cuando llegara un momento crucial e importante, nosotros íbamos a obedecer al pie de la letra al sucesor de Maggie y esa eres tú...tú...tú eres su heredera y sé que vas a lograrlo...vas a cumplir tu sueño y el de todos nosotros...no...no quiero que te rindas por nada en el Mundo...aún mientras que el Jefe tenga a un Stand muy fuerte, sé que tú vas a derrotarlo de una vez por todas...no lo olvides...Maggie y yo siempre estaremos de tu lado, también cuenta con Carl, él...él puede ser un poco exagerado, pero es una persona leal que daría todo por sus amigos...lo mismo con Di Martino y Rocky...por...favor...Natasha, ahora...ahora debes ir allí y vencerlo...no importa lo que pase...el Futuro será el que decidirá quién será el próximo Jefe de la Yakuza...- Haiku estaba dando sus últimas palabras para la chica rubia escarlata, ella quería llorar pero lo que decía su amiga, con la cual tuvo, al principio enemistad, ahora era lo contrario. En aquellos momentos, la gótica fue cerrando los ojos.-

\- ¡Haiku!.- Gritó Natasha y las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

\- No lo olvides, ni tú ni los chicos...nosotros vamos a triunfar, tú serás la nueva Jefa de la Yakuza y ese maldito de Chandler, voy a estar feliz de verlo en las Llamas del Infierno por todo lo que hizo, todo llegará, su hora de pagar...también...Adiós, amigos, adiós, Natasha Ivanisevic-Loud...Jefa...Emperatriz.- Se despidió la peli negra de todos ellos, para finalmente morir en paz, con ella partió su Stand, "Keane", la cual se convirtió en polvo y su alma se elevó junto con Haiku hacia los Cielos.

No iba a llorar, por pedido de su amiga, no lo haría, se iba a controlar, ya no lloraría todo el tiempo ni mostraría debilidad: Ahora esto iba en serio.

\- ¡Oigan, vean, allí!.- Señaló Lily a la representación que Haiku había hecho.

\- Su última voluntad, antes de morir, nos dejó el camino marcado. Gracias, Haiku, tu muerte no será en vano, te lo prometo.- Juró Natasha, quien decidió tomar las riendas y prepararse con los demás para partir a Tokyo, pero antes, tenían que ver el mensaje que la gótica les había dejado.

Allí, grabado en el muro de piedra y arenisca del risco, se encontraba grabado una imagen conocida, pero ¿qué significaba a la vez?. Carl se acercó con los demás para observarla más de cerca y sacar sus conclusiones.

\- Es Tokyo.- Dijo el chico.

\- Sí, allí, allí esta la Torre de Tokyo y esperen...- Pidió Natasha unos segundos, ya que veía una extraña "Línea" dibujada en la roca, la cual era un tanto invisible, pero ella siguió el camino y de ahí puso sus ojos sobre uno de los rascacielos que estaban allí.

\- Un momento, ese es...- Quedó Di Martino sorprendida.

\- Sí: Es...- Dijo Natasha y todos quedaron a la espera de la respuesta.

* * *

Por su parte, aquella misteriosa figura se había escabullido y tras matar a Haiku, éste se dirigió de regreso a su edificio, en donde se pudo ver una sonrisa de pura maldad.

\- Ahora te tengo en mis garras, Natasha. Vamos, ¿qué esperas?. Aquí estoy, te espero, tú eres mi "Invitada Especial".- Sostuvo la persona detrás del crimen y de ahí, revelándose ante las luces, su nombre, el rostro de la maldad.

* * *

\- Chandler.- Dijo Natasha, sabiendo que esa fue la persona que los atacó y mató a Haiku. Ella apretó los puños con fuerza y lo mismo hizo con los dientes.

\- Naty, ¿qué pasó? ¿Ya sabes dónde es?.- Preguntó Lily.

\- Sí: Chandler...maldito...yo...¡Yo te derrotaré, hijo de puta! ¡Está en el "Shinjuku Park Tower"!.- Dio a conocer el mensaje final de Haiku y de ahí todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la Capital, mientras que la lluvia proseguía, bajo un silencio sepulcral.- Recibimos tu última voluntad, amiga, no te olvidaremos. Ahora esto está en mis manos, acabaré con Chandler de una vez por todas, lo juro. ¡Tu muerte no será en vano!.- Prometió la rubia, haciendo ese juramento ante su fallecida amiga y de ahí, sepultaron el cuerpo de la gótica en las playas, justo en aquel sitio, para después partir hacia Tokyo.

Ahora habían dos caminos diferentes: Por un lado, Lincoln y sus hermanas se dirigían hacia la misma zona que Natasha y sus amigos. La batalla final estaba por comenzar.

* * *

 **Cinco capítulos más quedan para terminar este fic, solo cinco y ya está. Sé que muchos estaban esperando esto, en especial cuando dejé ese suspenso en el anterior, así que espero que me perdonen por las demoras, estos días ando ocupado con mi última materia de la Facultad. Pero todo a su tiempo, ahora vayamos al punto central de esto:**

 **La batalla final se acerca, el próximo capítulo se llamará "Por fin". Luego las tres partes de "Sabaton vs King Crimson" y el "Epílogo", así que estén atentos.**

 **Saludos para Sam The Stormbringer, RCurrent, Banghg, Arokham, J. Nagera y los demás que han seguido esta historia desde su principio y que ahora está por terminar. Nos estamos viendo y que tengan un día Viernes de mi parte. Hasta el capítulo que viene.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23: Por fin** Los caminos estaban convergiendo finalmente, todo estaba por llegar a su fin cuando arribaran ambos grupos a Tokyo, ¿qué sorpresas podía depararles el destino?. Y pensar que todo había comenzado días atrás, donde Natasha tuvo ese encuentro con un hombre que intentó abusar de ella y se defendió, cosa que provocó que fuera perseguida por Maggie y de ahí se diera por comenzada la cacería, la guerra, la lucha contra el Jefe, el cual terminó por revelar su nombre: Chandler.

Ese nombre, uno de maldad, elitismo, poder y corrupción, alguien que era de temer, alguien que no podía jugarse con dicho personaje por temor a aparecer muerto. Cualquiera que entrara en la Yakuza, tenía que obedecer las reglas del "juego" y éstas eran no descubrir ni investigar la identidad del Jefe, dos personas no hicieron caso y terminaron muertos, éstos eran Benny y Hugh, los cuales se hallaban en una tumba acuática en el Pacífico Norte.

Después de toda una travesía por Japón, desde Tokyo hasta Okinawa, luego a Osaka, Kyoto y de vuelta a la Capital nipona, el destino cernido en aquel sitio, en el cual se estaba por desarrollar el encuentro final. Y estaba por ocurrir, Natasha estaba pensativa pero mantenía la calma, no iba a dejarse humillar por ese maldito que mató a Maggie y a Haiku, estaba decidida a pelear, cueste lo que cueste, ella no iba a rendirse. Había hecho una promesa a esas personas, en especial a la emo peli negra, la cual vio en ella como su futura sucesora en la banda, la nueva líder y que recibió todo el poder para acabar con Chandler de una buena vez y ésto fue testificado por Haiku, antes de morir.

Ahora, todos los ojos estaban puestos en aquel rascacielos, en el cual Chandler esperaba de forma tranquilo, en paz, observando a la ciudad que tenía bajo su puño, las bandas le obedecían, la Justicia le temía, él era como el Padrino de la Mafia de Italia, pero era a la vez como un "Dios", uno que buscaba su objetivo, además de poder, alcanzar el grado máximo y superar todo lo conocido hasta entonces.

Se levantó de su asiento y tomó una botella de sake, sirviéndose en un pequeño vaso, alzándolo en el aire y brindando por su Imperio, por el objetivo que estaba por cumplir. Sabía bien lo que acababa de hacer, había matado a Haiku, eso era atraer a Natasha a su edificio, a su territorio central y así destruirla, él mismo se había convertido en un anzuelo, una carnada para la hija de Leni y Alexander, estaba enterado de todos los movimientos enemigos, en especial de los traidores que habían jugado del otro bando y que merecían morir. Tenía a toda la Capital ocupada por las "misteriosas muertes" en la Central de la Policía y uno de los hospitales, sumado a los "bombardeos" ocurridos en el Puente Obetsu, todo estaba yendo de a acuerdo a lo planeado, solo hacía falta una última "pieza" del rompecabezas y listo, lo que tanto anhelaba estaría completo.

\- _"Todo va de acuerdo al plan, ¿quién tendría la osadía de vencerme ahora?. El Futuro mismo me lo ha dicho, "King Crimson", es el Stand más fuerte y con "Epitafio"; el destino de mis enemigos está sellado en una Muerte sin escapatoria. ¿Qué me tiene que preocupar?. Je, oh sí, me "preocupa" la pobre Natasha, la niña de Alexander y Leni, jejejeje, como si tuviera las agallas de venir hasta aquí, de seguro se habrá ido a su casa para esconderse".-_ Pensó Chandler con burla, para luego beber de su trago.- _"Si me soy sincero, tengo que agradecer a los idiotas que estuvieron conmigo y escuchaban cada palabra: Chaz, George, Sam, Tabby, Polly, sí, todos esos estúpidos que terminaron muertos, de no haber sido por ellos, las cosas jamás me hubieran salido de esta manera, bueno, solo lo lamento por Nikki y Casey, ellos eran valientes, pero espero que Sameer se recupere, voy a necesitar a alguien como él para las tareas de atentados y su Stand "The Ramones" es muy importante".-_ Reflexionó, para luego seguir riéndose de los caídos y mostrar sus respetos hacia los tres únicos leales que jamás lo abandonarían.

Todo el "Shinjuku Park Tower" estaba bajo vigilancia desde la primera orden del Jefe, sin embargo, los hombres y mujeres que custodiaba el sitio tenían que dejar entrar a Natasha, quería ver su rostro por última vez, antes de matarla. En esos momentos, alguien tocó a la puerta y Chandler le dio el permiso para que entrara.

\- Señor, nuestros agentes han informado que el grupo de Natasha está viniendo para acá.- Le avisó uno de sus guardaespaldas.

\- Bien, muy bien, ya saben qué hacer.- Le hizo recordar la misión que tenían.

\- Hay algo más.- Agregó el hombre y eso tomó por sorpresa al castaño.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿Cómo que _"hay algo más"_?.- Quiso saber el Jefe, cambiando la expresión suya de felicidad a seriedad.

\- Sí, sé que suena raro, pero nos han reportado que la madre de Natasha junto con Bobby Santiago Casagrande y los Louds están viniendo para aquí también. Al parecer, Haiku transmitió su mensaje para todos.- Añadió aquel sujeto más información.

\- ¡¿Bobby Santiago?! Ya lo recuerdo, bueno, bueno, parece que habrá un cambio de planes: Quiero que los maten a todos, menos a Natasha, con ella me haré cargo de que vea mi rostro antes de morir, pero antes, recuperaré la "Flecha" que me quitó ese maldito.- Juró y cambió el orden de las cosas, el Jefe, dejando a aquel hombre helado por la decisión tomada y de ahí salió.

Recordó el día en que peleó contra Bobby y "Silver Chariot", pero cuando creyó haberlo derrotado, éste logró robarle la "Flecha" y esconderla en su ropa, para después recibir la peor paliza de su vida. Ahora venía la revancha y la recuperación de aquel objeto que le habían quitado, esta vez no tendría piedad en nadie y quería que Natasha viviera para ver lo que ocurriría después. Había sentido esa rabia contra la persona que había intentado derrotarla, estaba a un paso de matarlo pero lo dejó "escapar", tendría que haber tomado esa decisión rápida pero no lo hizo, simplemente se quedó ahí, quieto y lo hirió pero nada más; ahora esperaba terminar con todos los cabos sueltos de una buena vez.

\- Bien, Natasha, aquí es donde termina todo: Tu vida, tu historia, tu linaje, muy pronto no serás más que polvo en el viento. Te reunirás con Maggie y Haiku en el Más Allá, pero me haré cargo de hacerte sufrir todo el tiempo que quiera, porque esta fiesta acaba de comenzar.- Sentenció Chandler, para después salir de su suite y partir hacia el ascensor, ya que sus "invitados" estaban por llegar en esos momentos.

* * *

El edificio "Shinjuku Park Tower" era el segundo rascacielos más grande ese distrito ubicado en Tokyo, diseñado por Kenzo Tange y que se terminó de construir en 1994. Estaba compuesta por tres bloques: La Torre S, de 235 metros de altura y 52 pisos. La Torre C, de 209 metros con 47 pisos y la Torre N, de 182 metros y 41 pisos. Éstos se hallaba ocupados por tiendas comerciales, oficinas y el resto era del Hotel de lujo "Park Hyatt Tokyo", en ese último sitio se hallaba Chandler, el cual estaba bajando para la entrada, había que "tender la alfombra roja" para sus "invitados". Una sonrisa de maldad estaba dibujándose en su rostro.

\- No, no quiero que los maten al grupo de Natasha, pero a los Louds y a Bobby Santiago sí, quiero que vea morir a sus seres queridos de la peor manera: Ametrallados y destrozados.- Fue la orden que impartió a sus hombres y mujeres, los cuales bajaron las armas.

\- Pero, Señor...- Iba a decir una de ellas, pero se contuvo.

\- No, no disparen hasta que lleguen los Louds y Bobby, a esos sí los quiero muertos para recuperar la "Flecha".- Dijo y de ahí, éstos acataron el pedido.

\- ¡Sí, Señor!.- Exclamaron los presentes.

* * *

El Puente Obetsu quedó atrás, Lincoln y sus hermanas junto con Bobby habían llegado a Tokyo, pero no sabían en dónde podía estar Natasha. Estuvieron por un tiempo buscando por las calles del Centro, hasta que por fin detectaron movimientos de ella y sus amigos en una zona cercana a su posición, ésta era en el Distrito de Shinjuku, al cual partieron inmediatamente.

Por su parte, la rubia llegó junto con Carl, Lily, Di Martino y Carol a aquel edificio, en el cual esperaban toparse con resistencia, sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, la situación era bastante calmada, tranquila, habían personas armadas pero ninguna amenazaba con iniciar un tiroteo. Todo era extraño hasta que vieron que un coche negro se detenía en la zona.

\- ¿Qué estará pasando?.- Se preguntó Natasha, cuando escuchó unos aplausos que venían desde la entrada principal.

\- Vaya, vaya, pero mira a quién ha traído el Futuro: Pero si es la heredera de Maggie y mi adversaria: Natasha Ivanisevic-Loud. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, cariño? ¿Buscas algo? ¿Dinero, poder?. Mira que puedo llegar a un acuerdo contigo y ser tu novio, ¿no?.- Apareció Chandler ante todos los presentes, burlándose, aplaudiendo, mostrando esa sonrisa de campeón intocable, pero para la rubia escarlata, ésto era una situación desagradable, donde sintió que la furia le invadía y deseaba estrellar la cabeza de ese joven contra el piso. A su vez, éste se dirigió hacia Carol, la cual también mantenía odio hacia esa persona que fue en el Pasado su "padre".

\- Chandler.- Reconoció Natasha a esa persona.

\- El mismo que viste en la Iglesia de Okinawa, pero dime una cosa: ¿No te parece tonto venir hasta aquí para pelear contra mí?.- Preguntó con más burla en su voz.

\- Maldito.- Lanzó ella su odio hacia el rival.- Juro que voy a matarte, te haré mierda, se lo prometí a Maggie y a Haiku.- Juró ella en derrotarlo allí mismo.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Eres muy graciosa, niña!. Pero a la vez eres una idiota, ¡¿crees que vas a derrotarme?!. Tu Stand es débil, no tiene la fuerza para derrotar a mi "King Crimson", solamente eres una chica que busca a mama y papa para estar a salvo, pero tú no tienes una familia unida, toda ha desaparecido.- Sostuvo Chandler, sabiendo bien del Pasado de Natasha, buscando un punto de quiebre en ella.

En aquellos momentos, la chica dio unos pasos y caminó hacia las escaleras del edificio, mirando a su enemigo, sentía odio, quería lanzarse contra él y destruirlo, pero no podía fiarse, mientras que "King Crimson" estuviera allí, éste podía lanzar otra de esas "sorpresas", igual que en la playa. Así que fue hasta el chico, se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos, produciendo todo un momento de tensión entre ambos, sin que ninguna palabra u otro sonido saliera de sus bocas. Chandler la observó, por un momento estaba tranquilo, pero de golpe dio un paso atrás, ¿qué había visto en los ojos de la chica?.

\- _"¿Qué...Qué me pasó? ¿Fue involuntario este movimiento? ¿Por qué retrocedí?. Yo...Yo...Yo jamás haría algo así pero esto...esto no fue para nada bueno. Al verla a los ojos, pude ver ese fuego de determinación: Es igual a su padre, pero...jejeje, ya veremos qué tanto puede durar esa "Llama" dentro de ella".-_ Pensó el chico de cabellos castaños, cuando en esos momentos, otro vehículo se detuvo unos metros más atrás del edificio y pudo observar a los ocupantes.

\- Tanto me querías, aquí estoy, maldito.- Dijo Natasha, se giraba hacia sus amigos.- Lucharemos, no porque sea la Jefa de la Yakuza, que vaya a conquistar este poder, sino, lucharemos por nuestros amigos caídos, por los que fueron engañados y por nuestro Futuro. ¡Yo, Natasha Ivanisevic-Loud, tengo un sueño y voy a cumplirlo!.- Juró ella, dando a conocer sus objetivos, pero por alguna extraña razón, Carl vio la sonrisa de Chandler, algo no iba bien.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Carl?.- Preguntó Lily y Natasha fue hasta él.

\- Algo no me gusta, este hijo de puta se ve muy tranquilo, ¿qué estará...?.- Fue la respuesta del joven, cuando en aquellos momentos vio que el rival hacía una señal para sus agentes y sicarios.

De ahí, a unos 20 metros de distancia, avanzando hacia el edificio, allí venían los Louds con Bobby.

\- Veo que todos han llegado, es una lástima que esto terminará en una masacre, ¿no lo crees, Natasha?.- Preguntó con burla y de ahí se dio la vuelta.- Te esperaré en mi suite, cariño, pero en cuanto a tu familia, una lástima, pero ellos no están invitados. Mátenlos a todos.- Fue la orden que impartió y de ahí, como si el Tiempo fuera lento, aquellas personas cargaron las armas y se prepararon para disparar.

Carl y Di Martino fueron más rápidos y se prepararon, mientras que ellos junto con Carol y Lily iban con Natasha, la cual corrió hacia su madre y su familia, para lo cual comenzaría la guerra.

\- ¡"SEX PISTOLS"!.- Invocó el chico Casagrande a su Stand.

\- ¡"GUNS AND ROSES"!.- Exclamó Di Martino por el suyo.

\- ¡"ABC"!.- Gritó Lily, mientras que comenzaba a escuchar las primeras detonaciones de los disparos contra sus objetivos.

Natasha fue rápida y se tiró encima de ellos, provocando todo un "Efecto Dominó" en ellos, salvándolos de morir a manos de las balas. Entre esas personas que salvó, allí estaba Lincoln, el cual no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban observando: Su sobrina, la persona que lo odiaba por la muerte de su padre, había salvado su vida, al igual que la de Leni y las demás.

\- Natasha...tú...tú.- Quedó el albino sorprendido.

No hubo respuestas, ella lo ayudó a levantarse y a ponerlos en un sitio seguro.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?.- Preguntó Lori al respecto y Natasha se volteó para verlos a todos ellos.

\- Porque son mi familia también.- Fue respuesta, cosa que dejó a todas sorprendidas.

\- De hecho, eres nuestra...- Iba a decir Lisa, para corregirla, pero Lincoln le tapó la boca.

\- No se les ocurra meterse en esto: Chandler es de los más peligrosos, yo misma acabaré con él.- Pidió la rubia escarlata, quien fue hasta su madre.- Gracias por venir, pero no quiero que te pase nada, ¿sí?. Quiero que nos volvamos a ver, ¿me lo prometes?.- Fue el pedido de la chica a Leni, la cual no pudo contener las lágrimas y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Cuídate, Mi Niña, tu padre y yo siempre estaremos orgullos de ti y te prometo que te esperaré, tenemos mucho por hablar y contar.- Juró su madre, la cual no quería soltarla pero tenía que hacerlo, el "espectáculo" estaba por comenzar.

Pasó delante de cada una de sus primas, éstas no decían nada, jamás estuvieron cerca de ellas, Leni jamás les había contado nada sobre el nacimiento de Natasha, pero ahora, delante de las chicas, se dirigió a cada una de las presentes.

\- Lori, cuídate, ¿sí? y nunca dejes a Bobby. Luan, sigue con tus bromas, me gustaría oírlas cuando vuelva, Luna, sigue con tu buena música, en especial con el rock, mi banda favorita es "Sabaton" junto con otras y con ese nombre bauticé a mi Stand. Lola y Lana, sean buenas, ¿sí?, no se peleen todo el tiempo, Lynn, continúa con tus deportes y nunca dejes que nadie te gane, Lucy...- En aquellos momentos, al ver a la gótica, ella la abrazó con fuerza, ya que le recordó a Maggie y Haiku.- quiero oír tus poemas cuando regrese y Lisa, no seas tan fría y ve el lado bueno de las cosas, pero también quiero agradecerte por haber venido y que sigas con tus experimentos.- Esa fue la despedida de Natasha de cada una de sus primas, las cuales la abrazaron, con lágrimas en los ojos, en especial Leni.

Acto seguido, pasó delante de Lincoln y ambos se miraron a los ojos.

\- Tú y yo tenemos algo en común.- Sentenció la rubio.- Pero eso será para después, ahora, quiero que cuides a la familia, en especial a mi mama, te lo encargo.- Fue el pedido de Natasha hacia el albino, despidiéndose de él, para luego dirigirse con Carl, Di Martino y Carol hacia la entrada del edificio, en donde los sicarios y pistoleros de Chandler seguían disparando.

Carl fue el primero en ir al combate, así que desenfundó su arma y se preparó para disparar.

\- ¡Di Martino, Carol, lleven a Natasha hacia el piso donde se encuentra el maldito de Chandler, yo me haré cargo de estos imbéciles, de prisa!.- Ordenó el chico de la Familia Casanova, mientras que las dos chicas acataban el pedido y escoltaban a Natasha hacia el interior del hall del edificio, evadiendo los disparos, ya que Carol creó un escudo con la ayuda de su Stand "My Chemical Romance" y Di Martino cubría también el avance con los disparos de "Guns and Roses".

\- _"Cuídate, Carl, te veremos allí arriba".-_ Le deseó la chica rubia a su amigo y le mandó un beso volador para darle "ánimos".

Pronto, Carl tomó posición de batalla, apuntando su arma contra los rivales.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¿Qué harás, idiota? Con ese juguete de revólver, nosotros te superamos en armamento.- Se burló uno de los asesinos.

\- Ay, chicos, ustedes son los que están realmente derrotados.- Sentenció el moreno y se preparó, dejando a los enemigos sorprendidos.- ¡"SEX PISTOLS"!.- Invocó a su Stand y éstos se prepararon en el tambor.

\- _¡Eh, Carl! Luego de esto, recuerda que no comimos, ¿hay algo para almorzar?.-_ Preguntó Número 1.

\- Tranquilos, amigos, después de acabar con estos imbéciles, les prometo que comerán como Reyes.- Prometió el joven y éstos se prepararon.

\- _¡Muy bien, muchachos, ya oyeron al Jefe, hoy comeremos como Reyes! ¡Así que demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!:-_ Pidió el líder de aquellos personajes y se ubicaron en las balas respectivas del tambor.

\- ¿Qué piensa hacer?.- Preguntó otro de los agentes de Chandler.

\- No lo sé, pero hay que algo no me gusta de todo esto. ¡Disparen!.- Ordenó el líder de ese grupo, pero cuando se dispusieron a hacerlo, ya Carl fue el primero en lanzar su ofensiva contra ellos.

* * *

Mientras que el tiroteo se desarrollaba, el ascensor llegó y con ello estaba el ascenso hacia el nivel donde se hallaba Chandler.

\- Por fin, Chandler, por fin ha llegado el día en el que lucharemos. Esta vez no pienso rendirme, pelearé hasta el final.- Prometió Natasha, mientras que ingresaban en aquel "transporte" y subían hacia los pisos superiores.

* * *

 **A partir del capítulo que viene, las cosas se van a poner muy pero muy complicadas, se los digo de antemano, para que no hayan sobresaltos ni nada. Les dejo este aviso también: A prepararse para los diversos golpes e "impactos".**

 **Saludos para El Solitario, Guest-RCurrent y los demás. Nos veremos en el capítulo que viene: "Sabaton vs King Crimson (Parte I)".**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24: Sabaton vs King Crimson (Parte I)** Subían el ascensor hacia la suite de Chandler, cada piso que pasaban, se podían oír los gritos de los pistoleros, agentes y miembros de la "Guardia de Élite" del Jefe, los cuales estaban al acecho, buscando a los responsables del ataque, Carl se había quedado en la entrada del edificio, en el hall, protegiendo a los Louds y enfrentándose a los que querían acabar con las vidas de aquellas personas, utilizando a su Stand "Sex Pistols". Natasha mantenía la seriedad, mientras que era escoltada por Di Martino, Carol y Lily, esperaban que no hubieran más bajas al respecto, la bella castaña portaba a "Guns and Roses", lista para empezar el enfrentamiento, mientras que la rubia americana contaba con "ABC" y Carol con "My Chemical Romance", para así preparar una cortina de humo, una trampa hacia los adversarios.

\- ¿Cuánto falta?.- Preguntó Di Martino, al ver que ese ascenso se estaba haciendo imposible, largo.

\- Solo un poco más, la suite de Chandler se debe encontrar en la última planta.- Sostuvo Natasha su teoría.

* * *

\- Vaya, ¿así que estoy teniendo las primeras bajas?. Je, no me importa, ya me haré cargo de los restos de la banda de Maggie, por ahora quisiera estar enfocado en mi querida Natasha, me pregunto cómo la mataré: Lenta y dolorosamente o rápidamente.- Deducía el rival de cabellos castaños, mientras que se hallaba sentado frente a sus esos enormes ventanales que daban a toda la ciudad capitalina.

\- ¡Señor...!.- Gritó uno de sus guardaespaldas, pero Chandler le detuvo.

\- No te preocupes, Matsumoto, esto terminará en mi victoria, no temas.- Pidió el joven y aquel sicario se retiró, ya que las órdenes eran dejarles el paso libre a Natasha y los demás.- Ya estás aquí, lo puedo sentir.- Sostuvo éste, mientras que en las cámaras se veían a varios asesinos y "Guardias de Élite" suyos muertos en el hall del edificio, donde Carl los había eliminado y tras sufrir dichas bajas, el enemigo tuvo que retirarse de allí. Junto a eso, también estaba Bobby, el cual sostenía la "Flecha" en sus manos.- En cuanto mate a Natasha y a los traidores, me haré cargo de ti, Roberto Santiago.- Juró el muchacho, mientras que apretaba con fuerza sus puños y de ahí aparecía la temible imagen de "King Crimson".

Esa escena era digna de una película, Chandler se levantó, ahora iba por todo: Natasha, los Louds, Bobby, la Flecha, el objetivo final suyo, el poder supremo, ser la persona más poderosa de todo el Mundo, como un Emperador que tenía a todos a sus pies y éstos no podían cuestionarle su poder. Cualquiera que llegara a hacerlo, éstos serían "borrados" del mapa, de su propia existencia y no podrían salvarse por nada, ni siquiera teniendo un Stand fuerte.

Pronto, el joven se fue preparando para recibir a sus "Invitados", alistando todo para la llegada.

* * *

\- ¡Agh!.- Se oyó el grito de uno de los "Guardias de Élite", el cual cayó al piso, recibiendo un tiro certero en la cabeza, llevándole a la muerte. El Hall del edificio junto con la entrada y las escaleras de acceso al mismo estaban cubiertos por varios enemigos que Carl había abatido con "Sex Pistols", la sangre que corrían por los escalones hasta la acera era impresionante, las heridas producidas por su Stand eran bastante severas, ya llegaban a atravesar varias veces al enemigo y sin darle una oportunidad de reaccionar o defenderse respectivamente.

Pronto, el muchacho terminó su trabajo y antes de ir con Natasha y los demás, se dirigió hacia la familia que estaba allí, esperando que todo terminara.

\- Wow, te los cargaste a todos.- Felicitó Lincoln al chico.

\- No fue nada, ustedes también tienen Stands, ¿por qué no pelearon?.- Cuestionó el joven a esas personas, ya que tuvo que "hacer todo el trabajo" él solo.

\- Natasha nos dijo que esta es su guerra, no la nuestra, pero...- Decía Leni al respecto, ya que su hija se preocupaba por su madre y por su familia, incluso había mostrado ese mismo sentimiento en Lincoln, al cual lo tenía bajo su odio por lo que le hizo a su padre en el Pasado.

\- Entiendo.- Sostuvo el moreno y dirigió su mirada hacia la suite del rival.- Será mejor que tengan cuidado, ese maldito está tramando algo, de pronto, todos los atacantes en las plantas superiores dejaron de disparar, algo no me gusta para nada, iré a unirme a ellos.- Pidió Carl y sacó su revólver de nuevo, cargado y listo el tambor con la balas.

\- ¡Espera!.- Le detuvo Lincoln y éste se giró para verlo.- Si ves a mi sobrina, dile que no fue mi intención matar a su padre en el Pasado, era cuestión de vida o muerte, mi familia moriría si no hacía algo contra él, esa persona estaba con un deseo propio de dominar todo el Mundo y ahora, viéndola a ella, cargo con una victoria y una derrota: Salvé a mi familia, pero a la vez arruiné a Leni al separarla de Natasha tras matar a Alexander. Dile eso, dile que lo siento mucho.- Pidió el muchacho albino al moreno.

\- No debes encargarme tu Pecado y tu perdón para que se lo diga a Natasha, ese debes ser tú quien se disculpe con ella.- Finalizó de forma seria y de ahí, Carl partió hacia el ascensor para encontrarse con los demás de la banda, dejando al albino con esa "tarea pendiente".

No hubo ninguna respuesta de parte de nadie, solamente el tiempo diría cuándo podría Lincoln ser perdonado al respecto, pero por ahora, eso iba a tener que esperar.

* * *

El ascensor finalmente estaba por llegar hacia la suite, solo tres pisos más, la tensión se sentía en el aire, cuando esas puertas se abrieran, allí estarían los sicarios de Chandler, listos para atacar, la respiración se hacía complicada, no por miedo, sino por la Adrenalina que recorría sus cuerpos. Natasha estaba tranquila, pero mantenía la seriedad al respecto, pensaba en su madre, en su padre, en aquella familia que fue responsable de todo, de que ella no pudiera estar con ellos y ahora su sueño, esa meta que ansiaba alcanzara a todo momento.

\- ¿Preparados?.- Preguntó ella a sus tres compañeras.

\- Estaremos contigo por siempre.- Juró Carol.

\- Lo aplastaremos, vamos a vengar a Maggie y a Haiku.- Añadió Di Martino.

\- No le demos un respiro, vamos a pulverizarlo.- Finalizó Lily.

\- Así me gusta, en cuanto pasemos estos últimos niveles, nosotros...- Dijo Natasha, cuando de repente, como si hubiera ocurrido lo mismo que en las playas, un "salto" acababa de producirse nuevamente.

¿Qué había pasado?. Era como un parpadeo, se hallaban, de golpe, en una suite bastante elegante, la clásica que todo millonario tendría en su poder y que al sentarse allí, teniendo una gran vista de toda la Capital de Japón, se sentía el Rey, el Emperador de todo el Mundo y nadie podía cuestionarle nada. Natasha sintió que su corazón pegó un brinco cuando vio que todo estaba tan calmado, no habían pistoleros ni "Guardias de Élite", todos estaban en alguna otra parte, cosa que aumentaba más la tensión en el aire y con ello se miraban los unos a los otros.

\- ¡Natasha, Jefa, ¿está bien?!.- Se acercó Carl corriendo hacia ella.

\- ¡Carl! Pero...pero...tú...- Quedó la rubia escarlata sorprendida de verlo.

\- Estaba en otro ascensor cuando terminé de proteger a los Louds y limpiar el vestíbulo, pero de golpe, fui llevado hasta aquí, no sé qué será, pero me da una mala espina.- Contó el moreno al respecto.

\- ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Tú sabes algo? ¿Será esta una habilidad Stand?.- Preguntó Lily con Natasha.

Carl caminó hasta ellas, deteniéndose.

\- No tengo idea, pero fue raro, en un momento estaba en el ascensor y de golpe, estamos todos aquí.- Fue la respuesta, la cual arrojó más dudas al respecto.

\- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?.- Sugirió Carol como ideas.

\- Tener cuidado, no nos separemos por nada del Mundo, manténgase juntos, no sabemos qué clase de trampas nos pueden caer aquí.- Advirtió Natasha y de ahí comenzaron a revisar la suite, la cual estaba totalmente vacía, pero un extraño de tensión se podía sentir allí.

Cada parte, cada sección, habitación, etc, era inspeccionada por los chicos, Carl se encontró con una mesa con comida y bebidas, ¿por qué estaba todo eso allí?. Parecía ser motivo de alguna celebración o algo por el estilo.

(A tale in blue and silver, Alternative Save Room OST del Dino Crisis)

\- _"Esto no me gusta para nada, es como si hubiéramos sido atraídos aquí por una extraña fuerza?. Por un momento juré haber visto a mi Yo del Pasado en ese "Salto", no se por qué, pero...pero...algo aquí no cuadra bien".-_ Pensaba el moreno, mientras que les daba de comer a su "Sex Pistols", los cuales consiguieron lo que Carl había prometido al respecto.

* * *

\- " _¿Por qué mi padre nos trajo aquí?. Si esto es una venganza de él, es obvio que por algún motivo estamos todos aquí".-_ Pensaba Carol, por su parte, mirando por todos los rincones por si llegaba a aparecer el responsable de todas esas desgracias.

\- _"¿Qué clase de juegos sucios nos tiene preparado ese infeliz?. Allí abajo están Linky y los demás, solo espero que no les haya pasado nada".-_ Rogó Lily, quien observó por los enormes ventanales junto con Natasha y Di Martino, viendo que allí, todo parecía estar "bien", normal.

Carl llegó hasta ellos, faltaba una última zona por revisar, pero cuando estaban por ingresar, se toparon con un extraño suceso: Natasha iba a abrir la puerta, cuando de la Nada, ella se encontró con una sorpresa en el interior de aquella habitación, la cual se iluminó y había una silla giratoria dada vuelta.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?.- Preguntó la rubia escarlata.

\- Finalmente nos volvemos a encontrar, Natasha Ivanisevic-Loud, ¿no lo crees?.- Preguntó una voz y para su sorpresa, la chica se topó cara a cara con aquella persona de cabellos castaños, mirada de burla y se dio al vuelta con la silla, mirando a sus enemigos recién llegados, a sus "Invitados".

\- Chandler.- Reconoció ella al Jefe.

\- ¡Así es, bingo, muy bien!.- Exclamó con "alegría".- Pero dime una cosa: ¿Qué tan preparada estás para superar esta lucha? ¿Perderías a tu gente para llegar al poder?.- Preguntó Chandler y eso encendió las alarmas.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué quieres decir?.- Preguntó la chica en esos momentos.

El rival se levantó de la silla y caminó por ambos lados de la sala, mirando a cada uno de los presentes, ese odio que florecía dentro suyo, las ganas de matarlos de la peor manera, allí estaba eso ahora: La venganza por todos los daños sufridos al respecto. Pronto, chasqueando los dedos para revelar una "sorpresa".

* * *

\- Oigan, ¿no sintieron algo raro?.- Preguntó Luna, ya que también habían estado en ese "salto".

\- Sí, fue...fue raro, no sé por qué, pero algo no me gusta.- Dijo Lynn al respecto.

Hubo dudas, pero en esos momentos, al voltearse Lincoln, éste notó que dos personas faltaban.

\- ¿En dónde están Leni y Bobby?.- Quiso saber el peli blanco y de ahí cundió el pánico.

\- ¡¿Qué le pasó?! ¡Estaba a mi lado!.- Gritó Lori, asustada.

\- ¡Carajo!.- Gritó Lincoln y éste se dirigió hacia el edificio, algo no estaba yendo del todo bien.

* * *

Natasha ahogó un grito cuando observó la "sorpresa" que Chandler le tenía preparada en esos momentos: A su lado tenía a Leni, la cual estaba paralizada del miedo, no podía usar a su Stand y estaba atrapada en las garras de "King Crimson", éste estaba dispuesto a acabar con ella, a derrotarla, a matarla de la peor manera y a su lado, tirado en el piso, inconsciente, Bobby, quien fue golpeado y quedó fuera de combate, pero la "Flecha" no se hallaba en ninguna parte.

\- Dime una cosa: ¿A quién te gustaría que yo dejara vivo? ¿A tu querida madre o a esta rata que me causó muchos problemas?. ¡Pero! Pero, no intentes ser la heroína del grupo, porque de lo contrario, ambos morirán, además estoy seguro que podrías llegar a sacrificar a los tuyos, no me extrañaría, viniendo de la hija de un hombre que rechazó su Humanidad, tú eres igual a él. Así que, vamos, Natasha, decide, ¿qué harás?.- Impuso esas "normas" del juego, burlándose de la chica, la cual sentía que el sudor le corría por la frente a más no poder.

\- Mama...Bobby...No...No puedo dejar que ambos...ambos mueran...¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!.- Preguntó Natasha, tras ver que no quería que nadie muriera en vano.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiero?. Pronto lo averiguarás y como veo que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, voy a tener que ser yo quien decida quién morirá.- Sentenció Chandler, mientras que en esos momentos, su Stand se preparaba para acabar con Leni o con Bobby.

\- ¡No lo hagas!.- Gritó Carl y con Di Martino le apuntaron con sus armas-Stands.

\- Pero mira quiénes están protegiendo a esa puta de Natasha: Carl y Di Martino, ah, y también la idiota de mi hija, ¿cómo podía permitir que tú siguieras con vida?. Es una lástima, pero también seguirás el mismo camino.- Sentenció Chandler, mientras que Natasha se preparaba.

\- No voy a permitir que lastimes a mi mama ni a sus seres queridos, ¿quieres pelear, Chandler? ¡Así será! ¡"Sabaton"!.- Juró la rubia escarlata, quien preparó a su Stand, la cual desenvainó su katana.

\- Muy bien, eso era lo que quería, pero...no hay mucho espacio en este "Bote", así que, lo siento por tu ¡por tu madre!.- Finalizó Chandler, quien movió la mano de "King Crimson", listo para atravesar a Leni.

\- ¡Hijo de puta!.- Gritó Carl, quien disparó contra el oponente.

\- ¡No te lo permitiré!.- Juró Di Martino, la cual salió corriendo contra el Jefe, atacando con su "Guns and Roses".-

\- ¡No, Di Martino, no lo hagas! ¡Vuelve!.- Pidió Lily con Natasha, pero la chica morena estaba decidida a todo, iba a salvar a esas dos personas.

Estaba a pocos metros de llegar, cosa que logró hacer y disparar contra el rival, a quien aturdió por un momento, aprovechando ese instante para sacar a Leni y a Bobby de las garras del Stand enemigo, pero cuando estaba por salir del rango de "King Crimson", de golpe ocurrió otro "Salto".

\- ¿Qué...Qué pasó? ¡¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?!.- Se preguntó Di Martino, cuando de golpe sintió un golpe rápido, casi tan silencioso como las balas de una pistola con silenciador, su cuerpo se elevó en el aire y unas cuantas gotas de sangre cayeron al piso, sintió un gran dolor en el pecho y al girar sus ojos, se topó con aquel maldito responsable.

\- Dime, ¿qué se siente morir bajo mis puños?.- Preguntó Chandler, mientras que "King Crimson" era el responsable de haberla atravesado.

Di Martino no podía hablar, tenía la voz cortada por completo, el rival se burlaba de ella, festejaba por lo que había hecho. Se giró y vio que su Stand se estaba convirtiendo en polvo hacia los Cielos, ella también moriría, pero no iba a permitir que les hiciera daño a sus amigos.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, hijo de puta?.- Preguntó ella, mientras que volvía a cargar el rifle "Guns and Roses", apuntando hacia él.- Al menos moriré con honor, al igual que Maggie y Haiku, tú...tú te quemarás en el Infierno.- Juró ella y cargó contra el rival, provocando toda una explosión que hizo estallar los vidrios e hiriendo en el cuerpo a Chandler, quien retrocedió y dejó caer el cuerpo de su enemigo.

Leni y Bobby estaban a salvo, pero en esos momentos, Di Martino estaba por dirigirse hacia Natasha, la cual fue hasta ella junto con su madre y los demás.

\- Vamos, amiga, tú puedes, no quiero que mueras, por favor.- Pidió la rubia escarlata a la chica morena, la cual hizo un "No" con la cabeza, pero se hallaba tranquila.

\- No me importa si muero...Natasha...yo...yo...quiero que me prometas esto...- Respondió Di Martino y le tomó de las manos a su amiga.

Chandler estaba herido, pero no iba a darse por vencido, esa herida era un "simple rasguño", no iba a permitir que nadie le quitara su sueño de encima. Se fue levantando del piso y en ese momento, sus manos tantearon un objeto llamativo, las cuales lo tomaron y pudo sentir ese poder que recorría todo su cuerpo, allí estaba la "Flecha", la cual había caído de los bolsillos de Bobby al ser golpeado, ahora estaba en su poder.

\- Jejeje, ¡Jajajajajaa!.- Comenzó a reírse de forma victoriosa y de ahí mostró aquel objeto en sus manos.- ¡Lo logré, finalmente la tengo, he recuperado la "Flecha", ahora nadie estará a la altura mía, nadie!.- Festejó, listo para dar el siguiente paso.

Sin embargo, aún quedaba Di Martino con vida.

\- No importa lo que pase de ahí a ahora para el Futuro, tú vas a triunfar, créeme en mí, cree en tus sueños y se harán realidad.- Le animó ella, quien le tomó con fuerza las manos.

\- Di Martino...¡no...no...no mueras!.- Rogó ella, pero su amiga estaba tranquila.

\- Adiós, Natasha, cuídate, ¿sí?, Jefa. Cumple tu sueño, prométemelo.- Fue la despedida de Di Martino y de ahí, ella murió en los brazos de la rubia escarlata, quien vio como el Stand de la castaña también desaparecía por completo.

Ahora solo quedaban Natasha, Lily, Carl y Carol, el resto estaba muerta, Rocky se hallaba lejos de su posición, la chica apretó con fuerza sus puños, sentía rabia, odio contra esa persona, la cual dio un paso adelante, tomándola por sorpresa.

\- Bien, otra basura menos, ahora ¿qué debería hacer contigo?.- Preguntó Chandler con burla y de ahí apareció "King Crimson".

\- _Terminemos con esto, ya tengo una buena tumba para ella.-_ Sostuvo el Stand.

\- Sí, pero que la vean sus amigos, que observen lo que pasa con los traidores.- Ordenó el castaño y de ahí ocurrió algo.

\- ¡MUDA!.- Gritó "Sabaton", la cual atacó con su katana el rostro del rival, hiriendo a su Usuario, el cual sangró por la mejilla izquierda.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Maldita!.- Gritó Chandler con furia, mientras que intentaba parar la sangre que caía y de ahí empezaba la batalla.

\- ¡Eso es por Di Martino, Haiku y Maggie!.- Juró Natasha, quien ahora estaba decidida a vencerlo.

\- ¡Te haré pedazos a ti, a tu madre, a todos!.- Advirtió el castaño, mientras que empezaban a producirse los enfrentamientos.

\- ¡Carl, Carol, Lily, saquen a mi madre y a Bobby de aquí!.- Pidió Natasha y su Stand la protegía de los golpes repentinos de "King Crimson".

\- Pero...- Iba a decir la rubia americana.

\- ¡No hay tiempo, váyanse, yo estaré!:- Volvió a pedirles la chica rubia escarlata, pero fue arrojada por un ataque del Stand rival.

No perdieron más tiempo, hicieron caso a la orden de Natasha, pero Bobby, al ser ayudado por Carl y Lily al ser levantado, éste vio que la "Flecha" estaba en manos enemigas.

\- ¡No dejes que la controle, tienes que recuperarla a toda costa!.- Pidió el moreno a la hija de Alexander y Leni.

\- ¡Lo prometo!.- Juró ella, quien les cubría la retirada.

\- _"Natasha, cuídate, hija, ¿sí?. Te estaremos esperando".-_ Fue el pedido de Leni, quien no que su hija sufriera un destino triste y similar al de los demás.

\- _"Mama, te prometo que estaré bien, lo juro".-_ Hizo ella esa promesa, mientras que salían esas personas y se quedaba para pelear.

\- ¡AGH! ¡TE HARÉ MIERDA, HIJA DE PUTA, MUERE!.- Exclamó Chandler, mientras que el poder acumulado en "King Crimson" provocaba que los cristales de los enormes ventanales estallaran por la explosión.

\- ¡SERÁS TÚ QUIEN PAGARÁ CARO POR TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO, MALDITO!.- Juró Natasha, quien se lanzó con "Sabaton" al combate.

\- ¡MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA!.- Exclamaba su Stand, quien atacaba con la katana, unos feroces y severos golpes que no parecían surtir demasiado en el oponente, quien la tomó por el cuello y la arrojó contra los sillones.

\- Admítelo, tú y tu padre están conectados: Morirás inútilmente, así que será mejor que te des por vencida, pero, antes de que te mate, jejeje, creo que hay que tienes que saber lo que les pasó a Maggie, Haiku y Di Martino.- Sostuvo el rival, quien se burló y lanzó una pequeña risa.

Natasha se reincorporó del golpe.

\- "Saltos", haces como una especie de "Saltos".- Sostuvo ella, bastante adolorida por la feroz golpiza que le dio "King Crimson".

\- Exacto: La habilidad de mi Stand es borrar el tiempo, el Sub-Stand suyo, "Epitafio", puede predecir el Futuro y de ahí entra el poder de "King Crimson", el cual lo borra en un lapso de 10 segundos, durante ese momento hasta que se cumpla el "Salto en el Tiempo", las personas no se dan cuenta de lo que hacen, un ejemplo ustedes cuando venían a por mí o cuando Maggie se sacrificó por protegerte en la Iglesia de Okinawa, en ese momento que se cumple el lapso, se produce el "Salto", de ahí nadie recordará nada de lo que hicieron, excepto yo y es precisamente lo que te sucederá ahora, Natasha Ivanisevic-Loud.- Sostuvo Chandler, mientras que la chica se reincorporaba, a pesar de las heridas y el dolor.

\- No...no me pienso rendir...yo...yo...tengo un sueño que cumplir...Maggie, Haiku y Di Martino, ellas...¡agh!...ellas dieron sus vidas por mis amigos y por mí...no puedo darme por vencida...¡YO TE DESTRUIRÉ, NO IMPORTA LO QUE PASE!.- Juró ella, lanzándose al combate, lista para atravesar el pecho de Chandler.

\- Hum, qué idiota.- Sostuvo el rival y de ahí ocurrió otro "Salto en el Tiempo" por obra del Stand enemigo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En dónde...?!.- Se preguntó Natasha, cuando de golpe, todo comenzó a ponerse oscuro.

* * *

 **Esta semana termino con este fic, les dije que serían tres partes y bastante largas, ahora vendrá la siguiente: ¿Habrá conseguido Chandler su objetivo?. Eso lo verán pronto.**

 **Buen inicio de semana.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25: Sabaton vs King Crimson (Parte II)** Lincoln se hallaba subiendo por el ascensor hacia la suite de Chandler, en aquellos momentos, se produjeron las explosiones en aquella posición, algo no iba bien, el rival estaba muy tranquilo, pero lo que más le preocupaba era la seguridad de su sobrina, ella lo odiaba por lo que le hizo a su padre, pero ahora tenía que verla, protegerla a toda costa. Aquel medio tardaba bastante en subir, no quería usar las escaleras porque tardaría más, así que tuvo que esperar, a pesar de que los nervios le estaban atormentando y no podía parar de sudar frío.

\- _"Algo...algo acaba de ocurrir allí arriba, esto no me gusta".-_ Pensó el albino, mientras que solo le quedaban tres pisos más por llegar.

* * *

Carl junto con Carol, Lily, Bobby y Leni estaban bajando a toda prisa las escaleras, cuando de golpe, la rubia americana, el moreno y la hija del Jefe sintieron una extraña presencia, un golpe que los detuvo bruscamente y que no podían reaccionar hasta que abrieron los ojos y quedaron inmovilizados por esa extraña "fuerza".

\- Naty...¡Natasha, tenemos que volver, debemos ayudarla!.- Pidió Carol, asustada por lo ocurrido, pero ambas chicos la detuvieron, sabían bien lo que había pasado, pero no podían intervenir.

\- Recuerda lo que prometimos.- Recordó Carl a ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, intentando no llorar, pero eran órdenes de la Jefa que debían cumplir y sin rechistar.

Carol no tuvo otra opción, debían hacerlo ahora, no podían detenerse en esos momentos, todo sería en vano y en especial si morían Leni y Bobby, así que volvieron a ponerse en marcha hacia la entrada del edificio.

\- _"Naty, por favor, vuelve pronto, Leni te está esperando".-_ Pidió Lily, quien temía lo peor por su hermanastra.

Leni avanzaba con dificultad, temía también por Natasha, estaba asustada, no sabía qué palabras usar en esos momentos tan complicados, había sentido ese golpe contra ella, la oscuridad que había caído sobre la chica y demás, era como una extraña pesadilla a plena luz del día, una de la cual no sabía si estaban durmiendo o no, pero una cosa sí era segura: El peligro era real.

* * *

Allí estaba Natasha, flotando en un mar bajo un bello Cielo estrellado, la calma se podía sentir en todas partes, un horizonte infinito, sin fin, ninguna ola, solo la Luna Llena que estaba en el Firmamento y las Estrellas, el resto estaba todo en calma. ¿Acaso había muerto? ¿Era así? ¿"King Crimson" había logrado herirla al igual a las otras chicas? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?.

\- _"¿Qué pasó? ¿Estoy muerta? ¿Morí en combate?. Siento que aún estoy con vida pero a la vez...a la vez estoy dirigiéndose hacia un Mundo desconocido, un lugar al que jamás he estado. ¿Acaso me derrotó de un solo golpe? ¿Morí?, tal vez...tal vez sea verdad..."Sabaton" no tiene la misma fuerza y poder que "King Crimson", el poder que me reveló es tan aterrador...tampoco conseguí apoderarme de la "Flecha", ahora ¿qué será de mí, de mi mama, de Lily, de Carl, de Carol, de todos...? Yo...yo...yo les he fallado".-_ Pensaba Natasha en aquellos momentos, hallándose a la deriva de todo ese Mar Oscuro.- _Estoy tranquila, no sé por qué, puede ser que vaya a reunirme con mi papa después de todo, por fin estaré junto a él...pero...mi mama...mama...¡Mama! ¡Lily, Carl, Carol, Rocky!.-_ Gritó la rubia escarlata, lágrimas se hicieron presentes, podía estar muerta pero ella no lo sabía.

Se sentía vencida, derrotada, las lágrimas caían sobre esa superficie líquida y emitían unos ecos en el agua: Había sido asesinada, no podía creerlo, no pudo derrotar a Chandler y "King Crimson", no pudo vengar las muertes de sus amigas, todo fue en vano, nunca llegó a cumplir su sueño, todo estaba perdido y sin excepción.

Pronto, en los Cielos, comenzaron a brillar las Estrellas y el Mar comenzó a cambiar de color, pasando a uno plateado y dorado. Luego, unos misteriosos pasos sobre el agua iban en dirección hacia ella, ¿quién sería? ¿La estarían esperando para que llegara al Mundo de los Muertos?. De golpe, éstos pasos cesaron y Natasha siguió su camino, flotando y viendo allí arriba, todas unas "proyecciones" del Pasado suyo.

\- _"Allí están mi mama y mi papa, cuando ella estaba embarazada de mí. Dios, se veían tan felices juntos, la dulce mirada de ella y el amor que él sentía. Hasta la cuidaba y todo, él no fue un monstruo después de todo, tuvo su Pasado doloroso, su odio, pero no todos somos los monstruos de las películas, si Lincoln lo viera todo esto, él se hubiera dado cuenta, aún siendo el enemigo de los Louds, que también tenía corazón por la única persona que juró proteger, a pesar de haberla secuestrado y todo".-_ Pensaba Natasha, mientras que sentía las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos hacia las mejillas y de ahí al agua, formando esas ondas sobre la superficie.

Todas esas imágenes, parecía una "película" que no tenía fin, de cómo Alexander y Leni habían estado juntos, antes de la batalla final entre Lincoln y él, era todo un espectáculo, pero a la vez le daba tristeza todo eso, no sabía cómo reaccionar, quería llorar, pero a la vez sentirse feliz de que por fin lo vería. Esas escenas del joven rubio y de ojos rojo-escarlata con Leni, a la cual cuidó todo ese tiempo, a pesar de ser el enemigo de los Louds desde hacía mucho tiempo, sus palabras que le había dicho a Lincoln eran verdad: Los Raichenvok y los Louds estaban unidos, ese era su destino, a pesar del odio y enemistad.

Cuando ella nació fue el mejor día para la pareja, vivieron felices, tranquilos hasta que tuvo que enviarla lejos del peligro, a Japón, para que nunca la encontraran ellos, temía por su seguridad y con un profundo dolor, se despidieron ellos de su hija.

\- Papa, Mama...yo...yo los entiendo...- Sostuvo la rubia, mientras que apoyaba su mano en aquella "pared".

\- Triste historia, ¿no lo crees, hija?.- Escuchó una voz y para su sorpresa, la chica se volteó, topándose con un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos del mismo color que ella, vestía todo un traje negro junto con una corbata, guantes y zapatos, todos de ese mismo tono. Tembló del asombro, ¿él la conocía?.

\- Tú...tú...- Quedó ella sin aliento, acercándose, de forma temblorosa, hacia la persona que estaba de pie en esa superficie.

\- Me alegra verte...hija, Mi pequeña Princesa Imperial.- Dio a conocer esa información y de ahí, Natasha se le lanzó encima, abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- ¡Papa!.- Gritó de la emoción al toparse con él, tener ese reencuentro con el joven rubio.

Padre e hija se volvían a encontrar y pensar que el único encuentro fue cuando era una bebe, luego quedó todo atrás. Tenía tantas preguntas por hacerle, quería saber todo sobre lo ocurrido, pero no sabía por cuál empezar.

\- Me alegra verte, papa, nunca te pude conocer pero...¡pero estoy aquí, contigo!.- Sostuvo ella con emoción.

\- Has hecho un gran trabajo, Natasha, pero la guerra aún no concluye.- Dijo él, felicitándola, pero eso parecía más bien un motivo de separación.

\- Pero...¡pero recién nos estamos viendo y ahora tengo que volver, yo quiero estar contigo! ¡Tengo tantas preguntas por hacerte! ¿Cómo fue nuestro linaje? ¿Es verdad que somos de Rusia nosotros? ¿Servimos a los Romanov? ¿No es así?.- Lanzó ella todo ese interrogatorio al respecto; cosa que le causó ternura a Alexander al verla allí, tan entusiasmada, pero no había tiempo para eso, ya que pasó sus manos por los cabellos rubios.

\- Eres tan hermosa como tu madre, aún recuerdo el día en que ella vino a mí, cuando ordené secuestrarla, uno de mis Mercenarios casi le chupaba la sangre pero lo detuvo justo a tiempo. Pobrecita, estaba tan asustada, así que mandé a todos ellos a destruir a los Louds, mientras que intentaba calmarla, estaba tan pálida pero luego comenzó a estar a mi lado y nunca le hice daño a ella, la amaba con todo mi corazón y un día, entre tanto, nuestra unión se hizo muy fuerte y fue entonces que de esta relación, naciste tú. Recuerdo cuando estaba embarazada, se veía tan hermosa, en las noches dormíamos juntos, incluso dormida era tierna y dulce, ella...ella era un Ángel para mí, yo era un Demonio a su lado, pero nunca nos separamos y cuando naciste tú, fue el mejor día de todos nosotros, éramos tres personas, tú, Leni y yo, hasta que llegó ese día, en el que nos separamos Leni y yo de ti, tuvimos que enviarte a un lugar seguro, temíamos por tu seguridad y entonces fuiste enviada a Japón. Pero ahora...al verte, Dios, cuánto has crecido y heredaste la belleza de tu madre.- Contó Alexander, respondiendo esa primera parte y agregando más, en especial con el Pasado de los Raichenvok, cosa que asombró a Natasha por completo.

La rubia se recostó contra su pecho, abrazándolo, no quería alejarse, deseaba estar a su lado, pero en ese momento, Alexander se arrodilló ante ella, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su hija.

\- Escucha, Natasha, quiero que vuelvas, aún no estás muerta, porque tienes un "Regalo" mío para tu Stand "Sabaton", deseaba dártelo para cuando llegara el momento, para tu cumpleaños, pero ha llegado la hora de que lo tengas.- Sostuvo el ruso ante ella.

\- ¿Un "Regalo"? ¿En dónde está?.- Preguntó la rubia escarlata.

\- Pronto lo verás, pero te diré esto: Lo tienes delante de ti, frente a tu enemigo, por eso quiero que vuelvas allí y lo recuperes, es importante.- Pidió Alexander a su hija.

\- Pero...¿cómo sabré si ese? ¿Qué clase de "Regalo"? Dímelo.- Quiso saber ella en esos momentos, pero de golpe, todo comenzó a detenerse.

\- Sé que lo descubrirás ahora mismo.- Finalizó Alexander, dándole un beso en las dos mejillas a la chica, quien se fue despidiendo de ella.- Adiós, Mi pequeña Princesa Imperial, cuida a tu mama de mi parte, siempre estaré contigo y con ella, protegiéndolas, nunca estarás sola, te lo prometo.- Hizo esa promesa, para que después, todo ese lugar comenzara a desaparecer bajo una intensa luz.

\- Papa...¡Papa, espera, papa, no te vayas, papa! ¡No te vayas, quiero estar contigo, por favor, espera! ¡PAPA!.- Intentó Natasha ir tras él, pero de golpe, al cruzar esa "Luz", todo comenzó a cambiar.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, de golpe, observó a su alrededor, seguía en la suite de Chandler, éste se hallaba con "King Crimson", había ocurrido otro "Salto", Di Martino yacía muerta a un lado, la misión que le había encargado tanto ella, como todos los demás. Miró a su Stand, ésta se encontraba sujetando con todas sus fuerzas el puño del rival, el cual mostraba los dientes, estando furioso.

\- ¿Acaso...acaso fue un sueño? ¡No, no lo fue! ¡Ya sé a lo que se refería mi papa!.- Exclamó Natasha, comprendiendo ese mensaje que le dejó su padre.

\- ¡Ah, ¿con que estás viva todavía?! ¡Me sorprende que no hayas muerto por el puño de "King Crimson", parece que calculé esto, pero no importa, te mandaré al Más Allá con tus amigos!.- Se burló Chandler, pero cuando su Stand estaba por dar otro ataque, "Sabaton" reaccionó y atacó a puño limpio.

\- ¡MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA! ¡MUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- Exclamó el Stand de la Emperatriz japonesa, la cual le dio toda una ráfaga de golpes a Chandler, quien fue lanzado hacia atrás, hasta estrellarse contra unas columnas que estaban en ese sitio, quebrando la misma y sembrando de escombros el lugar.

\- ¡Into the Motherland!.- Añadieron "Sabaton" y Natasha su grito de batalla.

En el mismo acto de los golpes, la "Flecha" cayó sus manos y "Sabaton" la atrapó, entregándosela a Natasha.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Acaso crees que una estúpida como tú, merece el poder de la "Flecha"?! ¡Jajajaja, terminará rechazándote, al igual que todo lo que has intentado hacer en tu vida!.- Sostuvo el rival, levantándose, sangrando, herido, escupiendo aquel líquido rojo y yendo hacia su enemiga.

La tenía en sus manos, ese era el "Regalo de Alexander", pero ¿qué podía hacer?. Recordó el día en el que Chaz y su Stand "Nightmare" intentaron asesinarla con la "Flecha", pero ahora la llevaba en sus manos, se preguntaba qué clase de poder habría allí reservado, fue entonces que la sujetó con fuerza pero ésta comenzó a elevarse y apuntar hacia el pecho de "Sabaton".

\- ¿Qué? No...¡NO! ¡LA "FLECHA" LA RECONOCE A ELLA, PERO...PERO...EL FUTURO!.- Intentó Chandler dar su mensaje, pero fue inútil, ya que había sido rechazado por aquella fuente de poder.

\- El Futuro puede cambiar, ¿lo sabías?, tu Stand puede predecirlo pero, ¿no habrá margen de error también?.- Preguntó Natasha a su rival, el cual no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Cierra la boca! ¡¿Crees que a una estúpida como tú me tendría que arrodillar para obtener tu perdón?! ¡Prefiero morir antes que verte gobernando mi Imperio!.- Juró Chandler, quien volvió a prepararse para la batalla.

\- Entonces lucharemos de verdad: Un poder equilibrado en la balanza.- Sentenció Natasha y de ahí, "Sabaton" tomó la "Flecha", atravesando el pecho de su Usuaria y la de su Stand, regando con su sangre el piso.

Sabía que podía morir, pero no le importaba, parecía ser que la "Flecha" estaba viajando hacia el cuerpo de "Sabaton", la cual estaba sintiendo todo el poder para ella y para Natasha, justo en ese momento, delante de la chica, allí apareció el alma de Alexander a su lado.

\- _Este es mi "Regalo" que tenía preparado para ti: Te encomiendo a mi Stand, "The World", para que puedas luchar contra él. Úsalo bien, ahora "Sabaton" y "The World" están unidos.-_ Le encomendó su padre aquel personaje, el cual era un Stand humanoide, alto, de apariencia musculosa, llevaba un Casco que cubre su rostro hasta por debajo del lugar de su nariz, inclinado en un ángulo pronunciado desde la base de su frente a un pico situado por encima de la parte trasera de su cabeza, a lo largo de su altura, dejando su rostro en un triángulo invertido visible al frente, un tanto similar a la "Corona Roja del Bajo Egipto". Llevaba, lo que parecían ser, unos pequeños cilindros de buceo gemelos en su espalda, conectados a través de cortos cables con bordes dobles en la parte trasera de su máscara, asegurada por correas gruesas, desde la parte posterior de su cintura sobre ambos hombros hasta su frente. En el dorso de ambas manos lleva la forma de una sencilla cara de reloj. Su barbilla, la base de su abdomen, su entrepierna y rodillas poseen emblemas de corazón. Con placas en sus espinillas, su calzado consiste en botas con dedos puntiagudos.

En aquellos momentos, "Sabaton" y "The World" estaban unidos ahora, la Armadura Samurai suya había adquirido detalles en dorado y con ello, en el Casco, donde estaban una Media Luna y un corazón, el cual adquirió ese color, añadiendo una mejora en la katana, la cual pasó de cimitarra a una de Guerrero Samurai del Siglo XVIII, ésta resplandecía de una intensa luz y emanaba destellos escarlata.

\- Wow...ahora...ahora comprendo bien el motivo del Stand de mi papa: "The World", su verdadero objetivo es reinar sobre el Mundo entero.- Quedó Natasha sorprendida y de ahí, su Stand se arrodilló ante ella.

\- _Estoy a sus órdenes, Señorita.-_ Dijo con un tono militar aquella Emperatriz, la cual le tomó de las manos a la rubia escarlata.

\- Sabaton...- Quedó Natasha asombrada, hasta que se escucharon aplausos.

\- Estoy sorprendido...e indignado, pensaba que todo el poder sería para mí, pero me equivoqué, así que...¡te lo quitaré de la peor manera, asesinándote! ¡VAMOS, "KING CRIMSON"!.- Juró Chandler, quien ordenó lanzar un nuevo ataque, pero cuando el puño rival iba dirigido hacia Natasha, "Sabaton" reaccionó y detuvo al rival.

\- _¡No tocarás a mi Señorita, ella te vencerá junto conmigo!.-_ Advirtió "Sabaton" a "King Crimson".

\- _¿Crees que tienen un Futuro reservado?. Solamente les depara la muerte, ¡mueran!.-_ Sentenció aquel Stand enemigo, pero cuando iba a atacar de nuevo, fue detenido, ambos golpes eran bastante rápidos.

\- ¿Qué...Qué pasa?.- Quiso saber Chandler.

\- Ahora estamos igualados: El poder de "Sabaton" es igual al de tu "King Crimson", eso quiere decir que ahora hay un equilibrio.- Sostuvo Natasha, pero aún quedaba ver una última cosa más de ese "Regalo".

Ahora estaba el rival contra las cuerdas, ¿qué podía hacer?. Esto no podía terminar bien, él se merecía ese poder, era para él, su "Corona", su Imperio, estaba por perderlo. Reconocía que estaba herido, pero también lo estaba Natasha, así que podía cambiar el curso del destino, solo quedaba aferrarse a su última carta, la cual era la habilidad de "King Crimson" que era el de borrar el tiempo, así que se preparó, el viento comenzó a soplar, frío y con ello, los Cielos seguían nublados.

\- ¿Con que eso quieres? ¿Pelear de forma equilibrada?. Vaya estupidez, en una pelea así, solo uno de nosotros saldrá victorioso. Espero que te hayas despedido de todos, Natasha, ¡porque voy a enviarte directo al Infierno junto con tu padre!.- Juró Chandler.

\- Nunca te burles de mi padre, hijo de puta, él está en un mejor lugar, ¡será tú quien se vaya al Infierno!.- Advirtió la rubia escarlata y de ahí ambos Stands volvieron a chocar sus puños, provocando que toda la suite temblara junto con el edificio.

* * *

\- Casi llego, resiste, Natasha.- Pidió Lincoln, quien estaba corriendo por los pasillos hacia la suite donde se estaba llevando a cabo la última batalla.

* * *

 **Una parte más junto con el epílogo y se termina este fic. Quiero dedicarle esta pelea a un gran amigo mío del Fanfiction, el cual también le gusta Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Arokham. Espero que te guste todo este trabajo que iniciamos juntos antes de Diciembre del 2017, fue largo todo esto pero dio sus frutos.**

 **También mando saludos para Banghg, El Solitario, Sam The Stormbringer, J. Nagera, RCurrent y GennaiArakida-XIV.**

 **Nos vemos en la última parte: "Sabaton vs King Crimson (Parte III)" y el Martes termino este fic, para continuar con los demás.**

 **Buen inicio de semana y nos vemos.**

 **Por cierto, la parte que Natasha habla del objetivo real de "The World", es un homenaje al "Stardust Crusaders", en el capítulo "El Mundo de Dio" y también un guiño a la "Saga de Hades" de Saint Seiya, al final de esta historia, entre Natasha y Chandler.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima, amigos!.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26: Sabaton vs King Crimson (Parte III)** Ahora estaban igualados en poder, "Sabaton" y "King Crimson" se miraban con furia, al igual que sus Usuarios Stand, la primera había utilizado la "Flecha" y así unirse con "The World",el Stand de Alexander, pero aún no conocía Natasha las habilidades de esta unión entre ambos, solo quedaba esperar, mientras que Chandler intentaba mantenerse calmado, no podía perder la batalla contra su rival, ella no era nada, no podía quitarle su Imperio, el poder que tanto había conservado y que ahora deseaba dar el gran salto hacia la superioridad.

\- Dime, ¿acaso Maggie te dejó todo el poder antes de morir?.- Preguntó el rival a ella, mientras que caían varias gotas de sangre al piso, producto de las heridas sufridas en el combate.- No, ¿qué sabrás tú del poder?. Solo eres una chica, nada más que eso, ¿acaso te creíste esas estupideces de que la Mafia sería todo paz y orden?. No, aquí tenemos a la Yakuza, la más letal y aterradora de todo el Mundo: Somos más temibles y hasta las propias Triadas de China y la Mafia de Italia nos temen, nosotros cometemos horrendos crímenes contra los que no pagan la protección, practicamos la extorsión e incluso el uso de bombas para atemorizar a los políticos, ¿tú te crees que vamos a rendirle tributo a una don nadie como tú?. Así que cuéntame por qué todo ese motivo de ser la Jefa.- Se burló Chandler, mientras que eso parecía hacer enojar a Natasha, pero ella estaba calmada.

\- ¿Crees que soy una rubia hueca y estúpida?. No, te equivocas, Chandler, conozco bien a la Yakuza y Maggie me dejó el poder antes de morir, porque ella vio en mí que sería una gran líder, no como tú, un cobarde que se esconde en las sombras, ¡mataste a tus propios hombres para no dejar rastros, no te importó la vida de los demás, solo piensas en ti mismo, así que no eres digno de nada, ni siquiera de tener ese poder! ¡Un corazón maldito como el tuyo, merece quemarse en el Infierno!.- Sostuvo Natasha, apuntando hacia el oponente, señalándolo con furia por todo el daño causado y que ahora había llegado el momento de pagar.

\- Sí es así como lo dices, entonces ¡luchemos!.- Sentenció el castaño y de ahí ambos se encaminaron hacia su último enfrentamiento.

Ambos dieron sus pasos hacia el final, mirándose con odio, uno iba por el poder, la otra por su sueño, los Stands estaban listos para el combate. Lincoln llegó en aquellos momentos a aquel piso, encontrándose con la evolución de "Sabaton", el joven se quedó quieto, observando todo, no pensaba entrometerse en esa pelea de su sobrina contra el Jefe.

\- Ah, así que viniste, Lincoln.- Sostuvo Natasha a su tío.

\- ¿Cómo...?.- Preguntó el albino, pero la rubia se le adelantó.

\- Luego tendremos mucho de qué hablar, pero ahora retírate y déjame pelear contra este maldito.- Pidió la rubia a su tío, el cual no se movía.

\- Natasha.- Le llamó él y la chica se volteó.

\- ¿Qué?.- Preguntó ella a su pariente.

\- ¡Oh, por favor, terminemos con esta patética telenovela! ¡TE ENVIARÉ AL INFIERNO!.- Juró Chandler y se le lanzó encima a la rubia con su Stand, pero en esos momentos "Sabaton" se interpuso.

\- ¡MUDA!.- Gritó ella y le dio un golpe en el rostro a "King Crimson", mandando a volar al rival por los aires hasta estrellarse contra una puerta.

Chandler se levantó, se quitó la sangre de su boca y observó atentamente a su rival.

\- _"Vaya, parece que la juzgué mal a esa chica, je, creo que vamos a estar un buen tiempo divirtiéndonos".-_ Sostuvo el joven, mientras que caminaba hacia ella y se volvía a lanzar junto con su Stand, al ataque.

Natasha fue tomada desprevenida, aunque "Sabaton" utilizó sus brazos para intentar contrarrestar la fuerza del golpe enemigo, ambas fueron arrojadas por los aires y terminaron casi al borde del vacío.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Pondré fin a tu vida ahora mismo, inútil! ¡Dime, ¿algún último deseo?!.- Preguntó Chandler, quien la agarró del cuello a Natasha, pero ella no podía defenderse.

\- ¡Oye, maldito! ¡Suelta a mi sobrina!.- Ordenó Lincoln y de ahí apareció "Star Platinum".

\- ¡ORA!.- Gritó aquel personaje y le dio un feroz golpe en el rostro a Chandler, quien soltó a Natasha y ella pudo salir del vacío.

No lo podía creer el adversario, ¿cómo era posible que aquel joven salvara a su sobrina?. Él era el responsable de la muerte de Alexander y ahora...ahora había hecho una buena obra, ¿por qué?.

\- Lincoln.- Quedó Natasha sorprendida, mientras que él la ayudaba a levantarse del piso.

\- De prisa, hay que salir.- Pidió el albino.

\- No, yo me quedaré aquí, tengo que vencerlo, quiero que cuides a mi mama.- Se negó ella a irse

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ahora verás! ¡Acabaré con ustedes dos!.- Juró el rival, mientras que empezaba el enfrentamiento.

Ambos puños chocaron entre sí, los golpes en repetidas secuencias que no paraban en ningún momento, ninguno acertaba a su blanco, tanto "Sabaton" como "King Crimson" estaban en un eterno "Loop" sin vencedores, parecía un callejón sin salida. Lincoln había acatado esa orden y dejó que Natasha peleara en su batalla contra Chandler, ya que tenía de misión proteger a sus seres queridos, en especial a Leni.

La energía y el poder que emanaban ambos Stands era inimaginable, las ventanas de la suite seguían estallando por aquella "presión" y los cristales caían al vacío.

\- Luchas bien.- Le felicitó el castaño a la rubia.

\- Gracias.- Agradeció Natasha y de ahí "Sabaton" dirigió su puño contra el pecho del enemigo, pero el otro se defendió con sus brazos.

\- Será como la Batalla de las Termópilas, Esparta vs el Imperio Persa, ¿qué te parece el papel de interpretar al Rey Leónidas? ¿Sabías que su lucha fue en vano?.- Preguntó Chandler con burla hacia ella.

\- Vaya que sí eres un burro, el Rey Leónidas luchó y aunque perdieron la batalla, les causaron severas bajas a los Persas, ya que los Espartanos, desde pequeños, que eran entrenados para la guerra, debido a toda esas experiencias adquiridas a lo largo de sus vidas, eran feroces guerreros, sin importarles el número superior de los Ejércitos enemigos, éstos los hacían polvo, sumado de que fueron la "Llave" para las victorias en las Batallas de Maratón, Salamina y Platea. Mejor agarra un libro y deja de ver tantas películas basura.- Sostuvo Natasha, dando su verdadera respuesta hacia éste.

\- ¿Qué?.- Quedó Chandler sorprendido y de ahí se distrajo.

\- _¡INTO THE MOUTHERLAND!.-_ Gritó "Sabaton", aprovechando esa oportunidad y de ahí atacó con su nueva katana, la cual cortó el rostro de "King Crimson", dejándole una cicatriz al rival, quien cayó al piso, sangrando.

Para el Jefe, todo esto era un sueño, no podía dejarse vencer por un Stand como el de Natasha, tenía que haber una forma de ganar.

\- _"Aún me queda mi carta más importante en todo este "Juego del Destino", no te ceas que te llevarás todos los Laureles".-_ Sostuvo el castaño, mientras que comenzaba a preparar su siguiente ofensiva.

\- _"Está demasiado tranquilo...un momento...¡no, va a hacerlo de nuevo...va a borrar el tiempo como hizo con las chicas! ¡No debo permitirle que haga esto, pero...! Pero...¿qué haré?. No sé cómo funciona la habilidad de "The World", tiene que haber una forma de frenarlo".-_ Pensó Natasha, ya que el tiempo estaba por ser borrado nuevamente, si no tenía un plan en ese lapso de diez segundos, el tablero se iba a dar la vuelta y perdería.

\- ¡Cinco segundos, en cinco segundos, tu tiempo dejará de existir!.- Sentenció Chandler, quien mostró con sus dedos de la mano derecha lo poco que quedaba.

\- _"Carajo".-_ Pensó de vuelta ella y de ahí vio que solo faltaban tres segundos.- ¡NO PUEDO PERMITIRLO! ¡"SABATON", "THE WORLD"!.- Gritó Natasha y en ese momento, unas misteriosas ondas salieron desde el Stand unido, alterando los colores que le rodeaba el ambiente, deteniendo todo a su paso.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Ya se había cumplido el "Salto en el Tiempo"?. Natasha miró a su alrededor, todo estaba congelado, los cristales flotaban en el aire, no se oía ningún sonido ni nada, solamente se podía ver a "King Crimson" cumpliendo su deber, pero al acercarse a éste y a su Usuario, ninguno emitió movimiento alguno.

\- ¿Qué fue esto? ¿Esta es la habilidad en el "Regalo" de mi papa?.- Se preguntó la chica y de ahí fue hasta "Sabaton".

\- _Sí, así es, el verdadero poder de "The World" es detener el tiempo, la duración que tenía con tu padre fue de cinco segundos, pero luego fue aumentando hasta llegar a nueve, incluso, siendo un Vampiro, pudo haber seguido creciendo más ese poder. Esta carta está a tu favor, ya que con el tiempo detenido, el enemigo no puede hacer nada.-_ Le explicó el Stand a ella, quien observaba todo ese ambiente helado.-

\- Ahora estamos más que equilibrados, él puede borrar el tiempo en un lapso de diez segundos, yo puedo detenerlo en cinco, la mitad, sí, es verdad, entonces hágamoslo, terminemos con este maldito.- Pidió Natasha.

\- _Así se habla, de prisa, quedan tres segundos.-_ Informó "Sabaton" del poco tiempo que quedaba congelado.

\- Bien, ¡ahora, acabamos con él!.- Apuntó la rubia y de ahí fue el momento de darle una paliza al Stand enemigo.

\- ¡MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA! ¡MUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.- Gritó "Sabaton" tras golpear repetidas veces a "King Crimson".- _Dos segundos, un segundo. El Tiempo vuelve a funcionar.-_ Sentenció ella y de ahí, al reiniciarse el funcionamiento, Chandler comenzó a tener heridas en todo su cuerpo al ser atacado su Stand y de ahí fue lanzado hacia atrás, para los pasillos, estrellándose contra una pared que se destruyó.

* * *

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Acaso no funcionó el poder de "King Crimson"?.- Se preguntó el castaño, ya que no se había borrado el tiempo en esos momentos.

\- _Quedaban cuatro segundos, pero algo ocurrió, el Tiempo se detuvo.-_ Alertó aquel personaje a éste.

En esos momentos, Natasha avanzó hacia él junto con "Sabaton", la mirada seria de la chica estaba posicionada en el rival, el cual se levantó con dificultad, ambos estaban heridos, pero pensaba rendirse fácilmente, iba a triunfar, aún si tenía que destrozarla pieza por pieza.

\- Está es la habilidad de "Sabaton-The World": Detener el tiempo, je, ¿qué se siente ahora que estemos más ligados?. Esta "unión" sellará nuestro destino.- Sostuvo la rubia, mientras que el castaño se levantaba y volvía al ataque.

\- ¿Quieres guerra?. Entonces la tendrás.- Finalizó Chandler y comenzaron de vuelta con los golpes y patadas de los Stands, provocando el caos dentro del edificio, mientras que las personas permanecían dentro de sus habitaciones, evitando cualquier intervención al respecto.

Los golpes y la fuerza sobrehumana de "King Crimson" daban miedo, éstos llegaban a destruir las paredes y hasta las puertas de los ascensores, ningún material resistente podía hacer frente a aquel peligro que simbolizaba a ese personaje tan letal, mientras que "Sabaton" los evadía y contra-atacaba, el peligro de terminar en alguna trampa crecía cada vez más.

\- ¡¿Ya te estás cansando, Natasha?! ¡Qué lástima, porque yo estoy entrando en calor!.- Preguntó Chandler, quien arrojó otro puñetazo, el cual dio contra el pecho de la rubia, pero ésta, a pesar del dolor, se volvió a reincorporar.

\- Bastardo, ya me hiciste enojar.- Sostuvo la hija de Leni y Alexander.- Déjale una herida que nunca olvidará, "Sabaton".- Ordenó ella a su Stand y éste sacó su katana.

\- ¡MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA! ¡MUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.- Gritó la Emperatriz, quien atacó con su katana a Chandler, "King Crimson" intentaba protegerlo pero las ráfagas eran más fuertes y provocaron heridas en el cuerpo del rival, quien tuvo que borrar el tiempo, pero Natasha no lo iba a dejar escapar.

\- ¡No te escaparás!.- Advirtió la rubia, pero éste se escabulló, provocando una explosión en un panel eléctrico y llenando de humo todo el lugar.

* * *

Natasha le estaba persiguiendo por todo el edificio, iba a llegar a las calles, a detenerlo. Y allí estaba el rival, quien la estaba esperando, listo para tenderle una trampa y así atacarla por la espalda.

\- _"Vamos, ya te tengo".-_ Pensó Chandler y cuando estaba por hacerlo, ahí vino la respuesta.

\- ¡"Sabaton", detén el tiempo!.- Ordenó Natasha, quien había visto que el rival iba a lanzarse contra ella, para que luego le diera un golpe en el estómago, tirándolo contra las puertas.-

Pronto, el tiempo volvió a funcionar, ahora estaba contra las cuerdas.

\- ¡Natasha! ¡¿Estás bien?!.- Preguntó Leni.

\- ¡Tranquila, mama, estoy bien, no te preocupes, me haré cargo de esta basura ahora mismo!.- Juró la rubia en derrotarlo, pero éste se había tele-transportado.

\- ¡Esto aún no termina, Natasha, vas a pagarlo caro!.- Juró Chandler, quien estaba por borrar el tiempo de nuevo.

(Dio´s World, OST de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders)

\- Ya me tienes harta.- Advirtió Natasha, la cual se dirigió al enfrentamiento contra el rival una vez más y de ahí chocaron los puños de sus Stands.

\- ¡¿Acaso quieres jugar a la suicida?! ¡Vamos, tengo tanto poder todavía para mostrar!.- Preguntó Chandler con burla, mientras que ambos estaban distanciados y sus Stands peleaban el uno contra el otro, sin dar resultados en la batalla, ya que los poderes de ambos estaban igualados, pero lo que no sabían ellos, era que estaban comenzando a levitar, a elevarse hacia los Cielos, donde seguiría el combate.

Los golpes no cesaban por nada en el Mundo, seguían combatiendo a más no poder, no había un ganador todavía.

\- ¡De prisa, "King Crimson", inicia con el borrado del tiempo, ahora!.- Pidió Chandler, cosa que despertó una sonrisa en Natasha.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Chandler? ¿Te mojaste en los pantalones? ¿Quieres que llame a tus padres?.- Se burló Natasha, sintiendo el miedo en su oponente, éste se giró con rabia para confrontarla.

\- ¡Cállate!.- Exclamó y el puño de su Stand fue hacia ella.

\- Ahora te demostraré el poder de "Sabaton-The World", ¡y te enseñaré que con la hija de Alexander y Leni jamás tuviste que meterte! ¡AHORA HA LLEGADO EL MOMENTO" ¡"SABATON", DETÉN EL TIEMPO!.- Sentenció la chica, quien extendió sus brazos en el aire y de ahí se cumplió su palabra.

\- _"Agh...no...no puedo moverme...¿qué es esto?".-_ Se preguntó Chandler, estaba inmovilizado por completo, hasta que en ese momento, "King Crimson" recibió un fuerte puñetazo que lo arrojó contra un cartel publicitario.

Pronto, el tiempo volvió a su funcionamiento una vez más.

\- ¡ACABA CON ÉL, "SABATON"!.- Ordenó Natasha, yendo a la pelea nuevamente.

\- ¡AGH! ¡MUERE!.- Gritó Chandler y volvieron los golpes sin ganador.

\- _"Tengo que derrotarlo ahora mismo, no puedo dejarlo que me venza, si tan solo hallara su punto débil, pero ¿cuál sería?".-_ Se preguntó la rubia escarlata, pero en ese momento, "King Crimson" atacó a la chica, arrojándola contra el borde del edificio en el que estaban.

Allí venía Chandler, esta vez estaba furioso, ya había tenido suficiente con esa "niña", ahora había llegado el momento de sellar para siempre su destino y eso era con la Muerte.

\- Ya has colmado mi paciencia, has destruido mis planes de matarte pero tranquila, que aún tengo mucho por hacer contigo, en especial cuando te empiece a torturar, vas a terminar como Hugh y Benny, pero contigo, je, te tendré como un trofeo en mi suite, me pregunto si será disecado o me quede con tu cabeza. Luego de eso, mi "King Crimson" le arrancará la "Flecha" a tu Stand, aunque le cueste, lo hará, después mataré a la puta de tu madre y a toda su familia, sí, eso haré, me liberaré de todos los problemas que me han causado, así que bueno, ¿lista para partir?.- Lanzó su amenaza hacia Natasha, quien estaba inmovilizada por el dolor.

* * *

\- Naty.- Quedó Lily preocupada por su hermanastra.

\- Mi hija...no...¡No, Natasha, no mueras!.- Rogó Leni, quien quería ayudarla, pero era inútil, ya que Lincoln y las demás hermanas le impedían el escape hacia ella.

\- ¡Carajo! Y yo sin...¡resiste, Natasha! ¡Carol, Lily, vengan conmigo!.- Pidió Carl, quien salió corriendo hacia el edificio junto con las dos chicas.

* * *

Carl junto con las dos iban subiendo a toda prisa para llegar a la terraza del edificio, no iba a dejar a que Chandler la lastimara a su amiga, tenían que ayudarla, salvarla, pero en aquellos momentos, "King Crimson" puso sus manos en el cuello de la rubia escarlata.

\- Qué lástima, me hubieras caído bien, eres muy hermosa, pero bueno, en este Mundo no hay espacio para dos Emperadores, lo lamento mucho.- Sostuvo el chico, quien estaba por ordenarle a su Stand que atravesara el pecho de su rival.

\- No...aún...aún no me rindo.- Advirtió Natasha, cuando en aquellos momentos, unos disparos dieron contra la espalda de Chandler, quien se volteó.

\- ¡DÉJALA, HIJO DE PUTA!.- Exclamó Carl, el cual llegó justo a tiempo.

\- Ja, sabía que me faltaba a alguien más.- Río el oponente, mientras que estaba por demostrarles un "acto de castigo".

\- ¡Deja a mi hermanastra en paz, maldito! ¡"ABC"!.- Llamó Lily a su Stand y éste destruyó parte del sostén metálico del cartel publicitario.

\- ¡AHORA, "MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE"!.- Exclamó Carol y éste salvó a la rubia escarlata del derrumbe, ya que cayó sobre Chandler.

El estruendo fue fuerte, todo quedó cubierto por el polvo del impacto, sin embargo, aún quedaba una sensación de miedo, no sabían si el rival había muerto y se confirmó cuando escucharon movimientos bruscos debajo de los escombros, saliendo de allí mismo, de esa "tumba metálica", bramando con furia todo ese odio que tenía encima.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, HIJOS DE PUTA, TRAIDORES, MALDITOS PEDAZOS DE MIERDA! ¡USTEDES NO SON NADA, NADA, SON SOLO INSECTOS EN MI CAMINO HACIA LA META FINAL! ¡¿SE CREEN QUE PUEDEN CONMIGO?! ¡NO, NO PUEDEN! ¡PRIMERO MATARÉ A NATASHA Y DESPUÉS SEGUIRÁN USTEDES!.- Juró Chandler, cegado por la rabia y la violencia, mientras que "King Crimson" se preparaba junto con él para el golpe.

\- ¡Natasha, pronto, tenemos que salir de aquí!.- Pidió Lily, quien intentó agarrarla pero ella estaba cansada.

\- No...no puedo...déjame aquí...tengo...tengo que vencerlo.- Se negó la rubia con irse.

\- ¡No, estás muy agotada, no puedes pelear más! ¡Debes recuperar fuerzas!.- Intentó su amiga en convencerla, pero la chica se levantó y estaba lista para pelear nuevamente.

\- Lily, lo que más quiero ahora, a pesar de estar agotada, es que tú protejas a la familia, ¿sí?, te encargo esa misión.- Depositó ella su confianza.

\- Pero...- Quiso decir la rubia americana.

\- Cumple esa orden por mí, ¿sí?, yo confío en ti.- Pidió Natasha nuevamente y ella asintió, ya que no quería discutir con su hermanastra, debía respetar su posición de guerra.

\- Bien, ¡te estaré esperando, hermana!.- Prometió la chica, quien salió de allí junto con Carl y Carol.

Ahora solamente quedaban Natasha y Chandler, nuevamente se estaba por venir un combate, pero tal vez éste marcaría el final de toda esa guerra al respecto. Ella escupió la sangre y miró a su oponente.

\- Oye, oye, ¿qué pasa, Chandler? ¿Acaso esa es toda tu furia? Tú te burlaste de mí porque no mostraba mi "verdadera ira", pero ¿sabes qué?, al carajo contigo, yo misma pondré fin a tu existencia.- Juró la rubia escarlata, cosa que provocó que el rival frunciera el ceño.

\- Ya veremos, puta.- Advirtió el chico, quien volvió a invocar a "King Crimson" una vez más.

En medio de los golpes y patadas, ninguno de los dos Stands parecía hallar la manera de derrotarse, Natasha tenía que ser rápida y vencerlo.

\- ¡Ya te tengo, te tengo acorralada!.- Gritó Chandler, victorioso.

\- Has caído en mi trampa. ¡Ahora,"Sabaton-The World"!.- Sentenció Natasha, mientras que el tiempo se detenía y de ahí venía la venganza.- Ahora sentirás el peor de los dolores, esto va por Maggie, Haiku, Di Martino, inclusive por los que mataste. ¡Sufre, hijo de puta!.- Finalizó la chica y de ahí, "Sabaton" comenzó con los golpes, aprovechando que el tiempo había sido detenido.

\- ¡MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA! ¡MUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.- Gritó la Emperatriz, tras quebrar la defensa enemiga y de ahí lanzar al rival por los aires.- ¡INTO THE MOUTHERLAND!.- Dio su nuevo grito de batalla "Sabaton" junto con su Usuaria.

Ambos estaban heridos, pero solo uno saldría campeón: ¿Quién ganaría?.

* * *

 **Hoy, Martes, último capítulo: Epílogo.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27: Epílogo** (Continúa Dio´s World, OST de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders)

La Batalla Final estaba por dar un ganador, solo uno de esos dos triunfaría, pero ninguno de los golpes de los Stands producía el resultado esperado. Natasha con "Sabaton-The World", Chandler junto con "King Crimson", uno con la habilidad de predecir y borrar el tiempo en un lapso de diez segundos, la otra que podía detenerlo por cinco segundos. Estaban equilibrados, igualados en poder y fuerza, pero entre los golpes de puño que se daban, ninguno podía acertarse correctamente.

\- Jajajaja, parece que estás cansada, Natasha, todo lo que tú has intentado hacer fue en vano, ¿no lo entiendes?. Aunque hayas usado la "Flecha" con tu Stand, éste sigue siendo de baja categoría para mi "King Crimson", por lo tanto, tu vida y tus sueños han terminado para siempre.- Juró Chandler, mostrando esa sonrisa que podía ser de victoria.

\- ¡MUDA!.- Gritó "Sabaton", logrando quebrar la defensa de éste y de ahí asestarle un golpe en el rostro.

\- No cantes victoria todavía.- Le advirtió la rubia escarlata, mientras que "King Crimson" empezaba a retroceder.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡"King Crimson", borra el tiempo, ahora!.- Ordenó Chandler a su Stand, el cual obedeció esa orden y con "Epitafio" comenzaba a ver el Futuro, pero en esos momentos, Natasha aún tenía la siguiente carta por jugar.

\- ¡No te permitiré que lo hagas! ¡"Sabaton-The World", detén el Tiempo!.- Ordenó la chica, cuando justo en ese momento, vio con sus propios ojos cómo el Stand enemigo casi llegaba a lograr su objetivo, encontrándose con su Yo del Futuro y ella era el Pasado.

Parecían flotar en una especie de "Dimensión" con una pequeña plataforma y con ella ambas Natasha se miraban a los ojos junto con Chandler, el cual parecía haber logrado su objetivo. El rostro del rival mostraba esa sonrisa, parecía estar seguro de que lo lograría, pero no era así, por su parte, la rubia podía derrotarlo de un simple golpe, atravesar su pecho y listo, ganaría, pero no quería que esa pelea terminara ahora, le iba a hacer a cada momento por todos los daños que causó, las muertes que sembró a su alrededor.

\- Eres una persona digna de pelear contra mí, tienes también mis respetos, pero aún así, eres un monstruo que tiene una sed de venganza insaciable: Matas a cualquiera que intente conocer tu identidad, asesinaste a mis amigas, nos causaste muchos problemas, Dios, hasta liquidaste a tus propios hombres por el simple deseo de hacerles sufrir, por eso mismo debes pagar por cada una de esas muertes.- Dio ella su veredicto y de ahí, "Sabaton-The World" le dio un golpeen la cara a "King Crimson", llegando a provocar un hundimiento cerca de "Epitafio".- El Tiempo vuelve a funcionar.- Sentenció ella y de ahí volvió a su curso.

No llegó a completar su objetivo de borrar el tiempo, ya que en esos momentos, éste fue lanzado por los aires, como una piedra, hacia atrás, cayendo al piso y de ahí sintiendo como la sangre subía por su garganta y la escupía al piso.

\- Agh...Agh...¿Qué...Qué fue eso?.- Quiso saber Chandler y de ahí se dirigió con furia hacia Natasha.

\- Te dije que la habilidad nueva de Stand está al alcance de la tuya.- Dijo la rubia escarlata hacia su enemigo.

\- Una tarada como tú no merece ese poder, no sabrías cómo manejarlo, ¿crees que me voy a rendir? ¿A pedir clemencia?. No, no lo haré.- Advirtió el rival, quien la miraba con desprecio.

\- Da igual, no te tendré piedad, tú eres el verdadero monstruo.- Sostuvo ella.

\- ¡SUFICIENTE!.- Gritó Chandler y de ahí volvieron a batallar una vez más.- ¡EN CUANTO ACABE CONTIGO, VOY A MATAR A TODOS TUS AMIGOS Y FAMILIARES, EMPEZANDO POR TU MADRE, LUEGO POR CARL, LA MALDITA DE MI HIJA, LILY Y TODOS LOS DEMÁS!.- Juró el castaño, mientras que ambos Stands evadían sus golpes.

\- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡ACABA CON ÉL, "SABATON"!.- Ordenó Natasha.

\- ¡TE ENVIARÉ AL INFIERNO, MALDITA! ¡AHORA, "KING CRIMSON"!.- Gritó Chandler y de ahí, ambos puños de los Stands se dirigieron hacia sus objetivos.

* * *

\- ¡NATASHA!.- Gritó Leni, quien temió por su hija y de ahí sintió como el ambiente se tornaba frío.

\- ¿Qué habrá pasado?.- Preguntó Luna al respecto.

\- No lo sé, pero esto no me gusta, se ha puesto muy silencioso el ambiente, igual que un Cementerio.- Advirtió Lucy.

* * *

¿Qué había pasado?. Como una ráfaga de viento extremo que derriba un árbol, los puños de "Sabaton-The World" y "King Crimson" dieron en sus objetivos, pero ¿cuál de ellos?. Natasha tenía los ojos bien abiertos, estaba calmada, lo mismo Chandler, hasta que sus Stands se retiraron de sus posiciones. Ella retrocedió con el suyo, miró su pecho y tenía una mancha de sangre enorme.

\- Jajajajaaja, ¡te gané, yo he ganado! ¡El Futuro estaba en lo cierto, yo iba a salir triunfando, jajajajaja! ¡Ahora, "King Crimson", acaba con su vida! ¡Ahora...AGH!.- Festejó Chandler, al principio, pero cuando estaba por ordenar el último ataque, sintió un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo y con horror en los ojos, contempló un agujero en su pecho, provocado por "Sabaton-The World".

No lo podía creer, había sido derrotado. Su cuerpo aún estaba lleno de Adrenalina, pero su vida estaba por apagarse en cualquier momento, Natasha lo observó, se mantenía asombrada, callada, no estaba celebrando ni nada, solamente estaba mirando con sus ojos escarlata al rival que se había burlado de ella tantas veces.

\- Yo...¡Agh!...Yo...no lo puedo creer...esto...¡esto no estaba predicho, no!.- Se negó Chandler a creer lo que estaba viviendo.

\- No tiene por qué estar escrito: Tú mismo cavaste tu propia tumba, ni siquiera tu Stand "King Crimson" y "Epitafio" pudieron descubrirlo, ya que no estaba listo todavía.- Respondió Natasha a aquellos gritos de agonía.

\- Claro...que sí...estaría escrito...salvo que "Epitafio" no...no lo haya visto, pero...¡agh!, mierda, agh...ahora...- Intentaba decir sus palabras el castaño, pero éstas le salían ahogadas junto con la sangre.

\- ¿Acaso seguirás peleando?. Ya basta, no pienso rematarte, ya estás muerto.- Avisó Natasha al respecto.

\- Cállate, ¿cómo es posible que una chica como tú no sienta todo el tiempo rabia y violencia?. Me he burlado de tus padres, maté a tus amigos...¡ahhhh! ¡Ugh!...¿crees que me voy a arrodillar y a pedir perdón?. No, prefiero morir con mi orgullo intacto.- Se negó Chandler a obedecer e incluso aceptaba su destino.

No dijo nada la rubia, simplemente se dio la vuelta para las escaleras del edificio.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Adónde vas?!.- Preguntó el rival.- ¡Eres una tonta, ¿te vas y dejas vivo a tu enemigo?! ¡¿Qué clase de Jefa de la Yakuza eres entonces?!.- Siguió interrogando a la chica, la cual no le dio importancia.

\- Lo mío ya está: Te he vencido, estás muriendo además, ¿crees que voy a rematarte de un golpe?. Eso es de cobardes, al igual que tú cuando mataste a tus propios hombres en la cárcel y en ese hospital. Ahora eres basura, Chandler, nada más que eso.- Sentenció la rubia escarlata hacia su enemigo.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡¿Te piensas que yo...que yo...?! Ahhh...Ahhhh...no...tiene...tiene razón...ah...esto...ya se terminó.- Dijo el chico, respirando por última vez, antes de morir.

\- Peleaste muy bien, debo reconocerlo y por eso, aún como futura Jefa de la Yakuza, ya que tú todavía conservas tu poder, reconozco tu superioridad en la batalla, fuiste un digno adversario y puedes morir con tu honor intacto. Sé que tal vez, algún día, no sé, tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar, pero de otra forma, no como enemigos.- Sostuvo la chica, mostrando el honor y el respeto, incluso hacia un enemigo.

\- A...A...Así será...tú también lo fuiste, una verdadera adversaria...lo que tanto soñaba...junto con tener el poder absoluto...jeje...quizás...como tú misma dijiste: Volvernos a encontrar...Sayonara, Ivanisevic-Loud Natasha.- Fueron las últimas palabras de Chandler, quien murió finalmente por la herida provocada y de ahí desapareció él junto con su Stand "King Crimson", dejando de existir en la Tierra.

\- Sayonara, Chandler.- Se despidió la chica y de ahí, tras hacer una reverencia junto con un minuto de silencio, ella partió hacia las calles para reencontrarse con los suyos.

* * *

Todo había terminado, Natasha comenzó a bajar por las escaleras hacia las calles, iba a salir del edificio, la batalla había concluido y ella era la ganadora. Justo en ese momento, cuando estaba por llegar hacia el pasillo y de ahí tomar el ascensor, tuvo un encuentro que la dejó helada. Allí estaba una joven de cabellos negro, emo, ojos pintados y que había sido su enemiga y luego amiga en todo ese viaje hacia el poder.

\- ¡Maggie!.- Quedó la chica asombrada.

\- ¿Qué tal, Natasha? ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó la emo con un tono tranquilo en su voz, manteniendo la seriedad.- Veo que lo lograste, has vencido a Chandler.- Le felicitó ella, poniendo su mano en los hombros de la chica.

\- Sí, pero ¿tú...? ¿tú...?.- Iba a preguntar algo importante, pero no sabía cómo decirlo, era muy fuerte eso.

\- Sí, así es.- Sostuvo la emo y de ahí, ella bajó la mirada, mientras que aparecían unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.- ¡Oye, ¿qué haces?! No llores, fuiste muy fuerte y lograste vencerlo a ese maldito, ahora eres la Jefa de la Yakuza, ¡hay que celebrarlo!.- Exclamó la chica peli negra con emoción en su voz, para luego desaparecer junto con Haiku y Di Martino.- Cuídate, amiga, nos veremos pronto.- Se despidió y de ahí tuvieron un último abrazo, lo mismo con las dos chicas.

\- Te deseo un buen Futuro, Naty, mucha suerte.- Añadió Haiku.

\- Instruye bien a los chicos, en especial a Rocky y Sameer será un buen aliado, nos volveremos a ver.- Finalizó Di Martino, mientras que las dos desaparecían y en los Cielos se veían, entre las nubes esas imágenes de ellas.

\- Suerte, Jefa. Te deseo lo mejor de mi parte.- Finalizó Maggie y de ahí terminaron de aparecer aquellas tres personas en las nubes del Firmamento.

Natasha quedó allí, observando los Cielos, todo había terminado, la guerra, tan larga y sangrienta, finalmente concluyó. Entre lágrimas de emoción, ella caminó hacia la salida, encontrándose con Leni, la cual corrió hasta ella, abrazándola con fuerza, sin soltarla por ningún momento.

* * *

Finalmente, todo estaba resuelto: Natasha salió del edificio y se encontró con sus amigos y familia, no podía creerlo, estaba asombrada del éxito que había tenido.

\- ¡Natasha!.- Escuchó el grito de Leni y la abrazó con fuerza junto con las hermanas, mientras que Lincoln se acercaba a ella.

\- ¡Eres la mejor, lo lograste!.- Le felicitó Lynn.

\- Es verdad, Maggie estaría orgullosa de ti.- Apoyó Carl y Carol se acercó hasta ella también.

\- Nunca olvidaré este día, lo prometo, tú has vencido al monstruo que se había convertido mi padre, ahora sé que que, tal vez, él pueda tener la paz que nunca obtuvo.- Añadió la rubia, mientras que Natasha le daba un fuerte abrazo.

\- Tengo Fe que lo conseguirá.- Sostuvo la rubia escarlata y de ahí fue hasta Lily.- Sin ti, lo mismo para Carl, Di Martino, Haiku, Rocky y Carol, jamás hubiéramos llegado hasta aquí; muchas gracias a todos.- Agradeció la hija de Leni y Alexander, para que luego se dirigiera hacia donde estaba Lincoln.

Allí quedaron, sobrina y tío, el hombre que mató a su padre y la chica que no tuvo una familia, el viento se puso frío, la calma antes de la tormenta, podía haber un enfrentamiento, Lincoln debía decirle lo que tenía guardado en el fondo de su fondo, no podía ocultarlo más, así que extendió su mano, en señal de paz.

\- Tal vez nos lleve nuestro tiempo establecer una unión familiar entre tú y yo, pero solo quisiera que esto sea nuestro primer avance, nada más. Lamento mucho lo del Pasado, sé que no hay una forma de solucionarlo, de traerlo de regreso, sin embargo...sin embargo, quiero que creer que podremos estar todos juntos ahora.- Fue el pedido de disculpas del albino hacia ella.

No respondió, se le quedó mirando con seriedad, "Sabaton-The World" apareció al lado de de ella, protegiéndola, pero en aquellos momentos, la rubia escarlata tomó con fuerza la mano del joven.

\- Sé que lo que dices es verdad, pero quiero que esto sea una prueba de unión. Me costará olvidar todo lo que hiciste contra mi padre, pero al menos sé que tu perdón, logrará calmar mi furia. ¡Muchas gracias, Tío Lincoln!.- Finalizó ella, aunque les llevaría tiempo, la rubia lo abrazó con fuerza al joven de cabellos blancos.

Bajo la lluvia que aún caía en Tokyo, una nueva Jefa de la Yakuza había llegado al poder y con ello, comenzaba su Imperio en Japón.

* * *

El "trono", el símbolo del poder de los Jefes de aquella organización, allí estaba, de pie, ante Natasha, la cual, había decidido tomar el control de todo, acompañada de su familia y amigos, Carl como su "Mano Derecha", Carol también, sin olvidarse de Rocky y Sameer, el primero había ido volando hacia la Capital para encontrarse con los suyos, tras enterarse de la derrota de Chandler y el segundo, quien es hallaba en el hospital, recibió tanto la triste noticia de que sus amigos, Nikki y Casey, habían fallecido en los combates contra ellos y que el Jefe había sido derrotado, sin más que hacer, éste decidió jurarle lealtad a la nueva líder de la Yakuza.

Natasha había decidido que viviría en su departamento, ese edificio era muy bueno, pero prefería la calma de su barrio, pero ese lugar, anteriormente en manos de Chandler, iba a ser el Cuartel General de la Yakuza.

Finalmente, ante todos los presentes, la historia de esa chica, nacida por la unión de Alexander y Leni, cuya vida fue marcada por la tragedia, el olvido y demás, ahora, renacida de las cenizas, ella estaba por llegar hacia aquella silla, caminando tranquila, escoltada por Carl y Carol, siendo observada por Carol, Sameer y los demás, subiendo los últimos "escalones", ella se acercó hasta aquel "símbolo del poder" y se sentó, tomando posesión del "trono" y con ello se veía a su Stand, "Sabaton-The World" a su lado y rodeada de sus queridos, amigos y los jefes de todos los distritos y bandas de Japón, éstos se acercaron hasta ella para mostrar sus respetos.

\- A partir de ahora comienza mi reinado en este Imperio, el cual vamos a reconstruirlo por completo.- Dio sus primeros anuncios y de ahí se giró hacia Leni, quien fue hasta ella, dándole un tierno beso en ambas mejillas y la frente.

\- Bienvenida a casa, hija mía, por fin la familia está reunida.- Se alegró su madre, quien se acercó con las demás hermanas y Lincoln.

\- Por fin estoy en donde debía estar, por fin estoy en casa, rodeada de mi familia y seres queridos.- Finalizó Natasha, mientras que aquellas personas se arrodillaban y besaban su mano, en señal de obediencia y respeto.

El Imperio que tanto había deseado, comenzó a construirse y con ello, unido al sueño que siempre tuvo presente. Ahora, nadie la separaría de su gente y seres queridos.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Finalmente lo he terminado, tal vez no vaya a ser un "Final Épico" y con todas las letras, pero será aceptable para ustedes, ¿no?. Esta historia no solo es de batallas y Stands, sino también de unión, camaradería, amistad, sacrificio y honor, eso es algo que se debe tener en cuenta siempre cuando uno mira "Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure". Y ahora, con haber finalizado este fic, vengo a anunciar que tengo pensado, para más adelante, no sabría darles una fecha exacta, haré una pequeña secuela, la cual sería como un homenaje al manga que involucra a Pannacota Fugo, en este fic, siendo Rocky quien hace de ese papel, donde él junto con Sameer y otros miembros sobrevivientes, tendrán una importante misión durante los primeros días de gobierno de Natasha en la Yakuza.**

 **Por otro lado, antes de publicar este fic, agradezco a todos los que han seguido esta historia:**

 *** Arokham: Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado mucho en este fic junto con la portada que hiciste de Natasha y "Sabaton". Todos los derechos reservados para vos, amigo.**

 *** Banghg: Por seguir esta historia y cuando llegues al manga de "Vento Aureo", prepárate para todo tipo de sorpresas.**

 *** RCurrent: Nunca te perdiste ni un solo capítulo de este fic.**

 *** El Solitario: Bueno, puede que haga uno de Jojo´s con Lincoln, pero no puedo darte una fecha oficial de estreno, todo a su tiempo, amigo.**

 *** Mr. coconut 2091: Te recomiendo Jojo´s, pero debes empezar desde el primer arco para conocer todo lo de los Stands: Son dos arcos principales, el "Phatom Blood" y el "Battle Tendancy", de ahí llegarás al "Stardust Crusaders" y los demás.**

 *** the freemaker: Jejeje, me acorde de vos con "Za Warudo" y aquí lo tenemos presente.**

 *** Sam The Stormbringer: Hemos llegado al final de esta historia, bastante bizarra, como la propia serie y manga, pero uno aprovecha y tiene un buen tiempo metido en esta aventura, ¿no?. Cuídate, amigo.**

 *** J. Nagera: Los últimos enfrentamientos y la batalla final, para entretenerse un buen rato y en especial con el suspenso que le agregué a estas últimas partes, van dedicadas para vos y a todos los demás seguidores.**

 *** GennaiArakida-XIV: Thank you a lot for coment and don´t worry, I´ll be here for a long time.**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, fue un placer haber escrito este fic y demás. Nos estaremos viendo en "Ficgelion" y los otros trabajos que tengo acá en Fanfiction. Un saludo y nos vemos, buen Miércoles para todos ustedes.**


End file.
